Avengers AU - Stay With Me
by Fandom Girl Writer
Summary: When Clara finds herself stuck in the Avengers parallel universe, she meets Steve, Bucky and the rest of the Avengers. She's always trying to repair her comm link to contact the Doctor. But then she finds a place in their universe and gets to know someone a little better than anyone initially thought. Will the Doctor come, and if the Doctor does come, will Clara want to go anymore?
1. Chapter 1

Avengers AU Chapter 1:

 **Author's Note: Hi! I just had this idea in my head of this story and decided to get it down before I forget. I will try my best to finish this, I promise and I just love Clara and Steve. I love the idea of them interacting and I haven't decided if I want to make them lovers or best friends yet. I might throw in a bit of Barneswald because they are so cute together!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, the Avengers or Doctor Who, luckily for the fans. I hope you enjoy the story!**

It was a normal boring day in the Avengers Tower, Thor had returned from taking Loki to Asgard for his punishment and was idly flipping Mjolnir over and over again. The constant sound of thump, thump, thump as it landed back in his hands was beginning to annoy everyone else. Natasha was wishing she could be on another mission far, far away from here while filling in the paperwork of the latest explosive found on another random street, probably put there by the Chitauri. She'd managed to defuse it but she left the heavy lifting to the other agents surrounding the alien tech, trying to get a look. Smirking as she heard their disappointed sighs as she walked away from the scene with most of the alien tech in a bag to be taken back to the lab.

Bruce was trying to read up on astrophysics with a cup of coffee in his hand, relaxing, trying to ignore Mjolnir. Tony was tinkering with his suit downstairs in his lab, probably trying to make another upgrade and improve it. Clint was admiring his arrows and cleaning them before he replaced them in his quiver, only to take them out again and Steve was doing the same with his shield. Thump, thump, thump. Natasha tried to ignore it. Thump, thump, thump. Stay calm, maybe he'll stop in a minute, Natasha thought. Thump, thump, thump. Ok, that's it. Anger was seeping through her as she carefully got up. Walking over to Thor she sat down next to him and spoke quietly, her voice steady and stern with anger. "If you don't stop that now, I'm going to smash it." Natasha's quiet anger was worse than shouting. Thor knew that she couldn't, but knowing Natasha she'd probably find a way. He carefully set it down on the armrest and put his hands up. "Thank you." Her tone made it clear she didn't actually mean it.

She sat back in her seat and continued the paperwork. Then, she got a message on her comm link. Agent Coulson was on the other line. "Hey, how are things?" He spoke, making polite conversation. "Fine, but everyone's bored out of their minds." Natasha was not the type of person to smother things in honey. She was blunt, and it made life easier, she thought. No point of lying. "Thought so, which is why I'm asking you to do the sweep today. Go through all of the tapes and watch people today as well. Not that interesting but it's something and right now the only thing I can offer. Oh, and make sure Stark doesn't spend ages in the lab, you know how he gets." Coulson spoke with that knowing tone. Tony goes crazy in his lab.

"Thanks, Coulson. At least I don't have to finish that stupid paperwork." Natasha spat. Paperwork was the worst job she had to deal with in her line of work. And she'd grown a new appreciation for the old man after learning of his belief in her. "No problem." He said, switching off the comm link. With her low spirit, Natasha trudged back into the room and brought up the tapes. She sent a message to Stark about spending too long in his lab and started going through the morning's tape. It didn't take too long and soon enough she began watching the lobby downstairs at that present time. Pepper would come into the lobby every now and again, giving some papers. Some tours would come past and not much else happened. She was about to close it when Steve came bounding into the room and shouted at her not to. "Stop! Don't turn it off! I need to check something!" He shouted running at her.

"Why? Nothing interesting is happening." Natasha was used to stuff like this and didn't let it bother her. But a little part inside of her was excited at the sight of Steve, hoping something interesting would happen and these boring jobs would be over. Even though what they classed as interesting, was normally, world threatening and someone would end up in therapy.

"Tony just registered massive energy signatures coming from the lobby. Something must be happening." He explained, it was so unexpected it would've put a smile on Natasha's face if she wasn't so good at hiding her emotions.

"So, what? What type of thing must be happening?" The assassin was trailed off as she saw something happening in the corner of the camera. "JARVIS, move the camera to the left 180 degrees." She ordered the AI. Something was happening. A small light, a crackle of blue electricity but instead of harming the person it was engulfing them as if, powering them? The thought seemed odd to the Black Widow but it was the only way to explain it. Then someone seemed to emerge from the light and take in their surroundings. Whoever it was walked up to the receptionist and asked them where they were by the look on the confused receptionist and her sheepish look. Natasha looked at Steve and they both ran to the lobby, the Captain grabbing his shield as he ran.

"JARVIS, where is she?" Natasha asked as they ran into the lobby. She quickly scanned the place for her in case there were any places that the cameras couldn't see.

"She has entered the women's bathroom." JARVIS informed. Steve looked at Natasha pointedly. He couldn't go into the women's bathroom so it had to be Natasha. "Seriously? You don't think she'll be a little freaked out by the fact that I've got a gun on my belt? Or a full leather suit on and don't look anything like a normal civilian?" Natasha spoke, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So? Just change quickly! It won't take that long. If you keep stalling then she'll get away!" Steve whispered, trying not to shout and draw attention to themselves. He was becoming increasingly irritable. The more time they wasted, the more time their interesting mission got the chance to run away. "Fine." Natasha hissed at him, telling him that this wasn't the last he'd hear of this.

Natasha went to get dressed into normal civilian's clothes and went inside. She flicked her head round to cast a venom filled look at Steve and pushed open the door. She entered and found the woman standing there, tapping a comm link of some sort. She kept murmuring some name, "Doctor, Doctor are you there?" probably an alias for whoever she was working with. Then she pointed some long stick with a blue light glowing out of the end of it and pointed it at the comm link. It buzzed and a few sparks flew out of the comm link but nothing actually happened. "Damnit!" She cursed and Natasha smiled knowing that Steve wouldn't like that 'bad language word' and reached a hand out to put around her mouth as she fiddled more with the comm link, her hair covering he face as she looked down, probably trying to sustain the link with her mysterious 'Doctor'.

As Natasha crept, the woman looked up in time for Natasha's lunge towards her and ducked. Or, at least, tried to. Natasha got her around her arm and kneed her in the stomach. She then put a hand around her mouth so as to muffle the groan and screaming she made as she struggled against Natasha's iron grip. They then exited out front and discreetly made their way to the interrogation room covered by 2 guards for each of them, pretending to walk to the vending machine and Natasha kept her grip on the woman's mouth and dragged her along. They got to the interrogation room and she was tied into the chair so she couldn't escape and just as another measure Natasha blindfolded her. "I've got her." Natasha confirmed. He'd gotten bored waiting around and had been making his way up to the Avengers floor to wait for her signal. "Tied up and ready for interrogation," Natasha whispered. Great, finally something interesting to do. He sure hoped he hadn't just kidnapped an innocent civilian. This wouldn't go down well when the woman sold her story to the reporters. Well, time to go find out.

"Great, keep her there, I'll be there in a minute." Steve ran up to the interrogation room and saw that the whole team had gathered there. Natasha was busy briefing them so he went ahead into the room.

"Hello, who's there? Please help me! I don't know where I am!" She cried out to the mysterious stranger who'd come to interrogate her. She'd been blindfolded and was probably terrified. Steve felt sorry for the poor woman. "Hi, I'm Steve Rogers and you're in the Avengers Tower." He explained kindly. He didn't want to remove the blindfold until she felt comfortable with him there. She'd probably try to bite him.

"Where's the Doctor?" She asked trying to pull off the blindfold using her shoulders. It looked quite comical, Steve was glad she couldn't see him now. "You better not be laughing at me!" She shouted, surprising him.

"I'm trying not to Ma'am," Steve answered honestly. "Ma'am, I don't mean to be rude but would you mind if I removed the blindfold? It would make it easier and hopefully cease my laughter." Steve suggested waiting for her answer.

"Ok, but be careful with my earpiece." She spoke considering it, but then realized her earpiece was missing. That wasn't good. "Where's my earpiece? Where is it? I need that! That's the only link I have!" She started to go crazy and Steve couldn't think of anything to do. He just knew he had to get her calm enough to talk to so he removed the blindfold and waited as her eyes adjusted and then spoke.

"Ma'am, I think my friend has it. I apologize but we need to examine it." He explained, already knowing the reaction this would get.

"No, no you don't understand! I need that! If I lose that connection…" She trailed off, tears starting to glisten in her eyes and Steve felt the need to cradle her. Something was wrong, she wasn't making threats or getting angry like anybody else would, she was despairing and needed that commlink. Maybe it had sentimental value?

"Please wait a moment Ma'am." Steve exited the room listening to her insistent pleas for the comm link.

"You have the link?" He asked Natasha who was with the rest of the team and listening intently. "Then you know we have to give it to her." Natasha handed it over to the wild disagreement from the rest of them. Steve and Natasha knew they both thought the same thing. She was different and needed protection, not hostility. Steve entered the room and saw her frantic eyes scan him for the earpiece and her sigh when she saw it in his hand. "Ma'am, I have the earpiece, but I have to ask as part of the interrogation, why do you need this? Does it have sentimental value?" Steve asked, prompting her with simple suggestions. He guessed she saw the earpiece as a peace offering because she instantly started relaxing.

"No, no sentimental value." She gave a sad smile, indicating it did have some sentimental value of some sort. "It is just…" She took a deep breath. "Will you believe that I'm telling the truth?" She asked, her words completely sincere.

Steve laughed breathily, "Why wouldn't I?" He smiled kindly at her.

"It is just a, really crazy story. Emphasis on the crazy." She laughed herself.

"Ma'am, I have been injected with a super soldier serum, fought in World War II, then got frozen, woke up 70 years later and have met all kinds of aliens, good and bad. I don't know about you, but I think I can handle crazy." Steve spoke, revealing more about himself than he'd ever done before, all in one meeting. What was happening? He stood up and realized he didn't even know her name. "I apologize Ma'am, but I have realized something horrible." He spoke with utmost seriousness.

"What? What is it?" She spoke, starting to get worried.

"I haven't even asked your name," Steve stated. She laughed and started to shake in the chair, leaning forward. It moved her hair in front of her face and when she was done, flicked it out of her face easily. It made Steve smile to know he'd bought some comfort to this wonderful woman, who'd made him feel so comfortable and happy in her presence, just by talking to him.

"You, I like." She spoke, still recovering from laughter. "I like you very much, Mr. Rogers, you are a funny man." Politely he interrupted and spoke lightly to her.

"If I may Ma'am, Steve is fine." He interceded, knowing for sure that she was a good person.

"Alright then Steve, Nice to meet you. I'm Clara, Clara Oswald. I'd shake your hand but I'm afraid it is tied up." She joked smiling away.

4


	2. Chapter 2

Avengers AU Chapter 2

 **Author's Note: Hi, I have been inspired again from watching and reading loads of Clara and Steve. Every time I just think, wow, those two personalities would go so well together. Clara is so amazing and she could totally keep up with Steve if not overtaking him with the computers because of the first time we meet modern Clara. I really want her to go with Steve and Bucky to be her best friend now, I've made my decision although I might make another fic with Barneswald. Just to please my Barneswald ship and for the few others out there. Just because they went on one date doesn't mean Steve and Clara can't because together and Bucky their best friend. No one can change my mind about that. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and my chapters vary in size length. It just depends what type of cliff-hanger I want to leave it on, but I swear, I will always try to make them a reasonable length, just some of them may be more of a reasonable length than others.**

 **Review:**

 **Azizul Adnan: Thanks, I try to make things interesting. And here is what comes next!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, Marvel or Doctor Who. Sadly for me, because then I'd make all of the crossovers possible. Oh and please review guys. It just makes my day and helps motivate me to write.**

"Alright then Steve, Nice to meet you. I'm Clara, Clara Oswald. I'd shake your hand but I'm afraid it is tied up." She joked smiling away.

"Yeah, sorry I'm not allowed to untie you, not just yet. I need to confirm you are not a threat." Steve spoke, grinning away not even bothering to hide it. He just felt happy and at ease with this Clara woman. And that was even before he'd even known her name.

"I swear I am not a threat but I have a crazy story I have to tell you before someone tries to search me up and finds nothing. And when they have nothing they'll come in and tie me up and probably shoot me. People get scared when they have nothing to hold against someone. They can't 'control' them and have no reason to believe anything they say." Clara spoke those last words more to herself than anyone else but Steve still heard them and they broke his heart. What kind of things had she suffered to make her say that? Especially when she was only what? 20 something. Not much younger than him. He was brought out of his thoughts by her shivering. She was attempting to bring her arms together to create as much comfort and warmth as possible.

"Miss Oswald are you cold?" Steve asked fighting to keep his hands by his sides and not comfort her. He spoke carefully, trying not to sound rude and keep his manners intact. The last thing he wanted was for her to freeze up and not tell him anything. He wanted to stay here and couldn't think of Natasha coming to interrogate her the way she knew best.

"Yeah, just a little bit. Are you not?" Her voice disbelieving and looked up at him with mischief in her eyes and a smile tugging at her lips.

"No, Miss. I don't. My suit is thermal and protects me from the cold." Steve replied, merely stating the facts.

"Well, Steve my clothes aren't thermal and I left my coat, somewhere else." She finished lamely. "But can I just say, you can call me Clara, you know." Clara counters, drawing attention from her cryptic answer.

"Shall I get a jacket or another suitable cover? If you are cold, you might not be able to answer your questions correctly and could get yourself thrown into a much harsher interrogation." Steve's tone was full of concern and made Clara short of breath. He'd only just met her and yet was rooting for her against the whole world. But, then again, she'd just met him and she found his presence calming. She didn't really want him to go and leave her alone in this room in a strange world, but she had to take his concern seriously and understand what he was saying. She had to convince, what she assumed to be the next interrogator, that she wasn't a threat, but she felt like she needed his presence to get through it.

"Yeah, a jacket is fine, thanks," Clara answered, a few seconds later. Natasha and the rest of the Avengers watching the interrogation already knew that something was going and Natasha knew what he was talking Steve talking when he said 'harsher' interrogation. When she saw their exchange, she knew that it would be hard to get her to open up to someone else. And she didn't want to be the interrogator forcing it out, even though she normally was. This was different. Natasha knew how to read people and she knew that Steve never told people his story, not like that. Most people knew but they have the tact not to ask or press it any further. Clara didn't actually know, didn't ask and definitely didn't push him to tell her, but he still told her and without any of the grief and misery that normally came with it. He told her normally and she took it like that. There was something special there. Steve seemed so much better and less affected by his scars when he was with her. And he knew nothing about her.

The other Avengers were watching, and although they weren't as perceptive as the Black Widow, they still knew that she wasn't a threat. They trusted their instincts and everyone knew she was a good person, but they knew that Fury wouldn't take that for an answer. They had to find proof and do it before Fury caught wind of this and decided to pay Clara a visit himself. Steve came out and quickly caught Natasha's attention. He strode over to her and they shared their thoughts. "So, what do you think of her?" Steve asked he knew how much he valued her opinion. Natasha was very clever and knew how to read people. Steve knew that she'd be able to find out what was going on.

"She's telling the truth. Something happened. Something big. But she either, doesn't know who we or, thinks we are 'bad people' coming after her, which means she's in danger and knows it. She doesn't know if she can trust us but feels like she can open up to you." Finishing her deduction she turns to Steve who'd been taking it all in. His face was neutral but it wasn't relaxed. Every muscle in his body was tense and he was gripping his chin, rather than resting it. The other Avengers were discussing among themselves and replaying the footage, Bruce and Tony trying to understand what had happened, and everyone else discussing the interrogation between themselves.

"So, what now? How do we help her?" Steve turned to Natasha. She hadn't finished her plan yet but she did have one. Right now though, she had to break Steve out of his tense pose.

"I think you should get her a jacket." She quipped and right on cue, Clara shivered again.

"Right, right, sorry. Do you have a good jacket?" Steve asked, not wanting to give her a bad jacket after having been gone too long just to get a jacket. She deserved a good jacket after shivering in the cold for that long and honestly didn't even deserve this either. "It's just, she'll get suspicious if I bring back a rubbish one because I've been gone so long." Steve reasoned. He knew that he wasn't being honest but he'd told half of the truth and that was better than nothing, but then again, he was trying to lie to the Black Widow and that would never work.

"Uh huh, well done for _trying_ to lie and don't you have a big jacket that would warm her up as well? You don't have to steal mine." Natasha quipped as punishment for his lies.

Steve knew he wasn't going to get anywhere so he gave up. "Fine. I'll give her mine, I hope you're happy." He stared at her with as much contempt as a puppy could give. It did nothing to the Black Widow but make her smile wider. Steve muttered incoherently underneath his breath and went off to get his jacket.

"Language Steve!" She chided him, quoting what had become a joke that went along with Steve and 'bad language words'. This only caused Steve to mutter even more.

"Honestly, all I wanted was a stupid jacket. Is it that really so much to ask?" Steve spoke to himself as he trekked up to his quarters and found his jacket lying on the floor. He stomped back down to the interrogation room brushing off the jacket as he went. He didn't bother to take the other route meaning he'd have to walk past the Black Widow and get tangled up in her web. He took a breath before opening the door and walked to see Clara looking like she was about to go to sleep. Her head was tipped down and hair was covering it and her eyes seemed to be closing, carefully he went up to her and spoke. "Miss, um sorry, Clara, I have a jacket." He spoke hesitantly. "Are you awake, Clara?" Her head tipped up and she smiled at him in recognition.

"Hey, Steve. Got the jacket?" A tired smile lit up her features and the Captain let out a breath, pulling his head away and arranging the jacket to drape over her shoulders, as her hands were tied up.

"Yes, I've got the jacket. Are you tired?" He joked, grinning away.

"Nah, I'm wide awake Steve. Can't you tell?" Clara spoke sarcastically. "I am totally not sleeping from the cold and boredom I've been subjected to for the last 10 minutes. What took you so long?" Clara asked trying to shake off the sleep that threatened to render her unconscious. But unknowingly she'd asked the question he'd hoped she wouldn't as he had no answer that wouldn't repulse her or make her shut herself off from him.

"I was trying to find a jacket suitable for you but I couldn't find anything. My friend wouldn't let me borrow her clothes. So, I apologize but you'll have to use my jacket if you're cold." Steve stated trying to take the attention off the fact he was talking with Natasha about her as he draped the jacket around her body, making sure it covered her best as he could seeing as her hands were tied.

"Steve, its fine. Any jacket will do as long as it keeps me warm." Clara confessed. She was so tired and just wanted to get this out of the way but then again, she wanted to know she was safe as she slept. That no one would take the earpiece and sever her only connection with the Doctor. She wasn't going to abandon him, not right now.

They kept quiet as Steve went about his business and Clara scanned the room for the millionth time, she knew everything about the room now. How there was a chip in the left corner about an inch from the floor. A bit of plaster hung off the ceiling and went unnoticed by everyone, but when you are bored as Clara, you notice everything.

"So, I have your earpiece and I'm going to put it in the middle as a bargaining chip. If you answer all of my questions then I will gladly give it back. All I need is your co-operation, do I have it?" Steve asked showing no signs of hostility.

"Steve, you know you already have my co-operation. You don't need that 'bargaining chip' as you put it. I'm just working up the confidence to tell the person who's only ever been kind to me ever since he's met me, my crazy story." Clara explained her hesitation and sighed. Before he could try to explain he wasn't trying to be hostile, (information which Clara already knew) Clara interrupted again. "But, you told me yours and I respect that hugely. It can't have been easy, so I will try to explain as best I can." But what Clara didn't know was that it was extremely easy for some reason. He'd never been so open about his life before and never had he found it easy. It always took a lot of convincing, but for some reason, she didn't even ask and he told her like it was normal as well. "Ok, where to begin? Um, to start. I'm not from this dimension." Clara cringed, waiting for the gasp, or backing away, or laughter. But it never came. She opened one eye and found Steve looking at her normally, simply waiting for the next part of the story. "I was kind of expecting more of a reaction than that. You know, laughing at me, mocking, disbelieving?" Clara suggested, naming a few of the reactions she'd faced before.

"Why would I? I told you my story and I said I have met aliens. I've come to terms with the fact that there is a lot I will never know or understand so I just try to go with it instead." Steve confessed, making it clear he wasn't going to be rude. Not now, not ever. And especially not to her.

"OK, thanks." Clara found it hard to believe there was such a person who wouldn't be bothered by that fact. He was probably the only one. When he put it like that, it actually made a lot of sense so Clara didn't ask any more about these 'aliens' he'd met. "In my dimension, there is an alien, a good one." Clara quickly added. "He has a time machine and he invited me to travel with him, of course, I accepted. Um, we were traveling around and had many adventures, too many to say right now." Clara thought back to every adventure.

The Ice Warrior on the submarine, Merry on Akhaten, and just the whole adventure in the TARDIS. With the Doctor, you could find adventure anywhere. It was probably why she loved traveling with him, it wasn't the monsters and aliens. It was the adventure and the people you save. She remembered what he said to her when they met, "We don't walk away." Because they don't. They find a way to save people because they don't deserve anything that was happening to them and most of the time, neither did the so-called 'monsters'. That was why Clara didn't walk away from the Doctor. And she hoped she never had to either.

"We were traveling in the TARDIS, that's his time machine, it stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space, and something happened." Clara took a few deep breaths and tried to hold back the tears. She never usually cried but the Doctor was dying last time she saw him and she had to get back. She couldn't just leave him there. Not now, not after everything she'd seen, she had to be the only companion to stay.

"He dropped me off home to carry on with my life because I travel on and off, he'll just come back next week and it'll be a few minutes for him. I've got to keep up appearances." Clara joked trying not to get too serious but she knew it was coming. She didn't know how Steve would react, angry, confused, laugh at her? But then again, he'd already proved he believed her. "But in the time it took for him to come back, about a week later, I had a letter addressed to me that was written in the olden day style, you know the time you came from." Clara quipped noticing Steve's angry-intense look and tried to diffuse it.

"Clara, if I may, I don't come from _that_ far back you know." Steve corrected smiling, the intense look gone, giving Clara the strength to carry on.

"Oh, I need to explain something else for this to make sense but, there are other inhabitants of Earth in my dimension. I don't know if you have them here but they are called Silurians and long story short, they lived here before humans and went into hibernation in the Earth because they saw a meteor was going to crash into the planet. Guess what that turned out to be? The moon, but they haven't woken up since and we came. One of those Silurians lived in Victorian London with her wife Jenny who is completely human. She is called Madame Vastra and they also have a henchman/butler who is what they call a Sontaran." Clara explained, noting the look on Steve's face. She said the slash with it because Strax, he couldn't really be pinned down to one word. He was, unique. "His name is Strax and he is a Sontaran, a clone warrior race, who have been in a brutal battle with the Rutan Host for centuries. But, he is a nurse and is a good one at that. Not the most sensitive or most tactful alien I've met but a good person anyway. Thank God he's not a good Sontaran, not in all of the aspects of a Sontaran's personality." Clara sighed remembering all she'd learned about them and their tendency to shoot at things they don't understand and while Strax was good, others wouldn't be so… kind.

"That's them, and together they make the Paternoster gang. They were the alien crime-fighting trio and they sent me a letter. I went to read it in private and it told me of them needing my assistance and wanted a meeting. However, I needed the Doctor if I was going to time travel but they'd already thought of this. They had a candle in the envelope to light and it would send me there in a dream state. But they knew I wouldn't believe it so they infused the letter with it anyway." Clara finished, recounting that letter and her confusion when she read it. Steve looked slightly amused as if trying to hold back laughter but not fully succeeding.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, they know me too well. But um, I fell asleep and met them there and another woman, Professor River Song, the Doctor's wife." At this, the whole Avengers team spat out the drink they were having or dropped whatever they were holding and were in complete shock. They'd simply assumed that Clara was his girlfriend or wife not whoever this Professor River Song was. Natasha was shocked as well but she didn't show it like the others. Instead, she faltered a little in her concentration and then smirked. Nobody knew what she was thinking and nobody was actually paying attention either, but Natasha had a nice thought in mind. Well, it was a nice thought for her.

"We were all meeting to discuss the Doctor, something happened. Madame Vastra met a prisoner who bargained for his life with information about the Doctor. It was space and time co-ordinates about his 'biggest secret'. Our meeting was broken up pretty soon by the Whisper Men." Clara involuntarily shuddered, remembering those nightmare worthy creatures. They'd almost stopped her heart and she couldn't do anything, not even Strax could. "They killed Jenny, and almost killed me, Vastra and Strax as well." Steve stiffened again.

"They were trying to get into the Doctor's grave, time travel," Clara reminded. "And they needed his name, but that is the biggest secret and he doesn't tell anyone apart from his wife of course. Even I don't know. But he wouldn't give it so they started to stop our hearts. They managed to reach inside me and squeezed it and I, I couldn't breathe and…" Clara brought her arms together again, trying to cover her heart as if they were here. Burning tears stung her eyes and she took deep breaths and tried to calm down. "Then River opened it for him, because she knew his name but she wasn't really there. She was there but as a sort of hologram, connected to my mind and was with us the whole time, helping me and the Doctor. We entered the tomb and found a timestream, because the Doctor, he regenerates when he is dying and becomes a completely new man, so he had a timestream instead of a body." Clara explained seeing Steve's confused expression.

"So, The Great Intelligence, the person who was controlling the Whisper Men and trying to get into the Doctor's grave, stepped into the timestream. He was disguised as Doctor Simeon a Doctor in the Victorian times and he was scattered throughout the Doctor's timestream, all through his life, he appeared turning every win, every saved life into a failure and killing the Doctor, time and time again. This all hit the Doctor at once and he was in misery and pain when I last saw him." Clara whispered, the tears burning again and threatening to spill. Steve felt sorry for this Doctor man, even though he'd never met him, he knew what type of strain and anguish that must have been for his life and for so many new lives, he must've been in pure agony.

"I had to step into the timestream as well, because I had done it already, saving his life two times before, I just didn't remember it. I stepped in and got scattered as well and reversed all of Doctor Simeon's work by saving the Doctor. I'd lived a million different lives, all over time and space, to save the Doctor when he needed it, I'd find him and save him. It happened all at once and the last thing I remember was him shouting my name, begging me not to do it. I didn't get time to ask about my family, they don't know about…" The tears came freely now and Clara could make no effort to wipe them away. They just spill onto her lap and her clothes got soaked.

Steve couldn't wait, he ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She lay her head onto his chest and carried on crying, shaking and sniffing. Grief came, plaguing her, and she made no effort to stop crying, letting it come and drown her thoughts. They sat there for a while and Steve cradled her as best he could, being sat awkwardly on the armrest careful not to squash her hand. He didn't want to leave, but she was starting to recover and they'd lost too much time, Fury could be on their tail at any time.

He left the room, promising to get her some tissues. He went to Natasha who was with the rest of the group discussing everything and Steve joined, wet with Clara's tears but he didn't change his clothes, he just joined in the discussion.

6


	3. Chapter 3

Avenger AU Chapter 3:

 **Author's Note: Hi, me again. Just uploading another chapter and hoping you enjoy it. The last chapter was quite long but I couldn't find a suitable place to leave it, so it just went on. Sorry but I have so many ideas. And I'm sorry about portraying Clara like that, but she went through such a hard time in that episode and I felt like she needed a hug (from Steve only) and to be able to let it out. She almost got her heart stopped by those creepy Whisper Men! I was not joking when I said they are nightmare worthy. Anyway, I know that even though Steve and Clara aren't properly in love yet, I know that Steve with all of his manners and chivalry would be angry at the Whisper Men if it was any woman, but this is Clara so it was a little tenser. And I don't think that he would cradle any other woman. He'd respect their space, but then again, Steve really likes Clara. He had a chance to know her before all of the sadness. He'd seen her happy instead of the women simply crying away and mourning straight away, and I think that made all of the difference. Anyway, I'm going to write the chapter now, thanks for reading.**

 **Azizul Adnan: I'm so happy you are fine with me mentioning you. I wasn't sure but I wanted you to know how much I appreciate your reviews. I'm going to explain how Steve and everyone else keep up in the form of Natasha. I think it went a little Sherlock at some points but I'm just going to justify it with Natasha is really clever. Her backstory just proves it.**

 **And I had so much fun writing the Avenger's reactions to River Song, the Doctor's wife. I think that all of the Avengers would probably assume that the Doctor is her boyfriend or that they are romantically involved and I really like that idea. To Clara she's just laying out the facts because she doesn't like the Doctor that way, I think they are just best friends with a lot of flirting. So writing their reactions was just my idea and I'm glad you liked it.**

 **And thank you so much about my writing! To me I'm just writing normally and in my style, and everyone has different styles and your sounds interesting and fun to read. I thought it was boring just all in a line, but you like it and I'm so grateful. And I would love to read some of your stuff, no matter how mixed up it is. Thanks for another wonderful review! I'm trying something new with my writing today, because I really wanted Steve's POV, I hope you like it. I'm not sure about it yet. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the Avengers/ Marvel and I hope no one thinks I do. And none of the producers/ writers or anyone who works on Doctor Who or the Avengers movies will be reading but it is theirs and not mine. Be happy. Thanks! Oh and can everyone review please! It is thrilling to see your suggestions or anything you have to say. It is just so exciting to see the little icon saying a review has come through. I can't really explain it.**

 **Steve's POV:**

He left the room, promising to get her some tissues. He went to Natasha who was with the rest of the group discussing everything and Steve joined, wet with Clara's tears but he didn't change his clothes, he just joined in the discussion.

"Um, Cap? You gonna change out of that shirt?" Tony asked, noticing Steve's drenched shirt. He was eying it smirking with that knowing smile. Everyone went silent, expecting Steve to excuse himself as he normally did with his chivalry and manners.

But he surprised everyone when he said "No, its fine Tony, we need to get down to this instead." He spoke matter of factly and like it was what he always did. In truth Steve didn't want to go back into the room and let Clara see he'd changed, it might hurt her feelings and make her feel worse. He wouldn't want that to happen. From what he knew of her, she might just make a joke out of it, how he didn't have to stay in that shirt instead and that was the most desirable outcome. He'd clean up and they could figure out what to do next, making sure Clara was comfortable with the arrangements. They were actually still strangers but had revealed more about themselves then they ever had to their best friends.

"You sure Cap?" Tony asked surprised asking in case Steve was just joking.

"Yeah I'm fine Tony. Now, what should we do? We know she needs protection from something and she has got the backstory for SHIELD to take enough of an interest in her…" And he wouldn't let that happen. Steve finished in his head.

"Wait a second how do we know she needs protection?" Clint asked confused as to how they'd suddenly come to this conclusion. He'd been left out from Natasha and Steve's conversation with the rest of the Avengers.

"If you were watching then you'd know Barton." Natasha quipped with that smirk she only shared with Clint. "She wasn't lying about her story, we know that much. She's human, JARVIS has already confirmed that. She knew it would sound crazy so she warned us and it checked out. We couldn't find anything about her online or anywhere, no medical health records no birth certificates not even a receipt for a tin of soup." Natasha explained looking at all of them individually, her eyes lingering on Bruce's eyes longer than the others. This went unnoticed by everyone but them two. She went on talking, trying to focus. "So, if she has nothing like that, then obviously we'd go and arrest her like she knew we would if SHIELD were here. But they aren't and it is only us yet she still told us fully aware of the consequences. She wasn't lying through the story so it must be true and we've got no other idea as to why she is here. She had no reason to lie either, if she was a brilliant liar, she knew what would happen so she explained carefully and gave us a pretty in depth explanation of what happened to her." Natasha spoke, only to be interrupted by Tony.

"Yeah, that's all fine, we knew that already. But why does she need protection?" He spoke, wanting to get to the point.

"Well, if you'd let me explain then maybe I could've told you already." She spoke, obvious disdain highlighting her words. "She was terrified she'd lost the connection with her mysterious 'Doctor' which is understandable but she used the words 'If I lose that connection' meaning she has to get back quickly. But what she did, stepping into his timestream obviously saved him, meaning she has some other reason to get back and quick. Something is after her. I don't know what it is, or who but she'd been warned before. The whole adventure was obviously not planned so she had to get back before whatever it is catches up with her." She explained her reasoning in an almost monotone but it had a slightly bored tone to it as if she was annoyed they hadn't noticed this before.

"So, she needs protection because she needs to get back to her own dimension before something gets her?" Bruce summed up, bringing all attention to him.

"Pretty much." Steve agreed. They were about to continue but they were interrupted by the comm link Steve had brought back buzzing as if someone was trying to contact them. The voice came out loud, being magnified in the room, echoing on the walls.

"Clara? Clara are you there? Come on Oswin just answer!" A young male's voice came out and the Avengers all froze. This must be the Doctor. They looked at each other and Steve was the first to speak.

"Hello? Is this the Doctor?" He was apprehensive and spoke slowly.

"Who's that? How'd you get hold of this? Oh, you silly sonic!" He muttered obviously not to them. Something else must've been happening over there. "That's not possible, I soniced the earpiece never to be more than 3 metres from Clara! Unless the sonic waves won't reach her wherever she is. Of course she might not be in another dimension if we were really lucky. I hope she isn't it would be very hard to get her back from another dimension." The Doctor chattered away thinking out loud. He got back to reality quick enough though. "Anyway, who's there? And how do you know my name?" He asked rambling on leaving everyone stupefied. "And where is Clara?" He added bringing everyone back to their senses.

"Um, Clara is safe, she's in our interrogation room." Steve started to explain but was quickly cut off by the Doctor.

"What? Let her out of there! She's not a threat, I can send proof!" The Doctor quickly exclaimed, obviously startled by this news and thinking they were interrogating her the 'harsh' way.

"Ok, I'm going to connect you to Clara." Steve decided, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with this man, he was too worried and needed to talk to Clara. He picked up the link ignoring the disapproving shouts from the Avengers and the Doctor's agreeing and more rambling. He knocked on the door to alert Clara of his arrival and entered to find her trying to wipe her tears the same way she was trying to take off the blindfold off. It had been a few hours ago but it seemed like years. "Clara I've got the Doctor on the comm link, I don't think anyone can get through to him right now except you." Steve confessed smiling at the brightness that suddenly appeared on her face at the mention of the Doctor and tried to ignore the twisting feeling in his stomach and carefully bent down to put the earpiece in her ear without harming her. In her ear Clara could hear the Doctor and was so excited about this contact she only noticed Steve leaving the room in the corner of her eye and turned her head to flash him a smile as he closed the door.

"Oswin! Is that you?" The Doctor shouted in her ear, making Clara wince and smile at the enthusiastic greeting.

"Calm down Doctor! Yes it's really me! Are you alright?" She asked her smile brightening with every word.

"Oh, Oswin! I was so worried! Don't ever do something like that again!" He reprimanded and Clara rolled her eyes and mock sighed.

"It saved your life didn't it Doctor?" She pointed out smiling and carried on. "You're fine aren't you?" She questioned again.

"Yes I'm fine Oswin. Jenny, Vastra and Strax are too as you were wondering." The Doctor answered, sensing her questions. "Everything is fine here, but what about you?" He questioned going back into protective mode.

"I'm fine Doctor!" Clara replied automatically before realising she was tied to a chair in a different dimension. "Sort of." She corrected. "I'm in this different dimension and there is a man called Steve Rogers who interrogated me. I answered every question and he seemed to believe me!" Clara exclaimed, expressing her disbelief. "He has been coming and going for about 3 or 4 hours now and he brought me a jacket as well Doctor so I'm fine right now." She answered knowing the questions would come about her well-being. But then she remembered, River. Where was she? "Doctor?" She questioned. "I know Vastra, Jenny and Strax were there and they are safe now, but where is River Song?" She asked tentatively. She didn't know much about her, but she was obviously very important, she knew the Doctor's name! "She was connected to me, so I don't know if you saw her or anything…" She trailed off and the Doctor cut in.

"I saw her." He confirmed with such a change from his brightness the minute before so Clara knew something must've happened.

"I saw her. So many times, with different versions of you. She is your wife isn't she?" Clara asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"She was a hologram and she was connected to you because you were with me all of the time but, I could see her as well." The Doctor spoke, but this time he showed all of his age in those words. They were so heavy and held so much meaning that Clara barely had the breath to speak.

"What happened?" Clara breathed, feeling a sense of despair. She jumped into the timeline, because she knew she had to, despite River's warnings and she had hoped it would save them all but something had happened to her.

"She was a hologram, so she was already fading." These words brought Clara little relief. "She stopped me stepping into my own timeline to get you back. I pretended I still couldn't see her and she turned to slap me." He spoke with a hint of a smile, which made Clara laugh a little. Good to know River could keep him in line. "I stopped her hand and she realised that I could see her. We said goodbye." Those words stung. Clara knew the Doctor hated goodbyes. He despised them and she heard the word softly spoken, instead of spat out. "While she was fading though, she told me that you had to be alive because she was there and told me of the comm link and that you have her old sonic screwdriver." He spoke, filling in the gaps and trying to move off of the topic of River's passing. Clara was honestly surprised he'd spoken for this long about it with her anyway, so she let it go.

She sighed one last breath and heard the Doctor doing the same, a mixture of sadness, adventure, fun, cheekiness and acceptance. They needed to remember her, but not insult her memory and remember her as she really was. But it was still a step forward. Clara had only met her for a few hours but she knew that she didn't deserve to die. And she'd seen a lot of the Doctor's best and worst moments and they often had River in them. She'd seen them in a flash going by, she couldn't intervene and save her and she felt helpless, floating on by and not able to step in and die in her place, but it was a fixed point in the Doctor's timeline and she felt a wall between them. Clara still regarded it as a privilege to see them and meet River for herself. She was a remarkable woman and had been amazing, dying, saving the Doctor's life and billions of others at the same time. It was a wonderful thing to witness and Clara was glad she had.

"So then you contacted me." Clara filled in. "Vastra, Jenny and Strax are back in Victorian London and once again, I'm the last problem for you to solve." Clara sighed almost pitying herself. Everything had played out perfectly as could be in that situation and yet, the only loose thread in the carpet, her.

"No Clara. You are not a problem and you have already been solved. You're my impossible girl and you are amazing." The Doctor spoke firmly and Clara felt like she needed another hug. _This_ was impossible. He believed in her and knew she could do it. Even when she didn't. He was staying strong for her and she had to be strong for him as well. She wouldn't let him stay alone now, she remembered what the Victorian version of her, the one who'd lived in the same time zone as the Paternoster gang, had said on her deathbed "Will you go back to your cloud?" An innocent question, but it meant so much more. Would he stop hiding? Would he do what he did best and find someone? Would he finally understand the pain of loss and how to deal with it? Everyone knows that everyone dies but nobody knows it like the Doctor, however he knew that all of his companions were safe and happy with their lives. Not one of them would change a thing. She hoped he knew that.

"Thanks Doctor." She spoke with emotion, knowing that he meant it and that she needed something like that to help her right now. "I'll come back, don't worry." She reassured him, knowing he needed that right now as well.

"I have no doubt that you will Clara, but the comm links are breaking. I need to give you instructions to fix them when they do. I can then talk to you and figure out how to get you back to your own dimension." The Doctor spoke, bringing Clara back to the present. "I'm scanning it and I'm sending you the instructions on my sonic screwdriver. I soniced your phone so it will still work across time and space, just not dimensions. Not for long anyway. I'll send the instructions, but you need to preserve them so they don't fade away into the void." The Doctor explained and Clara rolled her eyes.

"Doctor," She cut in trying not to waste the precious time they had. "I know all of this. Technology genius remember? The first time I met you and the 3rd time you met me?" She questioned trying to jog his memory.

"Right. Sorry Oswin, I just forgot for a moment there. It's not every day I meet someone with as much knowledge as me about technology." The Doctor explained his rambling and Clara rolled her eyes again.

"Its fine Doctor, I just want to get the instructions now so I can get back to you." She confessed before remembering Steve. She felt a small pang of guilt and looked towards the mirror where she presumed they were standing.

 **Before the Conversation with the Doctor: Steve's POV:**

Steve walked out of the room before casting a look at Clara, finding her smile cause of more of the twisting feeling and couldn't find the strength to return one instead deciding to turn his head. He went to join the rest of the Avengers who were now watching the rest of the interrogation. He stood by the mirror and listened to her part of the conversation. "Calm down Doctor! Yes it's really me! Are you alright?" Clara spoke, raising her voice to be heard. Steve chuckled quietly at this. She had a pained yet amused look on her face. The usual greetings went on and everyone muttered to each other, Steve just kept looking at Clara's face and how it lit up at various points in the conversation. She couldn't see him through the glass and he was happy at this moment for state of the art SHIELD interrogation rooms.

"It saved your life didn't it Doctor? You're fine aren't you?" Clara's face went back into worried, with a few stress lines marking her forehead. Steve almost reached out to smile at her and reassure her but he stopped just in time. Her face relaxed as he assumed she got the answer she wanted. The Doctor was fine.

"I'm fine Doctor!" Clara replied automatically before looking down and realising she was tied to a chair in a different dimension. "Sort of." She corrected. "I'm in this different dimension and there is a man called Steve Rogers who interrogated me. I answered every question and he seemed to believe me!" Clara exclaimed, expressing her disbelief. "He has been coming and going for about 3 or 4 hours now and he brought me a jacket as well Doctor so I'm fine right now." Steve couldn't help but smile, he mentioned her and how he'd brought her a jacket. He almost felt like he was intruding on a private phone call. It seemed like the Doctor was a protective person but in a best friend way. He didn't seem to be her boyfriend, but then again, he was married as Clara had mentioned earlier. What had happened to her anyway?

"Doctor?" She questioned. "I know Vastra, Jenny and Strax were there and they are safe now, but where is River Song?" She asked tentatively. "She was connected to me, so I don't know if you saw her or anything…" She trailed off and he assumed the Doctor had cut in. "I saw her. So many times, with different versions of you. She is your wife isn't she?" Clara asked, her voice barely a whisper. She was trying to be respectful, there was something else he didn't know about, but he didn't feel the need to ask. If she'd kept it from him, there was obviously a good reason.

"What happened?" Clara breathed. Her face fell and she bowed her head in a silent prayer. Steve assumed the worst and so did the rest of the Avengers. They all looked at the floor and closed their eyes praying along with Clara. Then she let out a small laugh. They were reminiscing on the good times of the Professor River Song. Clara's eyes were welling up again but she seemed proud of something. Steve read it easily because he'd been there. He knew he'd done everything he could to make everyone safe but sometimes it wouldn't work and someone would still die. He knew the whole acceptance stage well, because he had a hard time getting there.

"So then you contacted me. Vastra, Jenny and Strax are back in Victorian London and once again, I'm the last problem for you to solve." Clara sighed a breath of relief and despair. She was obviously glad that Madame Vastra, Jenny and Strax were safe and back where they belonged but something was bothering her. He wouldn't have known had it not been for the look she gave as she bowed her head. She thought it was her fault and this angered Steve. She didn't know that she'd end up here. She had simply been doing a heroic thing for her friend to save him. How could she blame herself? But then again, he could say the same about himself. Her eyes welled up again as he presume the Doctor consoled her. He felt a pang in his stomach as he felt sicker than he'd felt earlier. "Thanks Doctor. I'll come back, don't worry." She spoke with emotion and this confirmed Steve's theory making him feel worse. He had no idea what was happening. He didn't get ill, but he couldn't deny, it was like the old Steve was coming back.

"Doctor, I know all of this. Technology genius remember? The first time I met you and the 3rd time you met me?" Clara spoke matter of factly and Steve was surprised. He didn't know that she was technology genius and he was still a little confused by the idea of more than one Clara existing all over time and space. It didn't really make sense to him, but it all seemed to check out and he knew that Clara was telling the truth.

"Its fine Doctor, I just want to get the instructions now so I can get back to you." She said, finishing the sentence in a different tone than she'd started leaving Steve feeling faint. She was going to leave, it was going to happen. And he couldn't stop her. She wasn't even going to England or this world. She was travelling through the dimensions meaning he couldn't follow. He swore she looked over to him as she spoke, right at the point where he was standing. She looked at him and Steve's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't breathe and forgot completely that she couldn't see him. He put his hand on the glass where she was and whispered something unintelligible. Natasha who was standing next to him, could've sworn he said "Don't go." He quickly regained his composure before Clara flicked her eyes away.

She didn't know what she'd done to him and he didn't know what he'd done to her either. She just had a load of confused feelings for him and didn't know what to do with them. She needed a friend, a boyfriend, Steve, but she didn't even know if Steve was her friend anyway. They might just be captor and captured. But it didn't feel that way. It felt like something so much more. Steve felt exactly the same but neither of them knew what to do about it. Natasha smirked and knew her matchmaking skills would be needed now. This was going to be interesting Natasha thought as she focused again on Clara. Bruce saw her face and smiled, he knew what that meant.

7


	4. Chapter 4

Avengers AU Chapter 4:

 **Author's Note: I've been inspired again and want to update as fast as I can every time I finish a chapter because it would be cruel if I didn't write anymore. I have started it so I might as well finish it. And because I really love this story and I so want to see your reactions. I will also try to proofread them as well so nothing is wrong because I don't like it when that happens. I saw a mistake in the last chapter when it said 'sonic waved' instead of 'sonic waves' sorry. I am a bit of a grammar perfectionist (as I've been told). Anyway...**

 **Azizul Adnan: I'm so sorry about spelling your name wrong but I've corrected it now. I also changed Chapter 1, making it a bit more of a challenge for Clara to get caught because I wasn't satisfied with it before. I thought talking to the tour group would be more of a Tony thing to do. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I thought that Clara would be on her guard after just jumping into the Doctor's timestream and saving his life loads of times. And she is in different circumstances in this scene. And it's completely fine if you don't write fanfiction. I didn't write fanfiction for ages until I kept getting these ideas and managed to pluck up the courage to make an account. I hope you notify me when you finally write down your ideas and I can read it.**

 **I'm really late to the Marvel party as well. I'm a new fan and have only seen a handful of movies and a few YouTube videos giving a brief summary of a few of their characters. But I'm basing this fanfiction on the movie characters more than the comics so, sorry comic book Marvel fans. I don't know many of the characters from SHEILD but I'm totally using Agent Phil Coulson because he's plain awesome. I was reading the crossovers and now I'm hooked on this crossover and truthfully I'm still going crazy that people are actually reading my stuff. It doesn't seem real.**

 **I don't know CW at all. I have so many friends who are crazy about it and I've just got no idea what 'it' is. I'm sure I would fall in love with it as well if I watched it, so no offence but I'm going to try avoiding it. And the Doctor called Clara 'Oswin' because when he met her in Asylum of the Daleks when she was a Dalek she called herself Oswin and used it as a middle name. They also mentioned the name again when they meet modern Clara and she says "Clara Oswald for the win. Oswin!" And the Doctor turns around shocked. So I think they adopted the name as a little in-joke between the two of them and if they didn't, they do in my AU. And thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter and here is the next one. And I love all of your reviews, no matter how weird they are.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Doctor Who. They belong to their respective owners and I have not (so far) had any hand in making them at all. So nobody will think that they belong to me. Request from me: Please can everyone review? I love reviews and will totally reply. It might make for an extremely long Author's note but I will always make it in bold so you can skip it and go straight to the chapter if you want. Plus I love it when you do, it makes my life so much better, no matter what you have to say. Now, enjoy the chapter people!**

It felt like something so much more. Steve felt exactly the same but neither of them knew what to do about it. Natasha smirked and knew her matchmaking skills would be needed now. This was going to be interesting Natasha thought as she focused again on Clara. Bruce saw her face and smiled, he knew what that meant.

Their attention was drawn back to Clara as they noticed the fear in her voice because at that exact moment she started to panic. "Doctor? Doctor, you're breaking up! Doctor no! Sonic it or something, don't go yet! I'm not ready! Please!" Clara started to shout as the Doctor was sonicing the earpiece frantically and telling her to preserve the instructions. Steve turned to Natasha and asked "Where is her phone? Quick!" His last message was shouted, Clara was losing the connection and from what they'd heard, they needed the instructions to help her. Natasha ran for the phone and chucked it to Steve as he ran out of the room racing into the interrogation room and turned off the codes that bound Clara to the chair while she typed in her password and 'preserved' the instructions.

"Doctor? Doctor? I've done it, I've downloaded the instructions! Are you still there? Please tell me you are." She whispered the last bit, losing hope as the Doctor spoke his last words he'd be speaking to Clara for a while.

"Clara – don't be scared – be safe – watch out for the – come back safe and – tha – nk – you. Bye - Clara. Miss you." The Doctor spoke, being cut off every syllable except for his last message and he was cut off until Clara could fix the earpiece.

"Bye Doctor." Clara choked out, each word thick with sadness, too late for the Doctor to hear. A tear rolled down her cheek and used her newly freed hands to wipe it away. She took out the earpiece and cradled it in her hands, putting her head on the desk that sat between them in the interrogation before as Steve watched and bent down to Clara's height. She was muttering something like "Doctor... What do I do now? Please don't go. I'm all alone now." She breathed out those last words and Steve couldn't take it anymore. He sat on the floor, taking up the whole space between her and the door and cradled her again. He stared at the mirror and felt a pang of pain as he realized that was all she would've seen, she wasn't staring at him, just a part of the mirror.

"Hey, Clara. Its fine, it's okay, you've got us." Steve whispered reassuringly into her hair. But then Natasha burst into the room and they both broke apart looking at the new arrival, Clara's face wet with tears and Steve's red with embarrassment.

"Fury's coming. He's on his way. He found out about Clara. He doesn't know anything else, just her name but he knows that she's in the interrogation room. We need to move now!" She informed quickly whilst Steve grabbed Clara's hand and pulled her along as they ran through a secret hallway conveniently avoiding Fury and his men. Clara managed to grab Steve's jacket as he pulled her along, simply holding it for now. Her phone, her earpiece and all of the rest of her possessions remained with the Avengers in the interrogation room, who were organizing themselves for Fury's imminent arrival. "I've got the rest of the Avengers covering for us, but we need to get her out," Natasha shouted as they ran out of the tower using the back door.

"But where?" Steve asked running side by side as Clara quickly caught on, trained from all of her running with the Doctor, keeping up easily. "Where should we take her?" They ran out onto the backstreet and Natasha took off right with Clara and Steve closely following behind.

"Take her to a block of flats near here, there is someone who can help her, floor 15 in room 233. Got it? I need to get back. Once she's there, you need to get back as well or Fury will get mad." Natasha instructed, before running back into the building, leaving Steve and Clara running left.

They went into a brisk walk as they hit the pavement trying to avoid attention from others. Steve tried to hide his shield as passers-by started to stare confused. This was a terrible time to get noticed. Clara helped by putting on the jacket and making it wide enough to hide the shield by his side making people not look twice for a few moments. They both walked with their heads down. The only time Steve glanced up was to check they were going in the right direction. "Wait, wait, Clara. I think the block of flats are here." He stopped her gently by the arm and she stopped, looking at him, following his gaze at the block of flats.

"There?" Clara asked, gesturing to the building. "Ok, let's go." She pulled his hand and was about to run across the road when a car seemed to come out of nowhere. Its black demeanour seemed even scarier and imposing on Clara's small fragile frame.

"Wait!" Steve shouted pulling her back and into his arms, hugging her away from the road. He saw Clara's scared tear tracked face as she looked at the car's nearing body. The hand she held was pulled her back onto the side. Clara cried out and wrapped her arms around herself in a protective gesture. She was nestled comfortably into Steve's body for a few minutes. Steve felt his jacket around her and its crispness from being on his large frame for a long time. It wasn't used to Clara and was most certainly crumpled from his tight embrace. Steve hoped it would at least keep her warm even though it didn't fit her properly.

The horn beeped for a prolonged time as she buried her head into his shoulder. The rush of air blew Clara's hair out of her face and highlighted her shocked face while Steve's face was buried in her hair, also shocked. When it passed, she lifted her head and they saw the empty road, both of them breathing heavily. They parted and Clara lifted a hand to her forehead looking around, moving forward a few steps looking for the car wondering if it was all a trick, but looking behind her seeing Steve's face she knew it wasn't.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked hurriedly moving forward to her putting his hands on where her arms would've been had they not seemed bigger with the air in Steve's jacket, holding her still, forcing her to look at his face, calming her down. The jacket crumpled even more and started to fit Clara's frame better. He saw her shocked face with dried tear marks still visible on her face, her eyes damp with her tears. He was so relieved to see her safe, his breaths started to become more even after the shock they'd just been subjected to.

"Yeah, yeah I think so. Sorry." Clara said sheepishly. It wasn't clever to go out into the road like that but she was just in a hurry to get somewhere safe quick. Everything that had happened had gone by so quickly all breath had been stolen from her.

"No need to apologize," Steve spoke, his chivalry kicking in as he looked Clara in the eye and tried not to pull her into a tight hug. That was too close. Even though they were both fine, he had to be on his guard now. Clara hugged him briefly, bringing them both comfort and they both held hands together crossing the road, watching carefully this time for any cars. They tried to sneak past reception and make their way up the stairs. But the lady at reception saw them and asked them who they were. Steve and Clara looked at each other and ran for it. The stairs were the first option they thought of. After all of this excitement, they had too much adrenaline built up to go in the elevator. Plus they felt like they could go quicker, racing up the stairs rather than waiting idly in the crowded room with random civilians. It would be even harder for Steve not to get noticed then.

They ran together forgetting that they were still holding hands and even if they did remember, they didn't retract the hand. They needed the comfort they got off of each other. Not only Clara but Steve as well. They were both adrenaline fuelled and not in a good state emotionally. They weren't mentally prepared for what had happened and if they didn't run, it would catch up.

'Floor 15' was the first sign they saw. Steve looked at Clara and they knew they should check. It was obviously labelled wrong and the sign was drooping and bent but it was all they'd managed to get from Natasha before she'd gone. At least it would help burn off some energy if nothing else. They were too pent up to think straight now.

"Let's go," Clara said, her voice filled with nervous energy. She was nervous and her smile shaky but Steve was exactly the same. They found strength in each other. With a last glance, they ran down the hallway both taking the side they were on checking the doors for 233. Steve was jogging and his hand felt cold without hers in it. They were quickly scanning every door when Clara suddenly stopped.

"Wait. Steve, I think it's there." Clara stopped taking Steve's hand again and pulling it to alert him to her findings. He turned and they both saw it. The numbers 233 were sticking out all of them at odd angles in different states of dilapidation. Clara looked at Steve's face for his reaction, hoping they were both seeing the same thing. He looked at her and they both stood together hesitating to knock on the door, both trying to summon up enough courage for whatever adventure would come next. They looked crazy, Clara's hair sticking out at odd angles and tear-stained face. The jacket that Steve had given her for warmth was now fully crumpled to fit her body but it was obvious it wasn't hers and looked too big for her. It was sticking out at the bottom the ends having not been ironed. Steve's brightly coloured shield in his hand hanging idly by his side. Steve was about to knock when Clara stopped him.

"Wait, Steve. I think I should probably get presentable first. I look like a mess and I don't want to scare this person." Clara reasoned gesturing to herself. Steve's shield couldn't be helped but Clara would look like a madwoman to anyone who didn't know her. Steve protested, complimenting her before mentally slapping himself.

"I think you look lovely." He said, seeing Clara's smile on her face widen at the praise before realizing what she meant. Clara smiled as Steve looked embarrassed about his compliment.

"Thanks, Steve but that not really what other people will think." She said trying not to be rude and put him down for his manners that didn't really apply in the modern age.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting modern manners and conducts. Do you think they have women's washrooms here without having to go past the receptionist?" He asked, desperately trying to move the conversation away from his blunder in modern etiquette.

"Yeah they probably have a bathroom but I think I'll have to go past the receptionist again. I'll go find one, while you stay here. Not much I can do without any tools to work with but I'll at least wash my face." She reasoned, fully surveying her appearance for the first time since she'd come here, or at least what she could see of it. They trekked back down to the first floor as Clara made friendly talk with the receptionist learning all about her in the space of minutes. Her name was Nina and she was working all week to keep earning just enough money for her flat. Clara came up with an incredible backstory, talking easily about how her boyfriend had dumped her and that was the reason for her current state. She apologized for running at the beginning but she'd come here to see her best friend for support and then decided to get cleaned up a little before she knocked on the door.

She said she didn't know Steve, he was just a new friend she'd made talking to him on the street and in a lot of ways that was true but not really. They knew a lot more about each other than anyone would from just talking on the street. They'd immediately trusted each other and opened themselves up more than they had before to anyone else, all in one meeting. She came up with this scenario right on the spot and was selling the story easily to Nina whose face was looking at Clara understandingly as Clara pretended to cry some more.

She almost convinced Steve at one point and he had to remind himself that she was acting. She seemed too good to be lying, she almost seemed to speak from experience. The thought rang in Steve's ears as he fully registered what that meant. What if this story was true and she was just relaying it to a different person? He'd been confused when she said the Doctor had a wife meaning she wasn't his girlfriend or lover in any way but then again, she had said the Doctor was an alien. She might not fall in love with an alien but what about another relationship, with a human, just back on her dimension. She did say she had to keep up appearances. To who? The thought unnerved Steve because then he could've dumped her just like she was feigning to Nina right now. He suddenly felt a little bit colder and straightened up a bit. He couldn't ask, even if it was true, that would be rude and a violation of her privacy, he could only assume. And Steve didn't like that. It felt like jumping to conclusions but it seemed too true to be fake. He brushed the thought away as he started to tune back into the conversation.

Nina was considerably caring and kind, obviously feeling sympathy for Clara in her situation and showed her to the bathrooms, while Steve sat down watching the whole scene before him pretending to flip through a ten-year-old magazine. Apparently, people came in and did that all the time, Nina had given up and wasn't even going to send someone after them, especially as there was no one to send after them. She didn't resent them, especially not after the story Clara had told her. Nina had been dumped too just a while ago and was obviously being kind to Clara for the same reason. She knew what it was like and wished someone had helped her as well. Clara came out 5 minutes later looking beautiful.

She'd smoothened her hair down and washed her face and taken off Steve's jacket. She'd borrowed Nina's makeup and put on some light mascara, lipstick, and eyeshadow. It wasn't too much but it still made her look beautiful. She didn't need much to make her beautiful, Steve thought. Steve snapped out of his thoughts as he didn't like the direction they were going in. Clara was beautiful, yes, but she could always have a boyfriend and Steve wouldn't ask anyway. She thanked Nina, laughing at some comment she'd made and confiding another fake secret in her and they said goodbye. Steve had stopped tuning in to their conversation. It wasn't boring but wrong he thought, he wasn't a part of it so he shouldn't be listening in. Instead, he stemmed off from a new thought…

Clara was very good at making new friends and adapting to situations Steve observed. She'd just been plunged into what Steve presumed to be the scariest, at least, worst situation of her life and she seemed to take everything in her stride, just trying to make the best of things. Steve found it uplifting as he saw her easy smile again as she laughed with the receptionist. He took interest in the conversation again as Clara seemed to be saying goodbye. Clara motioned discreetly with her hand as she waved goodbye with the other to Nina for Steve to come over where they'd meet in the hallway so they didn't look so obvious to everyone else. Even though there was no one else in the abandoned lobby, they still kept up the façade of not knowing each other much to Nina.

"Hey Steve, look a lot better don't I? Thanks for the jacket but I thought it'd look a bit weird seeing as it's meant for your build and not mine." Clara greeted her mood a lot happier and steady than before. Steve felt himself smiling easily with her and took the jacket from her outstretched hand.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But it is a good jacket though, served me well." Steve reminisced about the first time he'd worn it and how much he loved wearing it after reminding him that life would always be crazy no matter how well he got the hang of it. He felt strangely connected to the jacket and always instinctively reached for it when he was going out. It was his favourite thing to wear.

"Oh yeah, did you hear what Nina said? The receptionist?" Clara confirmed as Steve shook his head confused. He heard Nina say a lot and was confused as to what she might be referring to. "When I came out of the bathroom, I thanked her and she was going to give me her phone number to call again if I was ever in town. She's so kind to me. She even lent me her make up. Not my colour but it still works I guess." Clara said and Steve was about to correct her again and tell her how beautiful she was anyway, but then he remembered that it was just modern banter. Clara continued, oblivious to what he was thinking.

"And I said I left my phone at my boyfriend's house because I didn't bring my phone with me. It's still at that place you interrogated me in. Avengers Tower right?" Clara asked while Steve nodded confirmation. "So she said I should try to get your number because she thought you were really good looking and that I should try and land a date with you," Clara continued, smiling even wider, almost laughing at the idea but there was something else to the story Steve noted, the punchline was still coming. "I said no thanks and she said _she_ might try and get your number then," Clara said laughing in amusement at the idea. Steve had no idea what was going on so he addressed it as modern banter.

"So, she is going to try and get my phone number?" Steve asked hesitantly. He really didn't understand what was going on but he was trying to.

"Yeah, kind of. She's going to try and get your number and start the whole relationship process." Clara explained realizing Steve's lack of knowledge of the modern culture. "She's going to call you a few times, make it look like an accident and you'll talk, maybe go out together, on an unofficial date. Then you'll start falling in love and relationship stuff you know. It goes on, but you understand me yeah?" Clara asked seeing Steve soak in the information with his confused face. The whole process was normal for Clara, happened all of the time but for Steve, it was completely new. He was brought up in the 40's where none of this stuff happened. They send letters, poems, Clara guessed and you would be more romantic in a way. Modern life _could_ be romantic but it hardly ever was. Steve was still trying to understand how Nina would have the confidence to ask him for his phone number and why Clara seemed totally unfazed explaining the whole confusing process.

"I understand a little I guess, but how could she gather the courage to ask me for my phone number?" Steve asked. Seeing Clara's confused face he tried to explain his side of things continuing further. "In the 40's you'd would be terrified of sending a romantic letter for fear of the response. If the feelings weren't mutual then the whole relationship would be ruined. Is she not afraid that could happen to me if she tried?" Steve asked, studying Clara's face for any sign of mockery and laughter that usually accompanied these questions.

"Not really." She laughed kindly, not trying to be rude. Clara knew how hard it could be sometimes to get the hang of new different atmospheres. This must be completely different from the 40's where everything was a lot more romantic, Clara thought. They sent love letters for God's sake! Now, all you get is a rushed text with an autocorrect 'babe' at the end or a kiss emoji. Or an apprehensive one depending on who it is texting you. They'd either spent a lot of time thinking about it or just wanted a new girl to hang off of their arms. There might be others but those were the only ones Clara had encountered in her life. "I guess we're a lot more…" She trailed off, struggling to find the right word. "Braver?" Clara suggested. "Or stupider." She added, knowing how badly these things could go.

"Mostly, I guess it is because we figure we have nothing to lose. It goes bad, you can always apologize and mend the relationship. Nothing gained, nothing lost. And if it goes well, then even better." Clara tried to explain. Now that she thought about it, it didn't really make sense.

"I think that is more brave than stupid," Steve said understanding her reasoning. But he would still have a long time before he was able to just ask someone for their phone number. It would be quite scary and not exactly fun, he figured, unless it went well.

"You know, sometimes I wish I lived in the 40's. Life would've been so much more fun. And everyone was so much more romantic. Nowadays you get a text message that was barely thought about." Clara thought out loud, explaining her reasoning to Steve who was taken aback by her words. He'd never really thought of that. Of course, he'd always wanted to go back to the 40's before when he had just been unfrozen but now, he couldn't really imagine going back. Living a life with Peggy was not an option. She'd had a wonderful life, with grandchildren and being the Director of SHIELD. So he felt there was nothing left for him there. Not anymore. But when Clara said she'd love to have lived in the 40's, Steve immediately found himself picturing a life with her. Meeting her, probably out of Bucky because he was the one successful with the ladies. He started to imagine it and it became all too clear, like a memory. He moved on, leaving the thought hanging. Sending letters and meeting for a date going to the movies. Having a picnic, getting married.

Wait, what was he thinking? Going back to the 40's? He couldn't. He was Captain America. If he hadn't kept applying to be a soldier, he never would've become Captain America. He wouldn't've applied again if he had Clara to stay for. His thoughts were getting out of control, just thinking about it all. But the same was happening to Clara. She thought about the 40's, what type of life she'd have. She'd be helping with the war effort in any way she could of course. She might have a boyfriend or lover. They'd send romantic letters or just keep meeting up. She was imagining a fantasy of course but she tried to think about what type of man she'd marry.

What would he be like? Caring, kind, respectful of everyone, Clara knew how rude things could get back then and Clara did not want to be part of the racist, snobby, posh people group. But she knew that no matter what he looked like, the man Clara would be with had to have those qualities. She didn't want to confine someone to an appearance but when she tried to think about it Steve immediately came into her mind. She imagined her life with him, going out on dates and his chivalry not being suppressed because of modern conducts and just Steve being Steve. Him being sweet and pulling a chair out for her, his awkward proposal and then getting married.

Both of them snapped out of it after they reached the end. They both dreamt they were the one to die first. Surrounded by their grandchildren and children on their comfortable beds, never in hospitals, talking happily about anything to pass the time. They'd talk about phones and what the world was coming to like proper grandparents. They'd have already given their gifts to everyone before their deaths and one last kiss from each other before they went.

Clara felt the tears coming back and swallowed slightly to calm down and Steve took deep breaths. Neither of them said a word to each other about what they'd been thinking. Clara started the conversation again, trying to be normal.

They climbed the stairs slowly, talking comfortably after a few moments, about Nina and relationships. A few awkward questions arose about past relationships with Steve and he answered them truthfully enough but batted them off all the same. Clara understood once she learned a little bit about Peggy and didn't press the matter any further. For some reason the name sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. They came to flat 233 and Clara took a deep breath and knocked sharply on the door three times. It didn't have a doorbell and the ones that did didn't seem fully functioning like they would electrocute you if you tried to ring them.

"Yeah, who is it?" Someone called out as they made their way to the door, tripping on something, which accounted for the curses and kicking they heard. Neither Steve nor Clara answered the question. Clara felt like she recognized that voice but she couldn't place it. Not until she opened the door. "Yeah?" A young woman asked kindly enough. Well, kind enough as you'd expect in a flat block like this. Clara took one look at the woman and froze. The woman looked at Clara and did the same. Only she seemed to snap out of it quicker. "Clara?" The woman questioned, recognizing her from somewhere. "Clara oh my God it's you! It's really you!" The woman said before throwing herself onto Clara and hanging from her neck.

"Mia?" Clara questioned as she wrapped her arms around the woman. 'Mia' detached herself from Clara and looked carefully at her face.

"How come you don't remember me?" She asked looking curiously at her with a shade of grief at Clara's question.

"Well, you see I know you from a different place." Clara tried to explain knowing that this explanation would take a long time.

"What are you talking about?" She asked clearly confused. "And who is he?" She said, pointing to Steve, carrying Clara's attention back to Steve standing there awkwardly.

"I'm Steve Ma'am. Steve Rogers." He introduced himself, clearly looking for something to do. He held out a hand after transferring his shield from one hand to the other, transferring Mia's attention to the shield.

"Okay, can we go into your flat Mia? This might take some time." Clara asked, cutting him off before Mia said something rude or recognize him and start to gush making things awkward for Steve. They had a lot to talk about and standing in the hallway of a dilapidated block of flats was not the place to talk about it.

"Sure, but you are explaining everything okay?" Mia said hanging onto Clara's arm as they entered after shaking Steve's hand and heeding Clara's warning look about the shield.

"Yeah, I promise, I will," Clara said, trying to keep calm and not think about all of the possibilities. If Mia was here, then another version of her would be here. And she couldn't let her meet herself. It would be cause for a paradox and total carnage would ensue.

They walked into her small flat and sat on the beanbags laid out around them in a circle. "Sorry I don't have actual chairs, it's just I teach yoga and meditation," Mia answered letting them sit down. Clara was completely used to this as she knew that she taught yoga. What she didn't understand was why she was telling them like she hadn't been doing it before? It was then that she realized the boxes of stuff in the bedroom and scattered around the floor. She must've just moved. But why?

"Ok, first things first. I need to hear your side of the story. How do you know me? And why were you so surprised to see me?" Clara asked, trying to get her head straight and figure out what was going on.

"Clara? Why are you asking me that? You know don't you?" When Clara answered no, Mia gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God! Have you got amnesia? That happens on all of those T.V. shows. If I tell you everything, it might help you to remember." Mia assumed and neither Clara nor Steve tried to correct her because they needed information and Mia was their best bet.

"Clara, they told me you'd died," Mia said swallowing down the memories and trying to carry on. "But, I knew you weren't. You couldn't be because here you are and you're alive." Mia rushed the words out raising her voice, trying to convince Clara of her belief in her. "I think it is probably because of your contacts in the government. You worked for UNIT so they did a Sherlock on you and I was terrified, Clara! I went to your funeral and everything!" Mia cried everything catching up with her and she sunk further into her beanbag.

The reference to Sherlock completely went over Steve's head and he just assumed it was another T.V. show he didn't watch. He still hadn't caught up with all of the latest T.V. shows and movies. Clara fell out of her beanbag at the information of her death and made her way over to Mia's beanbag and held her in her arms.

"Tell me what happened." Clara soothed whispering comfortingly into her hair while looking at Steve, both of them sharing scared looks. Whatever happened to her copy? It must've been bad for her to die at Clara's age, especially if she was the same as Clara, no smoking or drinking problem or anything to make her die naturally, meaning they were other people involved in this, probably after Clara as well. Mia looked up wiping away tears and carried on, cradled in Clara's arms.

"I'm going to start from the beginning. It makes it easier apparently to all of these online tests." Mia announced, taking deep breaths to calm herself. "I met you when we were children and we were in the same class at school. We became best friends but then we went to separate universities still keeping vague contact. But then we met again at the school reunion and both had bright, amazing futures. I met your boyfriend and we all went out for pizza." Mia said, lost in her thoughts, reminiscing about good memories while Clara took a sharp intake of breath. Boyfriend? Since when did this happen? She remembered all of this but she never had a boyfriend. She's single in her dimension. But then, if this Clara died, what about the boyfriend?

"You remember Jason? Of course, you do he was your boyfriend but I think he was so sweet. He was kind and loving to you and I thought you were the perfect match." Mia said, making Clara falter and sink into the beanbag and take deep breaths while Steve's grip on his shield weaken.

She had a boyfriend. He felt a bit weaker and didn't really register it until his shield scraped against the floor sinking, from Steve's weakened grip on the armour. The scraping brought him back into the real world along with Clara who was still taking in the thought of having a boyfriend. A proper, kind, loving 'perfect' boyfriend as Mia put it. He grabbed his shield and closed his hand around the handle and holding it close to his person. He's always loved his shield and couldn't bear for it to be lost or scraped in this situation. It always had to be on his person. It instantly made him feel better but didn't take away the sinking feeling completely. He kept gulping quietly while Mia carried on.

"We kept meeting up for coffee and talking about stuff a lot in those months and we got each other's phone numbers keeping in touch often. You suddenly got taken away to UNIT and somehow managed to turn it around to get a job. You told me all about it when we next met up. You brushed off your interview for the school and worked there instead. Then one day you were bringing your fiancée to meet me." Mia said in cheeky voice that cracked at the word 'fiancée', her eyes brimming with tears. Her smile wobbled dangerously, making her close to letting the tears flow free, while Clara almost choked on this piece of information.

"Jason was my fiancée?" Clara whispered she was about to cry. Her copy pretty much had a perfect life. She was 27, had a good stable job and a fiancée.

"Yeah, you were engaged to get married this summer," Mia said, repeating the facts she'd been eagerly texted over the phone. Clara let a tear trail down her face, she had always wanted a summer wedding. She felt like she was falling all over again. Only this time she was more afraid of where she'd land.

"You were so excited. I remember the texts you sent me." Mia spoke sadly her face threatening to spill more tears.

"What happened?" Clara whispered she couldn't speak much now. Her voice was raspy and unclear, her face was now blotted with tears and she let her hair fall over it again, not bothering to flick it back. Steve moved his beanbag over to Clara and offered her a glass of water which she sipped from. Unbeknownst to Clara, Steve had been watching and knew she needed something to focus on. She'd been through the craziest days of her life and hadn't even slept or eaten. She was malnourished and needed something to keep her going at the least, apart from adrenaline. He was about to cradle her again, knowing she needed a friendly presence to help with the overload of information.

"He broke up with you," Mia spoke quietly, not whispering and not really talking either. She studied Clara's face for recognition of the event and found only grief. Grief for her copies' life. All of them she'd created. She made them, and they all died for the Doctor at whatever point in their lives he'd come crashing in. But, how had this one died then? She was pretty sure there was no Doctor here or she wouldn't have come here. But she had copies here as well.

Clara didn't understand anything about this. Her head hurt, she was hungry and thirsty despite the water Steve had given her, but she still had to know more. She had to figure this out otherwise she'd never get back. But even if she did, she felt like she now had ties to this universe and knew that this wasn't going to be easy. There were going to be so many complications and she'd have to face them all head on. But not now, not like this. She'd finish the story and then go to bed… somewhere. And then she'd think about it when she woke up.

"He broke up with you and you phoned me and told me, you were cancelling the coffee date and Jason walked right into the road angry, not looking and I heard you call out for him, and you tried to save him, you jumped in front of the car, you tried to push him out of the way, but, but, but…" Mia tried to finish but there was no need. They all knew what came next. Tears now flowed freely on both Mia and Clara's faces.

Steve didn't cry but he had his head bowed respectfully for their deaths. Mia was crying softly, gently wiping them away every now and then but Clara barely noticed her tears. They were just streaming down her face and onto her clothes again. She made no movement to wipe them away or do anything at all, she was just frozen. Frozen in her thoughts. Steve saw and gently moved to put a hand on her arm.

"Clara? Are you ok?" He asked as she moved her face towards him, tears still streaming and falling onto her hands.

"Hmm? Fine." She replied quietly, not really doing anything to indicate she actually was. It was then that she actually seemed to then notice the tears on her face and wiped them off with her hands, immobile. One of the tears were flicked onto Steve's hand and it trailed down his wrist, like a band, connecting them. He didn't wipe it away completely but simply felt his heart clench as he realized the time. "Miss?" Steve moved to Mia and addressed her politely.

"My name's Mia. You can call me that you know?" She smiled sadly at Steve still wiping away the tears from having to recall the worst phone call of her life.

"Um, Mia? Could Clara stay here tonight? I can't take her back because I have work to do and I think she needs her friends around her now." Steve asked, explaining in the calm way that Clara did with Nina, the receptionist just adding information on for no particular reason, simply to confirm their backstory.

"Sure, I'll um, make up the spare bed and she can sleep in my room," Mia said, disordered trying to get back to reality. She carefully took Clara by the arm and led her to the bedroom to get changed and sleep. Steve called out "Bye Clara." As he saw Mia taking her away and mumbled under his breath "Sleep well." Walking out of the door and closing it behind him. What he didn't see was Clara turning around to look for him after he'd gone.

10


	5. Chapter 5

Avengers AU Chapter 5:

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and last chapter's character, Mia, is just my own invention. There isn't any mention of any of Clara's friends being called Mia but I took 'poetic licence'. And the fact that she wanted a summer wedding. All of these facts are completely made up and not confirmed at all, but I thought that they'd suit Clara as a character and wanted to add some friends of her own that aren't her Grandma, her Dad or 'Linda' from the Time of the Doctor. I have a good idea of where I want this story to go and planned out a few scenarios so please wait for those.**

 **Azizul Adnan: Thanks for reading it instead of just ignoring it. I thought that most would, because past is past. But, I can change my story if I want right? It's my story. Anyway, glad you hopefully enjoyed it? You didn't actually comment on that. Yeah, that last chapter was a bit more romantic than exciting but I mainly used it to give information and give more backstory to these characters. Clara's copy is new and I wanted to write more of a backstory to her, and she** _ **is**_ **a copy. Not a doppelganger but I did think of this. I'll explain this next chapter but I do have a plan for that. But rest assured, she** _ **is**_ **a copy and not a doppelganger. I thought about it and knew that copy wasn't the right word but I found an explanation for it. Or made an explanation of it rather.**

 **I love that idea! It's so cool and maybe the villain could be totally made up? They don't have to be from a fandom, they could be made up? And if you don't like that idea, I could help you with villains from Doctor Who? The Daleks would be happy to get two time machines in one place. Threaten Mr Peabody with Sherman or the Cybermen could try to upgrade both of them. Those are the most obvious ones but there also henchmen. You could start with the Whisper Men and end with them working for the Master or a big villain. Just an idea. I'll happily give suggestions for a plotline or villain, but I will in no way whatsoever steal the idea! I mean, I am aware that you are offering it to me, but I feel like I wouldn't be able to do it justice. So, thanks for your offer, but I couldn't possibly take it. The only one I actually know is Doctor Who anyway. But I love the idea!**

 **Maybe it could be something with Meet the Robinsons? He only time travelled once so I think he would so excited to see time travel again. I don't know if the plot is actually like that but I think it is. But I will happily give suggestions if you want. That's all. Thanks and please keep on reviewing, it is really nice to hear from you and I look forward to it when I post a new chapter. Plus it's just a story for you more than anyone else. You can do whatever you want with it, it is yours. Please, please start it and tell me where to find it as well. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Doctor as much as I'd like to. But if whoever** _ **does**_ **own them would like to give them to me that's fine as well. I wouldn't mind. But there's always the chance that I'll mess it all up so maybe you should keep them. Thanks. Request from me: Please can everyone review? I love reviews and will totally reply. It might make for an extremely long Author's note but I will always make it in bold so you can skip it and go straight to the chapter if you want. Plus I love it when you do, it makes my life so much better, no matter what you have to say.**

She carefully took Clara by the arm and led her to the bedroom to get changed and sleep. Steve called out "Bye Clara." As he saw Mia taking her away and mumbled under his breath "Sleep well." Walking out of the door and closing it behind him. What he didn't see was Clara turning around to look for him after he'd gone.

 **Steve's POV:**

Steve had gotten back to SHEILD in record time. He'd tried to keep a calm façade walking past Nina he now knew what she thought of him and felt a bit uncomfortable. Luckily she didn't ask for his 'number' or anything else that Clara said might happen. She'd only stopped him and told him he'd dropped something. A small piece of paper fell out of his jacket, Steve didn't really look, he just said thank you politely and shoved it in his pocket. He'd look at it later. Right now he had to get to Avengers Tower and fill them in on the details. It was probably just a small scribble anyway. Some briefing that gone past weeks ago but it was still there because Steve kept forgetting to empty his pockets all of the time.

He liked having the stuff to play with, in his pockets to keep his hands occupied. He found a message on his phone as he ran back telling him that Fury didn't believe a thing they said but he had no proof to contradict them so he made all of them work as unspoken punishment. Natasha and Clint had been doing laps and fighting between themselves, Tony had been forced to work on their security program or they'd take away his suit and various others had their own jobs and consequences. Natasha hadn't mentioned any of the others before he assumed she'd been taken away to train more. Steve would have to join Natasha and Clint when he got back.

He ran back knowing that the more time he took, the more training Fury would make him do. He didn't mind it but now was not an ideal time. He needed to talk to everyone and figure it all out. Clara was in no state to do anything right now and he wouldn't push her. "Steve. Where have you been?" Fury asked in the same annoyed monotone that he used when he couldn't control what was happening, as he noticed Steve's entrance.

"Just went for a walk, visiting the local shops and admiring the city I live in," Steve said overdoing it. Fury's eye rolled and just told him to join in with the rest knowing he wouldn't get anything useful out of him. Steve went up to Natasha and answered her questioning glance with a whispered, "Not now." And added "Show me that new move you learnt." When he saw Fury suddenly coming over to watch their fight. Natasha caught on and didn't miss a beat in showing him a new flipping technique. It was more Natasha's style as Steve normally punched his opponents, but it worked just as well.

They continued sparring until Fury gave up, walking away and Steve moved onto the punching bag. He went through bag after bag, not realising his fists bruising. He was confused about everything and needed answers but he was surprised at the questions that came into his own mind. He knew his mind was private and no one would ever know but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Clara's life in the other dimension. Did she really have a boyfriend or was Steve looking into things too much? Why was she so scared at the past Mia had told her? What did she know that he didn't? And the last that invaded his thoughts was, why was he so captivated by her? She was amazing, clever, and fast and could easily keep up with him but most of all whenever she did anything Steve was captivated. He was just transfixed on her and everything she did. She was just an enigma and Steve couldn't figure her out. Steve had no answers for anything when she was around. She was captivating.

He didn't get to even feel embarrassed about the question or analyse it in more detail because at that moment he heard an impatient clearing of the throat and turned around to find the whole Avengers team looking at him. Some of them were curious as to what happened and some were just confused like Clint having not received any information for the whole of this adventure.

"So? What happened?" Natasha asked folding her arms expectantly.

"Yeah? What happened Capsicle?" Tony teased with the stupid nickname he'd adopted for Steve.

"Shut up Tony. This is serious." Natasha huffed impatiently while Tony rolled his eyes and Bruce smirked again.

Thor broke the mood by letting out a hearty laugh and booming "Lady Natasha is angry with Man of Iron yet all he does is roll his eyes." He laughed again. "Lady Natasha could kill him easily. Yet he doesn't seem fazed." Thor acknowledged what was known as banter between two teammates. The last sentence was spoken with a more confused tone. Clint laughed at Thor while Bruce and Steve let out small chuckles, both looking at the floor.

"OK, back on topic. What happened?" Bruce interrupted before any fights could ensue.

"We went to flat 233 like Natasha suggested. She said that someone there could help us." Steve explained, realising that Natasha had lied to them. "Wait. You knew about the other Clara didn't you?" He asked Natasha piecing everything together. "You knew and you knew that Miss Mia had moved into that flat. You sent us there intentionally." He spoke knowing that his anger was rising. Clara had been through so much and then she puts this on her as well. She didn't even get to eat or rest. She went through all of that because Natasha wanted answers and she put Clara through all of that just to get them. His jaw tensed and he averted his gaze to take off his coverings. His fists were bruising despite them but he still had to focus on something or he would get angrier.

"Yeah, I knew. But I just wanted to know if she was real. And then she said she had copies in her dimension and it all made sense." Natasha explained, not even acknowledging how hard it must've been for Clara hearing all of that. It didn't even occur to her that she might've found it a bit difficult with all she'd been through to then hear about the perfect life her copy had and then lost in a simple, stupid car crash.

"No, it doesn't make sense. That visit only caused more pain, tears, suffering and questions." Steve said, trying to keep his anger under control. "We could've at least left the visit until tomorrow when she was feeling better." The whole Avengers team averted their gaze from Steve's steely stare except for Bruce who felt the same. The others needed to act better towards people. He was always thinking about what was best for their health and although he wasn't that type of doctor, he was still always trying to be a decent human being. The others just either didn't know how to handle people in shock or scared or didn't think about it. He and Steve were the only ones. But Steve seemed to care a little more about Clara than seemed normal. He was like this with anyone who was sent into danger unwillingly. But he was really angry this time. They'd only scratched the surface of his anger but Bruce knew it would be terrifying to look any further. He cast a meaningful look at Steve when he caught his eye. He told him to stop because there was no point in pushing this further. What's done is done and you can't change it. Not even with a time machine.

Bruce now realised that Natasha's matchmaking was amazing. They were obviously made for each other. Clara could even keep up with all of them and could easily be an Avenger if she could stay here but she had to go. It was like a Shakespeare play where everything ended with tears. He knew that she had to go, but he wanted them to both at least have some time together. Some bliss, some happiness and some love _together_. They both deserved it completely. What he'd seen of Clara, she was perfect for Steve. She was smart, fast and quite pretty, he supposed. He knew that they'd be perfect for each other and wanted them to be together, to make both of them happy. She wasn't as beautiful as Natasha, Bruce thought. Panicking inside but with a calm mask on the outside, he tried to keep all of this secret and not portray it in his look. His look certainly met Steve's eye though.

Steve saw and calmed down. He knew that what Bruce was saying about calming down was true but he just couldn't believe that she could do that. After everything she'd been through, Clara still had the strength to carry on and listen, putting pieces together in her head. Her strength was unbelievable. It seemed too much for someone of her age. Steve was 95 so he knew better than anyone that strength comes from your experiences. He'd faced them and grown from that, everyone did, but Clara had so much more than anyone should have at her age. It just made her more beautiful in Steve's eyes. Her incredible strength made her even more admirable and wonderful, it just made her more captivating. It made Steve want understand her. How she still found the strength to carry on sometimes. She was not even that old but then again, she had lived a thousand lives, in not only that world but this one too. He wondered if she could remember them all. All of those lives, all of those experiences. A thousand boyfriends or lovers, a thousand exams, a thousand adventures. Could she remember every single one? She must've been exhausted and then she had to deal with them. Steve was amazed. No wonder she was falling asleep in the interrogation room.

"Look, Steve. I'm sorry. I didn't realise what would happen but you need to deal with it and tell us what happened. If you don't we can't help her." Natasha apologised. She phrased her words carefully. Steve was in love even if he didn't acknowledge it himself but that meant he wanted to be in her presence. So if she'd said, "Help her get back to her dimension." Then he'd probably get angry again. He probably wouldn't even recognise what was happening. That was what love did to people. She had to restrict herself from glancing at Bruce at that moment. She flicked her head a little and pretended she was pushing her hair out of her face instead. Bruce had spent his whole life running away from the fight while she'd done the opposite, he knew he'd win, so he ran. Natasha was the same, but the opposite as well. It was confusing. She didn't understand what she felt about him but she knew it was stronger than friendship, so she did what she'd always do when this came up, put it away for later. Not now.

"Are we done with training?" Steve asked before hearing a collective, grumbled yes from them and he started to walk away and shower. The others followed his lead and all got into more suitable, comfortable and less sweaty clothing. They then went back up to their quarters and awaited the text that would inevitably come once Steve had found somewhere secure enough to tell them all. The others were being missed out on this adventure and they couldn't understand anything Natasha and Steve were talking about without the proper background. Then their phones beeped one after the other in the order of Natasha, then a few seconds later Tony, then a few seconds later Clint and so on with the rest of the Avengers. They all looked at each other and laughed. They'd been sitting together and listening to their phones beep. Steve still hadn't understood that you can send a text to more than one person at any one time. Tony made a point to mention that when they got up there.

"Hey Capsicle, you do realise that you can do a send to all? Makes life a lot easier." Tony shouted as they saw him on the rooftop. The wind took away most of his words though so Steve didn't hear a thing he'd said.

"What?" He shouted as they got nearer and Tony sighed, causing the others to laugh again.

"Never mind!" He shouted back and the conversation was forgotten. They all got into the helicopter Steve had loaned from SHEILD. They made their way to their seats while Clint took the seat as co-pilot to Steve. The ride was filled with the jokes and laughter of Tony and Thor. The others just listened and made quick quips when they got the chance. Steve didn't join in but it did lift his mood to hear his teammates having fun.

"Alright, we're here! Everybody off or I kick you out." Clint shouted announcing their arrival raising large shouts from the rest of the group. Most of them shouted their disapproval saying Clint couldn't beat them and criticising his choice of weapon. Then Tony came out with a reply that completely contradicted what everyone else said making everyone burst out into another round of laughter.

"Clint! Are you getting distracted by something?" It was said with a light air and he laughed at Clint's pouting face. Tony always knew how to lift everyone's spirits. The patch of green Steve had brought them to, was isolated from everyone and everything except for a small cottage. They all made their way up to the small place and Steve busted open the door with his ever present shield. They turned on the lights, heating and everyone sat down or leant against the wall in Clint's case.

"So what happened?" Natasha asked for the billionth time that day. She was getting bored and this was annoying her.

"Wait a sec, can we just go back over the facts we already know? You know, just a small recap." Clint protested, not being clear on anything that had happened that day despite being there for the most part.

"Yeah, okay we'll do that." Steve agreed. "Natasha?" He asked. He wasn't going to do it and it would give him more time to think about what he was going to say. How would he phrase things?

"Clara Oswald, the one we interrogated, is from another dimension. She fell into this one after she stepped into an alien's timeline at his grave. She calls this alien the Doctor. We don't know anything about why she got thrown here although Steve said she had some ideas. This Doctor guy is an alien who regenerates and starts a whole new life cycle after he dies according to Clara. That apparently means he has a timestream, not a body and another alien called The Great Intelligence, stepped into it and changed all of his victories to failures. All of the people he saved or impacted and killing him at every chance he got throughout his life." Natasha paused letting them soak up the information.

"Clara stepped into it herself to help him and consequently created copies of her that lived a thousand lives in a million different planets and time periods saving this Doctor from everything and ended up here. Every attack and attempt on his life, killing the hostile alien and what he did by dying in his place. I searched her up and found out she died in a car crash in England in this dimension. So her story had to check out or she'd be a dead woman walking. I also found out her friend Mia had moved here from England so without telling them I sent them there when Fury came. Now we are just waiting for Captain over here to tell us what happened over there." Natasha summarised leaving out most of the craziness from the bit before in her dimension because she had no answers of proof that was all true. The 'Silurian' and her wife with their alien butler seemed a bit too much to believe and they had no proof that this 'paternoster' gang had even existed because they certainly didn't in this dimension so Natasha helpfully left that bit out. It wasn't that important and made it quicker to get to Steve's story then tackle the oncoming infinite questions.

"So? What happened Capsicle?" Tony asked wanting some answers to this crazy mystery they'd stumbled upon.

"We got to her flat and Miss Mia answered the door. We didn't tell her much about how Clara was alive. She told us that Clara had died trying to protect her fiancée who'd broken up with her moments before the car crash. It didn't work and both Clara and the fiancée died. That was all we'd heard before I had to get back. I don't understand it but Clara had ideas. I saw it but she was so tired she went to sleep automatically. She's staying at Miss Mia's flat." Steve said leaving out all of the details of their escapade. But then he remembered how they'd almost gotten run over. "But as we were walking to the flats, Clara was crossing the road and almost got run over by a car. I pulled her out of the way before anything bad happened but do you think it is a coincidence that 'someone' is after her and the minute she goes outside, she almost gets run over?" Steve asked Natasha. Being a former assassin, she'd know how these worked.

"I thought they'd kidnap her, not run her over. I don't think she was meant to be killed, she has too much information for that. Maybe it _was_ a coincidence that that happened? Or maybe not. Did you see the number plate?" Natasha asked, trying to think. She thought that Clara had information, making her a target for kidnapping, not killing.

"I didn't." Steve shook his head, wondering why he didn't think to look at it before. It was stupid to bring it up without anything to track it with.

"Well, I don't know then," Natasha admitted. "Wait for a second, she had another copy here? And she'd died seemingly to protect her fiancée and failed? If all of the other times she'd been protecting this Doctor guy, who was she protecting this time? Could this fiancée be an alien?" Tony asked, piecing together everything in his mind. But there were so many pieces missing.

"I don't know. I don't think Jason was the person they were protecting, he died as well so he couldn't be, right? Why don't we research the driver? The one who killed this world's Clara? We could find out something about him instead and it might help us to think. Does it say who he is in whatever source you used to find out about this car crash anyway?" Steve asked, thinking up desperate leads. This was crazy and no one had ever dealt with something like this before. They needed something to do while Clara was asleep. Steve would visit her tomorrow when she was feeling better and had hopefully eaten something as well, it was too late now. He looked outside at the darkening sky and called the meeting to a close. They needed to rest and get their strength back like Clara. Tomorrow, they'd be able to ask her and get some answers.

 **The Next Morning:**

The alarm rung with its same shrill sound, bringing Steve to reality with a start. He was dreaming about the 40's and how he'd met Clara. It was a dream but it felt real. Steve had been so engrossed with Clara. They'd met with Clara being Bucky's date for the Howard Stark convention. And although Bucky and Clara were the date, Bucky had seen the connection between Steve and Clara when he'd kissed her hand politely and took him aside. Steve immediately started to apologise about getting too close to his date but Bucky interrupted him and told him that Clara and him were actually just friends and went together because they had tickets. They weren't actually romantically involved and Bucky could see that Steve and Clara would be a much better match for each other. They were about to go and ask Clara if she'd like to swap dates when Steve had woken up.

He lifted his head drowsy from sleep and looked at the clock on the wall. 6:00, just like every day, he got up and went for a run through town just like every day and came back to have a shower. It was routine and built into his system but he normally looks around and 'admires the city he lives in' and what new technological advances have occurred. Of course, he still isn't up to date with everything and he doubted he ever would be. It seemed like that whenever he got to grips with some phone or function a new better function would replace it and he'd have to learn how to use that as well. But today he bumped into so many other runners from not paying attention. His 'low-profile' was wrecked and he left behind a lot of confused people wondering if they'd just seen Captain America or not. His mind was stuck on the whole Clara situation and he couldn't focus. He thought about the dream and felt regret from not sleeping longer to find out what happened in the dream. He used to dream about Peggy and his life before, reliving the last conversation he had before he crashed and froze for 70 years.

Those dreams were terrible, he'd wake up drenched in sweat and wet cheeks. They stopped when he saw Peggy for the last time before she passed away and got some 'closure' as the therapist put it. He didn't really dream after that, maybe a few memories of Bucky and most of the good times in the 40's. They didn't sadden Steve, they gave him strength to wake up because he knew they were resting peacefully and they would've wanted him to carry on and not be mourning all of the time. It was cliché but true. He became accustomed to most modern conducts and how they were carried out. Plus, he had fun with his team. Tony constantly made fun of him but he'd been told it was banter and truth be told it reminded him of Bucky a little. Of course, Bucky wasn't as cocky and arrogant but he had 'banter' with Steve as well.

But last night that dream was in the 40's and when he was small Steve as well. He wasn't big, strong or impressive but Clara had still liked him and even Bucky had seen it. And that was true now as well. Although their meeting was eventful to say the least, Steve still felt that Clara was confusing him. He thought that sometimes, she knew everything about him but not in the factual sense, but how he felt sometimes. She knew and accepted both Steve Rogers small and tall, and Captain America the hero.

This was the cause of Steve's distracted mind, he didn't look at the people in front of him and ran straight into them. He made it back to SHIELD 10 minutes later than normal and was late for the briefing causing Fury to be in an even more irritable mood. He mumbled apologetically and sat down. Nothing much was on the agenda for today. Just another boring day, for Fury. Steve was going to see Clara and find out if she was ok. He planned on going alone so as not to attract attention. However his 'friends' soon ruled that out.

"You can't go alone! It's not fair." Tony whined, hearing Steve's plan. He was bored out of his mind and this was the biggest thing to happen since the team had defeated Loki and his stupid Chitauri. "Why do you get to go anyway? I haven't even done anything and I still got punished." He whined some more, making Bruce interject and rival his weak argument.

"Actually it wasn't just you who was punished when they didn't do anything." He pointed out and was accompanied by a murmur of 'yeah' in agreement. Tony only eye rolled at this like a 5 year old who wanted a new toy but couldn't beat his parents. Bruce certainly thought of it that way.

"And you can't go, because Clara's never met you. What if she gets defensive and angry? Then try to get answers out of her?" Steve retorted, wondering how Tony managed to pass himself off as a genius when he made arguments like that.

"Yeah, but why are you going alone, apart from the point you just made?" Tony tried to string together a sentence of words, resulting in another weak argument and only sighs and eye rolls as his reply. Steve had been emptying his pockets for old briefings while Tony attempted to make more feeble arguments and came across a piece of paper that wasn't a briefing. It was a small, scribbled number with the words "From Nina, call me sometime" and an "xxx" on the other line. He looked at it in confusion and then remembered his conversation with Clara.

"She's going to try and get your number and start the whole relationship process." Steve knew that Nina was going to try and ask for his number. What he'd forgotten was that it could work both ways. You could give and take someone's number. "She's going to call you a few times, make it look like an accident and you'll talk, maybe go out together, on an unofficial date." What if Steve was the one to accidentally call her? It could happen and then the whole relationship process would start, just like Clara had said. It was the same thing, it just started with Steve. If he chose to input the number into his phone. Steve didn't want a romantic relationship with Nina.

So, as he was about to scrunch it up and ask JARVIS to shred it, Tony interrupted. "Hey Capsicle! Aren't you listening to my 'weak arguments' as Clint so kindly put it?" Tony sniped at Clint who threw a fake smile back at him.

"What is it Cap?" Natasha asked before noticing the piece of paper in his hands. She moved to see what it was and saw the number. As did Tony, using JARVIS.

"Oooooh! Who's Nina Cap? She your girlfriend?" Tony mocked, seeing the number on the camera. Then he read the message on the paper in a high pitched voice. "From Nina, call me sometime. Kiss, kiss, kiss." Tony laughed as did everyone else. Steve started get annoyed. He didn't even talk to this Nina except when she obviously gave him the number! Steve remembered picking up the piece of paper, not checking what it was. She'd deceived him and Tony was talking about girlfriends.

"She's just the receptionist at the block of flats Clara's friend is living." He defended. "And I didn't even know she'd given me her number. She said I'd dropped it." Steve added knowing that if he didn't they jump to further conclusions.

"Look who's popular! He didn't even ask and she gave him his number." Tony quipped not letting this go. Steve knew the only way that he was going to get out of this was to hit him back.

"Oh yeah? Coming from the 'genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist' I suppose that's a compliment. I mean, he's obviously not as good as he used to be, so you can get rid of the playboy in that catchphrase." Steve shot at him and smiled at Tony visibly going red.

Steve had won this round and everyone knew it displaying it with their shouts of "Oooooh Tony! You got burned!" and "Steve got you there mate!" Even Bruce said "I've got to admit that he's found a good argument."

Causing Tony to cast him a betrayed look and pretend he's stabbed him "Right in the heart mate, right in the heart." Natasha caught Bruce's eye and they smiled at each other laughing silently at the jovial mood of everyone, enjoying it together. Steve grinned along with everyone else and scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it in the bin as he left, asking JARVIS to shred it. He got out onto the street and started making his way to the block of flats, wearing his sunglasses to go incognito. This time he did look around and enjoy the city he lived in, smiling at the children playing with small helicopters, flying them all over the place, not being able to control it properly.

It almost crashed into Steve but he ducked out of the way and laughed at the children running by shouting "Sorry sir!" Trying to catch the toy.

He made it up to the block of flats and took a deep breath before entering. He'd have to face Nina and that might make for an awkward meeting after he'd just asked JARVIS to shred her number. She was sat at her desk typing away when she noticed Steve waiting silently. "Oh hello there Sir, how are you?" She asked happily, standing up to meet Steve at eye level.

"I'm fine Miss, how are you?" Steve indulged in the niceties wondering why she was acting like this.

"Just fine, now I need to address something of great importance here. I did give you my number yesterday didn't I?" She asked taking Steve by surprise.

"Yes Miss." He replied obediently.

"I'm really very sorry about that, I did like you and wanted to talk but I, um, I've met someone. I really like him and sorry but I need my number back." She spoke, starting to blush at the mention of this mysterious person and tilted her head to one side to ask for the number. "He seems really nice but I will have to check him out again before I start to call him again. You know, don't want to get hurt again." She joked, with obvious pain behind her words. She obviously hadn't fully gotten over her last relationship or gotten complete confidence in males again. Steve started to stutter awkwardly in her silence as he didn't have the number. But he could tell she was lying about meeting someone else. He didn't know why but she was overdoing it and Steve had grown accustomed to modern lying. But he tried to never fail in his honesty.

"I, I, I'm sorry Miss. I, um, I don't have the number anymore. I, uh, put it in the shredder this morning." He answered truthfully, ready to run if needs be. He felt so guilty that he'd let something as small as Tony's teasing let him make an irrational decision.

"Great!" Nina raised her voice, sounded strangled and looked the complete opposite of what she was saying. "I'm glad you chucked it. I, I really like this guy." She smiled painfully, lowering her voice and calming down. Steve was losing valuable time. He had to talk to Clara quickly. This weird conversation was ending quickly.

"I'm going up the stairs. Bye Miss." He said quickly and took off before she could stop him. He was really awkward and wanted to run as fast as he could but forced himself to keep a normal pace while he was in her sights and didn't look back so he didn't feel so awkward. Then he jogged up the stairs to floor 15. He calmed himself, burning off the energy and walked down to flat 233. He held a hand up and…

 **Avengers Tower (Just after Steve left):**

"We're following him right?" Tony asked as soon as JARVIS confirmed Steve was out of earshot. He looked excitedly at Natasha, Clint, Thor and Bruce. They couldn't miss this right? Sure, he and Bruce were still working on that peacekeeping program but this was awesome. Besides he kept getting stuck and a break was always best to get rid of that. Some alcohol, a party and hiding Clint's bow and arrows was the norm but this wasn't the normal circumstances so this was the next best thing.

"I don't think you should." Bruce voiced his opinion, and as always, it was the most sensible. "Steve wanted to go alone because it would scare Clara and he is right. If we all turn up, it'll be intimidating and she might close off instead of opening up. Steve has that calming effect on her, um and in general." Bruce faltered not wanting to let on that he thought that Clara and Steve were the perfect couple. Tony's teasing would be endless and then they'd never get together and have their happiness. Natasha seemed to catch on and voiced her opinion as well. She did that a lot lately, understanding Bruce and agreeing with his ideas.

"Yeah, Bruce is right. We want to help her but she'll close off it we all show up. And we'll probably attract more than a little attention and she has people after her doesn't she?" She said, raising another good point but this time Tony had a good argument to rival.

"So, we all split up, meet up there and show up with Steve. Come one guys!" Tony tried to motivate them but they all looked uneasy and reluctant. Only Thor was eager.

"We shall meet the Lady Clara and make her less afraid! She will not be scared to tell us then!" He boomed, making a good enough point to convince Clint.

"He's got a good point. Its better she warms up to us now than later. It's inevitable so why put it off?" Clint summarised and got an eager response from Tony.

"Yeah! See! Even Clint agrees with me!" He shouted, trying to convince Natasha and Bruce.

"Yeah, but that's only because he doesn't want you to need a break and hide his stuff." Natasha pointed out. "But, if you are all set on going, we better go now before he knocks on the door." She conceded, knowing that they were going anyway, so she might as well accompany them.

"I guess I have to as well then. Someone has to be kind in your places." Bruce sulked and his eyes flashed green as Thor gave a hearty slap on the back trying to cheer him up as they made their way outside. He slumped forward as the initial burn of the slap wore off and he went to get his civilian clothes.

"Alright!" Tony shouted, his spirits lifted and earned only an annoyed look from Natasha, showing her contempt and disapproval of the idea. He quickly shut up and they found themselves at the block in no time. Tony had had to walk and act like a civilian like the rest of them which dampened his cheery mood and heightened everyone else's. He couldn't take one of his limos or his suit as they couldn't attract too much attention or the whole mission would be wrecked. Thor used the back alleys as he didn't want to leave Mjolnir behind. If anyone saw him, he was dressed in civilian's clothes, but the hammer would be too obvious in plain sight. They all assumed he'd be fine running through the back entrance and finding his way to floor 15 and flat 233.

Tony walked with Bruce who only reprimanded him and reminded that it was his idea before laughing at his sulking state. Natasha was with Clint, pretending to be teenagers who were going to meet their mother in their flat as they told the annoyed receptionist whom they'd just seen Steve having an awkward conversation with moments before. They'd started laughing as they used JARVIS to listen in.

They connected Bruce who laughed as well and they made a point of excluding Tony because it was his idea. This only made him want to get there faster and they seemed like a reluctant father and eager son who wouldn't quit being so excited and slow down. Bruce and Tony got there after Natasha and Clint had finished telling their story to the receptionist and Tony couldn't be bothered to make up a story as well so he just ran past her pulling Bruce in tow who shouted an apology as he ran by. They followed eagerly after Steve and waited down the corridor until he knocked.

10


	6. Chapter 6

Avengers AU Chapter 6:

They connected Bruce who laughed as well and they made a point of excluding Tony because it was his idea. This only made him want to get there faster and they seemed like a reluctant father and eager son who wouldn't quit being so excited and slow down. Bruce and Tony got there after Natasha and Clint had finished telling their story to the receptionist and Tony couldn't be bothered to make up a story as well so he just ran past her pulling Bruce in tow who shouted an apology as he ran by. They followed eagerly after Steve and waited down the corridor until he knocked.

 **Altogether at Mia's flat:**

They ran down as a huge, bumbling group with Tony at the front running like a madman towards Steve and shouting something like "Hey! We wanted to come so we did and would've anyway regardless of what you said!" In such an excited voice Steve wanted to chuck his shield at him but it wasn't on his person. He knew that was a mistake. Clint and Thor were behind him, Thor wielding his hammer and Clint laughing and shouting something about not regretting anything. Natasha and Bruce were behind them holding hands, Steve thought but he couldn't see properly. Natasha looked the same as Bruce, annoyed. He guessed they must've been the only ones to differ to the proposition, obviously made by Tony but been overruled and came just to see what would happen.

"Go back! I've already knocked!" He shouted exasperatedly hearing the footsteps of someone coming to answer the door. But it all came to no avail as they came and stood firmly by Steve's side no matter how much he hissed at them to go away. But it was too late. Mia opened the door and was shouting instructions behind her at Clara. When she turned her head, she saw the entire Avengers group standing there with Steve at the helm. Needless to say, she stood there a bit confused and speechless for a few seconds until Steve coughed slightly, shaking her out of her trance and she threw her gaze on his and directed her questions to him as she didn't know any of the others.

"Um, why are the entire Avengers team standing on my doorstep?" She coughed slightly, looking back at the team.

"I'll explain later, is Clara in?" He brushed off the question politely wanting to get to Clara before any of the others. But she came to the door before Mia could answer the question. "Oh, hey Clara. Could we come in? You don't have to let everyone else in but I need to talk to you." Steve asked wanting to get rid of the group and talk alone.

"Hey Steve." Clara looked at the entire team and then at her friend and whispered something to Mia. ("Why are you frozen?") She whispered to Mia and got a whispered response.

("I don't know. I'm going to have a drink.") She said and was about to turn while Clara was going to respond but both were interrupted by Tony, who'd perked up at the mention of alcohol.

"Did you say you were going to have a drink?" He asked, visibly lighting up.

"Yeah… You want one?" Mia asked curiously as he was acting like she was giving him water in a desert, just at the possibility of a drink.

"Course." He paraded into the flat after Mia leaving Clara at the door looking shocked and about to laugh.

"Um, I guess the rest of you should come in as well. Sorry, I'm just a little confused." Clara apologised, laughing as they all came in trying to find someplace to sit comfortably. Steve muttered apologetically to Clara as he walked in last leaning close for her to hear. She mouthed back telling him it was fine and she didn't mind, before going into everyone's view and spoke to them all. "So, why are you all here? I don't meant to be rude but this is quite unexpected." She reasoned as they all attempted to speak at once.

"Hi, I'm Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist. I'm assuming you're Clara Oswald and you are Mia Sealock." He finished, exaggerating the 'Sealock' as he turned back to Mia. They were both visibly flustered. No one knew Mia's last name. She kept it a secret and tried to change it multiple times as she hated it.

"How do you know that?" Mia whispered, she was confused and angry. No one knew about that and she certainly hadn't told him that.

"I'm a genius." He said simply infuriating Mia further. Clara saw the oncoming slaughter so she stepped in.

"Sorry, but if you'd rather not get a slap you might want to shut up. Quickly." She warned Tony and physically turned him around and sat him down. She did it so forcefully his alcohol spilled onto his clothes.

"Oi! You got it on my clothes!" He complained while the rest of the Avengers smirked at his reprimanding.

"I'm sure you can buy some more, Mr Billionaire." Clara quipped, deciding this man was rather annoying. "Ok?" She asked Mia as she clicked her fingers to stop her burning holes in Tony's clothes from staring. Her death stare stopped and she mumbled a "yeah" and said she was going to get back to making pancakes in the kitchen after kneeing Tony in the back, causing him to spill more alcohol on his clothes. He exclaimed but quickly shut up at Clara's death stare. The rest of the Avengers were chuckling quietly and Natasha was already planning how best to remind Tony about it. "Now, what did you want to see me about?" She asked Steve while everyone else was waiting for it. It was inevitable and it came. Thor burst out laughing and slapping his knee loudly scaring Clara. She looked at him like he was crazy and he did seem that way as he kept laughing for a minute or so.

"Man of Iron wanted to come here but the whole adventure has not been in his favour!" He shouted making Clara laugh along with him, mainly out of confusion and relief that he wasn't crazy. Well, not that much. She let out a sigh of relief and looked at the rest of the group.

"I'm sorry, I haven't actually asked. Who are you?" She directed at Thor who'd calmed down and was idly flipping Mjolnir in his hand, forgetting that he was in someone else's flat.

"I'm Thor, son of Odin and God of Thunder!" He boomed proudly expecting Clara to show some recognition at his name and looked confused when he saw none. Clara was only confused because she was okay at her Norse mythology and knew that he was a myth. The hammer was a dead giveaway but she didn't really associate it with Thor at first. He was just a nutter with a hammer. She wasn't from this dimension so she just assumed it was something else she'd learn about.

"And I'm Dr Bruce Banner. That's Clint Barton, A.K.A Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow." Bruce interrupted before Thor decided to prove he really was the God of Thunder. He lingered a little more on introducing Natasha and caught her eye and they shared a smile before he averted his gaze back to Clara. She was looking at them and she definitely hadn't missed that look between Natasha and Bruce. Obviously there was something going on there and she was determined to find out what. She was happy to have something normal and happy to deal with instead of crazy. She needed a rest and she got it. Now this was calm crazy. It wasn't running from aliens, it was just a meet and greet. At least she'd had some pancakes and rest.

"Right, hi everyone. Clara, as you probably know." She introduced herself. No matter how crazy her life was, she was going to try and act like it was normal in front of Mia. "Why did you need to talk to me Dr Banner?" She directed her question at Bruce and used a formal name because it indicated distance. She still wasn't sure whether she could trust these guys and didn't want to give them the impression that she did. She didn't direct it at Steve because after all, these guys had come to see her as well for some reason, so it was probably them who wanted to talk.

"Um, it was more Steve that wanted to talk." Bruce deflected the question at Steve and for once he didn't have his shield to deflect it. But Clara just looked more confused.

"No offence, but why are the rest of you here then?" She asked, confused at everything that was happening. It didn't make sense at all. It wasn't practical or clever to bring everyone and especially if it was only Steve who wanted to talk. So why was everyone else here?

"Well, I think Tony can answer that question for you." Steve smirked, glad that Tony could finally answer for what he'd done. Clara turned her head expectantly at Tony waiting for a reply.

"Um, I kind of wanted to meet you?" Tony spoke, questioning why he even thought of this idea. When Clara glared at him, he forgot completely. She reminded him of an angry schoolteacher when you've done something wrong. She asks you for a reason why you are running around the classroom and you forget why. It seemed like a good idea at first but now you wonder why you even thought of it.

"Right." Clara said, confused and sarcastic. Steve smiled watching the exchange. He was glad that Clara wasn't falling head over heels in love with Tony like all of the other girls did when he introduced himself. Even Mia didn't like him. It brought down his ego a bit. "And why was that again?" She asked. "I mean, all you've done since you've come here is annoy my friend, consequently annoying me as well, drink from her supplies when I'm quite sure that a billionaire can drink from his," When Clara said this, Tony guiltily looked down at his glass that was now empty. "And try to blame me for spilling alcohol on yourself." She added, smiling openly, knowing she had the upper hand. This guy deserved everything he was getting for being rude to Mia. Clara had just put her best friend through probably the worst experience of her life and she wasn't going put up with this guy's idiocy.

"I see now that it was a bad idea. Sorry." He grumbled, saying sorry in annoyance more than actual repentance. He was trying to be kind and normal like everyone else but he'd never been like that and he wouldn't be Tony Stark if he didn't add his comment. "Geez, you remind me of schoolteachers." He muttered under his breath.

"Did they love you as well?" Clara said her voice filled with sarcasm, not letting the comment go missed. "And anyway I _am_ a schoolteacher so great insult Tony." She quipped knowing she couldn't let him feel like he'd got one up on her. The remark shocked everyone.

"You're a schoolteacher?" Steve asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you remember when I told you that I have to keep up pretences? That's what I meant. I have a job you know." She explained, smiling at their faces. "What, you don't think I could be one?" She teased, laughing at their confused faces.

"No, of course, you're more than capable of being a schoolteacher. You're probably a wonderful teacher," Steve quickly complimented, making Clara blush a little. "But, I just thought, I, I don't actually know what I thought about that aspect of your life. I guess I was too caught up in the whole Doctor thing…" Steve spoke, explaining his side. He hadn't actually thought about it, he didn't think she would have a bad job, she was far too clever for that, he just couldn't imagine her as one of the schoolteachers he used to have.

Maybe they'd changed now but he used to hate his teachers. There were only a few favourable ones but most of them were cruel using the ruler to punish them if they stepped out of line. But he didn't get to finish his explanation before Clara quickly ran over to him and whispered "Shhhh!" Before putting her hand on his shoulder. She'd obviously meant to close his mouth but she'd missed in her hasty actions. She almost fell on him but was steadied by Steve's arm on her waist. She inhaled sharply and looked up at him flicking hair out of her face sinking into the embrace.

"Sorry, but don't say anything about that in front of Mia. I haven't told her anything about me being from 'another dimension'" She mouthed those last words trying not to be obvious. "I just thought it would be too much right now. I was going to tell her over pancakes, but then you guys came so _that_ got interrupted." She explained, relaxing, knowing that Steve understood and wouldn't say anything about it. She sank further onto the floor next to his beanbag and breathed a sigh of relief, before seeing Mia's confused face with a plate of pancakes in one hand, mostly forgotten about. She was watching Clara in a daze and remembered to put the pancakes down when they started to slip from the plate. She placed them on the counter and turned back to Clara.

"Um, why? What? What?" She asked twice, trying to concoct a proper sentence. "What just happened?" She asked, amused now about the current situation.

"Um, I, I, I just went to, um, to," She trailed off, wondering what excuse to come up with.

"To comfort me." Steve cut in, saving Clara from her situation. She looked up at him with confusion but seemed to catch on quickly enough, nodding confirmation. Like all of their lies, they had to provide backstory to it so Steve thought quickly. "I just don't trust beanbags because I've had bad experiences with them. You know, Natasha putting stink bombs in them and pranking me so I don't really trust them. Then she was hinting that she'd done something so I got worried and Clara just came to comfort me. Let me know it was a joke because she'd never let her in the flat." He explained. It was the worst excuse ever but it seemed to comfort Mia and she smiled easily again. She whispered a comment that only Tony seemed to hear as he snorted smiling at the two of them. Steve had no idea what she'd said but Clara seemed to hear.

"I'm going to apologise to her. She's actually really funny. I shouldn't annoyed her." Tony repented, getting up and making his way to the kitchen with the empty glass in his hand.

"Yeah, and you only realised from her witty comments." Clara shouted after him as he disappeared into the kitchen. She rolled her eyes, knowing that that wasn't going to go so well. "Well, anyone for pancakes?" She spoke cheerfully, bringing the whole group back to reality. "Thor?" She offered, realising she'd lost her appetite for the time being.

"Thank you Lady Clara!" He boomed, making Clara smile warmly, as she offered the plate with a mat and cutlery to steady the plate. They were sitting on beanbags and she didn't think Mia wanted stains on her brand new carpet.

"My pleasure." She breathed looking back at the rest of the group. They were all smirking knowingly, amused at something only they knew. Only Steve didn't share this smirk and only sat with red cheeks waiting for Clara's next question. His arm was still warm from her embrace and Clara's waist felt cold without him. She shook it off and sat back down. "So, why did you come here?" She asked again, not to anyone in particular but to the whole group. She was already tired and it was only 10 in the morning. "And why are you all smiling like that?" She asked, breathing tiredly, gesturing to Clint, Natasha and Bruce's smiling. Thor was too occupied with the massive plate of pancakes.

"No reason." Natasha spoke innocently when everyone knew she was anything but. It only made Bruce and Clint smile wider. Clara shook her head and looked to Steve for something that resembled a normal conversation.

"Um, I came to talk about your life in the 'other dimension'." He mouthed it as well, learning from Clara. "I wanted to help sort it all out and offer my help in any way I can." He offered knowing he couldn't really say anything else with Mia in the other room. He would respect Clara's decision to not reveal her true story.

"Thanks Steve. But yeah, I'm going to figure out a way to get Mia out of the flat if we want to talk about that. I'm not going to tell her like this. I will, later. I just need to find a good way to tell her." She smiled warmly. Honestly, it was nice to know she wasn't alone in this crazy dimension. She had a few ideas but nothing was definite or even proven. They were simply theories. "I've got a few ideas, but um, did you bring my stuff here? Like my phone, earpiece, my bag?" She suggested wondering if he had. She could start to get to work on this and hopefully get back.

Steve mentally face palmed himself. Why had he not thought to bring her stuff with him? He didn't even know where it was. Sudden panic overtook him, what if Fury found them? He was already suspicious of them, what if went digging? When Fury went looking for something, he usually found it and Steve couldn't go on protecting Clara from him forever. Especially if he wanted to offer to help with their resources like the Avengers Tower labs and technology experts. It was only then that he realised what he'd gotten into. And the consequences that were tangled along with the situation. But he was in no way leaving Clara to deal with it on her own. "No, sorry I forgot." He forced his voice into a calm mask and looked at Natasha, Bruce and Clint mentally sharing that Clara was in danger of her stuff being discovered. They seemed to understand but Clara had worked that out for herself from the looks and simple logic. She looked at him in panic and guilt twisted Steve's insides. Why hadn't he thought to bring it with him? It would be so much safer with her than in Avengers Tower. Especially with Fury sniffing around.

"What if that guy, Fury right, finds my stuff?" She voiced everyone's thoughts and brought even more panic and guilt to Steve. But he always had that lesson drilled inside him telling him that civilian panic is not good and must always be avoided. He knew the consequences so he tried to calm her down as he did with everyone.

"He won't. You guys put it somewhere safe right?" He nodded to Natasha and Clint for confirmation and found only false hope in their eyes.

"Tony put it in one of his safes for all of his secret stuff. It'll be fine." Natasha said, and Steve knew something was wrong. She stated the facts. She never gave out extra comfort, she wasn't that type of person. And then it clicked. Fury had been making Stark work on their security programs. He'd been forced to give away his secrets, meaning that Fury knew how to get into Tony's safes. He could find her stuff.

"And he can't crack the safe?" Clara asked, breaking down all of Steve's walls. He had no more defence left, she was in danger. Their silence was only confirmation and Clara swallowed, she'd have to think logically. Panic was overtaking every fibre of her being and she visibly tensed, she knew that it was stupid to panic but she couldn't help it. So she tried to calm herself and think. Whoever this Fury was, he must be powerful if he had control or some influence over the Avengers, who had their own tower so, he must have soldiers. It would be impossible to fight and she couldn't ask Steve and the Avengers to help her, she'd only just met them and it could possibly mess up their whole lives. They had to stay here, she didn't. So, she had to submit. Another interrogation. But how would they find her? They could've followed Steve here.

The other Avengers had. She'd heard them running down the corridor and Steve's shouts. So, who's to say that this Fury could've and probably better than the Avengers. He could burst into the flat right now. Who's in danger? Her, Mia and the Avengers. Who can get themselves out of trouble? Avengers, they could say they didn't know her and Clara could vouch for them. They'd already been so kind to her and if Steve got into trouble for her she'd never forgive herself. Clara could get herself out of trouble, if she turned the tables on the interrogation. Who can't? Mia. She has no idea what is going on, but she doubted that this guy would believe her. What if he interrogates her?

Clara couldn't let that happen, she had to get her out. Maybe fly her back to England until the whole thing is sorted? Things would be so much easier if she had a TARDIS, she thought ruefully, even though 'Sexy' hated her. She'd begun to pace without even realising it and looked at the Avengers to confirm her plan. "Mia will be taken in if she's found with me won't she?" She asked for confirmation, even though she knew what was coming. It didn't make it any easier to process, she just had to keep a calm mind when the heads started to nod slowly, wondering what her reaction would be. "So I need to get Mia out of here. She doesn't know anything about this and I won't let her get hurt." Clara spoke with fierce determination, making Steve grin at her with pride beating in his heart. It wasn't even meant for him but Steve was motivated, he knew he would help. But there was one flaw in her plan. She'd said 'I'. It wasn't just her. He was going to help no matter what.

"I?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I can't get you guys involved. If you get in trouble because of me, I would never forgive myself." Clara admitted making Clint laugh.

"Sorry dear, but we're already caught up in this. This is the biggest adventure we've had in ages and we're not letting go. This is too great and we'd happily fight _with_ you." Clint spoke, summarising everyone's thoughts intentionally. Steve thought this but couldn't find the words to express it properly so instead found himself nodding along with Clint, Natasha and Bruce thought the same. They knew that neither of them would ever need help in a fight but in life's battles anything could happen and they'd both happily fight them together but something held them both back. They shared a glance and almost revealed everything so the stare was quickly broken off.

"Thanks Clint. At least you've got my back right?" She smiled at him, realising how little she'd actually spoken to him.

"Sure I do. Don't know about the rest of them but I'd totally take someone out for you." He joked with Clara, to test her reaction.

"Not so sure about taking someone out but maybe knocking them out?" She suggested, the Doctor's morals stuck in her no matter what dimension she was in. "But in any case I'm glad to know I'm not alone. And I can throw quite a good taekwondo kick so I can also protect myself." She added, remembering the classes she taught after school. Clint looked quite impressed and shocked.

"You can do taekwondo?" He asked, confused. She didn't seem like she could.

"What? You don't think I can? I'll demonstrate on you in a minute." She joked, smiling again, her tense posture gone. Clint saw this and knew his work was done.

"No thanks, but challenge me to an archery session and I'll thrash you then." He turned using his hands to demonstrate. It reminded Clara of the Doctor when he was trying to explain something. Not any other incarnation. Her Doctor. The 11th regeneration. Clara came back to reality and sobered up. She had to think about Mia. "I'm going to try and get Mia out of here. Maybe a shop run or something. Can someone go with her? She needs protection and I assume I don't much time to get her to England and me… somewhere else." She finished vaguely. She hadn't actually thought about herself. Where would she go? Mia would be safe in England and she could at least ask Steve to help her get back safely and off Fury's hit list. But where would she go? Should she hand herself to Fury, or should she try and outrun him? She doubted she would get very far but she could try. She went into the kitchen and saw Mia making pancakes in the bowl, mixing furiously while Tony looked ridiculous in a flowery apron attempting to flip the pancakes. "Mia? Tony?" She asked tentatively, wondering if they were even the same people she'd known.

"Clara! Watch this!" Tony yelled, flicking his head back to the pan as he flipped a pancake, incredibly impressed with his skill. Mia was in the background rolling her eyes and muttering. "Yeah, you _are_ going to have to get your wallet because I believe you owe me 7 dollars." Tony smirked as he flipped the pancake again.

"Yeah, because I totally bet on it willingly and didn't get manipulated into doing so." Mia smirked knowing she was lying but didn't attempt to hide it in the slightest. This was her mistake but she would never admit it. She was too proud. Clara watched the whole scene in amusement. They certainly seemed on better terms. What the hell had gone on in here in the space of about 5-10 minutes, Clara could only guess? But she needed to think up an excuse to get Mia out of the flat quickly. Clara might hand herself over to this guy. She knew it seemed like a death wish but maybe she could turn it around and speed up the whole process of getting him on her side?

Clara turned to the fridge and opened it, knowing what'd be inside. Mia's lunches, stuff like mini kieshes and soups that she could warm up. Weird sandwiches concoctions and the fish fingers for her famous fish finger sandwiches that she loved. So, it had to be something that Clara would make. "Hey Mia? Can you buy some stuff for me? I want to make another soufflé but I can't find the ingredients and I have work to do for UNIT. Plus if anyone sees me, it'll ruin the whole 'I'm dead' thing." Clara reasoned, thinking up the weirdest excuses along the way and hoping they'd work.

"Sure, just don't burn it this time yeah?" Mia asked. Clara figured that she was as bad at making soufflé's in this dimension as she was in hers as well. Some things never change.

"Can't promise anything. But I'll try." Clara said, knowing that no matter how hard she tried she could never seem to get a soufflé right. It always ended up burnt. Or she'd mixed up the ingredients. One or the other. Tony stood there, laying the next pancake onto the stack and Clara knew that Mia needed protection. She needed someone to go with her to protect her in case this Fury guy came and hopefully Tony, being part of this Avengers team and all had some stuff to help. "Maybe Tony has some stuff to help?" She wondered out loud and then realised her mistake. "Maybe Tony can help I mean? You know, lift the bags and stuff." She ended lamely, knowing that Mia was fully capable of holding the bags herself and would object to this.

However she surprised them both by saying "Sure. I can carry my own bags but you can be my bodyguard you know. Or the other way round." Mia said, putting a smile on Tony's face and an 'o' on Clara's. "Just let me go get my bag." Mia said, pouring the last of the pancake mixture into the pan. She walked out of the kitchen after dumping the bowl in the sink and Tony turned to Clara.

"Why am I going? I mean, I don't object but why?" He asked knowing something was wrong.

"Ok, don't tell anyone but I'm going to hand myself over to this Fury guy. Maybe I can get him on my side instead. But if he catches Mia with me, he can use her as leverage and that will not happen." Clara said, the same determined look on her face. "I want you to try and protect her as best you can. You have some sort of skill right, like all of the others? So use it to protect her while I go. The others are going back to Avengers Tower and so am I. Just, in disguise." Clara explained and Tony was immediately thinking that this was the worst plan.

He didn't know anyone apart from himself who could 'get him on their side' and Clara thought she could just give herself up? It was a death wish. It wasn't going to work and Tony knew it. But he had to stick with Mia. She'd got that part right. And Mia didn't even know anything about it so, he had to protect her. He could call Jarvis and just use the hand. Keep it in his pocket, blast anyone who posed a threat. But Clara would not have a happy ending. Tony knew that much. But he also knew that she would never listen. She's a teacher and just a bossy person in general. Tony didn't have a chance. So he agreed.

He had to stop her somehow though. He went out and saw Mia ready and waiting with bags of her own and smiled at her walking over. Clara sat back down and began to talk to the others hinting they should go. Maybe he could send a message to Natasha as they left, alerting her but trusting her not to do anything obvious. But then again, she was a former assassin so he had no doubt that she could handle it. But what would she do then? Stop her this time, maybe grab her before she gets there, but about the next time? And what would she do anyway. She needed equipment and every contact that Bruce and Tony had, so did Fury. Tony was still deep in thought when Mia opened the door.

He heard a small gasp of shock from Mia and looked up. What did they see? Fury, the epitome of his namesake. But upon seeing Tony's face a small smirk graced his features. "Hello Tony." He drawled smiling at Tony's tight face. Then he turned to Mia. "Hello. You must be Mia Sealock." He spoke with a calm façade but he didn't know about Mia's hate. Her face went tighter than Tony's and she burst.

"Ok, what the hell! I swear, are you all part of some elaborate joke, because it is not funny." She shouted, turning to the rest of them. "Who the hell is he? How does he know my last name? And someone tell him that if he says it again, I'm going to punch him!" She shouted ticking off questions on her hand and pointing an angry finger at Fury.

"I'm sorry but I don't think punching me will be an option today." Fury spoke calmly, infuriating Mia even more. She went to the next level. Sass.

"And why ever not, Sir?" She spoke, sarcasm dripping off of every word. The word 'Sir' was used like a gun and shots were fired.

"Because I'm here." Agent Coulson smoothly interjected pulling out a real gun. Mia swallowed nervously but held her ground, hands on hips while Clara went stiff and pale. She moved to go tell Mia to not push it because she was going to give herself up but only succeeded in getting the gun moved to her body instead. Steve tensed and stood up along with the rest of the Avengers. They knew Coulson would never shoot them but they knew he'd take orders from Fury to shoot and currently Clara and Mia were in that dangerous category.

8


	7. Chapter 7

Avengers AU Chapter 7:

 **Author's Note: Hey, managed to write another chapter. One thing I've got to add though, I'm sorry but because in this fic Mia and Tony are hopefully going to be a thing, Pepper won't be in this fic. I've altered their origin stories to not include Pepper. So sorry Pepperony fans. Not much else to add but, thanks for sticking with the story and please review. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Padfootl0ve: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the update. Just got to say though, I love your username. Sirius Black A.K.A Padfoot is awesome and I think he may be my favourite Marauder. Thanks for the compliment and hope you keep reviewing.**

 **Azizul Adnan: I know it is a long chapter, sorry. I just didn't know how to actually end the chapter. I knew it was much longer than before. This one is even longer. Sorry again. Yeah, the change was when she was in the toilet instead of Steve talking to the tour group. Yeah, Nina's part is so sorted out. Haven't left anything open with that. Psyche. Totally not. I have a kind of plan for her and wondering whether I should put it into motion. Thank you so much for your compliments on my writing! I loved reading them all. Funnily enough I was actually so scared I hadn't written everyone in enough and devalued them as a character but here you are complimenting me on how much I've included them so thank you so much for that. Yeah, I loved writing that part in because it is a copy now, I have sort of explained it. But I will explain it fully in the next chapter. I know Jenna Coleman portrayed Bucky's date because of other fanfictions I've read and I wasn't sure whether to include it in mine or not, but the whole scene I wrote was completely made up. I don't think it went like that at all in the film so what I wrote was just Steve remembering the whole meet and greet in dream form in my AU.**

 **I loved writing 'breaking their walls' because it sort of just came. I made it up and I typed it down and thought, that actually sounds ok. And I don't think that Steve would've wanted to lie to Clara. He doesn't like lying anyway and to Clara would've been almost impossible if it wasn't for 'her own safety' but Clara is still way too perceptive for that. And the Mia and Tony thing, yeah I was surprised by that as well. I didn't realise I actually did want them to be together but when I typed out their scenes I couldn't help but make it sound like they were on the way to being together so I thought 'why not?' plus, Mia is my own character and I think she can go with anyone she wants. She just didn't expect Tony Stark to be that person. And that is what makes it so fun to write and read.**

 **And yes! The Doctor will make an appearance in some other chapters but it will be flashbacks of adventures they have had, ones I have made up and random conversations they have had that I have also made up. Just because the Doctor is awesome but I'm dragging this out until she finally gets to go back to her dimension because I don't want her to suddenly fall in love with Steve or vice versa. I want it to be slow and cute, with awkward moments and with shocked realisations of their love, facing the troubles that their relationship will bring together, trying to overlook the oncoming fact that Clara will have to go no matter how long they try to put it off. I just realised what I wrote. That sounded ok. And thanks again for your compliments on my writing, it really boosts my confidence to upload another chapter. I know I** _ **have**_ **to include the Doctor because there is no Doctor Who without the Doctor! And I love your reviews. I don't care how planned they are or not. It just makes me happy that you would spend the time to even write it down. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Marvel or Doctor Who at all. I am just a fan who wants to create an AU. Request from me: Please can everyone review? I love reviews and will totally reply. It might make for an extremely long Author's note but I will always make it in bold so you can skip it and go straight to the chapter if you want. Plus I love it when you do, it makes my life so much better, no matter what you have to say.**

"Because I'm here." Agent Coulson smoothly interjected pulling out a real gun. Mia swallowed nervously but held her ground, hands on hips while Clara went stiff and pale. She moved to go tell Mia to not push it because she was going to give herself up but only succeeded in getting the gun moved to her body instead. Steve tensed and stood up along with the rest of the Avengers. They knew Coulson would never shoot them but they knew he'd take orders from Fury to shoot and currently Clara and Mia were in that dangerous category. He wouldn't let them be a part of that. Never. Protectiveness washed over him like a breath of life and he got in his defensive stance. He wouldn't let anything happen to Clara. Or Mia. But he equally wouldn't hurt Fury or Coulson. "I'm not a danger. Please put the gun down." Clara asked her voice strangely calm. All eyes were on her but Fury answered for Coulson.

"Why? What proof can you give me?" He spoke, curious but not enough to give the order to put the gun down.

"I'm not a danger as I said but I have no proof. But I know your name or your title because I don't think 'Fury' is your full name." At this Coulson stiffened and stood straighter. "Only my word and my full co-operation if you put the gun down and leave Mia out of this. She doesn't know anything about this. I don't feel comfortable with a trigger happy soldier in the room. Especially with a gun in his hand." She commanded making herself the one in control rather than Fury. She was precise and chose her words carefully. Coulson seemed to notice and lowered his gun slightly as if to say he wasn't a 'trigger happy soldier' as she'd put it but merely loyal to Fury and his protection. Fury was impressed by her command and calm voice and was sizing her up. Could she be a threat or potential asset? She did promise her full co-operation and he could offer her a position in SHIELD.

"Coulson lower the gun." He commanded flicking his hand in a silent signal. "Full co-operation?" He questioned.

"Full co-operation." She confirmed. "But. Only on my terms and I do have conditions. I will try to speak as freely as I can but somethings must be kept secret. I must be able to go after my interrogation and not be put on record at all. And you will not touch Mia. Got that? Don't talk to her unless she asks you a question and don't say anything about SHIELD or UNIT documents. Confidential." Clara repeated, ending on a strained note. She didn't know how to say anything about not mentioning her interrogation to Fury in front of Mia without being obvious. "Do you agree?" She asked, wanting to get out of the flat as quickly as she could. She'd explain later to Mia but now, she needed to go otherwise she'd collapse. She felt weak on her legs, just standing there. She needed activity and to do something. She was losing precious time and couldn't do a thing until she'd gotten this over and done with.

"I agree to your terms and conditions." Fury replied kinder than before and Clara noticed, putting her hands down. "Agent Coulson here will escort you back to Avengers Tower where we'll conduct your interrogation." He explained gesturing to Agent Coulson who put his gun away and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hello Miss Oswald." He said in his usual voice which calmed everybody. Phil was that type of person. He was a normal person in the midst of the Avengers. He acted like a civilian but he was a highly trusted SHIELD agent. Most would say that he was pretending if they heard what he was like but it was just Phil being himself. He managed to strike a perfect mesh between himself and his work persona. They ended up being one and the same but no one would change it at all.

"Hello…" Clara trailed clearly still wary of the Agent despite his welcoming change.

"Agent Coulson Miss Oswald. But you can call me Phil like the Avengers do if it would make you feel better." He said calmly, making no motion towards her before she did.

"Thank you, Phil." Clara spoke slowly as if testing the name with her voice. "You can call me Clara as well." She added knowing that if she didn't it would be rude and awkward.

"Thank you Clara." He replied, being careful with his words.

"Ok, we'll split up into groups. I'll make my own way back and leave you all to figure it out yourselves. Say your goodbyes and let's get going." Fury ordered, only letting some time for goodbyes because right now, Cara was a civilian. And she had a friend that obviously she hadn't told about any of this. He walked out of the door shaking his head and wondering what was going to happen now.

Tony, sensing how awkward this was and seeing Mia's confused face slowly turning angry again, he intervened. "Mia, its ok. Phil is a good guy. He would protect the people he cares about with his life. I know he just pointed a gun at you but he was only following orders. They didn't know if you were a threat, like us at first." He reasoned trying to calm things down and get Mia to warm up to Phil a bit so she would trust him enough to let Clara go with him. Consequently Clara would trust him.

"Ok." Clara agreed after she saw Mia's nod, knowing that she would have to place at least some trust in this man because he had the gun and she didn't. No taekwondo kick would deflect that. "I guess I'm going with Phil so you guys still need to make your groups and I just want to say bye to Mia if that's alright Phil?" Clara asked turning back to Agent Coulson for confirmation which quickly came with a nod of the head. Clara smiled genuinely at him and turned back to a shocked Mia. "You alright?" She asked, not knowing what to say.

"Not really. You?" Mia said, not knowing either.

"Not really." Clara repeated. "Look, I might be gone for some time so just know, I am going to be fine. I set my terms and you know how angry I can get if he doesn't stick to them. No gun will protect him from me then yeah?" She asked, needing Mia's confirmation before she went. She could feel her voice cracking and tears welling up and saw the same in Mia. She replied with a yeah that cracked sending the tears spilling down her face. "Come here." Clara said breaking down as well. The truth was, she had no idea what would happen. She didn't know if she would come back and she didn't know anything. Her whole life had been pulled out from her feet like a tablecloth. She was falling and she had to let go of the platform she'd found and jump again. "I'll be fine. Make sure you keep those soufflé ingredients in the fridge yeah? I'm going to need them." Clara joked before pulling her in for another hug.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'm going to get them now." She replied confidently both of them knowing that nothing was certain but both would never face it and preferred to ignore it. She wiped her tears and put her bag on, taking a deep breath and walked out of the flat, before stopping at the doorway. "You'll lock up right?" She asked Clara, as a last remark. They needed some closure and this was the best they were going to get.

"Course." Clara replied trying to keep her voice steady knowing it would crack at any moment. Mia nodded and set off down the hallway. Clara turned to Tony and simply asked "Look after her yeah? I want to know that someone can, even if it isn't me." She said, sending Tony running after Mia with the last words of 'course' copying Clara sending her into a burst of laughter while wiping the tears away. What had even happened in that kitchen?

 **In the Kitchen before (Tony and Mia):**

Tony took a deep breath before he went into the kitchen. He opened the handle and steadied himself. Part of him wanted to laugh at himself for being so weak in front a civilian but the other knew that she wasn't just a civilian. She was something else completely. She could control him like no one he'd ever met before and he loved it for some reason. He found it a fun game they were playing and didn't want it to stop. The door opened to see Mia furiously mixing the pancake mixture to get the lumps out and mouthing along to some song she was listening to. She had earphones that Tony wouldn't have noticed at first but they almost fell into the mixture and she caught it at the last moment. The door made a creaking sound alerting Mia to his arrival. She looked up and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and anger. Tony calmed himself and suddenly felt cold under her stare. "I came to return the glass." He gestured to his hand which held the empty glass and Mia's face cooled.

She simply spoke "Just put it in the sink." She would deal with it later, like everything else. Stuff was going way too fast for her so it was nice to slow down and make pancakes. Although she did wish she could make them with Clara so she could catch up and see what had changed with her. Just to have some time together like they used to. She heaved out a sigh. It was getting to be too much. She moved because she couldn't stay where she last heard Clara. The bad memories it held were forever woven into the walls of that flat and they couldn't be unpicked. Now Clara had come back miraculously and then the Avengers turn up at her door and want to talk to Clara.

She just wanted everything to stop and she could familiarise herself with the new situation and figure out how to best address the situation. Things were moving too fast. Tony moved to the sink and carefully placed the glass in the sink already filled with various plates and glasses. He looked at her back where her hair was strung up in a tight ponytail. Her hair was long and wavy. It was crinkled in waves down her back. It covered the back of her neck but exposed her ears where the earphones were plugged back in again. He saw her golden skin and Tony almost didn't notice the beautiful necklace around her neck. Its golden chain led onto the centrepiece that was positioned underneath her top. She'd tucked it away closer to her and not on display. Must be precious to her, Tony thought.

But he'd been staring too long as Mia turned around not having heard the opening and closing of the door indicating his exit. She looked at him expectantly. Why was he still here? "Can I help you?" She asked annoyed. Why couldn't he just go away? She'd rather be alone than with him. He infuriated her and she knew not to let him overstay his welcome otherwise something would get broken. She did teach Zen and yoga but this man infuriated her with his mere presence. She didn't even know how it was possible but apparently it was. She also didn't like the fact that he was just standing there, staring. She felt uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I just wanted to apologise for before. I was rude and I didn't mean it. But I loved what you said about Clara and Capsicle." He spoke, sounding like an almost sincere person before the last comment. He didn't seem too sorry at all. Just wanted to get on her good side for some reason. She didn't trust him at all and was lost in her thoughts of uneasiness, studying him until she realised there was a burning smell. She looked at the pan and almost screamed. Her stove was on fire. Not a controlled fire but large on the pan, burning mixture fire that was getting out of control. She rushed towards it and was held back by Tony. She almost screamed at him. Her stove was on fire!

She needed to get to it. She stomped on his foot and grabbed a wet dishcloth. She dove for it and began to flap it out. The moisture meant it didn't get wet but it was getting too hot for her skin and she had to retreat. Tony grabbed her arms and brought her back to the other side of the kitchen and took something out of his pocket. It was a reformed version of the Iron Man suit but only the hand piece. He used it to analyse the situation and what to do. "JARVIS, what is the best outcome?" He asked, as the fire grew larger and both he and Mia backed away.

"The fire can be put out Sir. Lay the dishcloth on top of the fire, adding more water consistently." JARVIS replied, calming Tony. He grabbed the dishcloth again and laid it over the fire while dousing more water on top of it. Mia had had the right idea but human skin was too fragile, it only worked when Tony used his hand piece. He had made it to withstand heat of much higher than a normal fire. The fire was out in seconds and the pan was fried with charred mixture. Mia grabbed the handle and started to spray water on it trying to scrape the mixture off the bottom. It was useless, the best pan she had and it was burnt. Past the point of no return. She couldn't save it now. She sighed and dumped it in with all of the other plates, knowing she'd have to deal with that later too.

She turned back around to Tony and instead of an angry fire scorching his face, like he'd expected, he felt fatigue drooping over him like a blanket he couldn't shake off. Mia was just tired and he felt it inside him from her stare. "Thanks. I accept your apology from before. Is there anything else, I've got to do the dishes?" Mia spoke, almost mechanically. She was going to challenge his apology but she just didn't have the heart for it anymore. If she could just get him out of her kitchen, she be a happy woman. Tony sighed, knowing that he'd just made everything worse. He racked his genius brain to think of a way to make it up to her, he didn't know why but it felt important to make her feel better.

She moved towards the sink and he spoke, "I'm honestly sorry. Could I help you in anyway? I could do the dishes?" Tony asked and then went towards the sink without waiting for Mia's permission. Her fight instantly came up which was the reason for his hands on her arms, mimicking his earlier gesture as he turned her around, folding into each other. Tony realised their stance and instantly retracted his hands. It was only her boldness that made him do that, he told himself. That was too weird to be any other reason. Mia stood further back than before, she was finding this whole encounter to be more awkward than she'd hoped.

She turned to him, her fight renewed and spoke angrily "Look, if you really want to help can you make the pancakes please?" She raised her voice and barely controlled it to be lower than a shout. She threw her hands at the pancake mixture that was sat there. She turned around and started to wash the dishes. Mia knew he wasn't going to leave her alone so she had to give him something to do. It would make the experience a little bit bearable. She poured soap on the sponge and forgot the gloves. She wanted to do this without the annoying gloves she'd been pushed into buying by her mother. "You won't get a man if your hands are wrinkled and rough like mine Mia." She could hear her mother's voice now, nagging her.

Clara was the only one who'd understood, throughout her life. She had her Aunt Linda who was always giving her 'suggestions' for husbands and who didn't understand how women could stand on their own and maybe she could just wait for the right person to come along? Mia's mother was exactly the same and they could spend hours moaning about it to each other. They'd start chatting about the things they hated the most when they said that and how they couldn't understand that they were capable no matter what they thought. And they most certainly didn't want to marry because they had to. Never, would Mia stoop so low.

She thought comfortably in her rebellion but what she didn't realise was that she was voicing her thought. Murmuring was the right word but Tony could hear everything she was remembering about her mother and couldn't help smiling. It was only when she thought up a particularly rude reply to a saying her mother had, that Tony burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. Mia was a funny, pretty woman. How was she still on her own? Tony smirked, missing the accusatory look Mia threw him until she tapped him on the front of his face. It didn't hurt, it wasn't supposed to, but it was enough to break Tony out of his daze. He snapped back into action and pretended to be hurt by her tap holding a hand to his face and throwing her a look. "What was that for?" He asked, confused. It seemed like this woman was impossible to please. What had he done now? She was always angry with him.

"You went off into a daze." Mia explained quickly. "Why did you laugh?" She asked, annoyed. If she looked ridiculous, it probably wasn't her fault. He wasn't the one who'd just found out his best friend had come back from the dead and had to deal with the Avengers turning up on his doorstep and barely get any sleep from their confusion and tears. So he had no right to laugh at her. It was exactly what she would tell him if he said something about her appearance.

"I heard what you were saying about your mother and it made me laugh. Because you obviously don't need a man." Tony spoke, but he still had that amused look on his face making Mia mistake his amusement for sarcasm. She was going to do it. He said it and although it wasn't about her appearance directly, Mia thought he was still insulting her and she wouldn't stand for it.

"Alright, look here! I was muttering to myself and you shouldn't have been listening. You wanted to apologise and so far you have been doing a pretty rubbish job. I mean, were you the one who just found out your best friend has come back from the dead and then the Avengers show up on the your doorstep? Were you the one who got almost no sleep because you were up all night trying to figure out if you were crazy or not? Were you the one crying your eyes out because you couldn't hold back the nightmares of your best friend dying? I was just trying to muster some courage and strength because I am tired okay? I'm tired of the world moving so fast I can't steady myself. I can't find the time to figure anything out or sort anything out. So you have no right to laugh at me!" Mia lectured.

She let everything go in that moment and found herself standing right in front of Tony her finger shaking in his face and her chest heaving up and down from the tears. She'd controlled the volume because she didn't want to disturb Clara and everyone else but she was still emotional. She just registered what she'd said and regretted some parts as he had been through a lot as well. She must've seemed like a snotty brat, she thought so she added. "I'm aware your hardships have much greater than mine but, I have never had to deal with anything like this and I don't have such a great coping system ok?" She spoke, trying to make amends because of the harsh words she'd just spoken.

Tony knew that she was just hurting but her words made him think. She'd been crying? She'd been through quite a lot as well, just like him and no one really thought about her. Tony related and realised something that scared him. He still hadn't gotten over that experience. He knew his outer shell was disregarded and he seemed completely fine but that whole experience had shook him to the core. He had only gotten out of it because of his brain and skill but it was still terrifying. They were both still hurting and recovering from everything that had happened to them. Close friends hadn't been anything like they'd expected to be.

Clara had so many skeletons in her cupboard and the worst was that she was going to leave again. She was going back to her dimension and leave again. And Tony's whole world had been shaken up. He'd found real friends in Phil and the Avengers but he still hadn't gotten over the experience. Maybe that was why he kept upgrading his suit. He needed the extra protection. And so did she right now, but there was no one to give it to her. She didn't even have a stable living place to sort it out. Tony's heart ached and he swore the reactor throbbed. He felt weak. Like she'd stripped his armour away and left him defenceless. But she was the exact same. She had both of her hands over the now empty sink, holding the corners to keep her upright and steady. Her breathing was evening out and she was visibly wiping her tears away and Tony grabbed hold of the shelf himself.

"Thank you. And I really am sorry. You don't need a man at all and your mother is wrong. He would simply be an extension of your happiness." He spoke sincerely, and this time it was clear to everyone around. He meant it and he was shaken up, just like her. She turned around, her face clear of tears but her eyes threatening to spill more. She nodded at him and that said everything. They acknowledged each other and respected them. They knew they were recovering and related. They needed each other right then. Tony moved slowly towards her while she turned around fully. A hug. Simple and small as that but it was what they needed. Mia laid her head on his chest and felt the blue light of the arc reactor on her face while Tony rested his chin on her head, closing his eyes and not putting his full pressure on her trying to be careful.

They both took deep breaths and smiled at the same time unknowingly. This was only another indication of their bond. They knew there was a mutual respect now and neither of them would change it. "Should we get back to the pancakes?" Tony asked, after a few minutes. Neither of them wanted to move but they were feeling better and knew anyone could burst in on them. They'd get the wrong idea but Mia had to remind herself what that was again. She didn't know why she had to remind herself but the minutes in his arms was wonderful and she truly felt, home. Like she was at peace.

They pulled apart and they both knew the effect it'd had on both of them, the calm they felt and without her yoga, Mia smiled. "Bet you 7 dollars you can't flip the pancake." Mia whispered, her voice raspy from lack of use and emotional experience. The conversation immediately switched to a lighter tone and they both knew why but also knew it was what was needed.

"Oh, yeah? I take the bet. You are going to wish you hadn't said that." Tony mock whispered back, earning him another tap on the hand this time. He turned back to the stove and started another fire while Mia got out the other pan. She passed him the pan and their finger brushed and somehow that made Mia's heart flutter more than the hug. She felt like she was starting something new and exciting rather than returning to something old and scary. She poured the mixture into the pan and watched it spread into the pan filling into a circle. It seemed fitting and beautiful for the moment. She looked up and saw Tony's smiling face, enchanting.

 **Mia's flat (Right after Tony left):**

Clara took a deep breath and turned back to the rest of the Avengers who were in their pairs and smiled waveringly at them. "Well, off you go. I have to lock up." She said before reaching for the key on the table. They all chorused a 'Bye Clara' and each added their own comment. "Stay safe… see you later…" and Steve's comment sent her bursting into watery laughs again. "You're going to rock this interrogation. Is that what they say?" He mock wondered for Clara's reaction. "Stay safe Clara Oswald." He added in a sad tone, making Clara try to give him another brave smile but only succeeded in making her sniff more. She had to give him a hug. She needed one and no one else was here apart from Phil whom she still didn't fully trust. Steve was shocked but wrapped his strong arms around her and tilting his head into her soft hair. They both could've stayed there forever but knew they had to go.

"Bye Steve." She called after him while Natasha waited for him 'outside', which was really outside the door. She classed it as outside and wanted to see their goodbye. Clara sniffed, wiping her tears and bravely flicked her hair out of her face, looking up with a new determination in her eyes. "Let's go Phil." She said concentrating on Phil's blue eyes which reminded her of Steve's. It somehow gave her strength and she straightened further. This was just another step in the quest to get back to her dimension. When she put it like that, it sounded a lot like one of the books she recommended to her English class.

She smiled brighter and they left the flat. Clara left a note on the table addressed to Mia and Mia only. She turned the key in the lock, sighing, knowing she wouldn't be doing that for a while. She bent down, slipped the key under the door and turned to Phil nodding her consent to move. They left using the back entrance not wanting to risk a bump into Nina. Clara wouldn't be able to talk properly and she might get suspicious of the older agent with a gun in her company. It seemed that Coulson had already familiarised himself with the area and planned a safe route to Avengers as he deftly looked round every corner before moving quickly to the next alleyway. He attempted to make conversation as they ran.

"So Clara, how did you meet the Avengers without us noticing?" He asked in his usual friendly tone. Clara was surprised but tried to hide it as best as she could while quickly commenting in the same amused monotone Fury used sometimes. Phil noted that with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't know that Agents knew how to make friendly conversation?" She asked not able to hide the smirk that raised her eyebrow. Phil answered with a shrug of his shoulders and she continued, "It is a long story but the timestream sent me into Avengers Tower. I guess they were watching and decided to pick me up. They interrogated me and Natasha sent me and Steve to Mia's flat where I spent the night." She explained warming up to Phil, losing the monotone and talking normally. "But the big question is, how did you find me so fast?" She asked wanting to know, if she was on the run and these people had found her so quickly the chances of others getting her were very high and she couldn't let that happen.

"That's classified information, I'm afraid. You're going to have to ask Fury about that." He spoke, with amusement laced in every word. Although what he was saying was true he probably had more fun saying it to people.

"That's nice. I give you answers and you give me none." Clara huffed and got only a shrug in response. "So, how do you know the Avengers?" She asked, hoping at least some of her questions would get an answer.

"I was put in charge of them when they were a new project. The Avengers Initiative." He explained calmly with a hint of amusement remembering first meeting every Avenger and the troubles that came with each. "I was saddled with the task of recruiting them all which came individually." He said, with the tone of a man who was at his wits end but the glint in his eyes saying he had a lot more to do.

"So, how did you meet Steve?" She asked, wondering where this all started. Nothing like this existed on her dimension. If they did then the Doctor wouldn't be needed. But then again neither would she and she wouldn't have had to step into the timestream and maybe she could've lived a life like her copy did. The thought overwhelmed her and the only way to banish those thoughts was to think that she wouldn't have met Merry or gone on any of the adventures she had. And she wouldn't have met Steve either. The last thought entered her mind and Clara didn't shake it away. It was her mind and she could think about him right? It didn't mean anything. Until she remembered thinking about a life with him in the 40's and guilt flooded the thought away.

"Steve Rogers A.K.A Captain America." Phil answered in short but the answer confused her. 'Captain America'? What did that mean? "He had a life in the 40's and became a national icon as Captain America. Then he had to sink a plane into the sea or risk it killing millions on land. He left Agent Peggy Carter and the entire world to think he was dead. But he was really in an ice cube keeping him alive but unconscious. Eventually we found him and thawed him out. He woke up and joined the Avengers and became Captain America again leaving the 40's behind." Coulson concluded leaving the conversation open to questions.

"Who's Agent Carter?" She asked, confused at this new world around her. She hadn't actually realised how little she knew of everyone she trusted in this dimension.

"She was an agent of SHEILD in the 40's who have a romantic relationship with Steve. Leaving her behind was the hardest decision he had to make. When he woke up she was an old woman, dying. He went to visit her in her last moments and found out about her life with grandchildren and a husband. She died shortly after. It was something he had trouble getting over." Phil explained, talking about it himself for the first time. He tried to avoid it because of the pain it brought Steve who had gotten over it but didn't like to talk about it which was completely understandable.

"When was this?" Clara asked, really confused now. Everything she was hearing was completely crazy. It had barely occurred to her that they probably had a lot of baggage. She was too busy dealing with her own. She felt incredibly selfish and sheepish. It almost made her want to take back what she'd said. Having to leave behind his lover? With no proper goodbye? Clara felt tears stinging her eyes and a pain start in the pit of her stomach. She felt like she had to slow down. This wasn't good, she felt incredibly sick. But she knew she wouldn't get proper medical attention. If it was just sickness, she could carry on with the interrogation without medical attention.

"You really don't know a thing about them?" Phil asked completely dumbfounded. How couldn't she? He saw she was British but she thought that she'd have at least some knowledge coming to a different country. Unless, unless she didn't know she was coming here. Phil thought and got lost in his thoughts repeating a few theories knowing they were completely crazy but then again, he did supervise a superhero team. He was broken out of his thoughts by Clara snapping her fingers and saying his name. They'd stopped at a corner where anyone could see if they looked. They needed to move but Clara didn't know where to go and wasn't leaving without Phil. "I can't explain more, but you can read their files when you get to Avengers Tower and if you impress Fury." He conditioned knowing that it was a big stretch but to explain all of their backstories would be and even bigger stretch.

"Alright then. But I don't know how any of this even happened." Clara muttered in consent, understanding she still had to prove she wasn't a threat, which was going to be even harder without the Doctor to help her. Her chest clenched at that and her stomach was in knots. What was he doing right now? Was he working on his earpiece but needed Clara to finish hers as well? Had he forgotten about her and gotten another companion? Clara brushed away the thought knowing it couldn't be true but the doubt settled in her like a rock in the sea.

9


	8. Chapter 8

Avengers AU Chapter 7

 **Author's Note: Hi! Got another chapter for you guys! In this, I have made up a reason for Clara's Mother's death. Not really a reason, but how she died. Not much more than Moffat let on but I didn't want to butcher Ellie Oswald. I loved seeing her and Dave fall in love and didn't want to discredit any of that by writing a completely rubbish death, so I just wrote Clara's version. Or, her point of view. Maybe in other chapters, I'll elaborate but for now, this is all you'll get. Sorry. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. That was all I wanted to say.**

 **Azizul Adnan: Thank you! I know right? I loved writing badass Clara. It was so much fun and I felt rebellious. And that scene in the kitchen was so emotional for me. I don't think anyone realised how much Mia has had to go through. And I don't think Tony would've had to go through a similar experience to understand how hard it was. And they have so much banter together. And doesn't 'berserk' mean something like crazy or maniac? And it is a really cool word.**

 **And thank you so much for your compliment on my writing. I just felt so much sympathy for Steve and his situation. I didn't want Clara to be jealous because she has only just met him and she isn't that sort of person. I said I wanted slow realisations but I don't want them to stem from jealousy. And the flashback wasn't planned at all. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. Thanks about the whole biological thing. Guess I learnt a bit more than I realised in science. And yes, it really happened. Clara really had gold eyes. A little perk I put in but what does it mean for Clara? Will she burn up like Rose? You'll have to wait and see. And thanks for reviewing again. It's really uplifting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Marvel or any of these characters apart from Mia because she is my own invention. In your faces Marvel and Doctor Who. I got a character you don't. Lol. Sorry, just had to. Couldn't resist. Request from me: Please can everyone review? I love reviews and will totally reply. It might make for an extremely long Author's note but I will always make it in bold so you can skip it and go straight to the chapter if you want. Plus I love it when you do, it makes my life so much better, no matter what you have to say.**

"We thought we should trust you more. But that doesn't mean we have no more questions. In fact, your explanation only gave us more. Shall we begin?" Fury asked almost sweetly. Clara knew he was being genuine but she couldn't help being suspicious. Why would they suddenly trust her? "How did you get to this 'Doctor's' grave?" Fury asked, leaning closer. It wasn't possible he must be thinking. Well, he hasn't met the impossible girl, Clara thought. "So, how is this possible?" Fury asked, thinking that was a good place to start with this madcap story.

"There is a piece of futuristic tech called a Vortex Manipulator that we use which is very unstable. It was given to the Doctor by a man called Captain Jack Harkness who was from the future. It is very early time travel as it broke down frequently but the Doctor always fixed it." Clara explained making a whole new story. She didn't know how that story came to her mind but she felt at home talking about the Doctor and Captain Jack. She'd saw how much fun they'd had together and the sad ending it'd come to, for then. She knew they'd have to meet again. The whole of time and space and an immortal? It was inevitable. And she felt like she knew the Captain somehow and if she was being realistic she probably had. So many lives all over time and space. She must've met him. She just hoped that she didn't fall for his tricks and his constant flirting.

"And what century is this developed?" Fury asked, blindingly obvious to everyone that he wanted to know how long he could wait for this to happen but what Clara knew was that he wanted to change the past. It wasn't possible unless the whole of time and space dying and splintering before an explosion was the desired effect then it wasn't possible without the Doctor to guide you. Unless you were saving the world from an event that wasn't supposed to happen but she doubted that Fury would see the logic until he saw it for himself. He wasn't just a 'military type' Clara saw. He was a tortured man who had lived through so much and wanted to fix it all. Time travel seemed like the answer. It always did. But it wasn't possible. She wouldn't help them destroy their universe.

"51st century. And even then it is extremely unstable. Also, it is done with the help of many aliens. But this isn't my dimension. I don't know anything about this world and when it is developed. It could be much later." Clara replied, making sure to tell him every reason except the obvious. If she could crush his hopes now, then he would never think about it later. She could explain later, that the world would explode if used improperly, but now, she didn't want to or that would lead onto a whole other story which would pick apart at the story she'd fabricated until it all fell apart and Clara was locked up with no chance of escape.

"Hmm, interesting." Fury was obviously disappointed by the revelation but moved on quickly enough. "Was it an accident that you got to this Doctor's grave? And how did you know to step into this Doctor's timestream?" Fury questioned, asking all the questions Clara hoped he wouldn't. He seemed extremely unsure about most of the questions he was asking. He doubted the Doctor's existence or his species. Clara decided to use this.

"Well, it had to be an accident. Obviously, Captain Jack gave it to us for a reason so maybe this was the reason?" Clara suggested going along with the fictional lie she'd made up. She didn't know how she was making this up and was running out of answers but she was a brilliant liar and had to keep up the pretence. "And I heard Doctor Simeon, the man who the hostile alien imitated to have a physical form, talking about it. The Doctor also left hints about what would happen, only I didn't read them properly, I guess." Clara intoned sadly. River had told her so completely what would happen, warned her of the copies but she guessed that no one really knew properly what would happen. It'd never happened before. He was the last Time Lord.

"Ok. So nothing else happened? You got to the Doctor's grave because of some shady time travel given to you by someone from the future? Then a hostile alien tried to kill him by stepping into the 'timestream'? So you went after him into the timestream and created copies of yourself and which all, in turn, died for the Doctor when the alien tried to kill him? And then for some reason, you ended up here?" Fury confirmed, trying to make sense of the madcap story he'd been given. He didn't believe a word of it but couldn't think of a better reason so he went along with it. For now. When he got proof, she could go, proof that she didn't need to be apprehended or locked up because she was an innocent caught up in this mess and needed help getting home that he could easily provide.

"Yes. I know it sounds crazy and not true at all but it is and I can only try to prove it. I have no evidence from my world except my stuff which I assume you have. Look at the earpiece, it is clearly not human technology and my other stuff is from my world but this is still Earth so it is probably the same." Clara thought, trying to think of proof she could present as the key to her freedom. "Do you have security cameras? You must've seen me appearing here out of the blue! And heat or energy levels that are easily detectable by any sensors you have installed." Clara thought. She knew next to nothing about science but she knew that the time vortex gives off an energy trace which can be obvious to sensors. She needed some proof and hoped they at least had security cameras to see her appearance and maybe believe her a little.

"We'll take a look at your 'proof' but for now, please let Agent Coulson escort you to your cell." Fury explained, knowing that her ideas could check out. But he still let her know his suspicions with the sarcastic tone he used. He couldn't understand most of her story and how it was even possible but he hadn't even known aliens were real and then they were fending off an invasion so Fury had just tried to move with the times. Even though the 'times' were stupid-ass, Fury thought with a vengeance. He saw Clara's face and almost smiled. She was so expressive it made him almost laugh. She was visibly about to protest angrily but thought better of it at the last moment. Fury couldn't control himself, only a smirk lit his features but he couldn't help it. It amused him so much to be back in the field where things used to be easy. A simple interrogation, an investigation and the whole case would be wrapped up, instead of a council making stupid ass decisions which endangered thousands of lives.

"This way please, Clara." Coulson gestured to the door and held it open for the very annoyed Clara to walk through. She knew she had no choice but she couldn't help being pissed about it. She was being escorted to a cell? She couldn't at least see Mia and talk to her? She'd have to spend the night here, in isolation? This was incredibly rude and uncalled for and Clara was pissed. "Are you alright Clara?" Phil asked, just as amused as Fury. She was angry and they found it so funny because she was trying to hold it in. It was obvious she wasn't used to that as she started to rant to Coulson as soon as he asked about the unfairness of the situation.

"Why am I even being put in a cell? I can't even see Mia or anyone and I have done nothing but cooperate! This is so unfair, you're just mocking me now." Clara ranted, not being able to hold it in. She knew that she'd made an agreement but it had seemed complete and even, until now. Now she knew that she wanted to slap that idiot on his face because she was so angry! "Where am I even being put?" Clara asked, wanting something new to rant about. That they were going to put her in a dark, damp cell with no light or something.

"We're putting you in the same cell design we had Loki. It's on the helicarrier. We can assure you, you won't be able to escape so please don't try." Phil explained remembering the place he'd almost died. He knew that Loki had only escaped because of his powers and he knew that Clara didn't have anything of the sort except her voice. And although she had a loud one she didn't have a silver tongue like Loki. Both of them entered the helicarrier which took off, but Clara didn't notice, absorbed in the conversation.

"What? Loki? That's Thor's brother, right? The God of Mischief and Lies? Why does he have a cell?" Clara asked confused. Thor didn't seem to have a cell so why would he?

"You really don't know?" Phil asked again. It seemed to be his new catchphrase with Clara. She knew so little about this 'dimension' she'd landed in. She didn't know a thing about it and what had happened and that was crucial information. "He tried to take over the world a few months ago. He armed himself with an army of Chitauri and attacked but was stopped by the Avengers and faced 'Asgardian Justice' as Thor put it." Phil summarised.

"Chitauri? How did he get hold of them?" Clara asked confused. The Doctor had told her once before about one of the foulest creatures.

 **In the TARDIS:**

"Hey, Doctor? You know other aliens?" Clara asked one day in the TARDIS after an adventure with a Sontaran involving running from laser beams. It was only one but he did like his gun. Something the Doctor didn't like too much.

"Clara, do you know how many other alien species are out there? How am I supposed to know which ones you are talking about?" The Doctor laughed. He was getting used to Clara starting her questions like this and it was a welcome change from Pond's outright demands. He still missed his best friends but knew they were living happily with their daughter.

"I don't know Doctor! I'm not the alien expert!" Clara laughed back at him, knowing that he forgot she was a human and not as experienced in time and space as him. "But what about other species? Are there any bad ones?" Clara asked, finishing her quips and asking her question.

"None are intentionally bad. There are only some that are just backwards and behind the times. Their technology is not as advanced as ours and therefore they can be seen as bad or inferior. That is what normally sends them down the path of evil." The Doctor explained having seen many go down that path. "But, there are some. Some are pure evil and that cannot change." The Doctor darkened and Clara almost shivered again. She knew that the Doctor had done many things in his life and knew more than she would ever know.

"Which ones?" Clara asked hesitantly. She didn't know why. It was probably just her curiosity, never let her go without an answer but, she regretted asking after she saw the Doctor's face. Clara rushed to amend her mistake. "Just, the backwards ones. Which ones are those?" Clara asked, knowing that if she went onto the subject of 'pure evil' she might not get the answer she wanted. But she didn't really know what answer that was either. Sometimes Clara cursed her curiosity because it usually got her into very tight spots.

"Well, there are the Sontarans. Like you've just seen." The Doctor gestured with his hands to the TARDIS door. He was always doing that, moving his hands when he talked. "Then there are some species who are built as henchmen and nothing more. There are others who are peace loving and would never harm anyone and there are others who are like an in-betweeny." The Doctor tried to explain using the 'childish' language he favoured. Clara always smiled at this, it made her laugh whenever he spoke with words that weren't proper and he justified it by saying that they just hadn't been invented yet. Clara knew this was a lie but he let him get away with it with only a smile because it was funny. "Like humans. You are the in-betweenies. You can be so happy and joyous one moment running around, saving the world and the next shouting and getting angry at everyone." The Doctor described, gesturing to Clara and flapping his hands about.

"So what about the backward ones that are bad?" Clara pushed, cursing her mouth in her mind. Why was she always pushing her luck? Taking the conversation further and further until he bursts. She was like the annoying schoolchild and he was the teacher. He could only take so many questions but the limit varied. Clara was always pushing the limit.

"There was this one species. A species so dark and twisted they lurk in the shadows on a rock isolated from the rest of the universe. They stayed away from the light and their methods of interrogation were horrifying. They did things that no one would even think about. Tortured millions of innocents and hurt so many more. Their brains were so backwards they don't understand kindness, not even to each other. Not even in the caveman era was there slaughter and violence on Earth like they had on that planet." The Doctor spoke with such vengeance and hatred that Clara shivered. She couldn't suppress it and didn't want to right now. She had to release some tension and the TARDIS suddenly got cold to match the Doctor's mood.

"What are they?" Clara whispered, unable to raise her voice any higher. She lost all ability to talk properly. These creatures, their conduct and their torture methods were horrible and it sickened Clara.

"The Chitauri." The Doctor hissed, remembering the name easily. They used to be the most fearsome, horrific henchmen who worked for the most manipulative. They never took anything into account but the payment. But they'd gone extinct in her world. Well, not extinct, it was genocide. But it wasn't the Doctor. It was the Sontarans. Clara remembered that name and the conversation the most vividly out of any of the wonders he'd shown her. And now, she wondered how Loki had managed to get hold of them. She was sure that they'd all died, the Sontarans weren't ones to leave any survivors. But then again, this wasn't her dimension. Everything here was new and she knew nothing about it. She had to learn. Quickly.

 **On the way to Loki's Cell:**

"Nobody knows. But he must've gone to dark places to have an army like that." Phil spoke, knowing how heartbroken Thor had been when he found out. It must be bad for a God to be scared, so Phil was terrified, even though he'd never show it. Clara was silent and contemplative. She knew that this place was different, there were gods and aliens who were alive when they were meant to be dead.

So, what about the Time Lords? Clara couldn't help but let her mind wander to that. For so long, the Doctor had beaten himself up and hated himself for what he'd done, but what if there was a way to bring them back? He was always saying if he'd had more help, then maybe he could bring back the Time Lords and reverse what happened. Maybe the Time Lords could help reverse their own fate? It was a huge step and it probably would never work, but wasn't that exactly the same as the Doctor's plans? She was lost in her thoughts again and willingly went into the room where she saw it. The cell. It was huge and seemed to be placed on a huge drop. Clara was shocked out of her trance and she turned to Phil. The helicarrier was in the air now and swarming with agents.

"Why is it placed over a drop?" Clara asked, starting to panic. Was the bottom glass as well as heights? This was her worst fear come true. She hated heights and glass floors and ceiling made her queasy. She felt like she was about to puke.

"It was a safety precaution for Loki but he tricked Thor into entering instead and dropped him. He survived." Phil informed quickly. He remembered that encounter the best, it was when he died. Thor had cracked the glass for him as he was stabbed, but he still fell.

"I can't go in there! Please, please don't make me go in there! What if I fall? Thor is a God and I'm not. I'd rather not die like my copies!" Clara pleaded, getting desperate. She tried to push past Phil who held her arms and frowned at her in confusion. What was the matter? Why was she getting so upset? She continued to bang her fists against him, all half-hearted attempts to try and get past him. She was not using much, if any, strength and it was obvious she didn't want to fight again, she just didn't want to go in the cell. Phil still found it hard to pin her down and grab her flailing arms.

"Clara, what's wrong?" Phil commanded, his voice raised and controlling. He had to be heard and bring Clara out of her shock or rage. He didn't even know which it was. "Tell me calmly." He asked quieter, as he looked at the other agents in the room to get someone while she averted his gaze. He gently shook her shoulders and she moved her head to look him in the eyes and they were filled with tears to Phil's astonishment.

"Isn't there any other cell?" Clara pleaded, her hazel made even bigger with the tears filling them. Her voice was quiet now and insistent but it was almost as if she knew she would have to go into the cell, which she would. Phil did like her but Fury's orders were crystal clear and they still didn't know for sure if she was a human. It was obvious she was but they needed proof from a doctor or an analysis. Otherwise, they had no idea factually and to Fury, that meant they should be wary.

"I'm sorry, but we have orders to keep you in this cell." Phil apologised meaning it when she turned her head away from him and gently pulled a hand away from him to wipe away silent tears. "What is so distressing about this cell? If you tell us then maybe we can do something about it." Phil asked, wanting to know and knowing the information would be incredibly valuable to Fury. She was confusing and just some story from her childhood, anything might help.

"When I was a child, my Dad took me to a tower block with a restaurant at the top. It had a glass bottom and I was terrified, these older boys started to jump on it saying they were going to break it and I thought I saw a crack in the glass. When my mother died, she fell. It was sudden and she just fell to the ground and the glass mirror broke. It crashed and so did everything." Clara remembered seeing her mother fall to the ground. It was only symbolic but it still hurt Clara. She'd never fully gotten over her mother's death and doubted she ever would. She still remembered her and would always say, "Oh my stars" In her mind when something happened. She felt like she was keeping a part of her with her wherever she went. Piecing back together her life and remembering her Mother's. Clara didn't look up to see the pitying faces of Phil and the other agents. Instead, a voice caught her attention, a small, calming, tone that made Clara lift her head to see the face.

"Clara, it's alright." Steve soothed, talking to the back of her head as she used her free hand to wipe away the flow of silent tears. "Clara, look at me," Steve commanded wanting her to see him and calm down. The best way to deal with grief and accept things was to have people with you and know they were there for you. But when she lifted her head and he saw her tear streaked face and more tears flowed out. "It's alright. I promise you'll be alright." Steve soothed, whispering to her and she fell onto him, crying wholeheartedly into his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her and soothed her.

He'd been called by one of the agents who was saying she'd been resisting going into the cell for some reason and Steve knew it was a mistake. He had to help her get out of this. He'd already made attachments now and he wouldn't break them for anything. Fury may have found her but he would protect her as best as he could. "Trust me." He whispered into her hair and Clara's sobbing stifled as she took a few shaky breaths and looked up at him before giving him a proper hug and reluctantly pulling away. She turned to Phil who was sympathetic now and looked at her with kind eyes. She allowed herself to be taken into the cell and felt it creak under new weight. It obviously hadn't had any occupants for a long time.

There was a small bed by a pane of the circular glass, and she went to sit on it and felt it also creak. She treated everything tentatively and didn't put her entire weight on the bed. She had heard Steve whisper something else before the, 'Trust me'. He'd told her he was going to visit her later and she would be completely fine. Clara didn't know why, but she felt like she trusted him and allowed herself to be escorted into the cell. She looked up to see Steve smiling bravely at her and she returned it. Phil was standing there smiling as well. "This is only temporary if you want it to be. I could tell Fury and see about getting another cell made?" Phil suggested and Clara swallowed. It would easily be more comfortable and she would feel a lot safer but she looked down to see the blue sea beneath and she smiled slightly.

"No, don't tell Fury. I'll stay here. I can take it." Clara assured him when he saw Phil's concerned face.

"Are you sure?" He asked urging her to rethink her decision but he wasn't too desperate. It would be a lot easier and cleverer if she didn't want to display weakness in front of Fury. And he knew that look. The one he gave when she looked down. He and Steve. It was the look that you give when you know you are strong enough to take it on. It will just take a bit of getting used to. God knows how many times he'd given Fury that look.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Thanks anyway." Clara spoke with renewed confidence and steadiness.

"No problem," Phil replied as he waved goodbye walking out of the room. "See you later." He promised knowing Fury would send him to do some errand or the other so that promise was empty but it was still comforting.

"See you," Clara replied, more to herself than Phil. She scanned the room and saw only Steve standing there. She smiled weakly and felt her stomach do flips. She felt sick staying in this cell while the door closed slowly, ending her freedom, but at least she could still see it. It was the embodiment of Steve. He was what she needed, the freedom to go anywhere and do anything. The glass had that one positive. He stayed for a few minutes talking and repeating words of reassurement. Clara smiled at him still holding her breath and obviously hesitant looking at the blue sea below her and took a few deep breaths.

Then an agent came in and whispered something to Steve quietly. He looked up frustrated he couldn't stay here but said his goodbyes to Clara. "Clara, something's come up and I need to go. I'll be back but for now, I have to go. You'll be fine. I know it. Bye." He said simply. There was nothing else to add and Clara couldn't think of anything herself. She wouldn't admit it but she felt even sicker with him gone. She'd called out a bye as he left and then looked back at the sea. She couldn't concentrate and was going into overdrive. Okay, calm down, she told herself. Just take deep breaths and focus.

She sank onto the glass and stared at the sea with it repetitive splashing onto the shore. She didn't know where they'd gone, but it was definitely not Avengers Tower, Clara concluded. She needed to rest so she pushed the bed carefully to the side and leaned between it and the wall. She put her knees up and closed her eyes trying to calm the nausea in her stomach. She slowed her breathing and was lulled into a half awake and half sleeping state. She could hear random whispers of conversation but couldn't concentrate and still felt sick so she didn't try to wake up. She fell deeper into a sleep and collapsed sideways onto the floor holding her head with her hand.

Her sleep was uneasy and she felt sick. She dreamt of being an army nurse when Agent Peggy Carter came. She didn't know how she knew that, she just did. She was rushing around when Peggy came to help. Clara asked her to bandage a soldier while she ran to another gun wounded soldier that had just been brought in. Then she'd finally got everyone stable and her and Peggy sat down and had a coffee together, trying to get ready for the next hours. They became friends, bonding over the hardships of being a woman in a 'man's world'. The gunshots had stopped so they walked out to help any other soldiers left in the field. Then a stray soldier ran out and shot Clara in the chest. A direct hit, and she collapsed while the poison seeped into her body and the cold feeling of internal bleeding started to take over.

Peggy shot him with her revolver and ran to Clara. She lay on the floor and was breathing raggedly. She was trying to keep her awake while dragging her body back to base and revive her when Clara told her to stop and leave her here. She told her to go back to base before she got shot as well. Peggy, being the righteous woman, only left after she stayed with Clara until her last moments.

Clara didn't speak, she just felt her life flashing, meeting someone who looked like Steve but smaller and just as charming, her date and goodbye when he was offered a place as a test subject for an experiment, and then she saw her training and the time spent as an army nurse before meeting Peggy Carter. But with other lives as well. She saw the future, the past, another dimension and everything she could possibly imagine in front of her eyes. Courage and tears brimmed up inside her and she found the strength to speak in ragged breaths. "There are amazing things out there. And you will do amazing things as well. Have faith and tell Steve I, I remember" Were the last words she breathed to Peggy Carter. She saw a tear fall out of her eye and Peggy's head bowed, her knees sinking in the mud as she mourned the loss of a life. She knew then. It was Steve. The Steve Rogers she knew, but how was that possible? And, wouldn't he have recognised her? Then she heard Peggy's mutter "Connie, thank you." While her head was bowed. She didn't get to see whether Peggy told Steve or knew who she was talking about, but she knew that it was the end of her life so that meant the end of her insight.

She woke up her stomach feeling better but still not too good. She heard the splashing of the waves before anything else and felt the water on her face. But it wasn't water. The tears stained her face again and she wiped her face on her already wet sleeve. The water had seeped through to her arm and she wiped it away, picking out the crusts from her eyes and coming back to reality. That was weird, normally she would forget it but she knew that from what happened in the cafeteria, she had to acknowledge that this meant something. Another life of course, but in this universe. She didn't think that Steve existed in her universe or that she would've known him at all.

Then it came back to her. "Ma'am, I have been injected with a super soldier serum, fought in World War II, then got frozen, woke up 70 years later and have met all kinds of aliens, good and bad. I don't know about you, but I think I can handle crazy." Steve had spoken when she first met him in the interrogation room. 'Fought in World War II', that was when she'd been an army nurse in that time period. 'Super Soldier Serum', was that why he looked so much bigger from the Steve she'd met? What even was that? She couldn't figure it out just by wondering so she moved on. 'Got frozen'. Is that how he was preserved and woke up here? By being frozen? That would be crippling, Clara thought, losing everything, waking up to everything being completely different. All of your friends gone, Clara thought, another tear falling down the side of her cheek more from the flow and being unable to stop. She kept wiping them away and flicking her hair out of her face. She didn't know how long it had been but there seemed to be only a few agents around the cell and all with their backs towards her. Was this a new ability? She could see into her other lives?

Before she could think about it anymore, the agents all held their hands up to their earpieces and concentrated at the same time. Clara was surprised by this and jolted a bit, watching them as they panicked as much as they could while staying stiff and passive. They all looked at each other and ran out of the room leaving Clara confused and amused. Their faces were funny, trying to keep it straight and calm while panicking. It would have made her laugh but then they'd all run out at the same time meaning something must be happening. She felt decidedly better and attempted to get up and as far as she could her hands on the glass so she could see past her own reflection. Beneath her was still the sea, the tide getting stronger and the waves more vicious but it wasn't getting any nearer so they weren't landing. And she wasn't falling but she expected to register that quicker than if they were landing.

No-one was in the room apart from her locked up in the cell. She waited for something to happen until she gave up and made her way back to the bed. She sat down and looked around leaning against the cold glass hoping to warm it up soon with her body warmth. Then she felt a flicker of energy and swore she saw someone, for a second, the outline of someone appearing in the cell. Clara felt hope kindle in her heart. Could it be the Doctor? But then it was gone, quickly as it came and the room was silent again apart from the patter of running feet. Clara knew the sound well, from her and the Doctor's and the moaning that normally accompanied it when Year 7 had P.E. Running and her were old friends.

8


	9. Chapter 9

Avengers AU Chapter 7:

"Alright then. But I don't know how any of this even happened." Clara muttered in consent, understanding she still had to prove she wasn't a threat, which was going to be even harder without the Doctor to help her. Her chest clenched at that and her stomach was in knots. What was he doing right now? Was he working on his earpiece but needed Clara to finish hers as well? Had he forgotten about her and gotten another companion? Clara brushed away the thought knowing it couldn't be true but the doubt settled in her like a rock in the sea.

They made it to the Tower and entered in some sort of secret entrance. Soldiers appeared out of nowhere and pointed their guns at Clara earning a, "Seriously?" muttered underneath her breath when they shouted at her to put her hands up. She begrudgingly complied and put her hands in the air before they shouted again. Fury came striding out of nowhere and Clara put her hands away opting to put them on her hips instead. "So, are we going to get this interrogation over with? I have stuff to do, believe it or not." Clara spoke with as much sass as she could muster. Of course she was not scared but she almost shivered when a gun was put to her temple and she could feel its cold barrel against her skin.

Luckily she controlled herself and simply used it to move her arms into a folded position to show her defiance. She wasn't about to show weakness, especially not to them. They moved her to an interrogation room, similar to the one she'd been in before, but this one had a camera watching her every movement. The soldier had moved her at gunpoint. The soldier was old, trained and completely loyal to Fury, Clara saw in his stance. She wouldn't have a chance running for it. They wouldn't kill her but simply injure her badly enough to capture her again. The thought occurred once and she brushed it away easily. She'd said she would co-operate and if she didn't their conditional agreement would be broken and they could go after Mia. Clara didn't care what happened but if Mia died, she would go crazy. Not even the Doctor would be able to stop her. Even if he wanted to.

The camera had been adjusted to see her so she decided to have a little fun and stick her tongue out at it, narrowing her eyes and moving her face as close as she could get to it after she was forcefully sat down on the chair. The soldier went out of the room and another soldier re-entered with handcuffs rather than ropes. This soldier was younger and didn't seem to care much for her as a person at all so she decided to intimidate him a little. "I am not a prisoner, I don't know why I am being treated like this. I am a civilian and yet the agency meant to protect people like me, forcefully sits me down and handcuffs me?" She spat out with as much power and strength she could impress upon him sitting, handcuffed to the chair.

It worked and the soldier apologised and scuttled out of the room while Clara allowed herself a victory smile and prepared herself for the boring questions to come. She also steeled herself, knowing she couldn't allow herself to cry, not in front of these soldiers who already disregarded her. She'd show them that she wasn't a weak, sweet, little girl. She was Clara Oswald and for their information she wasn't sweet on the inside and she certainly wasn't little. She didn't have to wait long for Fury, followed by Agent Coulson, as he came striding into the room, his trench coat billowing out from behind him in his hurried pace. He stopped abruptly in front of her and took his place at the other side of the table while Clara stared at him with a bored expression on her face.

"Hello again Miss Oswald." He greeted politely while Coulson took his position at the back of them room waiting patiently for something to happen.

"Hi! How are you?" Clara greeted him more like an old friend rather than a person who could decide her fate. She wouldn't give anyone power over her. She was her own person and he, least of all people, didn't have any say over her and what she did. The Doctor didn't so what made him think he did?

"Since the 10 minutes you saw me last, fine." He spoke curtly as if he was the one who should be offended.

"Why am I being handcuffed by the way? I've already said I'm not a threat." Clara asked, trying to pull at her hands to show him.

"I'm sorry but it is standard procedure. We haven't had very good experience with aliens lately." Fury explained thinking back to Loki and how tough that had been.

"I'm not an alien. One heart." Clara pointed out then saw his expression. If you weren't focusing, it hadn't changed at all but Clara saw his confusion at her statement. "I travel with a two hearted alien." Clara stated simply, not in the mood for beating around the bush.

"A two hearted alien?" Fury spoke sceptically.

"Yep. I'll explain and it'll make more sense. Then if you have any questions then I will answer them." Clara commanded going into teacher mode. She continued before he could say anything and started. "I'm not from this dimension. I'm from a different where I'm guessing none of you exist or you do and aren't famous. Instead we have an alien protecting us called the Doctor. He has two hearts hence the two hearts thing. Of course not all aliens have two hearts, most have one or something to replace it. Some other biological explanation. I didn't always listen when the Doctor explained. He can go on a bit. But don't tell him." Clara started to explain most of her life in her dimension and tried to lift her hand to create a shushing motion but found it retracted when the handcuffs pulled her back. Clara sighed, rolling her eyes at the handcuffs restricting her movement.

"Anyway we travelled together and on one unfortunate incident…" Clara spoke, her voice tightening. It almost killed her to say it like that anyway but she couldn't tell them everything like she'd said. "We found ourselves at the Doctor's grave. But he's an alien and his biology is different so he had a timestream which contained his entire life. Another alien who hated the Doctor and considered him an enemy that needed to be killed, stepped into the timestream making copies of himself that were scattered throughout his timeline turning every victory into a fail and killing him every step of the way." Clara paused remembering the horrifying moment.

She'd left so much out of the story but hoped she'd made at least believable enough. She knew they wouldn't trust the Doctor and consequently they wouldn't trust her. She needed to get out of here and get back to her dimension. But she kept thinking of Steve and Mia when she even thought about leaving here. Mia was in her dimension as well and here she now had Tony. She would be fine but what about Steve? She didn't know why but she didn't want to leave without talking to him. The thought of it made her stomach twist. She didn't know why but she felt sick when she thought about never being able to talk to him again. She knew she might never be able to see him again once she'd gone back. Her thoughts were brought back to the present abruptly and she cleared her throat, seeing Fury watching confused.

"All of this hit the Doctor at once and he was in complete agony when I last saw him." Clara paused again, remembering it but then remembered the Doctor's voice coming out of the earpiece. His happy, excited voice completely fine. But then she remembered his frantic yelling and quiet goodbye. River Song's talks and warnings that had no substance to them. They both knew that she would have to jump into the timestream. But neither of them knew the aftereffects. "So, I jumped into the timestream as well. I created copies of myself consequently and they all saved the Doctor when they met him. All through his life, different versions of me saved him, an alien one, a Victorian governess as I've been told and a Dalek one. So many different lives. They all died for him and I ended up here. I'm the definite article, the original you might say." Clara quoted the earliest version of the Doctor that she'd seen. It gave her a bit of strength and hope that she'd get out of here. Her stomach chose that moment to rumble and Clara silently cursed, but it seemed to bring Fury out of his daze.

"Are you hungry?" Phil asked, quickly locating the source of the noise as it was one he'd heard a lot before, experiencing it himself. He'd been listening the entire time but if Clara was hungry then that was a more important matter to attend to. Clara's sheepish 'yeah' boosted Coulson's confidence to ask Fury if he could take Clara to the canteen and get some food.

"Go on. But bring her back as soon as she's finished." Fury commanded still mulling over the information presented to him. Coulson unlocked the handcuffs and Clara stood up massaging her wrists. She sighed contently at the thought of food but doubt was eating away at her and she couldn't help thinking if she'd managed to convince Fury that she wasn't a threat. She'd been extremely vague and hadn't said a thing about the TARDIS, River Song, regeneration or the Paternoster gang. She'd been much less open than she had been with Steve. They knew much less but would the Avengers betray her when he went to check the information? Would they tell him everything, accidentally let something slip making him interrogate her again?

She knew she'd have to answer his questions when she went back but, could she answer them properly? Should she lie, or twist the truth or tell the complete truth? She felt completely lost without the Doctor. She knew mostly what to do but couldn't carry it out like he did. With his carelessness, with his flair and his clever ways out. She couldn't see any as she was carefully escorted to the canteen by Agent Coulson. He had one hand on her back and used it to guide her through the agents. She was lost in her thoughts and had been biting her lip. He assumed she was scared and didn't show it in front of Fury but couldn't help it when the immediate danger wasn't in front of her. It was basic psychology and Phil had been taught it when he joined SHIELD as default to predict and attacker's next move.

Steve had been walking towards the canteen as well, which Phil knew wasn't a coincidence. He didn't know how but they knew something else. They were watching which annoyed Phil. But he put on a mask and greeted Steve. "Hello Steve. What a coincidence to see you here at the exact same time we are." He let him know how suspicious he was and all he got in return was a smirk that almost worked. Almost. He'd gotten over his admiration for him and now he and all of the Avengers were what some would say friends and what he would describe as a teetering working relationship.

"Clara?" Steve gently asked without the snapping fingers. It seemed enough to bring Clara out of her daze and she carried on as if she had never zoned out in the first place.

"Oh, hi Steve. Are you alright?" Clara asked politely, her tired eyes focusing on the place around her as she came back to the present.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked, gesturing at the canteen which they'd suddenly found themselves in. Clara seemed surprised but covered it up quickly enough. He saw her eyes quickly scanning the different food on display and picked.

"Could I have some pasta?" She politely asked while Phil loaded his own tray. Phil was confused, did she expect him to put it in for her? Did she think there was a dinner lady to hand out the food?

"You can take it you know." Steve prompted, passing her a tray from the stack and smiled kindly at her as she took the spoon hesitantly and began to load her plate with pasta, and take a bottle of water. Phil had too much self-control to laugh but he couldn't help the smile that graced his features as he watched her breathe carefully at the food on her tray. She seemed to be debating if she should put some back, looking between the food and the pot laid out. "Clara, come on." Steve lightly touched her arm to gesture to their table. She took one last look at the food and decided to bring it with her and they made their way to the table.

They sat down and slowly, one by one the rest of the Avengers filed in all acting confused and as if it was a coincidence they were here. Clint came first, coming in and pretending to notice them and wave. He went and sat down next to Clara who seemed grateful for the distraction and company. Thor followed, booming across the canteen scaring all of the younger agents in training. Most had gotten used to him by now and simply stayed out of his way apart from the unlucky few that had annoyed Fury, they were sent to deal with whatever he'd done. Maybe broken a shower when he can't remember how to turn it on and off again or short- circuited the entire building with his hammer and other incidents like that.

He came and sat down next to Phil smiling and put his hammer in the seat next to him. Phil rolled his eyes mentally but kept a straight face looking at Thor, even if it was strained he didn't seem to notice. "Son of Coul! How have you been? I trust your recent events have gone well?" He asked attempting to make conversation which only resulted in a laughing Thor and an uncomfortable Coulson. Natasha came after Thor and managed to slink into the conversation Steve, Clint and Clara were having so easily that Coulson barely noticed. Banner quickly came after Natasha and sat opposite her. They soon started their own conversation consisting of God knows what, Phil thought.

"Hey Clara!" Clint greeted when he sat down and did the same with Steve. However he and Steve were fast friends and didn't really do much in the way of greeting. "How's it going?" He asked, knowing how scared she'd been before.

"Fine, I guess. I told him my story of how I got here. I assume he knows everything that happened after I arrived but I left out some parts." Clara confessed lowering her voice. Thor's booming laughter covered her confession so she needn't have bothered.

Steve frowned. "What parts?" He asked, clearly worried. He needed to assess the damage and work out a plan.

"The TARDIS, regeneration, Professor River Song," Clara swallowed at that, and flicked her eyes down at her food. Her stomach twisted again and she felt worse than before. She didn't know why but she felt responsible for her death. It was horrible and Clara stabbed a piece of pasta and moved it to her lips, staring at it for a moment before putting it in her mouth. It didn't taste so good anymore. "And the Paternoster Gang." I didn't think that they were too important and didn't want to endanger them. The TARDIS is too valuable and I know how military types get when they discover time travel." Clara's eyes became distant and Steve wondered how much experience she'd had with 'military types' as she'd put it. His eyebrows furrowed again and he seemed angry, Clint noticed. He was starting to understand what was going on between them.

"I couldn't tell them about her. I just couldn't. What if…" Clara trailed off, not actually listing her reason. A clump formed in her throat not letting her speak. She knew she had no reason, she just couldn't say it. But she felt better if she made up some reason for her weakness. Clint stared at Steve waiting until he caught his eye and then flicked his head at Clara's bowed head. He tried to say through his eyes for him to console her. Clint wouldn't do it, not when there was something between them two. Steve hesitantly put his hand forward and on Clara's left. She still had her fork limping in her right hand and half in the bowl prone to all movement. Her left hand was soon covered by Steve's large hand and she didn't react much except move her hand a little more towards his so as to hold it tighter. She sniffed her face covered by her hair again and lifted her head up slowly. "Yeah, that was what I didn't say. I left out all of those parts so most of the story was vague and he will ask me about them I know." She concluded needing some closure. She didn't let go of Steve's hand either and neither did he.

"So, he'll ask about how you got there. That's the…" He trailed off, not feeling confident enough to say the word he'd never heard before.

"The TARDIS." Clara repeated. Seeing Steve's hesitation she prompted him. "Just try it. Tar-Dis." Clara broke it down, encouraging Steve further. Steve looked at her and tried the word out in his head and willed his mouth to speak and say it.

"The TARDIS." Steve completed and enjoyed Clara's warm smile, happy that he'd done it. It was a small achievement but Clara knew how much the small things mattered sometimes. "Is there anything else you could say to explain how you got there?" Steve asked. He didn't know anything about time travel or space. He still wasn't sure how to use a phone no matter how many times Tony tried to explain it to him. He could see Clara thinking her eyes shut and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

She seemed aggravated before opening her eyes and in a dreamy, distant voice she replied "Vortex Manipulator." Clint and Steve shared looks and Steve tightened his grip on her hand as if to shake her out of her trance. He moved his hand forward to reach hers better and he swore he could see gold in her eyes before she blinked and it was gone. "In the Doctor's timestream, Captain Jack Harkness had a Vortex Manipulator, which looks like a futuristic watch." Clara spoke again, looking back to normal and Steve stared at her eyes before he was certain they were back to normal. Her normal hazel. She seemed a bit uncomfortable under his stare and turned to look at Clint. "Why's Steve staring at me?" She asked Clint who started to look at her as well.

"Sorry he was staring but, you just went into a trance and told us about the Vortex Manipulator." Clint's speech slowed at that. He'd obviously never put those two words together and found it hard to say just like Steve found 'TARDIS'. "And then you snapped out of it and suddenly became yourself again and started to tell us again in a normal voice." He explained, bringing Bruce and Natasha's attention to their conversation again. It was very quick and quiet but still cause for concern, they thought.

"What kind of trance?" Clara asked, obviously knowing what they were talking about. She'd seen his 9th regeneration and seen what his companion Rose, had done. What if she'd done the same? "Did I have a gold colour in my eyes?" She asked, searching for answers. If she had done the same as Rose she would be dying, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't the TARDIS, it was the Doctor's timestream. That must be different, but what if the same would happen?

"Yeah, you had a gold colour in your eyes. You spoke in a dreamy voice, like you weren't you. You were detached from yourself." Steve tried to explain. Clara's eyes went wide, and she abandoned her pasta and put the hand to her mouth. She left her other hand holding Steve's. She didn't want to let go of his hand and the warmth it brought her.

"Oh God." She breathed, she took a breath to steady her heartbeat before carrying on. "Can we forget this for now?" She asked, she knew what was going on or at least knew some of it but it wasn't a favourable idea. "I'll just say the vortex manipulator and say it is unstable. He's constantly making repairs." Clara finished, whispering mainly to Steve and got up, addressing Phil. "Are you done? We can get back to Fury." Clara asked, standing impatiently wanting to think about this alone. If she got this interrogation over and done with then they could show her to her cell or 'quarters' as they'd put it. Clara knew she wasn't going anywhere for a long time. They were all too suspicious except the Avengers but they weren't the ones running the show around here. Fury was.

"But you haven't finished your food." Phil pointed out, gesturing to her unfinished plate of pasta, which was now cold. Clara's eyes flicked to the food and she knew Phil wouldn't let her go back without making sure she was full. Clara wouldn't like to admit it but she was actually pretty hungry. She couldn't finish the pasta so she grabbed a snack bar from the table and sat down again, opened the package and nibbled on it hungrily. She didn't want to take huge bites because she was still thinking about the scene they'd described to her. But her hunger overtook her, so she kept at it. She knew the Avengers were staring at her and talking quietly about what had happened but she ignored them. Phil was still here and would report back to Fury easily. So she kept quiet and left them to draw their own conclusions. Clara knew that Rose had once swallowed the time vortex and it almost killed her until the 9th regeneration kissed her and it saved her. The energy flowed to him and caused him to regenerate so that problem was solved.

But here, she didn't have the Doctor to scan her and had no idea what was even going on. She knew that she wasn't anything like when Rose had the time energy flowing through her. Maybe this is just a smaller version of the same thing. Maybe it was going to kill her as well, just slowly. Maybe a headache was going to come, it would cripple her body and she'd die. But what she'd experienced was something else. It wasn't the whole of time and space at her control, she just knew something that she didn't know how. She concentrated on what was going on when it happened and remembered something like De-Ja-Vu creeping up on her. Like she'd used it before. Like the words 'vortex manipulator' were familiar to her. She closed her eyes, slowed her chewing, her breathing, everything around her went in slow motion and she remembered. She remembered having a vortex manipulator and using it to get to the Doctor. To save him, but it felt like it wasn't her. She wasn't seeing it from her point of view, she was in 3rd person.

Then it clicked. She was remembering her other lives. All of her other lives and what she did. This must've been one. That's how she knew. And when she concentrated she could remember things like that. But would it kill her slowly as well? Clara's hand curled around the empty wrapper and realised she had nibbled to the end of the whole bar. The empty wrapper was scrunched in her hand and she opened her eyes again to see them all looking at her. She stood up to put the wrapper in the bin and walk outside back to the interrogation room, but decided to trust the Avengers. They'd given her no reason not to trust them and yet she wasn't telling them anything, it wasn't good and they could easily turn on her.

She walked past Steve on the other side and took the long way to the bin before pretending to drop the wrapper and bending down to his level. She whispered in his ear "I think I know what happened. I'll tell you later." She turned away, not wanting to see his confusion or just his face. She didn't want to do anything but close her eyes. She wanted to close her eyes and work this all out. She wanted to wake up and see it was all a dream and she was in the TARDIS and just about to go on an exotic spa break with the Doctor. Or she was in her house waiting for the Doctor to pick her up. She'd hear that wheezing, groaning sound any second and this was just a silly fantasy she'd made up. She knew that it was a lie but she couldn't help wishing for it.

She made it to the bin, took a deep breath and let go of the wrapper, like she was letting go of this weakness. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to wish, she was going to work. She'd gather her strength and work towards that goal. To get home, to protect Mia and to enjoy the Avenger's company while she could. That was what she'd work towards now. No weakness, only strength. She opened her eyes to see the wrapper hit the top of the pile of rubbish and fall further down the side. She turned around to see Phil standing there with a kind smile on his face. He seemed to understand her emotional turmoil. Even though he couldn't possible know what she was going through, Clara still felt comforted by his kind gestures. He was a good person. "Ready to go?" Phil asked kindly. He sounded more like an uncle to take his niece out on a fun day. Or a father with his daughter. Any parental role Clara could think of. He would be the perfect uncle, Clara thought. He didn't seem like a soldier when he was like that. Phil Coulson had many alter egos. Or just different aspects to his personality.

"Yeah, let's go." Clara spoke, with the strength she'd been mustering. She was ready. She could do this. And she couldn't help taking one last look at the Avengers to see what they were thinking. She saw the team filling Thor in on what had happened and then Steve turned around. Clara was too slow and she didn't turn away quick enough. He caught her eye and smiled encouragingly at her. She smiled back gratefully and reluctantly turned away. When she saw Steve, she couldn't help it. She just wanted to stay with him. She wanted to stare into his blue eyes and hug him. She wanted to have his jacket around her shoulders again and feel his arms tight around her as he protected her.

Her mind immediately snapped back to reality and she realised how much he actually meant to her. He was her best friend along with Mia. She really liked him. He made her feel safe and actually feel like this dimension wasn't crazy and she was still sane. When she was with him, nothing was hard and everything made sense. He was so rational and clever. She didn't know why but he was just the one thing in this crazy world that made sense. Him and Mia. They were just the closest things Clara had and she would never let anything happen to them. She protect them for as long as she could.

"Are you alright?" Phil asked, noticing her strange behaviour. She wasn't just worried about the interrogation, it was something else. He couldn't figure out what it was but it was important. He could tell that much.

"Yeah, fine." Clara swallowed, looking at Phil with a reassuring smile. She was feeling better but wanted to get this over and done with already. It was getting really boring, really fast. Phil opened the door for her and followed after while she took her place in the seat. "No handcuffs?" Clara questioned, noticing the lack of metal in the room. Fury's facial features moved into some kind of smile. Clara almost laughed. It seemed unreal.

"We thought we should trust you more. But that doesn't mean we have no more questions. In fact your explanation only gave us more. Shall we begin?" Fury asked almost sweetly. Clara knew he was being genuine but she couldn't help being suspicious. Why would they suddenly trust her? "How did you get to this 'Doctor's' grave?" Fury asked, leaning closer. It wasn't possible he must be thinking. Well, he hasn't met the impossible girl, Clara thought.

7


	10. Chapter 10

Avengers AU Chapter 8:

"We thought we should trust you more. But that doesn't mean we have no more questions. In fact your explanation only gave us more. Shall we begin?" Fury asked almost sweetly. Clara knew he was being genuine but she couldn't help being suspicious. Why would they suddenly trust her? "How did you get to this 'Doctor's' grave?" Fury asked, leaning closer. It wasn't possible he must be thinking. Well, he hasn't met the impossible girl, Clara thought.

No-one was in the room apart from her locked up in the cell. She waited for something to happen until she gave up and made her way back to the bed. She sat down and looked around leaning against the cold glass hoping to warm it up soon with her body warmth. Then she felt a flicker of energy and swore she saw someone, for a second, the outline of someone appearing in the cell. Clara felt hope kindle in her heart. Could it be the Doctor? But then it was gone, quickly as it came and the room was silent again apart from the patter of running feet. Clara knew the sound well, from her and the Doctor's and the moaning that normally accompanied it when Year 7 had P.E. Running and her were old friends.

Steve burst into the room followed by Natasha, Bruce and Clint. Steve saw her and smiled reassuringly. Bruce ran to the panel and opened the door to the cell while Steve ran in to Clara who was extremely confused. "Steve? What's going on? Why are you here?" Clara asked looking at all of the Avengers standing there.

"This used to be Loki's cell and he used a lot of magic in it so we thought he might have a connection to the cell. He might be able to contact the cell and you in it. We don't know much about magic but Thor went back to Asgard as soon as we realised to talk to Loki. Have you seen anything strange?" Steve asked.

"No, I haven't. But, there was something… I felt a flicker of energy and saw an outline of some shape. It looked like a man but it was gone too quickly for me to see it." Clara recounted, urged on by Steve's furrowed eyebrows. "I thought it was the Doctor, but maybe…" Clara trailed off, knowing now that it couldn't have been. The Doctor was the same sort of height as this man, but he didn't wear the same impending pose, looking down on everybody. The Doctor, leaned down to Clara, to share his excitement and wonder with her. It couldn't have been him.

"It was Loki." Steve finished in a murmur. "Dr. Banner?" Steve asked, turning his head, with a newly formed plan in mind.

"Hmm?" Bruce asked, preoccupied with the panel. Something was on it.

"Could we help her escape? Somehow get her out of the compound and get her to England or something?" Steve asked, explaining his plan in the worst, but truest, sense possible because before Bruce had even started the sentence, Clara interrupted.

"What? I'm not going to England! What am I supposed to do there? Just because of this Loki guy! I need the resources to fix my earpiece and I'm not going to find them in England. If I can somehow get on Fury's good side, then I can get what I need here! With Mia!" Clara shouted. What was he thinking? He couldn't just ship her off to England whenever he felt like it, just because it would be better for her safety. She needed to get back to her dimension!

"Clara, it would be safer for you there. You don't know Loki. He waged war on Earth and almost succeeded and he can trick anyone easily. He has magic and I don't think a cell, even and Asgardian one will stop him from contacting you!" Steve argued, trying to get Clara to see his point. He wouldn't let Loki's death toll rack up another number. Especially not Clara. She didn't deserve any of this and he wouldn't let her die! It seemed he had succeeded in persuading her with her silence but then she spoke.

"Look, I can ask to be moved. It might hurt my chances but I can. I don't have to stay in this cell, but I have to stay in this country. I can't leave Mia. I can't leave this place without getting any closer to getting home." Clara spoke, her voice calm. She understood Steve's concern but she'd fought off monsters worth twice this Loki guy, so she could take him. Manipulation wouldn't work on her. Steve fought between himself. Part wanted to take her away, to England where he was sure she could be safe. The other part wanted to be selfish and let her stay so he'd get to see her again and understand this mystery out with her.

"Ok, but you have to tell us whenever he appears again." Steve conditioned. "Bruce?" He asked. "Close the doors. I want to hear about what happened in the cafeteria. You said you had an idea. What was it?" He asked Clara before Clint came back and interrupted him.

"I've scoped out the place. There are cameras everywhere and it looks like the doors are conditioned with closing one at a time or all at once." He informed, bringing another dilemma.

"I can shut off the cameras but the doors I'll need help with. Tony Stark isn't the only smart one around." Bruce muttered to himself, making Natasha smile.

"Well, then shut the cameras. Natasha can help with the doors. Be quick before they come back." Steve informed. They all got to work while Steve looked at Clara telling her to begin. He was curious and if Clara was reading it right, worried, almost as if he was protective of her. Clara felt her breath hitch in her throat. She felt protective over him as well. Him and Mia even though she knew he could protect himself she couldn't help it. Now she had to talk about all of this as well? Clara sat down. She needed tea. It was her perfect remedy but she wasn't in her flat she remembered. She was in a cell in a strange place in a parallel dimension.

"But, there was an energy signature before we came in like Clara was saying but it hasn't completely faded. He could come back at any second." Bruce warned bringing up the readings for them all to see. Clara watched them and shuddered. She had thought that this guy was the Doctor. What if Steve hadn't have come? Would she be gone with him to wherever? Would she have trusted him? Clara really didn't know. She looked at Steve's steely face. He was concentrating on the readings and Clara smiled, she didn't think they were taught how to read futuristic readings in the 40's. "There is a panel on the top of the door can you break it off, Natasha?" Bruce asked, turning to Natasha, who nodded and turned towards the door jumping off the side and kicking it off with her leg in some complex move Clara didn't know. Her leg went up while her fists in front of her in a protective stance and she landed back on the ground while the panel landed beside her. Bruce carried on giving out instructions and followed them, using multiple kicks and jumps. Clint went to keep a look out for agents and Clara was looking at the readings.

"Something's wrong." Clara stated, looking at the hologram. She was much better with technology now she had met the Doctor and had the extra knowledge from the spoonheads. That apparently meant this tech as well, Clara thought. "I recognise these readings. They are the same as something else I remember. But, I've never met Loki. It can't be him. It must be someone else." Clara remembered seeing the same readings on the TARDIS, but she couldn't remember who it was. Then she concentrated. "I'm going to try and do the same thing I did in the cafeteria. It might help." Clara insisted, seeing their sceptical looks. She left out the detail that it could be lethal to her health. It was only a theory anyway.

She carried on before anyone could say anything and concentrated. What did she do in the cafeteria? She concentrated and felt the same energy take her over. It was a warm tingling that felt like alcohol. She felt it take over and Clara worried. What if it took her over completely? The thought consumed her and she couldn't remember anything. She was an empty shell with no memories or soul. It lasted only a few moments and she opened her eyes to find Steve staring at her confused. She couldn't remember what she had said like before. When she used it knowingly, she couldn't remember but when it was accidental like in the cafeteria, she remembered. "What did I say?" Clara asked, waiting for an answer.

"The Great Intelligence. What is that?" Steve asked, confused. What was that? He was so confused. He had lost track of everything, nothing was under his control and he felt powerless. Clara had begun to panic. How was he here? Was it because she was? Did he get here before her? Was it him that was in the cell, not Loki? Clara felt violated and put a hand on her heart remembering the Whisper Men's cold touch leaving black spots dancing in her vision. Clara's throat went dry and she swallowed frantically and felt her heartbeat to remind herself of the beats that carried on. "Clara? Clara, look at me!" Steve raised his voice, panicking with her and grabbing her arms to keep her still and looking at him. "What is it?" He asked again, anchoring Clara away from her thoughts, consuming her.

"He's the alien I told you about." After Clara mentioned this, Steve remembered. He was the hostile alien, the one who controlled the Whisper Men and had tried to kill Clara by suffocation. Steve's jaw tightened and he looked at Clara for more information. "He must've got here before I did and set something up. He heard about me getting here somehow and tried to visit me but he couldn't get here properly for some reason." Clara wondered, speaking mostly to herself and then it flashed in her mind. That pose, it wasn't the Doctor's but it wasn't Loki's either.

It was Dr. Simeon's. His proud stance with the same cold, unfeeling gaze piercing through the soul. He had plagued Clara throughout her travels. First as a Victorian Nanny, then with the Spoonheads controlling that poor woman. Then at the Doctor's grave and now. Again. He would never go would he? He'd always be there, Clara realised with a sickening gulp and turned to look at Steve again. "But, why? And how did he survive?" Clara asked. He wasn't human, just had the appearance of one. And he had accepted completely that he would die stepping into the Doctor's timestream, meaning he must already have been weak. How did he survive?

"Clara, forget about him. We can find him later." Steve confirmed, it wasn't a question to him. They could this alien and punch him for hurting Clara in this way. And Steve would be first in line. "But right now you need to tell us what happened in the cafeteria, and what that gold tint in your eyes was." Steve commanded. The way to bring someone out of shock was either a warm drink or anchoring them with a command and giving them something to do.

"Wait, what about the interrogation? Don't you want to know about that first?" Clara asked, wondering how they even remembered the cafeteria when the interrogation was the bigger deal here.

"We already know about that. Bruce hacked into the cameras with Tony's 'hacking programs' as he put it." Steve answered, remembering Clara's pointing tongue and narrowed eyes, biting his tongue to stop his laughter. Clara seemed to remember the same thing because she instantly turned red and groaned.

"How much did you see?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"We saw your inventive face, if that's what you mean." Steve confirmed, smiling and allowing a chuckle at her next groan and covering her face with her hands. At this, Clara's head snapped up and smiled at him before tapping him on the arm light-heartedly.

"Not funny." She stated with a smile on her face betraying her words. Steve smiled and let go of Clara's arms. They both instantly felt the cold and Steve intertwined his hands and Clara pulled the thin jumper she'd managed to put on before leaving over her body closer to generate more warmth. "Anyway," Clara dragged out, showing that they were moving on and never talking about this again before carrying on. "I think that it is the same as the 9th regeneration of the Doctor and his companion at the time, Rose Tyler. They were on the Game Station and the Daleks were about to attack. The Doctor faked having a brilliant idea leaving Rose in the TARDIS, for him to control remotely and use it to take her home leaving him with no chance of escape or a goodbye. The TARDIS was set to shut down as soon as she landed which she did. Rose was left on Earth as the Doctor rigged the entire Game Station to blow killing as many Daleks as possible. Rose was heartbroken and remembered about the heart of the TARDIS, which listened to a person's desire." Clara explained, remembering the Slitheen woman. Thor came into the room, but everyone ignored him, too busy focusing on what they were doing and trying to listen to Clara at the same time. He was confused and tried to speak but Natasha slapped him on the arm and shushed him. Thor knew better than to disobey Lady Natasha's order so he kept quiet and Clara carried on.

"She managed to use her mother's contacts to get a crane and use it to open the panel and look into the heart of the TARDIS. It listened to her and got her to the Game Station where she erased the Daleks and brought Captain Jack Harkness back to life. He was a friend of theirs and had been killed in the Dalek attack. But she couldn't control the power and brought him back to life permanently. She saved the day but the time vortex was in her and it was killing her. The human body couldn't take it and the Doctor saved her with a kiss. It transferred all of the energy to him and he transferred that back to the TARDIS. But that in turn killed him, causing him to regenerate." Clara finished, remembering watching sadly as the 9th regeneration ended so quickly. She couldn't interfere at all in that as it was a pivotal point in his life and she had to fall past it. She hated it, watching Rose dying and then the Doctor dying but she remembered her time with the 10th regeneration and smiled a little. She had her own human Doctor in her universe. She had all of her problems solved and lived happily ever after as some would put it. It made Clara think for a moment. What if they were in this universe as well? Could she contact them and get their help?

"I think it was the same as that. She could see the entirety of time and space in her mind and her eyes turned gold like mine. But I can't see the whole of time and space. Just, my other lives." Clara finished, seeing Steve's eyes widen and his jaw tense. She almost felt apprehensive calling his name but remembered it was only her Steve when he snapped out of it and smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I also saw something else. My other copies can do this as well, just at the end of their lives. I saw another one of my copies, living in the 40's with you. She was an army nurse in the war and died in service but she had memories of you, or I did." Clara mentioned hesitantly. She wasn't sure how he'd react.

"I remember that too. Connie, but she looked exactly like you. We went on a date and then I became Captain America and we drifted apart as I went to the war. I never knew what happened to her. I dreamt about her and our first meeting and I didn't realise what it was. I think, meeting you, brought back memories." Steve spoke, just as hesitantly. He didn't realise he'd been speaking so eagerly. He just was excited that Clara had them too and it wasn't just him being crazy. But then he realised what he had said.

"We went on a date?" Clara questioned before she remembered about the relationship, she just forgot about the date. It made sense. Then she remembered Bucky and switching to Steve seeing him and loving him before she even knew. It was the cheesiest definition of 'love at first sight' that Clara had ever seen but it was cute. She'd only momentarily forgotten but it was enough to scare Steve, he started to rack his brain to see whether they had actually gone on a date or if he had imagined it. Clara saw this and decided to tease him. "I don't remember that. Maybe that was a dream?" Clara suggested with a laugh looking at him weirdly and savouring his mortified look before smiling and laughing, breaking the illusion. She couldn't hold it in and he was too cute. "I'm joking." She revealed, laughing at his relieved reaction. "Aw Steve, you're too cute. Your reaction was priceless." Clara laughed holding her stomach before she realised what she'd said. Her laughs slowed down to fake ones and she looked up to see Thor pursing his lips in fake confusion and Natasha doing the same next to him. Bruce couldn't really do it but he stood there with crossed arms like the rest of them and a judgemental look on his face. She instantly cursed under her breath.

"Language." Steve chided and Clara swatted at him, missing completely and getting his thigh instead. Clara almost cursed again before Clint came in.

"Why are you guys so silent?" Clint asked, looking around and seeing Clara's mortified look. He then saw Steve's face and chuckled. "Okay, what happened? I haven't seen that look since he made that bet with me about the guns." Clint laughed remembering the bet he'd made, ripping the Captain off when he'd just come out of the ice.

"Lady Clara, said the Captain is 'cute'." Thor spoke, dragging out 'Lady Clara'. Clint's face was a mask of shock and he looked at Clara before bursting into shocked laughter. He carried on for a few seconds before straightening and staring at Clara.

"Seriously?" Clint asked in disbelief. "You actually said that?" He said again, needing confirmation. He looked at Thor and smiled at Clara when Thor nodded smugly. The Avengers were all enjoying this way too much.

"Yeah, whatever. It just slipped out." Clara murmured trying to amend her mistake. Steve was cute, there was no denying that, but she didn't need to have it broadcast and she certainly didn't need it to be made a big deal out of. "Anyway, can we move on please?" Clara more commanded rather than asked. Steve was blushing along with her. The Avengers all looked at each other and had a private conference expressed entirely in looks. Bruce was sympathetic and wanted to move on. Thor was enjoying this greatly as well as Natasha and they didn't want to stop. Clint was impartial but he certainly didn't mind carrying on teasing Clara. But Bruce put his foot down, giving them all stern but smiling looks. "You've had your fun," he said "time to move on" Bruce ended it and Clara expressed her thanks.

"So, um, we dated in your other life, and um, you think this ability of yours came from you saving the Doctor?" Clara nodded, embarrassed at her awkwardness. Steve hadn't said anything throughout the entire event but had merely sat silently, smiling a little. It was kind of Clara to call him cute but he was a lot older than he looked. But, then again, so was Clara if you added all of her other lives. He found himself lost in his thoughts. But he was brought back easily by Clara's grateful 'Thanks' to Bruce. But then it clicked. "Wait, it was killing this Rose, could it kill you?" He asked, knowing the pain he felt at the idea was real. He couldn't lose someone else. Not after he'd just met them, and not after he'd just started to like them as something else. Steve couldn't place it. He didn't know if they were friends or something else. She'd called him cute so that had to compensate for something but what? But what he knew clear as day was that he couldn't let her die.

"Possibly. This is different so it may not kill me as quickly, but I think there is a high possibility it will, eventually." Clara confessed the knowledge that had been plaguing her for the entire day. Everyone was silent. The doors were close, the cameras switched off and the whirring of the machines was the only thing working. Everything else was still, unmoving and quiet. It was almost as if time had been stopped. Steve certainly felt as if his heart had stopped. No one breathed for fear of breaking the moment. Clara swallowed and placed both hands on the floor settling down. The thought was bad enough, but saying it. She felt like all energy had been sapped from her and she was an empty shell. She felt for the ground and needed stability, something to hold onto. Her breathing became heavy and she squeezed her eyes shut for fear of crying again. Weakness overtook her and she laid her head on the bed trying to fight the emotions and grief emptying her. She barely registered the arms around her comforting her from all direction.

Support and love came but she couldn't accept it. How could she? These people had done so much for her and she'd given them no reason to. No payment, no reward, no offer to help yet they just gave her unwavering help and support. She leaned into the arms and let herself drift, no thoughts just comfort and warmth. They held her and she opened her eyes glistening with tears as they ran down the side of her cheek and she gave a shaking smile to Steve, Thor, Clint, Natasha and Bruce who she saw around her. They were holding her up and she was grateful, but she'd had her moment of weakness and it was time to strengthen and work harder. She knew she had something to do now. She had to help and do whatever she could to save everyone around her. She might come across an antidote along the way but looking for one wouldn't be her priority. "Thanks guys." Clara smiled at them while they sat her up.

"We won't let you die. We'll find an antidote, we've got the best scientists in the world, trust me." Steve promised solemnly, looking into Clara's eyes so intently it made her heart clench.

"You won't be able to. Anyway I don't need it. I don't deserve it." She knew that only the Doctor could find an antidote if it was possible anyway but she nodded. They might be able to but there was a very slim possibility. And Clara had already accepted her death. Steve and the rest of the Avengers were about to argue she saw it but they were interrupted by Thor's steady voice.

"Lady Clara, do you know the tale of my trusty Mjolnir?" Thor asked, holding out his hand, calling to the hammer moving his hand sideways to avoid breaking the door. It came and he caught it happily throwing it up in the air.

"No. What is the tale?" Clara asked, to humour him. She didn't know and she really was interested but it seemed completely different to what they were talking about.

"It only calls to the most worthy. It will not be picked up by anyone else." Thor told her flipping the hammer again. He had a plan, and the rest of the Avengers knew it.

"Is that why it calls to you? Does it call to any of the other Avengers?" Clara asked, again humouring him, trying to get off the subject of her possible death.

"Yes, that is why it comes when I beckon. But, none of the others can pick it up. Lady Natasha did not try but Man of Birds couldn't. Captain couldn't. Man of Iron couldn't either and neither could Dr. Banner." Thor ticked off. Clara looked around with the ghost of a real smile gracing her face. She stared in disbelief at them and shared a knowing look with Natasha. "Would you like to try Lady Clara?" Thor asked, more as a real question than a mocking one like he told Tony.

Clara's eyes widened as she realised what he meant and she backed up into Steve, as if the hammer was pointed at her threateningly. "Oh, no no no no I couldn't. It wouldn't work anyway. If the Avengers can't do it, then how can I do it?" She protested as Thor looked at her with the same pursed lips look he had before. He didn't believe her.

"Just try. If it doesn't work then I will leave you alone and we won't talk of it." Thor conditioned and the Avengers agreed. Clara looked at all of them and agreed, waiting for the catch to jump out. But it didn't. So she reached out to take it from Thor. It was in his hand and he was passing it to Clara gently. She grasped it and felt its power before it fell to the ground. Her hand fell with it and she tried to pick it up again, but despite how light it was in Thor's hands she couldn't. She struggled and it shook but never lifted completely.

"See? It won't pick up when it's just me. I need you to hold it and then pass it to me." Clara pointed out wondering what the point of this was.

"Because not even the Captain, who you think is 'cute', could lift it." Thor added, enjoying her blush as did everyone else because Steve was the exact same behind her. "So, you are the same as him because it shook like him. I've understood it now. A visit to Loki cleared up many queries. It wasn't him who appeared in your cell. And Mjolnir shakes for those who can be worthy but have something blocking it. I don't know exactly what it could be but, I think it is because of your disbelief." Thor suggested gently, making Clara smile with watering eyes again.

"Thanks Thor." Clara breathed in a stronger voice than before. She smiled at him and gave no warning before wrapping her arms around his neck for a huge hug. He stumbled but stayed crouching before tentatively wrapping his arms around her too.

"You are very strong Lady Clara." He complimented and Clara laughed breathily, over his shoulder and detached herself. She looked at him and took a breath, her strength renewed.

"As I've been told." She replied, in the same posh tone she used in 1920's London. She'd managed to convince them she was a Duchess and lived comfortably for a few months before finding the Doctor. "Thanks again. But, I think we have some visitors." Clara pointed out, and a second later, almost on cue, a large banging began on the door. Fury's voice rang out and they all stared at her.

"How did you know that?" They all asked at once, whether expressed in looks or words.

She replied simply by saying "I used my powers." It was the truth and these were meant for some reason. They had to be, so she used them.

"What if it kills you faster by using them?" Bruce wondered out loud before correcting himself and saying, "No, that wouldn't work because you'd be visibly weaker. Unless you gained some other powers as well." Bruce corrected, seeing Natasha's stern face and then debated again, making Natasha elbow him in the ribs and flick her head towards Steve's horrified look. "But Clara will be absolutely fine because an antidote will come soon." He corrected again, not adding anything else out loud, but carried on the debate in his head. Natasha rolled her eyes and Clara laughed, sharing a smile with Natasha.

"Come out!" Fury commanded. "Or at least let us in for God's sake, do something, you jackasses." Fury began again, realising his shouts wouldn't do anything. He had turned to one of his agents who began to try to shove his soldier in the 4 inch thick steel door and Fury sighed. "Yeah, they should be scared because you are suddenly going to have the strength of a super soldier, oh no wait. Our actual super soldier is in there!" Fury shouts at the agent who shrank under his gaze, terrified. "Get the electrics! Idiot." Fury muttered holding his head in his hand.

Clara and the entire team laughed for a few minutes at the rude remarks of Fury which came from time to time in the next 5 minutes. She smiled at them, laughing, letting out a light, graceful laugh while her hands held her stomach as if the expression 'splitting my sides' was actually happening to her. Steve was caught up looking at her and was brought away by Natasha poking him in the arm and giving him a look. They had to go now. If they left of their own accord then the punishment would be infinitely better. Fury might run a tight ship but he wasn't unreasonable. Clara looked at Steve when he was looking at Natasha and felt a sinking feeling. They were going to have to leave. She was going to be left alone again. She sighed, staring at his face before he went again. She wanted to memorise his face so she wouldn't be so alone. That sounded weird to Clara as she processed properly what she had said, but it was true. She wanted to stay like this, in the company without anything blocking or hanging over their heads like an unsteady axe. Whenever she was in his company she was always living in fear of being discovered by something, even if there was nothing to discover. He was a great friend and Clara would be sad to lose him in death or another dimension. Whatever would come. "You have to leave don't you?" Clara confirmed, quietening the room. "Inevitable, I know, but when will I even be able to see you guys next?" Clara asked, trying to lift the dark mood she'd involuntarily cloaked over the room.

"We don't know." Clint answered for Steve, who was having trouble forming a sentence. "They'll have measures placed against us now, and we don't know if Fury will believe you or not. Even then, we have no idea what will happen. Everything about your future is, uncertain." Clint explained trying to be as kind as possible, confirming all of Clara's fears. She took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Yeah, I knew, I just, couldn't process it." Clara spoke, her voice echoing off the walls and playing repeatedly in Steve's ears. He felt like everything was going in slow motion. "Guess goodbyes are in order right?" Clara said, looking up to see the sympathetic faces of every Avenger. "Don't look at me like that!" She said, laughing at them. "I'll be fine. If I can I will send a message to you, if I can't then Fury will have done something. Either way, don't come back without permission. I don't want you to get into more trouble." Clara conditioned, sternly staring down every Avenger until they nodded. "Steve?" She asked. He was the only one not looking or nodding. His eyes were cast at the ground. "Please, promise me." She asked, looking up into his eyes. He nodded reluctantly and she smiled.

"Alright, time to go." Clara watched, waiting for someone to move. She didn't want to, but she needed someone else to. She had to stay here. Wait and be patient for something to happen. In the meantime, get some more rest and make sense of everything she'd just worked out. In the words of her first Doctor, the 11th regeneration, Geronimo.

8


	11. Chapter 11

Avengers AU Chapter:

 **Author's Note: I've gotten more into this and am getting better at writing, I think. Not much to say but enjoy.**

 **Azizul Adnan: I am kind of a bookworm but I find it hard to finish stuff as well. Yeah, I'm more Doctor Who myself. It was basically my first fandom and it is the one I am best with which is kind of why I'm trying to do things with the Marvel Fandom, and 'push the boat out' as people say. I totally understand where you're coming from and I hope I can keep entertaining with adventure but if it doesn't work for you, then you can always leave it. I hope you don't and I will always try to suit everyone's needs to the best I can but it doesn't always work.**

 **Mostly because Clara is in a universe without the Doctor meaning the only real Doctor stuff I can add is flashbacks or random breakthroughs with the earpiece, but I feel like I want the earpiece to be a pivotal moment meaning she could finally go back, but realise the 'attachments' she has made with the Avengers. A love story is always fun to read, but I will try not to make it take away from the adventure and problems they're facing. And I just wrote 'you're so cute' and just thought, this is gold. Everyone will totally pick up on that. And their pasts are intertwined, and so are their futures, hopefully. And the Great Intelligence will be making an appearance very soon. Please try and stick it through to the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Marvel or any of these characters apart from Mia because she is my own invention. In your faces Marvel and Doctor Who. I got a character you don't. Lol. Sorry, just had to. Couldn't resist. Request from me: Please can everyone review? I love reviews and will totally reply. It might make for an extremely long Author's note but I will always make it in bold so you can skip it and go straight to the chapter if you want. Plus I love it when you do, it makes my life so much better, no matter what you have to say.**

"Alright, time to go." Clara watched, waiting for someone to move. She didn't want to, but she needed someone else to. She had to stay here. Wait and be patient for something to happen. In the meantime, get some more rest and make sense of everything she'd just worked out. In the words of her first Doctor, the 11th regeneration, Geronimo.

They all got up and Bruce and Clint immediately started to complain about their aching limbs because of sitting down for so long. Only Steve and Natasha thought to actually stretch and Thor didn't seem affected, he only laughed and made comments in his weird way. Clara got up and started to exercise her limbs as well. She only groaned and leant on the bed. They all gave her a group hug which she happily embraced and forgot about Natasha's limits, hugging her completely and smiled when Natasha awkwardly hugged her back. Then Clint decided to ruin the moment with his comment "Wow Clara! You must be a miracle because I don't think I've ever seen Nat happy with someone hugging her." He said, in mock awe and both Clara and Natasha shot him a look at the same time and he was shaken. That was actually terrifying. Clara whispered something into Natasha's ear as she pulled away and Natasha must've liked it because she smiled and nodded appreciatively. Clara went up to him and he put his hands up in surrender for whatever she was going to do to him.

Clara laughed and pulled him into a hug before whispering in his ear "You should be scared. Natasha is very clever but so am I." She laughed at his tense position as he froze and pulled away, patting him on the back. She moved towards Bruce and gave him a hug, smiling happily. He was just a pleasant person and Clara could understand the pairing of him and Natasha. She didn't know for sure what their relationship was like and how they were together in a room, but she knew something was there. Thor swept her up into a hug before she was ready, making her squeal and wrap her arms around him for something to hold onto so she wouldn't fall. He was so tall she was lifted off the ground, her feet in the air, interlocked and bent at the knees.

She smiled as he gently put her down and she sighed in relief to be back on steady ground. She gave him another brief hug to show him she wasn't annoyed at his lack of warning but liked staying on the ground. Then she came to Steve and smiled before awkwardly offering her arms and trying not to indulge too much in the happiness it brought her when he swept her up into his arms and squeezed her. She felt the comfort and warmth rolling off of him into her and she felt like nothing could hurt her now. She was protected, safe in Steve's arms. But the moment went too soon when she had to let go. She didn't want to let go without a few words so she whispered "Thanks." As they parted. She didn't know what else to say but couldn't let the moment pass without saying anything.

His chivalric "You're welcome Clara." Was worth it. She liked the way he said her name. It was refreshing and calm without an annoyed tone. The Doctor never used an annoyed tone with her, he was always excited, but the school, the student's whiny "Miss Oswald!" and the headmaster's "Miss Oswald." Brisk and business-like did get extremely boring after a while. It was hard to imagine her name said any other way, but maybe she just hadn't met enough new people. She didn't think about it for long because the chance to indulge was gone, leaving her cold and scared. She didn't let it show but she was incredibly scared. What was she supposed to do here? And how was she ever going to explain anything to Mia?

The doors opened and they all went out in single file. Steve was the last to leave giving Clara a long look filled with an unnamed emotion, but Clara did the same. This wasn't just one emotion, it was more. She had to restrain herself from calling out to him and asking him to stay. She had to restrain herself from giving him a huge hug and never letting go. She loved the feeling of safety in his arms but she also loved the danger of running. She loved his protectiveness but also wanted to be free. Clara's thoughts were a whirlwind and she couldn't think properly.

Clara cursed her brain for analysing every feeling but she guessed it came with the territory of being an English teacher. Steve was a friend, and friends protect and make each other feel safe right? She had no more time to think about it because then the doors opened and Fury strode in closing the cell door leaving the room's doors open. He stopped abruptly and his eye swivelled around the room while he himself remained completely still. He found Clara and he settled with a distasteful look on his face. Clara prepared herself and stood there looking him in the eye. "I'll admit. I'm impressed. You managed to trick the entire compound and then had your 'secret talk', cutting off communications." Fury spoke, using his hands to quote 'secret talk' and had a smirk on his face.

"I can't take any of the credit. It wasn't my idea." Clara countered smirking just the same. None of the Avengers had gone, they were all standing there waiting to see who would win the power play.

"So you didn't do a thing? Yet somehow you managed to persuade them? Interesting." Fury mused, thinking about this new information.

"Interesting how? It only showcases what I assumed you already knew." Clara spoke, crossing her arms. She continued when Fury looked up at her again, raising an eyebrow, asking her to carry on. "It shows that The Black Widow has her wide range of skills she can put to anything, martial arts, technology skills, her brain but especially her heart," Clara finished, looking over to see Natasha give her an interesting look. She had no idea that Clara thought of her that way, "Especially when pairing up with Dr Banner who is not only good with technology, but with science. He can control the others when they get out of hand and is a good leader but he doesn't want to be. He is their advisor. He also uses his heart." Clara summarised and Bruce smiled thoughtfully at her while the others nodded in agreement. "Hawkeye is exactly what the name suggests. He can see anything you need to that would be helpful. Like the cameras and the doors. He's clever and shouldn't be underestimated. His heart is there for everyone to see." Clara spoke and earned a cheer from Clint which was silenced almost immediately by both Natasha and Fury. Clara still laughed and smiled at him.

"Iron Man, well, he is indispensable and you all know this anyway. He knows himself and has no problem telling you he is. But as he says whenever he meets anyone, he's a genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist. So that needs no further explanation. But what does is that although his façade is good, his heart is better. Everyone knows about him, but no one knows or thinks he has a heart behind that egotistical façade." Clara finalised, hearing the group's collective murmurs, everyone knowing how Tony was like. "Thor has a heart of gold and his wonder always comes through. His knowledge is indispensable and his contacts are better. His worthiness is not only shown with his trusty Mjolnir but in everyday life, when he helps as many as he can, is outright about things he doesn't understand and has no pride or stigma against anyone to hold him back. It isn't that he can't hate, it's that he doesn't see a reason to. He tried consistently to set everything right and will always fight to the end. His heart and valour are an example to us all." Clara finished, smiling as Thor looked so happy with his smile and he thanked Clara for her kindness in his usual excited tone.

Then Clara moved on to the last member and first person she'd met coming into this dimension. "And last but not least, the Captain." Clara started, smiling at Steve before she started. "The fact he's a super soldier is barely anything compared to what he is as a person. He's brave, patriotic and a natural born leader. He knows right from wrong better than most people and took a chance on me when no one asked him to and I gave him no reason to." Clara remembered all of her thoughts and smiled happily at Steve trying to express all of her thanks and appreciation in one speech. "He listens and doesn't judge. He believes in people like me, not because he's naïve, or gullible, but because he can understand and is kind enough to help us with all he's got. He won't give up and he is a man of his heart. It is big enough for anyone and everyone. That is what makes him the Captain. Because he is a super soldier. Just not the one you'd normally think of." Clara ended and she smiled at Steve showing all of her appreciation looking into his enchanting blue eyes and then pulling away to see the rest of them all smiling at the treasure they'd found. Clara was amazing, she knew them all inside out despite only having known them for a little while. And she recognised that as well. Put it out there for everyone.

Fury looked deep in thought before seemingly snapping out of it. They all were lost, even the agents. Clara's speech had rendered everyone speechless except her and as she looked from the corner of her eye, she saw Tony standing there, smiling, his eyes filling with tears. She guessed he'd heard it all and she hoped he knew that she meant every word she had said. For all of them, she knew that they were all as amazing as she'd described. Fury seemed happy like he'd just achieved something he wanted and Clara was confused. What had he achieved? "Everyone leave the room now. Agents, Avengers. Go." Fury ordered and the agents obeyed immediately. The Avengers lingered a little longer waving their goodbyes and mouthing their thanks. Then it was just her, Fury and Coulson. He never seemed to leave his side. "Impressive speech. What was your job back in your 'dimension'?" Fury asked, not outright quoting it this time but simply filling the word with a much sarcasm as he could.

"How do you know I had a job? I might have just spent my life travelling with the Doctor?" Clara asked, challenging him.

"Because I know that as a human you must've had a job. Also, the research we did on you before you died, in this dimension, suggests otherwise." Fury smirked, knowing there was something else about her.

"English Teacher." Clara finished, knowing he had done a lot more research than he let on.

"Figures." Fury shrugged, knowing that English teachers were always making grandiose speeches about everything. "We looked at your proof and it checked out. We saw a spike in energy and heat levels and the cameras saw it as well. We haven't seen your interrogation by your glorious Captain, but we've seen enough." Fury ended, trying to keep a level face as Clara's eyebrow raised at the mention her 'glorious Captain' as he'd put it.

"Seriously? I compliment him and suddenly you start referring to him as that?" She asked and then muttered, "You're just as bad as the Doctor." Fury heard this and raised an eyebrow himself. In no way was he like those stupid ass aliens that kept invading Earth. He didn't care if he was supposedly a 'good guy' he was still an alien and call him old fashioned but he could never fully trust an alien. Not like this Clara did, she seemed to trust him with her life.

"Beside the point." He dismissed. "We would like to offer you a temporary position at SHIELD." Fury spoke, coming out with it as he saw no other choice and he couldn't be bothered to beat around the bush. "Of course, it is only temporary as you are adamant about getting back to your dimension. You need to help us on every mission we ask of you to the best of your ability and we will give you all of SHIELD's resources and try and procure whatever you need to get back to your dimension. Any spare time will be spent guarding us against any other aliens you know of, creating files and telling us their weaknesses and strengths." Fury explained and Clara was shocked into sitting down.

She couldn't understand what she had done to deserve this opportunity. She knew she had the appropriate skills to complete the job, but what was the catch? She couldn't ask for fear of offending Fury and having the opportunity taken away from her. But, she had nothing to risk. Only her imprisonment, but she could always be broken out by the Avengers, right? If not, she bet Mia wouldn't rest until they let her in. It would be funny to hear the reports for the rest of her days, of how Mia had tried again, with a rocket launcher, or in a uniform, or a well-placed slap to Fury's face. No, it wasn't well-placed, but it sure would be funny.

Her confidence propelled by that thought, Clara asked, "What's the catch? Why would you offer me such an esteemed position? Especially as you've locked me up?" Clara challenged gesturing to the cell. She saw Coulson hold his breath and Clara prepared. He was obviously angry.

"There is no catch. We are offering you a chance to start a new position and potentially get back to your dimension." Fury spoke, strangely calm. "Why does nobody ever trust the goddamn organisation placed to protect them?" Fury started to raise his voice in exasperation. No one ever trusted the secret organisations. She saw Fury mentally sigh. She couldn't count how many times she'd made that face herself, teaching Year 7.

"Maybe because every secret organisation I've come into contact has treated me horribly and I don't want to experience that again," Clara suggested, her tone light and happy despite her words. "Can I think about it? I'll give my answer in the morning and go to Mia's to explain and get what little stuff I have or can borrow from her, somewhere else." Clara finished. Where would she stay? She'd only asked for more time because Tony hadn't moved from the position he came, meaning he wanted to talk to her and it must be important because he hadn't come with the rest of the Avengers. Plus, she wanted information. Getting this over with was the best option and then she could work everything out tomorrow because she wanted some sleep. The uneasy dream she'd had wasn't the best she'd ever had or the greatest for actual rest instead of making her head buzz with questions. Maybe it was an addiction?

"We'll have quarters set up for you tomorrow if you accept the offer. The other details can be worked out tomorrow but for now, just think about it." Fury offered, earning a grateful smile from Clara. At least he understood the gravity of the offer he'd made and the time she needed. He wasn't pushy although she could tell from the exchange he needed her to accept the position. He'd been shaken when she told him of the other aliens she'd met and needed her to help guard them. It was his job.

"Thanks," Clara answered to his words. Her opinion of him increased and she knew that he wasn't like the other leaders she'd met. But that didn't completely rule out his dark side. Everyone had one, especially tortured men like him. She felt no pity but emphasised with his situation. She had to protect everyone and felt the responsibility of a jacket. It was always there and couldn't be ignored. It was better when you owned it and let it warm you when you got it right. She knew the need to protect everyone like him. It was part of them and couldn't be shaken off. Phil watched him leave and moved to the middle to speak to Clara and cleared his throat to alert her to his presence.

She turned her head back to the middle and saw him standing there. "I really think you should consider this. I don't think I've ever seen something like this happen before and you can help protect more than one Earth and get you back to yours. There are no catches, I promise. I know you might not trust me, but it is the truth. I hope you can see that." He told Clara, who stood there looking thoughtful. He meant every word and hoped she could understand how rare this was. This never happened and was a big offer. It had more pros than cons if there were any. Phil couldn't see many, but there were some. Leaving Mia. Telling her what had happened. Fury setting her an initiation task. Spending possibly the remainder of her life in SHEILD if the earpiece was a lost cause. But, that wasn't the cause of the job, it was simply misfortune. Clara was in an already bad situation if she trusted Fury and his abilities, she might get out of it.

"I'll seriously consider it," Clara promised. "Thanks, Phil," Clara spoke genuinely. She'd barely used his name, but she needed to express that she didn't have a stigma towards him anymore and was trying to remove her stigma against Fury. He turned around and walked after Fury and Clara let out a huge breath of relief while Tony came in disabling the cameras and doors, all a lot more effectively than the rest of the Avengers had. Clara had warned him of the agents turning their heads and she distracted them by talking. Then the clock called for 6:00 and Clara was confused. How long had it been? Everything had gone by in a whirlwind. But her brief moment of confusion was enough for the agents to turn back to facing the other way, seeing Tony in the midst of reprogramming a computer to send a message to the agent's communicators but was caught by the agents who immediately recognised him.

"Mr Stark. What are you doing?" An agent asked a hand rested dangerously on a loaded gun. He obviously wouldn't shoot him but the consequences could be much worse if they called Fury. Tony's head shot up and he looked at the situation silently assessing the best way to get out of it.

"Fury sent me." He spoke, trying to seem casual. "I hadn't finished reprogramming the computers and upgrading it so he sent me to finish it." He explained, before seeing their doubting faces. "He was going to confiscate my suit. I have a really important upgrade to make so I couldn't let that happen." He reasoned, slipping into a more casual tone soothing the agents' doubts. They removed their hands from the gun sitting in the holster. They didn't respond but turned back to their duties and he was forced to try and think of a new way to get them out of the room so he could talk to Clara alone. It was important. A few minutes passed and one agent got a message via comm link leaving the room immediately. Then a few more minutes and the others had the same in order. Then the last agent was left and she wasn't going to leave because of the fact she was the last one. "You know I can handle her right? She is only a prisoner. She's already in the cage and I can just tell JARVIS to electrocute her if worst comes to worst." Tony spoke, leaning on one arm and smiling charmingly at her as she smiled back, his flirting working. She flashed him another smile as she left and Tony kept up the façade until she was completely out of the room. Then Tony opened the door just enough for him to slip through and get into the cell.

"Hi, Tony, what's up? Why have you been waiting so long?" Clara asked, her smile and caring nature taking over.

"Hi, Clara. I've just come back from dropping Mia off back to her flat and she saw the note. She broke down crying and asked me if I could give you a message. She asked if I could tell you to come back quickly because she had the soufflé stuff ready." Tony finished.

Clara raised an eyebrow. He could've told her this at any other point in life but he did all of that to tell her that? "Ok, what else do you need to tell me? I love Mia but you could've told me that tomorrow but you spent all of that effort and time just to talk to me. That's too much of a waste to say just that." Clara deduced.

"Well, there is my own problem I wanted to talk to you about," Tony admitted sheepishly and Clara didn't even fight the smile that widened every second he got more uncomfortable, shuffling around.

"Go on Tony, what is it?" Clara spoke encouragingly, trying to remain supportive instead of laughing. It would be rude but more than that, she wouldn't know what the problem was.

"You know Mia?" Tony started with a rhetorical question but Clara answered it anyway.

"Yes, I've known her my entire life." She spoke calmly, trying to swallow the laughs that she was holding in.

"Well, we went shopping and we had a great time and I think I might be falling for her," Tony spoke in a scared voice as if waiting for the slap or shout.

Clara did nothing of the sort. "Tony! That's amazing! Oh my God! Do you really like her?" Clara asked, her inner 13-year old coming out. She couldn't believe he was coming to her about this. What did he want? Her permission, because she would do the whole intimidating friend and send him on his way?

"Yeah, I really like her. She's funny, smart and doesn't put up with anyone's crap. She's just amazing." Tony admitted, lost in thoughts of Mia and Clara's smile because so big her jaw was starting to hurt. It was so cute, she couldn't wait for Mia to come with the same news.

"So, why have you come to me?" Clara asked, wanting to know why he was here, surely he didn't…?

"I need your help," Tony admitted, trying to ignore Clara's delighted laughs. This was too funny, she doubted someone like him could do that easily. Admit he needs help. He seemed like someone who always worked things out himself, never asking for help or too proud to and now, he's asking for help from Clara, for Mia. It is wonderful for Clara, and not so wonderful for Tony. "Come on! You know how hard this is for me! Don't make it worse!" Tony pleaded after a few minutes of Clara's futile attempts to stop laughing.

"Sorry, it's just, it's like the first time I asked who River was to the Doctor." Clara spoke, remembering River's flirtatious "A little more than a friend." Making only Clara's eyes widen. Everyone seemed so scared of hurting her feelings and then she saw why. Clara immediately sobered up at her own mention of River. She still wasn't over her death and doubted she ever would. The humour was gone now. She couldn't find anything funny about the situation. Tony realised and gave her a sympathetic hug which almost turned her into tears. She straightened up though and smiled at him, glad he'd comforted her. "So, what type of help? Asking her out? Knowing if she likes you as well?" Clara asked, wanting to move away from the subject.

"Um, all of that? Most of my relationships have been one night stands and others have failed because of the danger it puts them in." Tony confessed, making Clara raise her eyebrow and wonder whether she should even put Mia into that. Should she potentially endanger her friend and then wonder if the relationship didn't work out and she would still be in danger her whole life? Tony saw this and quickly ran to amend it. "But I would protect Mia with everything I have. I could make her, her own special Iron Woman suit to protect her. She will be safe, I promise. And I don't think the relationship will fail. I won't let it. I will always fight and protect her." He offered and Clara smiled. It was all she needed to hear. If he promised, if he fought for her, she would help. But right now, she needed some sleep.

"Tony, I will help you. But I do need sleep as well. I can't think right now. I'll tell you properly at breakfast tomorrow." Clara promised. Tony turned away but looked back with a smirk on his face. "What? What is it?" Clara asked, confused.

"Will you tell me who you like tomorrow as well?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows. Clara was lost for words for a moment before trying to adopt a calm tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't like anyone. Not like that." She replied, trying to keep calm and not let her thoughts go wild.

"Of course you don't Cap." He spoke, adding Cap's nickname at the end of the murmur. Clara heard but chose to ignore it. He could think what he wanted, she didn't love Steve. Did she? Tony walked out, smiling at her silence. He closed the cell doors, turned the cameras back on and left.

She sank down, wanting to ignore the thoughts again because sleep was needed for her to look even presentable and she needed to not let her guard down. Especially here. But then a clear figure of a man in weird green and black robes appeared in the room. He looked around and saw Clara on the floor. "Who are you?" Clara spoke, her annoyance rising. Why was he here now? Everyone was deciding to visit her today.

"I am Loki, God of Mischief." He spoke in a calm, disdaining tone looking down at Clara. "And who would you be mortal?" He spoke, sneering at Clara who folded her arms. This man was rude, she decided.

"Loki? The one who'd imprisoned on Asgard for your failed attack on New York and more famous for being Thor's brother?" Clara sassed, pretending to confirm her facts and picking out the most shameful bits to highlight. As a result, Loki hissed at her and her portrayal of him. Clara didn't let herself flinch and stood her ground.

"Attack on Earth! And Thor is only famous for being associated with me." Loki tried to correct, his anger seething. "And I didn't tell you to speak mortal." He added, making Clara smirk.

"You didn't get far enough for it to be an attack on Earth. Your army was squashed by the Avengers and Thor is famous for his bravery and valour in battle. And if you didn't tell me to speak, why did you ask my name?" Clara asked, getting one up on him.

"You dare to oppose the mighty Loki?" He tried, shouting at Clara who just stood up and adopted her 'I don't care' pose. "What is your name mortal?" He asked, impressed.

"Clara. Clara Oswald." She replied simply.

"You are different from the other mortals. I felt an energy presence in my old cell and wanted to investigate but it left before I could see what it was. However, the same energy clings to you." He spoke, pointing at her.

"That's probably the time energy. Time travel can do that to a person." Clara spoke, pretending to be bored and play with her nails.

"You are not of this dimension," Loki stated, making Clara's head snap up in confusion. How did he know? Loki grinned and stepped forward, "Now we shall talk properly." He leant down to meet Clara at her level. He walked around casting an illusion around the cell, so no one could see them. It would be an empty cell.

"How do you know?" Clara asked, walking towards him slowly.

"Thor told me when he came to visit me. I was intrigued as to who could've filled my cell. My deeds are seen as the worst, so what could've you done?" Loki explained, walking back up to Clara.

"Nothing. Nothing as bad as you. What about the other energy presence?" Clara asked, trying to move off the topic. She felt sick whenever she thought about her dimension. The doubt grew in the pit of her stomach that the Doctor had forgotten her whenever she thought about it.

"A dying presence. Obviously wanted to see you, nothing to worry about. Unless, of course, I decide to help him." Loki spoke, his grin coming back and an idea forming in his mind.

"How would you help him? You were in this cell so you attained a link to it. You've never met the other energy presence. And he's dying like you said." Clara spoke, challenging him.

"Yes, so when I have you as my hostage, the Avengers will do anything to get back the woman they so dearly love. This other energy presence won't be able to do a thing." Loki mocked, baring his teeth.

"None of them love me. And I wouldn't let them. Plus The Great Intelligence has that name for a reason." Clara spoke, trying to calm her heart at the thought of someone on the team loving her.

"Ah, but you forget. I have the title of God of Mischief for a reason as well. And you poor mortals, you're so ignorant. You can't even tell when you develop feelings for another. Oh well, a near-death experience should reveal all." Loki spoke, before disappearing as did the illusions he'd put up, making the door burst open and Fury ran in for the second time that night. He was getting tired of this alien stuff.

"Why the hell couldn't we get in? And who the hell were you talking to?" Fury asked as Clara tried to shout after thin air.

"Loki! He was right there! It must've been some sort of hologram! He was taunting me! Didn't you see him?" Clara shouted, seeing that he was gone, and looking around. He was an idiot, so smug and rude. Clara was about to slap him, where did he go?

"Loki was here? Damnit. He must've used his spell and covered his tracks." Fury cursed, hating him from their last encounter. He didn't care if he was Thor's brother, he still tried to take over Earth. "Miss Oswald we need to go." Fury turned to Clara and tried to guide her out of the cell.

"What? Where do I go?" Clara asked, trying to catch up with the sudden change of events.

"We'll take you to another room where Loki cannot contact you." Fury told her as another agent came and ushered her out of the room. Clara was about to protest, knowing she had more to talk about with him but was silenced as he spoke to another agent and the one escorting her reached her new quarters and closed the door after him. She was left alone again and she couldn't even talk to Loki again. She needed to get her last word with him.

She opened the door and poked her head out to the new agent guarding her and asked, "Can I at least have a piece of paper?" Clara needed to write down everything and work things through. She couldn't afford to lose any information.

"We'll see in the morning, Miss Oswald." The agents spoke before ushering her back inside.

Clara didn't even have time to respond before she was back in the room with a small bed and table next to it. She sighed and flopped on the bed. What could she do now? Her mind was fluttering with thoughts and she couldn't concentrate on one. The night was spent with her trying to make sense of the whole situation and her light sleep being interrupted by Natasha in the morning. She entered and woke Clara up with a small poke and ringing sound played by JARVIS. Clara opened her eyes with a groan and Natasha laughed. "Not a good night's sleep?" She asked as Clara tried to wake up.

"It's not that it wasn't good, I just didn't have enough," Clara replied, taking in the sight of the fully dressed and woken up Natasha. "And the fact that people still manage to look great in the morning as well." She added, making Natasha smile some more.

"Wait till you see Cap." She said, with a huge smirk on her face. Clara couldn't help the smile that made its way onto her face at the mention of Steve. Natasha noticed and turned to try and control her smile.

"Have you heard about last night?" Clara asked, trying to move on, wondering if Fury had told anyone.

"Yeah, it was one of the reasons Fury asked me and not any other agent to escort you to the bathroom and then to the cafeteria," Natasha informed while Clara nodded, trying to not to fall back asleep.

"Where's everyone else?" Clara asked, trying to get her bearings as Natasha led her down one hallway and the next.

"Steve's on his morning run, but he's taking longer than normal. Has been ever since you arrived actually. Maybe he has a lot to think about." Natasha hinted before moving on and turned to see Clara's blush. "Tony's getting some work done on his suits. Bruce is probably eating like a normal person and Clint is probably annoying him. And Thor is probably with him." Natasha summarised as Clara finished brushing her teeth and freshening up in the bathroom. Then she handed her some clothes and waited for Clara to change. When she came out, she looked at Natasha pointedly.

"Nice clothes." She complimented. Clara looked amazing, her hair was brushed and in a half ponytail behind her and she was wearing tight fitting jeans with a long shirt that had beautiful flower patterns on it. She then had a flowing jumper behind her, which was comfortable and easy. A little lip gloss and mascara was applied and it fit with the dressed down but the still stylish look she had.

"Thanks, I went shopping. You probably wouldn't like my style." Natasha said, admiring the clothes and thinking of what Steve's face would be like when he saw her.

"Well, you've got great taste." Clara complimented again taking one last look before picking up her clothes and following Natasha.

"So, we're going to go to the cafeteria to get food then we're going to meet Fury to give your answer on something apparently, and then he'll give you something to do, I presume." Natasha listed and Clara listened but almost tripped when she realised Natasha didn't know about the job offer.

"Do you know why Fury wants an answer from me?" Clara asked, wanted to know why Fury hadn't told one of his top agents. She didn't know completely if Natasha was his top agent but to be on the Avengers, Clara thought she must be.

"No, he just said he wanted an answer from you," Natasha said. "Can you tell me?" She spoke again, hoping Clara might tell her. She was curious, Fury always told her what kind of answer he needs and why.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you but I'm going to accept anyway, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem." Clara resolved, not wanting to cause any tension but she knew her answer anyway. "He offered me a special position at SHIELD. I'll be constructing files on aliens I know and how to defeat them. I will be protecting this Earth as well. I don't know how many there are that exist or don't in this dimension, so every single one I know, extinct or not will be made because the Chitauri were extinct in my dimension, but here they aren't so I have no idea." Clara explained, going on for longer than she thought. This job was difficult because they had no Doctor to make sure. She couldn't go flying off to see which aliens existed or not, she had to do it all from memory and hope that they actually existed.

"That position doesn't exist right?" Natasha confirmed and Clara nodded. "That is pretty special. It is hard for someone who is an agent already but for someone who is from another dimension, who doesn't even live here. That's virtually impossible." Natasha mused.

"Well I don't know what I did, but I'm just glad to get out of the cell." Clara summed up. She really didn't want to think that because it meant her theory about the catch being true and she really didn't want another challenge. She was just tired of being under other's people's control. She missed being with the Doctor and just being at ease with people. Just being able to run and smile and talk to anyone. To meet so many different people and know they are so different and happy, these aliens but they're just so peaceful. She wanted to be able to be free.

10


	12. Chapter 12

Avengers AU Chapter:

"Well I don't know what I did, but I'm just glad to get out of the cell." Clara summed up. She really didn't want to think that because it meant her theory about the catch being true and she really didn't want another challenge. She was just tired of being under other's people's control. She missed being with the Doctor and just being at ease with people. Just being able to run and smile and talk to anyone. To meet so many different people and know they are so different and happy, these aliens but they're just so peaceful. She wanted to be able to be free.

Natasha was silent for the rest of the walk as if understanding her tiredness. They walked into the cafeteria, where the entire team was sitting. Steve wasn't with them, probably still on his morning run, and they were picking sadly at their breakfasts. They instantly saw her and all perked up seeing her, making her smile. "Lady Clara!" Thor greeted happily, instantly getting up to greet her, happy she hadn't been punished for their stunt.

"Hey, Thor! How are you doing?" Clara asked kindly as Thor crushed her in a bear hug. She laughed and held her arms around the bulky man as he let go and she could breathe again.

"I am fine M'lady. But what of your state? Did the Director punish you?" He pulled back concerned for Clara and she found it sweet and rushed to console him.

"No, why would he? I only opposed him and repeatedly challenged him, creating problems for him. And then I talked with Loki." Clara asked, making the majority of the modern day humans on the team smile, knowing sarcasm when they see it.

"Is that sarcasm? Man of Iron has been trying to explain it to me. I didn't know it also included fabricating stories." Thor spoke, confused, a puppy dog look on his face making Clara smile at the rest of them.

"Wait, what?" Tony asked catching up with the conversation. "You talked to Loki?" He asked again and Clara glanced at Natasha to see if he was informed or not. She looked at her saying he did but he looked confused. Clara decided to let it go.

"Let me sit down and I'll tell you the whole story after you guys left." She said moving to sit down when she heard a pattering of feet.

"Clara!" Steve shouted across the hallway. Clara turned her head and smiled happily. Steve was bounding across the room and making his way over to her. She moved to meet him in the middle and they instantly hugged. It was becoming their new thing. He pulled apart to look at her and smiled at her. "Are you alright? Didn't he punish you? I heard about Loki as well, did he hurt you?" Steve asked, a flurry of questions coming out of him, his protectiveness taking over.

"I'm fine Steve, he didn't punish me. The opposite, he offered me a position at SHIELD. I help with the missions and create files on aliens I've encountered and their weaknesses to help them. I can get out of the cell." Clara smiled, still in Steve's warm embrace not wanting to let go. "But Loki visited me and threatened me," Clara told him, her smile falling and a steely look on replaced the smile on Steve's face. He seemed angry enough to rip Loki apart. Clara tried to calm him with her words. "Steve, I'll tell you everything properly at the table but you need to calm down. He isn't here, I promise I'll be fine, he can't touch me." Clara tried, her words having little effect on his anger. "Steve, look at me. You'll always help me won't you?" Clara asked, trying a different technique.

"You know I will," Steve said, wanting to comfort her as much as he could.

"Then I have nothing to worry about," Clara concluded, smiling softly at him, while his anger fell away and he pulled her into a tighter embrace. She was too happy to object. Then Tony broke it apart with a shout.

"Hey, Capsicle! Time to break it up, we need to talk!" Tony shouted, making them both sigh softly into each other, not wanting to let go.

They pulled apart and Steve looked at Clara for the first time properly. She looked amazing. "You look…" Steve trailed off, trying to think of a proper word to describe her without making her uncomfortable. "…Amazing." He breathed in awe, making Clara blush with a smile on her lips.

"Thanks, Steve. No one else noticed." Clara stated, trying to make him understand how much she appreciated his compliment.

"How couldn't they?" Steve replied softly, not realising the impact of what he'd said before he said it and his eyes widened. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate of me." He apologised and Clara smiled.

"It's fine Steve. It's a compliment." Clara spoke, knowing how polite he was. Guys like him were a dying breed, Clara thought with a smile. They reached the table again and both Natasha and Tony shared a smirk. They must've planned something, Clara thought. She'd have to figure out what. So for that, she'd have to arrange something with him. "Hey, Tony, can I talk to you later, about something important," Clara asked, hinting it was about Mia. Tony, catching on instantly spoke up.

"Yeah, sure. Meet me in the lab ok?" He arranged and smirked at Steve's look behind them. It wasn't directed at anyone, he just couldn't control his emotions sometimes. Clara didn't see and smirked herself, glad to finally get somewhere with this whole Mia and Tony state of affairs. She hoped to learn more about the Bruce and Natasha situation as well. Clara turned back and Steve's anger was directed to his food as he bit into is aggressively and chewed the same. Clara put a hand on his shoulder, concerned.

"You alright Steve? How much did you run? You're hungry." Clara noted, as he turned to her and his anger dissipated. She smiled softly at him and he smiled back.

"Yeah I am hungry. I took longer on my run." He used as an excuse and Clara remembered Natasha telling her that.

"What were you thinking about today Captain?" Thor asked, ignorant as he chewed on his croissant.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked as he carried on eating.

"Lady Natasha told me you always take longer on your runs when you have things to think about," Thor told him causing all eyes to go to Natasha. "What is on your mind Captain? Is it a woman?" Thor asked, his eyes glittering at the thought. It would be funny to tease him, and all of the other Avengers thought so as they all started to cough and clear their throats, Steve being one of them. Clara just sat there, confused and amused at the same time.

"Why is that so shocking?" She asked Natasha, being the only one who wasn't going crazy over the news. Her and Bruce, although he wasn't doing too well with holding back his shock.

"Steve doesn't do too well with women." Natasha tried to whisper, trying to be discreet.

"That's an understatement. Have you seen how awkward Capsicle is around any woman?" Tony laughed, leaving Steve beet red and Clara trying to understand what was so bad about Steve's way of talking to women.

"He's polite to me. Do you mean when he's complimenting people because…" Clara trailed off pointing behind her with a smirk on her face understanding what they meant by awkward. She looked at Steve who looked like he wanted to disappear. "Sorry." Clara apologised to Steve who had finished his breakfast in record time. He got up, excusing himself for a shower and practically ran off. Clara turned to the Avengers who were looking at her intently.

"What happened to the Captain?" Thor asked, wondering why Steve had gone so red and embarrassed at what she'd said.

"When he was complimenting me on my clothes, I said that you guys didn't say a thing and he said, "How couldn't they?" Then he apologised, saying it was inappropriate. I said it was fine, but, it was kind of awkward." Clara explained, seeing their smirks.

"Seems like Capsicle had taken a liking to you," Tony said, smiling suggestively to Clara.

"He's just being polite. I don't think he's gotten used to modern life yet." Clara said, trying to defend Steve, knowing how embarrassed he must've been.

"If you say so." Tony finished, giving her a disbelieving look.

"Anyway, Loki appeared last night in the cell." Clara tried to move on. "It was just after Tony had left and-" Clara spoke but was interrupted by Natasha.

"Wait, what, why was Tony there?" She asked Clara, who smirked knowingly and looked at Tony with a 'shall I tell her' look.

"No reason. I just wanted to see if she was ok." Tony quickly lied. Clara smiled and carried on, letting him get away with it for now. Natasha looked at Clara and she just put her hands up in an 'I can't tell you' gesture making her sigh in annoyance.

"Anyway, he appeared and turned to me, saying he was investigating the energy presence of the Great Intelligence. We had an argument. Then he realised I had given away the Great Intelligence's identity and that he was probably after me. He said he would team up with him to get me as a way to get to you guys. He also said that he was going to give me a near-death experience. He knew I wasn't from this dimension and he also said the same energy of the Great Intelligence clings to me. It's probably time energy but what I want to know is how he knows. He also said…" Clara trailed off again, not wanting to tell them he said about someone loving her.

"Said what?" Natasha asked, picking up on her hesitation.

"Nothing. Nothing important just called me a mortal." Clara brushed it off with a lie but saw that Natasha saw right through her lie.

"So, he's going to team up with the guys after you for us?" Bruce summarised while Natasha continued to stare at her.

"Yeah. But I don't even know how I survived this so I don't know how he did. He is dying though. That's what Loki said so he might just fade out or he'll try and get me as a last ditch attempt." Clara spoke, mapping out all of the options.

"Great. And with Loki working with him, we're basically screwed." Clint spoke. Clara sighed with a sorry look at him. She didn't mean to make so much trouble for them.

"Sorry, but Clara has to go now," Natasha spoke, pulling Clara up out of her seat with her knowing how late they were for Fury. And she wanted a little extra time with her to figure out what she was keeping secret. Clara put the wrapper for her pastry in the bin on the way out and ran after Natasha into the hallway.

"Are we going to Fury now?" Clara asked as they walked.

"Yep, but first, tell me what you're hiding," Natasha asked, stopping abruptly and looking at Clara. "You were lying when it was just about him calling you a mortal. You're not the type of person to stress that out. Too boring and trivial. Something else happened." Natasha deduced and folded her arms watching Clara.

"Yes, I was lying. But, promise not to tell any of the other Avengers." Clara thought, thinking that her secret would be safe with her. Natasha just nodded at her, showing her consent and Clara didn't push it further. "He said that someone on the team would do anything for the woman he so dearly loves. And I don't want to say that because it's awkward." Clara confessed and Natasha's frown turned into a smirk as she looked at Clara with a knowing smile.

"So, someone on the team loves you?" Natasha summed up and Clara nodded, blushing.

"He also said I was ignorant for not knowing who," Clara added, still annoyed at him for that.

"Well for once I agree with him," Natasha confessed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I agree. Some people can be so ignorant." Clara agreed, pointedly looking at Natasha. Why wasn't she doing anything about Bruce? It was obvious she liked him. And she knew it as well. Clara didn't even know who might harbour feelings for her although it seemed like it was obvious to Natasha. Clara stalked off down the corridor and Natasha smirked after her. She wasn't so bad, she mused. She walked up to her and opened the door announcing her arrival as Clara went in and sat down.

"Hello, Clara. Have you got an answer for me?" Fury asked as soon as Clara sat down.

"Yes, I have. I accept the job offer. But I want to discuss the payment and time off. No point allowing me access to your resources if I have no time to use them, is there?" Clara spoke with him, sitting up straight. She tried to appear professional and it worked. Fury pulled up the document he had contracting her to the job on his computer and Clara scanned it. "I would like the weekend off and my own bigger quarters. I would also like a good status so the agents respond with what I need in a timely fashion instead of leaving my needs till last. Do I need a computer and maybe a bonus salary of $100 for my belongings? I have nothing in this dimension." Clara suggested, knowing Fury needed her help. She might as well use it to her advantage.

"We'll give you money to buy your belongings at first but after we'll need a fixed salary. Your quarters can be in Avengers Tower and your status will be as good as mine. Your work computer and office will be in Avengers Tower as well to make things easy for you. Weekends off sounds reasonable but how many hours every weekday?" Fury asked, agreeing to her demands. They weren't unreasonable for someone who'd just left everything behind in her dimension because of circumstances that weren't her fault.

"Shall we say, 7 or 8 hours a day with 2 breaks for an hour?" Clara offered, knowing that was pretty reasonable and it fit in with her normal schedule at school.

"That will fit, we'll have everything set up for you by Wednesday and the contract shall be printed out as soon as you decide on a fixed salary and how long you will be receiving a bonus." Fury smiled at her making Clara almost lose her mask of calm. She thought the quarters meant her bonus was gone? Clara wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth though. "I'll see you tomorrow for another talk, Miss Oswald." Fury spoke in the same calm voice he always had around her. Clara couldn't help but be incredibly suspicious of his motives. He obviously had something planned out, she just needed to understand what. He hadn't even objected to a single one of her demands.

"See you tomorrow Director," Clara said as she left, finding her way back to her quarters to see all of her belongings there and ready. Her phone was there along with the earpiece. She also saw her clothes from earlier, washed, dried and ironed? She looked through her phone to see nothing had been touched. Why would he do that? Was he really being kind or was he trying to gain her trust?

She was taken out of her thoughts by Clint who knocked on the door politely before entering and smiling at Clara. "I take it you've seen your stuff? Fury asked me to take you to your new room in Avengers Tower." Clint explained as Clara grabbed her stuff and brought it with her, trucking her phone in her pocket with the earpiece and holding the folded clothes by her side.

"So, is it a nice room?" Clara asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, it's nice. Tony's a billionaire so he can afford this stuff. You can always switch rooms if you don't like it as well." Clint offered. He'd gotten used to every type of living circumstance. On missions, he usually had to put up with rubbish motel rooms and in the Tower, he had a great room with air conditioning and a T.V. in the room so he was fine with anything.

"Do you have a permanent house?" Clara asked, her curiosity taking over. He didn't seem like the type to move around a lot but he probably had to go on missions a lot meaning he had to leave. He seemed like a family man, she mused.

"Yeah, I do, but don't tell anyone." Clint joked, but Clara could hear the truth in his tone.

"Not at the Tower? Where else then?" Clara asked, wanting to know more.

"How do you know that my house isn't the Tower?" Clint challenged his interest peaking. It normally took someone like Natasha to figure out something like that.

"I could tell that the joke was just a cover for your actual truth. It's obviously not something you tell people often because you can't, must be secret." Clara deduced and quickly stopped. It must be secret. He can't tell anyone, meaning, "Family. You have a family." Clara breathed and both of their paces slowed to almost a complete stop. "Sorry." Clara apologised. It must've been for a good reason that he kept it secret. Because he has enemies, and he can't risk his family.

"I can't believe you figured out the secret from one sentence," Clint spoke, all of his usual humour gone, replaced by a sad tone. He missed them, his family, his children and wife. But he couldn't visit often.

"I didn't mean to intrude, I just, was interested. I promise I'll help you keep the secret." Clara promised as an apology. She was afraid of losing his friendship because of it. Clint was one of her best friends here.

"Thanks, Natasha is the only one who knows. It is off all records." Clint told Clara who smiled supportively. She would protect him and his family to the end. She knew she could and they'd be safe. She gave Clint a hug, blocking the hallway as he wrapped his arms around her. She knew that sometimes all someone needs is a hug. Sometimes that can make it all better. "You know, I'm still terrified about what you and Natasha might do to me." Clint confessed, making Clara laugh.

They walked into the room in silence and he opened the door for her as she thanked him. He left her to admire her room alone while she looked around breathing it all in. "Wow." She breathed in awe. "This is amazing." She turned around giggling in joy spinning in circles. The clothes were left on the side untouched and forgotten as she admired the room, seeing the different features.

"Hello, Miss Oswald." A voice came out of nowhere causing Clara to scream. She turned around expecting to see someone when no one was there. A few seconds later Steve crashed into the room and Clara ran to him.

"Clara! Are you alright?" Steve shouted. "I heard you scream." He told her, as she saw him.

"There's someone in my room!" Clara shouted, her fright taking over as she ran to Steve. "He just spoke, he said hello," Clara told him, her voice becoming more and more confused.

"I assure you, Miss Oswald, I mean you no harm." The voice spoke again, making Clara point to the ceiling for Steve.

"He's there! Someone's there." She told Steve. Where was that person? There was no one there.

Steve's face calmed as he realised it was only JARVIS. "Clara, he's nothing to worry about. It's only JARVIS, Tony's AI. He's programmed into the entire Tower." Steve explained as JARVIS waited for Steve to finish before trying to explain himself.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Miss Oswald. But Mr Stark told me to introduce himself, and I didn't know how else to." JARVIS explained. Clara felt weak at the knees. She'd been fooled by Stark.

"Did he also ask you to record it?" Clara asked, catching on. She closed her eyes and put her head in her hands, the annoyance getting to her.

"Yes, Miss Oswald," JARVIS replied, his tone calm but she swore she could hear expression in it.

"Please keep the clip guarded and safe from Tony. Don't let him see it." Clara asked, her annoyance spilling into her uselessness. Steve had stood quietly while she'd made her deductions and talked to JARVIS.

"Yes, Miss Oswald," JARVIS replied again.

"Thanks." Clara sighed, flopping on the bed. She couldn't help the feeling that overtook her. She sighed again, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Clara? Are you okay?" Steve asking, moving towards her. She didn't seem like it at all but Steve needed to know if he was allowed to come further or not.

"No," Clara admitted, her voice breaking and feelings taking over as she sobbed into her hands. She'd gotten so scared by JARVIS, how could she take on anything like Loki, an actual God, or something obviously more powerful than her and the Great Intelligence together when she'd barely defeated the Great Intelligence and it had gotten her here. She couldn't do a thing because they were going to use Avengers against her and she didn't even have the Doctor here. What was she going to do? Steve's heart broke as he took in her shuddering body as it wracked with her sobs. He didn't hesitate in sitting down next to her and draping an arm around her shoulder holding her close, letting her cry onto him. He didn't know what had caused this but he knew he had to help her. He would protect her all of the time, he promised.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Steve asked gently, whispering in her ear as she sobbed quietly.

"I just, I got so scared by JARVIS and he didn't even mean to harm me. How am I supposed to take on Loki and The Great Intelligence at the same time?" Clara sobbed oblivious to the fact Steve didn't know what she was talking about having been absent from the breakfast table.

"What do you mean, Loki and the Great Intelligence?" Steve asked gently trying to be careful with his words, not wanting to upset her further.

"When I met Loki in the cell, he was taunting me and then he said he knew about the other energy presence, The Great Intelligence. He told me he was dying and he might help him to get me. And then he'll use me to get to the Avengers and I can't let that happen." Clara sobbed some more into Steve's shoulder. She couldn't imagine letting Loki touch the Avengers.

"Clara, you're completely fine. You just got scared, it's normal. Loki is not going to win, we won't let him. He didn't before and he won't this time. I promise." Steve tried to console Clara as her sobs subsided, but her pain didn't.

"What if the Great Intelligence gets me? He's doing the same thing he did to the Doctor to me. I don't even know how I survived, so what about you guys? I can't let anything happen to you." Clara finished her worries out in the open. She couldn't be bothered to hide it anymore, especially to Steve who had been nothing but kind to her. In truth these thoughts had been at the back of her mind, annoying her whenever she thought she was going to be okay.

"Clara, don't worry about me. I'll be fine and I will make sure you are too." Steve spoke up, lifting Clara's face with his hand so she looked him in the eyes. He showed nothing but caring and sincerity, but Clara felt her heart race as she saw him. She could feel the memories of her date and kiss with Steve come back as if they were her own. She guessed they were, but she felt like she was intruding. But she also couldn't stop herself as she got lost in his blue pools of eyes. She lost all sense of time as she stared at them wondering how he could be so wonderful and in the 21st century. One of the perks of being from the 40's she supposed. Steve was one of a kind, his manners and kindness. His chivalry, caring and good looks all made one amazing person. Of course, Clara had still fallen in love with Steve before the transformation but she knew that he was still the same person. To be honest with herself, Clara had thought the small Steve was cute as well. He looked the same, it was only muscles that had changed. And that had somehow brought him a lot of female attention. Clara felt proud to say he knew Steve before the transformation. But then, she thought, it wasn't really her. It was Connie. Similar, not the same.

"How can you guarantee it? Not even the Doctor could." Clara looked at him. She wasn't accusing him or pointing out flaws, she was hoping for an answer. She needed an answer, to know he could protect her as he said and he had a plan for it as well.

"The Doctor can't teach you how to fight," Steve spoke, proud of his reply. Clara always talked about the Doctor as if he was some amazing alien who changed her life. Maybe he was, but Steve knew he couldn't protect her properly, not like he could. Clara's shining eyes, her chocolate smooth eyes drew him in. He couldn't move his hand from cupping her chin. It felt like it belonged there, and he shouldn't move it. He stared into her eyes, wondering if she knew how amazing they were. He forgot everything as he looked into them and found himself wanting to lean closer.

"Steve?" Clara asked, trying to orientate herself.

"Yeah?" Steve replied, mentally kicking himself for his conflicting emotions. He should court her before he was going to think about kissing her, but it felt so right.

"I'm free on the weekends." Clara breathed, her chin still in Steve's hands. He quickly removed it before he did something he might regret and Clara felt the absence of warmth like she had just stepped into the North Pole. Her mind snapped back to reality and she got up with Steve.

"Right, ok, yeah. See you on the weekend, Clara." Steve said goodbye awkwardly as he got up putting his hands in his pockets to make up for the lack of warmth.

"Steve wait." Clara stopped him, she didn't want him to go soon and as awkwardly as this. She hugged him as he did the same, this was regular thing in their friendship. But then Clara kissed him on the cheek as he pulled away and turned back to her clothes as if was nothing, trying to hide her blush and Steve's grin. "See you." She called again, pretending to sort through her clothes as Steve opened the door and left happily. Clara waited until he had left to ask, "JARVIS, is he gone?" She had to know if she could look yet.

"Yes Captain Rogers has now left." JARVIS confirmed, and again, Clara swore she could hear expression in his voice. She could hear a hint of a smile. Or maybe it was her own. Clara blew out a breath, blowing away the few stray hairs in her face, only to have a lot more come back in her face.

"Oh God, what did I do? No wait, I'm glad I did that. Friends can kiss each other right?" Clara tried to reason to herself as she calmed down. In truth she knew there was something different between herself and Steve. He was amazing and kind and she knew that she felt some kind of connection to him even though she didn't know what it was. Clara let out another breath and flopped on her bed, trying to calm her raging thoughts. She needed to rest.

8


	13. Chapter 13

Avenger AU Chapter 9:

 **Author's Note: Ok, so this chapter is just for Tony and Mia basically. I thought up the idea and then I couldn't just leave it at what I had written because ideas just kept flowing out of me and I couldn't stop writing, then I couldn't change any of it so I kept it all. Hope you don't mind, but I love Tony and Mia so much. They are so cute and I'm glad that not only Clara is getting something here. Ok so, on another note, I used a lot of quotes here. One from Doctor Who when the 12** **th** **Doctor talks about Danny and Clara, he says "Love isn't an emotion, it's a promise. And he will never hurt her." In Death in Heaven. There is also another quote about other potential lovers.**

 **The actual quote goes, "I think that if you are committed to someone, you don't allow yourself to find perfection in someone else." By Chris Evans (I know!) in another movie called Before You Go. There is also another quote about giving your heart to someone and trusting them not to break it. That is something I got from Pinterest. "Things don't need to last forever to be perfect." is also another quote from a film, said by Kat Dennings (Darcy Lewis) in the film, Daydream Notion. I did these from memory in fan videos I watch on YouTube so, sorry if it isn't correct. I just want to say, these aren't my quotes or concepts but I built on them in the chapter and agree with them as well.**

 **Azizul Adnan: If the review was about how you're not a bookworm and you find it hard to finish stuff? And how you like the love story between Clara and Steve and you can't wait for the Great Intelligence to make an appearance, because I replied to that one and I saw it so thanks. But if it's a different one then I haven't seen it then.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Marvel or any of these characters apart from Mia because she is my own invention. In your faces Marvel and Doctor Who. I got a character you don't. Lol. Sorry, just had to. Couldn't resist. Request from me: Please can everyone review? I love reviews and will totally reply. It might make for an extremely long Author's note but I will always make it in bold so you can skip it and go straight to the chapter if you want. Plus I love it when you do, it makes my life so much better, no matter what you have to say.**

"Oh God, what did I do? No wait, I'm glad I did that. Friends can kiss each other right?" Clara tried to reason to herself as she calmed down. In truth, she knew there was something different between herself and Steve. He was amazing and kind and she knew that she felt some kind of connection to him even though she didn't know what it was. Clara let out another breath and flopped on her bed, trying to calm her raging thoughts. She needed to rest.

She got up and sorted out the little belongings she had before checking the time and wondering if she had time to visit Mia. No, wait. She had to visit Tony first. Give him some advice and work out his plan. She knew he had one. She got up and tried to ignore the feeling of elation she felt. She had to concentrate. She thought she'd already dismissed this. Guess she was wrong then. She just had to calm down and move on. Easier said than done. She smiled again, not bothering to fight it this time. She walked out and then walked back in. "Um, JARVIS? Can you direct you to Tony's lab?" Clara asked, trying not to feel stupid for talking to the ceiling. She tried to control the jump she almost did at the sound of his voice again. If she was going to live here she had to get used to him. He was wired into the entire Tower, there would be no escape if he needed to notify her of something.

"Of course Miss Oswald. I will direct you as you walk. Walk out of this room, go down the hallway to the elevator and I shall take you to the level required." JARVIS spoke, directing her. She got into the elevator and saw the number light up without her touching it. It was kind of cool. Ok, it was really cool.

"Hey JARVIS? How did Tony make such an advanced AI?" Clara asked. Her knowledge of computers was pretty vast, spreading over alien technology but she had never thought about making an AI as advanced as JARVIS. It would make life so much easier, wouldn't it? She wouldn't have to use the TARDIS to record shows or anything. Her AI could notify her.

"I'm afraid Tony has ordered me not to tell anyone that information, Miss Oswald. I would need to ask his permission to reveal it to you. Would you like me to ask?" JARVIS asked, his voice echoing in the elevator. Clara was prepared this time and was getting used to him, like a friend alongside her.

"No, it's fine. I'll ask him myself when I get there." Clara spoke, dismissing the matter. She was going to talk to him anyway, what was the point of getting JARVIS to waste his energy on a task like that?

"Of course Miss Oswald," JARVIS replied, again in the same voice and tone he always used, calm and collected. It made Clara smile as the doors opened and she left, easily finding Tony from all the noise he made trying to get the tube to screw properly onto the weird contraption he had made. "Miss Oswald has arrived Mr Stark," JARVIS informed just as Clara was about to clear her throat. He was really helpful to her and she hadn't even cemented her friendship. It was hard to remember he was an AI and not just an actual person. Tony looked up from his cursing to find Clara standing there, trying not to laugh at his futile attempts.

"Oh, hey Clara. Why were you trying to block me from seeing your reaction to JARVIS?" Tony asked, only fake innocence in his voice as Clara tilted her head and folded her arms.

"Hi, Tony. Why were you trying to attach the tube to the weird box you have there?" She asked, firing a question back.

"No answer." He said simply, cutting off the subject while Clara smiled triumphantly.

"No answer from me either then." Clara retorted, her smile widening. Tony's only shrunk as he realised what she had done and how she had tricked him.

"Fine then, if you're going to be like that. Just know I can hack JARVIS anytime I want." He threatened, making Clara almost snort. That was an empty threat if she ever saw one. She may not know Tony's relationship with the AI very well, but he knew that when you create your own AI or something you've kept for this long, you have an emotional attachment to it. That then says that you cannot try and hack it, otherwise you would feel immense guilt your entire life, despite the fact it is an AI. It is like using a human for your own ends. No matter how justified it may be, you know it is sick and shouldn't be done.

"You and I both know that's a lie. And plus, I can always ask JARVIS to delete it." Clara fired back, knowing he didn't know what had happened afterwards. It could've easily just been a scream and she could've deleted it without much regret, but she broke down afterwards and knew that she didn't want to delete her kiss, no matter how much she tried to convince herself it was only between friends. She couldn't delete the memory at least, even if it wasn't the entire video. But then again, had JARVIS even filmed that bit? Tony's face dropped as he realised what she had done. "Anyway, I'm not here for that. Let's talk about what happened yesterday. How the hell did you spend one day with her and fall in love?" Clara asked, her smile returning.

"What? She's your best friend, shouldn't you like the fact I like her?" He asked, sitting down while Clara leaned on the table.

"Yeah, but I want to know why you like her, what moment made you think that and how did you go from mortal enemies to best friends?" Clara asked, crossing her arms. How was that possible? The last time she saw them they were barely friends.

"Well," Tony started. "I don't know." He finished, making Clara sigh and place her head in her hand.

"Really? You don't know?" Clara asked incredulously. What does he mean, he doesn't know? How can he not know? "Just tell me what happened in the kitchen and then from when you left to when you came back. Can you do that? Just remember what happened and tell me?" Clara ordered, just trying to make some sense of what could've happened in that amount of time for him to fall in love with her.

"Ok. I can do that." Tony replied. It made Clara laugh, he was a completely different person when it came to something like love. He wasn't talking about something he knew anymore. Robots couldn't help him with this. He was a fish out of the water. But he didn't feel like it with Mia.

 **Flashback:**

"Hey, Mia! Wait up!" Tony shouted, running after her as she made her way down the stairs. He couldn't see her face but he swore that her shoulders were shaking. Tony was no expert on humans but he knew that that meant she was crying. She turned around at the sound of his voice and he saw the tears running down as she wiped them away.

"Hi, Tony. You going as well?" Mia asked, trying to remain happy and appear calm instead of the wreck she actually was. Tony was all too familiar with this mood, the knowledge that it wasn't just him who went through this slowed his pace significantly.

"Yeah, I just thought that maybe I could go with you?" He asked full of confidence as normal trying not to let it waver when he saw her strained smile. She wanted to be alone.

"Sure, I just, I'm going to go to the bathroom first ok?" Mia asked, trying to abort the impromptu shopping trip. She was still trying to come to terms with what had happened with the eyepatch guy.

"Mia, I get it. You'd rather be alone. It is a lot to deal with, but Clara asked me to protect you." Tony spoke carefully, trying not to infringe on her privacy or make her uncomfortable. He knew he hated it when people told him about what he'd done or thought they knew what he was thinking.

"Thanks, I just, feel like I need some time. She hasn't even told me anything, but she's my best friend and I need to trust her. I just can't believe she's keeping secrets in the first place, we never keep secrets from each other." Mia confided. This was a completely new situation she couldn't deal with.

"Yeah, but she has a good reason for that you know." Tony defended, knowing this was not easy for either of them. Mia raised her eyebrows and leaned closer.

"Yeah? What would that be then?" Mia asked, walking down the stairs with him, one hand swinging by her side while the other trying to warm up in her pocket.

"Something I also can't tell you," Tony replied, knowing it wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"Aw, why can't I know? It's not like anyone would believe me if I told them." Mia asked, raising an eyebrow trying to convince him. At least if she understood, she could try to come to grips with everything Clara did for seemingly 'no reason'.

"No, but that would make you an instant target." Tony pointed out, moving closer.

"For who?" Mia asked, tired of getting no answers.

"Anyone. If you were seen with us at any time then you could easily become a target for anyone trying to get back at us." Tony spoke, knowing how easily stuff like this could happen.

"But I'm walking with you into town right now, aren't I already a target then?" Mia pointed out, trying to get some answers.

"Yeah, you've got a point. I should go." Tony spoke, turning around, knowing she had a point.

"No, don't," Mia spoke instantly, making Tony turn back with an amused smile on his face. "I don't want you to think I enjoy getting no answers, but your presence isn't that annoying anymore," Mia confessed, making Tony smile wider. "Oh, shut up." Mia waved her hand to him, trying to dismiss what she'd just said.

"I didn't say anything." Tony pointed out, going back to her side, his ego inflating by the second. Mia only rolled her eyes and turned away from him to get her phone out.

"What are the ingredients for a soufflé?" Mia spoke slowly, typing it out on her phone when she huffed. "I've got no data!" She complained as Tony smiled at her annoyance.

"It's fine, I have data. I am Tony Stark." Tony smiled, getting his Stark phone out while Mia huffed.

"Yeah, like I could forget." Mia retorted.

"You mean I'm so famous you can't forget?" He asked, his cocky confidence making Mia laugh.

"More like you keep reminding me." She said, accidentally walking too close and brushing shoulders with him. He looked at her when they did and she smiled apologetically. He didn't respond, just turned back to his phone, barely concentrating on what he was supposed to be reading.

"So, for a soufflé, you need eggs, flour, butter, salt and pepper and cream." Tony read out the list from his phone. Mia made a mental list trying to remember everything he was saying.

"Ok, I think I got that. We need more eggs, flour, butter and some cream in general. I have salt and pepper. Is it double cream?" Mia asked, trying to remember what she had in her fridge.

"It doesn't say. We can just get it anyway right?" Tony asked, knowing it wouldn't be a problem. He could find some other use for the cream anyway.

"No, just look around on other sites to check properly," Mia ordered, making Tony confused.

"Why, we can just get two can't we?" Tony asked, not getting why she was asking him to clarify.

"You think I have the money for that? I just made a random, unplanned move, only just managed to get a job, still have the boxes in my flat. You think I can afford to buy two types of cream?" Mia asked, putting everything into perspective in a light, happy tone making Tony wonder how she was so optimistic when money was so low.

"I can pay you know, its fine." He offered, hoping that would solve the problem.

"I can't let you pay Tony. I'm sure it wouldn't affect your bank account, but I still can't let you pay. It's not right." Mia said, dismissing the offer.

"It seems fine to me," Tony replied. What was the problem with paying for someone's food?

"I'm sure it does." Mia sighed, moving on. She wasn't going to be able to explain properly and he wasn't going to need a lesson in saving money anytime soon. There was a lull in the conversation as he mulled Mia's words over. He didn't understand.

"I still don't get it," Tony said again, sounding a lot like Cap he realised with a grimace. Mia had moved on and turned to him with a frown, before realising what he meant. Her eyes lit up in recognition and her frown turned into an exasperated smile.

"I can't really explain, but I'll try." Mia comprised, wanting to move on. "When you have as much money as I do, you go out every day, trying to look for the cheapest and special offers on only the basic stuff you really need. Treats are a rare reward that usually entails of food a rich person like you would enjoy for breakfast and not think much of when you ate it. I am one of the people who need to save up as much as you can and keep the clothes I brought, the furniture I bought and everything else that doesn't need to be replenished as often as food. You have everything you need, barely, but you do and it sort of lulls you into thinking you are in a better place. So when someone else offers to pay, it makes you aware of the situation you're in and makes it real. When you have everything you need with the money you already have, you know you are keeping yourself afloat as close to sinking you may be." Mia spoke, her eyes travelling everywhere but him, her mind trying to think of a way to explain herself. It was always hard, but she never appreciated pity unless it wasn't just looking down on you. If Clara ever pitied her, it was including herself because they were facing the same hardships.

"So being reminded of the situation you're in, makes the threat all that much more real and close and easier for it to hurt you even though it is only metaphorical. You know it can't, but the doubt and fear that you won't ever get out of that position seeps in and doesn't leave for a long time, haunting you at every turn you make." She explained, talking about why she was so against buying two types of cream that she probably didn't need. She used her hands to explain, flapping them about trying to describe the situation. Her words came out hesitantly as she tried to think of the best way to describe what she was thinking. She didn't think much of what she was saying, but Tony was entranced by her words, watching her as she talked, drinking in every word. He was silent for a moment after that, letting his brain process everything. It was the first time he had had to do that for something. He was a genius and didn't normally need to but this was completely different. This was way out of his league. Mia was way out of his league as vast as his league may be.

"Do you understand?" Mia asked, her concern showing. In the entire day, she knew him, he'd barely stopped talking unless she was angry with him. She must've said something wrong. She wondered for a moment if she'd broken him. Imagine the headlines. Random Citizen Breaks Genius: Tony Stark with Speech on Being Poor. That would be a funny one. Or there could be others. Tony Stark has a Moment of Enlightenment. That would be even funnier. "Tony, have I broken you?" Mia asked, snapping her fingers in front of him. That seemed to break him out of it.

"I didn't know. I've never known." Tony whispered. "I'm sorry." He apologised, his ego gone.

"It's alright. It's part of your introduction, 'the billionaire'." Mia used her hands as speech marks. "I didn't expect you to. I'm kind of glad when people don't, means there are fewer people living like me." Mia shrugged, the enormity of the situation weighing on her shoulders.

"I checked. It was double cream." Tony told her and she smiled at him. He understood. "But I still want to pay." He added, ruining the moment, making Mia roll her eyes.

"You didn't learn a thing, did you? Honestly, and I thought I'd broken you!" Mia shouted in mock annoyance. They both knew she was just acting.

"What do you mean you thought you'd broken me? I'm a genius, I can't be broken." Tony boasted, without missing a beat.

"Oh yeah? The genius can't be broken. Yeah right." Mia mocked. "I've already thought of headlines," Mia spoke, remembering what she'd said earlier. Tony turned his head, interested in what she could be thinking. "Random Citizen Breaks Tony Stark," Mia says, using her hands to gesture to an imaginary headline as they entered the shop.

"Random Citizen?" Tony asked, tilting his head at the idea while he donned his sunglasses.

"Yeah! I'm not exactly famous like you." Mia pointed out.

"I know a way you could be." Tony hinted, moving closer. Mia just laughed.

"Thanks but I have no interest in being famous, and definitely not as another one in a row of Tony Stark's one night stands." Mia retorted, her smile widening as she tilted her head, moving closer to pushing his shoulder with hers intentionally.

"Ah, so you know about my reputation. Would you believe me if I told you I was trying to get rid of it?" Tony asked, keeping close as they browsed the aisles.

"No," Mia replied simply, making Tony mock gasp. "Do you know how long your reputation has been going on for? You haven't even been denying it. Instead, you've been thriving on it! So, you suddenly say you are repenting and want to change your reputation and expect me to believe it?" Mia defended, putting everything into perspective.

"You got a point there." Tony conceded, making a mental note to remember that later.

"Where's the baking aisle?" Mia asked, looking up at the signs, squinting her eyes, to see past the lights. "Don't you have aisles here?" She asked Tony who shrugged.

"Never actually done shopping before." He admitted sheepishly. Mia just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you haven't. What a fool I was to think that Tony Stark, genius, might actually know if American shops have aisles. I should've asked Captain America right?" Mia spoke sarcastically.

"Seriously? You want to call Steve? He'd be so awkward around you. Do you know what he would do if you asked him a question? The guy is not too great around a beautiful woman. Or just women in general." Tony spoke, his bad blood with Steve coming into play. He was learning to become friends, but when she wanted Steve over him, it brought back that all too familiar feeling of rejection that he felt from his father. It was only because his father was someone he wanted to impress that the hurt came. And it hurt badly. So why was it coming back when Mia said it? Did he want to impress her?

"So, I'm a beautiful woman? Really?" Mia asked, her smile widening.

"Yeah, not my point," Tony spoke, realising what he'd said.

"Still a point." Mia pointed out.

"Yeah, you're a beautiful woman. You already know that." Tony said, trying to move on from his slip up. The rational part of him was wondering why he was getting so flustered over this and the even the other side was confused. Deep down there was an answer, but Tony was afraid so he didn't look.

"I actually thought I looked messy. Sure I could, but my hair's a mess and I don't exactly have the resources to make myself look as beautiful as I normally can." Mia spoke thoughtfully and Tony furrowed his brows. What was she talking about?

"Have you looked in a mirror today?" Tony asked, piecing everything together in his mind.

"No I haven't had the chance, what with the Avengers turning up at my door when I was trying to catch up with my previously dead best friend and eat breakfast," Mia replied nonchalantly, making Tony smile cheekily.

"Sorry about that." He apologised sheepishly, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "Yeah, but then you haven't properly checked your reflection. Look right now." Tony ordered, pulling out his phone, earning a look from Mia. She grudgingly obliged and looked at her reflection. She pursed her lips, pulling back a strand from her face that was too short to go behind her ears. It fell back and Mia sighed, trying to brush the hair from her face again.

"Yeah, my hair is messed up. And I don't even have any makeup on." Mia sighed, passing him his phone back.

"Really? You look fine, and I'd say that what you call 'messy' is fashionable. Plus, you don't need to wear makeup." Tony dismissed a matter of factly, making Mia smile. She didn't push the matter and make him uncomfortable, but she did smile and move a bit closer. She hoped he would understand her gratitude without the awkwardness of words. They walked down the aisle in comfortable silence and Mia even took a risk and laid her head on his shoulder holding onto his arm, as she put the ingredients in the trolley. They went to pay and the lovely lady who was a bit old, and thankfully didn't recognise Tony.

"Hello dear. Are you baking a cake?" She asked, looking at the ingredients smiling at her.

"No, they're for my friend. She loved to bake soufflés." Mia corrected, while Tony stood there quietly watching.

"Aw, it's so nice to see a young couple still helping their friends." She smiled at them and it took a few moments before it sank in what she meant.

"Sorry?" Mia asked, trying to make sense of what she'd said.

"I said that it's nice to see a young couple such as yourselves still helping your friends." She repeated, smiling at them while they looked at each other with the same look. What do they do now? Should they say something or just pretend? "That'll be $15.99 please." The lady finished and they both began scrambling for their wallets. Mia got there first and paid while Tony packed them in the bag. The receipt came and took while Tony stood there with the bags. "Aw look at that. You're even working together on the shopping. You're so sweet. You know, I remember a time when my Jim used to do that for me. But, he's in the hospital right now, you see. Back problem." She explained, and Mia just stood there flustered, nodding and smiling kindly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, we've got to get home haven't we darling? Clara will be waiting." Mia said, trying to leave.

"Of course dear, I'll carry the bags," Tony replied as smoothly as he could, while the old lady cooed behind them. They took off and got outside before stopping and taking deep breaths. "Well dear, how was that?" Tony spoke breathlessly.

He looked up with a smile to see Mia leaning against the wall panting. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't tell her that we weren't a couple. Then she started to talk about her Jim and I just froze. Sorry, darling." Mia spoke sarcastically. She couldn't deny, it was nice to say the word. She felt like she was back in her parent's days when they danced and smoked. She wasn't sure if it was because she was saying it to Tony, or because it reminded her of her parents. When they weren't forcing her to get married.

"I get it. You really wanted to pretend to be my wife." Tony teased as Mia glared at him.

"Yeah, sure darling. Keep believing what you want." Mia dismissed, as she got the bags and helped him up. They started to walk, both of them holding a bag each.

"So, you wouldn't want to be my wife? If I kept calling you darling would it make you smile?" Tony asked, as he didn't wait for a response and added darling to every comment he made about random things. "Watch out for that gum darling. Oh look darling, there's a cat." He continued, making Mia involuntarily smile. He saw this and pointed it out. "Look you are smiling! It does work!" He shouted pointing at her face, making her burst into laughter.

"Only because I can't help it. You just keep saying it after everything so random!" Mia defended, turning to him. "Oh look darling, there's a cat!" She mocked. "A cat, really? That was the best you could come up with?" She laughed at him, her smile lighting up her face.

"Yeah, I mean, what else am I supposed to comment on?" Tony asked, gesturing to the area around them. His smile grew when he saw Mia burst into another round of laughter.

"I don't know, anything! You have a million choices, and you go with a cat? You're a genius! You really couldn't think of anything else?" Mia asked incredulously as she walked backwards, bumping into a huge man who reeked of alcohol.

"I could think of other stuff little miss." He growled and Mia moved away after seeing his face. Tony instinctively moved forward to protect her. It was the whole reason he had come with her anyway.

"No thank you, I'm going to leave," Mia spoke, moving backwards slowly, ready to make a run for it. Tony held her hand behind her when the drunk man grabbed Mia's hand. He pulled her close and ignored her screams and Tony's shouts. He pinned her down when Mia kicked him in the gut. He turned, grunting and ready to swing a punch back when Tony grabbed his hand with the Iron Man suit armour only around his hand. He pulled the hand back and used a repulsion shot to send him flying back into the wall holding Mia so she didn't fly back as well. Mia grabbed the bag and pulled Tony away from hurting him anymore. "Tony, come on! Leave him!" Mia shouted, pulling him with her. He reluctantly followed running hand in hand with Mia, the other hand ready to shoot again. They finally came to a stop in the park. She put the stuff down and sank into the swing panting.

"I could've taken him. I should've. Drunk idiot." Tony muttered, going on to mutter more obscenities. Mia gulped and caught her breath while Tony paced, his anger keeping him going.

"Tony, Tony, calm down. Its fine, we got away." Mia tried to calm him down, his muttering getting louder and louder, attracting the attention of the children playing with their parents. "Tony!" She shouted, breaking him out of it. He turned to her. "You're attracting a bit of attention from the children over there." Mia hissed out of the side of her mouth.

"Sorry." He apologised. "I just hate that guy. How dare he?" Tony started again and Mia sighed.

"Tony, its fine!" She shouted again, moving towards him to guide him to the swing next to her. She sat back down and turned to him. "Calm?" She asked.

"More confused. Why am I sitting on a swing?" He asked, gesturing to the contraption as he planted his feet on the ground.

"Because, darling" Mia dragged out the words, making Tony smile again. "You needed to stop swearing and calm down. And I think swings are nice to think on. You can calm down and feel the air around you as you just swing." Mia spoke, indicating she'd obviously done this a lot.

"Sorry darling, I just got scared for you." Tony mimicked, admitting his fear as Mia smiled kindly.

"Well darling, I'm fine. And that's thanks to you, so thank you. You don't need to get scared, but then again, it was probably what made you run so fast." Mia joked, knowing she wanted to forget that horrible encounter.

"Really? You think that fear made me run so fast? It was probably what made you run so fast." He quipped, his words still a bit weird as he wasn't still ready to get back into the joking mood.

"Yeah, probably." Mia agreed and they fell back into silence, swinging back and forth on the swings, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. "So, are you calm yet?" Mia asked, wanting to break the awkward silence.

"Probably. You're right though, it is nice sitting here on the swings," Tony spoke, waiting a moment before adding "Darling." In his usual tone, hoping to get to the joking mood again. He never did very well in serious moods.

"Back to that are we darling?" Mia joked again, glad they moved out of the awkward silence again.

"Why wouldn't I? It's funny darling." Tony smiled charmingly.

"Because this is not the 40's as much as I wish it was." Mia joked, rolling her eyes.

"You wish it was the 40's?" Tony asked, his expression amused.

"Yeah, it was so much better then, couples went dancing and the dresses weren't incredibly annoying. You could still move without tripping and the style was cheesy but sweet. It was so fun and incredible. I don't know why but I just find that era so amazing." Mia tried to explain.

"Geez, you and Cap would make such a couple." Tony blew out a breath.

"Nah, I don't really like him. Plus I think we can agree it is more Clara who likes him." Mia smiled at him, dismissing the idea.

"Who would you like then, or is that sort of thing not on your mind?" Tony asked, interested.

"Never really thought about it. Before Clara I was stabilising my life, job, house, money but then Clara died. I moved here, too wrapped up in my own grief to think about something like love. Maybe I'll go out tomorrow, a local bar or something, try and meet someone." Mia mused thoughtfully. It was true, she never had much to think about that sort of thing apart from school, where she barely had any boyfriends but plenty of crushes.

"You're going to a local bar tomorrow?" Tony asked, raising a brow. After just meeting someone who is obviously a regular at the bar, he thought she wouldn't have been so eager to go there. He wasn't so eager for her to go there either. "Are you sure that's a good idea? You just met a drunk and you want to go be the same? "Tony asked.

"I'm not going to get drunk, I just want to meet someone local." Mia defended.

"Who are you going to meet here?" Tony scoffed, gesturing to the area around them as they swung back and forth in opposite directions, meeting in the middle.

"I don't know, a diamond in the rough?" Mia tried, her fake enthusiasm turning to dust as she saw Tony's face. "I don't know ok, ask Clara, she knows about those sorts of relationships. She found one in Jason." Mia shrugged. She remembered the joy and happiness in her face whenever she talked about him and their days out.

"That didn't end so well. What the point of finding a diamond in the rough if it's just going to break? You or him?" Tony asked, his interest peaked. He'd never known much about love, having been rejected by his father all his life.

"Maybe things don't need to last forever to be perfect. A perfect moment. Something you'll always remember. A photo, even if everyone in the photo dies, it will just make it more perfect because that was something you did together, and something important. Perfect isn't something about someone, it's a sort of feeling you have around them because they make everything perfect." Mia explained her thoughts. It was true, and what she believed perfect to be. It wasn't a quality, it was a feeling. Everything normal was gone when Mia was around. Normal definitions were out of the question. She had an answer for everything but it was never the wrong or right answer, it was her answer.

Tony was silent for a moment after that mulling over her words. His parents were gone now, dead. Of course, it hurt him but he could think about it without any guilt. His relationship with them was never good, but it wasn't his fault. He knew that. But he knew there were perfect moments, according to Mia. And honestly, if he thought about it, she was right. Now that they were gone, he could reflect on those rare moments that he had with his parents, simply being happy and think of them as perfect. Because they were. Things don't need to last forever to be perfect. To a child, when they get a new toy or get to play with it and have fun, that's perfect. Why should it change from that when we become adults? Our definition of the words around us is moulded, shaped into what society thinks they are. We have no other view on them. Textbook definition. Word for word. But what if everything we thought about these words could be changed, that they have a different definition for everyone? Maybe, Mia was right. Maybe, keeping that childlike wonder and amazement at everything is good, but what's even better is their words. When they use a word in the wrong context, we say it's wrong, that it doesn't make sense, and from there we start to shape them. We start to try and fit them into a mould and into society. But what if their words make sense, we just don't understand? Then again, it could just be nonsense babble.

"So, if perfection can be seen in anyone, can we love more than one person in this lifetime?" Tony asked, his hesitancy coming through.

"Of course, because love isn't just a feeling. It's giving a part of your heart to someone and trusting them not to break it. It's a promise." Mia spoke back, her words not completely sure, but not unsure. "But if you already love someone else, you don't allow yourself to find perfection in someone else. You don't want to, because you already have it." Mia spoke, her eyes misty. Tony didn't believe she'd never had love. Everything about her, the wisdom and age she had at that moment, it showed him something completely different about her. She'd been through a lot in love, not just in life. And he wanted to know what it was, but not from JARVIS for once. From her.

"You lied to me." He stated simply, his words calm and collected. He saw Mia's confusion in his peripheral vision and fought a smile. "Earlier, when you said you haven't had much time to think about love. You've had experience. The way you talk about love, you have either been in a relationship that crashed or was perfect and didn't last." Tony spoke, turning his head to look at Mia whose eyes had shined over with tears and a smile on her face.

10


	14. Chapter 14

Avenger AU Chapter 9:

"You lied to me." He stated simply, his words calm and collected. He saw Mia's confusion in his peripheral vision and fought a smile. "Earlier, when you said you haven't had much time to think about love. You've had experience. The way you talk about love, you have either been in a relationship that crashed or was perfect and didn't last." Tony spoke, turning his head to look at Mia whose eyes had shined over with tears and a smile on her face.

 **Back to the Present (Tony and Clara):**

"What?" Clara tried not to shout, half succeeding. "You actually asked her?" She asked in disbelief. She'd been trying for years to get her to open up and it usually ended in a plea for forgiveness that she'd ever broached the subject.

"Yeah, not the best idea?" Tony asked, his confusion evident. Why was this such a big deal?

"I've been asking for ages and it never works! What did she say?" Clara asked, her interest peaked.

"Well, she told me," Tony spoke smugly, making Clara roll her eyes before he carried on.

 **Back to the Flashback (Mia and Tony):**

"Clever. But, then again, when we met you told me you were a genius. I just didn't think you'd find me interesting enough to try and figure out." Mia commended, taking a shaky breath and swallowing. "Well, you're right, of course. I have been in a few relationships. One was purely peer pressure. Nice guy, but not the one for me. We're still friends after I managed to convince my mother to let it go. The other wasn't so good and one was perfection. Or so I thought." Mia rolled her eyes, obviously still scarred from the experience.

"What happened?" Tony asked, prompting her.

"The not so good one that was just the popular guy dating me because I was a good girl and he was trying to get rid of his playboy reputation throughout the school to win his old girlfriend back. Not a nice truth and I would've helped him, had he not tried to kiss me when she walked by to make her jealous. He was a playboy. So, we broke up and I never told anyone because I was ashamed that I'd been taken in. He seemed so nice even though I was wary at first. That was university." Mia sighed, she'd gotten over it a little but she was still wary and carried the shame.

"And the other one?" Tony asked, half of him wondering if he should push her this far.

"Schooldays. The popular kid again, but I always rejected him. He kept trying and being romantic. Obviously, I developed feelings for him, it was hard not to. Eventually, he got me in high school. A lot of the experiences were so romantic and sweet I had a hard time saying no. But this time, I just couldn't. I said yes. He was never pushy or upset. He left enough time in-between his next plan for me to not hold it against him. But when I said yes, he was so happy and I couldn't help it. I was swept away, off my feet." Mia reminisced, her eyes faraway and her smile tinted with sadness.

"We were the happiest couple in the year. My friends had relationships and breakups etc. I was still there with him, having the time of my life. Then, we had a challenge too big for us. He was moving. Cliché, boring yes. I couldn't help but feel like this was it, it was over no matter how insistent he was that he would still love me. I kept in touch as much as I could, but the relationship just broke down, and then I got a photo. Him and another girl kissing. Obviously, I broke up and deleted his contact but I couldn't help the hurt that overwhelmed me. I got into university and people assumed I'd gotten over it. I think that was why I let the other relationship happen. Because I hoped for the same perfection." Mia tried to shrug it off, but the hurt was back in her eyes. It was hard for her to talk as the tears came back. She blinked them back and tried to swing higher.

Tony didn't speak but got off of his swing for a small child who had been waiting patiently. He helped the child get on and thankfully no one noticed him as he began to push her for the mother also trying to control her other children. She ran around after them while Tony pushed the small girl and Mia on the swing, making them go higher. The little girl giggled delightedly, her shyness flying off as she laughed loudly and happily. Mia smiled again, her worries gone as well. She flung out her arms to feel free like she was flying. The little girl held her arms out as well and almost fell. Mia caught her as they fell, covering her so she took the brunt of the fall. The little girl didn't cry but she went to see if Mia was ok. "Miss? Are you ok? Thank you for helping me!" She told Mia who was on the floor, her head on the floor, her eyes closed.

"Mia?" Tony asked, dodging the swings which were still going and ran to her, his worry taking over. "Mia? Are you alright?" He asked, shaking her.

"Just let me rest Tony, I just saved a little girl." Mia murmured, her tone tired but still joking.

"Afraid I can't do that darling." Tony retorted, his tone mostly relief. He helped her up and his accent turned into a rough, heavily accented one like you might hear in the past and Mia laughed.

"Is the girl safe?" Mia asked, wanting to know that before she got up properly.

"I'm fine Miss. Thank you!" The little girl said, before giving her a huge hug.

"Oh! That's fine. Don't worry about it." Mia smiled at her hesitantly hugging her back as Tony looked on amused.

"Bye Miss!" She shouted as she pulled away and ran to her mother. Mia waved back and properly got up, with the help of Tony.

"You alright?" Tony asked, a smirk still on his face as he helped Mia stand on shaky legs.

"Yeah, I think. Well, that was nice wasn't it?" She smiled, turning back to Tony.

"Yeah, it was more funny for me." Tony laughed, dodging a tap from Mia. "Sorry!" He repented.

"Yeah, you better be." Mia glared, then seeing the slide was free. "Oh yes! Let's go on the slide! That will be so much fun!" Mia shouted, pulling Tony along by the hand. He ran along with her until they reached the slide and watched as Mia took the ladder two steps at a time and slid down the slide, reaching the end much quicker than expected because she was taller than the normal person they expected on a slide. Her joy dissipated as she sat at the end. "That was not as much fun as I remembered." She looked at Tony who laughed.

"Maybe because you're not 5 anymore," Tony suggested, trying to control his laughter.

"Whatever!" Mia shouted, getting up and running for the climbing frame, earning her some weird looks from the adults in the playground but Tony was just thankful they looked at her and not the person with her. "Come on!" She shouted behind her to Tony who was straying behind. He quickened up his pace with a laugh and she turned back to the climbing frame, using her height as an advantage to get to the top quicker and taking the more dangerous route. "Hey, Tony! Take a photo!" Mia shouted, from the top where she was perched, one leg on either side on the uncomfortable round, metal pole she was on. Tony just laughed, taking his phone out and doing as she said as she struck a pose. When he put his phone away, she turned, falling off and then at the last moment she grabbed hold of the pole and hung from it before dropping to the floor landing on her feet in a crouch. "What else could I go on?" Mia asked, looking around.

"Maybe you want to take a break before people come over?" Tony suggested, noticing the mothers on the bench staring and whispering suspiciously.

"All the more reason to keep moving," Mia spoke, seeing them and pulling Tony's hand again, leading him to the zip wire. She pulled it back and then made it hit the edge and bounce back then jumping onto it getting to the other end and stopped in the middle on the way back. As she tried to get off, she fell onto the panels. "Crap!" She shouted as she fell leading Tony to run to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she got up, brushing the dirt off.

"Bruised. But so ready to try again." She smiled at Tony who just laughed and brought the rope back while she ran ahead. He brought it up and she sat on it ready to push off again. But then Tony pushed her from behind running for a moment before letting go. He heard Mia scream as she went faster than expected. "Tony!" She shouted happily as she let go for a moment, the wind whipping her hair. "Tony!" She shouted again as the edge came closer and her momentum didn't slow. She screamed as she hit the edge and came rushing back, managing to hold on. She went straight back to Tony who was standing there laughing and pulled the rope to a stop before it went again.

"Alright?" He asked as Mia ungracefully jumped off, grateful to get off.

"It's your turn now. I'm going to get you back for that." Mia told him, making him get on the zip wire despite his suit. He sat there uncomfortable as Mia pulled him back like a slingshot and then pushed as hard as she could, watching him go flying. He let out a yell as he came to the edge again and braced himself for the impact as he hit it and came back to Mia who stood there, resting. She grabbed the rope like he did as he got off and smiled breathlessly.

"Ok, I deserved that. That was a hell of a lot of fun." He admitted, smiling at Mia who had her arms crossed, laughing at his smile. "But, not as fun as flying in the Iron Man suit." He whispered, so no one else would hear them. Mia took a sharp intake of breath at the mention of the suit.

"That would obviously be so much more fun than a zip wire, but then, this is the closest most of us ever come to actually flying like you do." Mia smiled at him, her mind already going crazy at the thought. She'd always loved the Iron Man suit, it could fly and do things she had only ever heard of in stories. She'd always wanted to see it in action and remembered the waitress talking about how he goes for a fly around the tower sometimes. She'd always wanted to see it in action.

"Yeah, not many see it in action. Mostly because it is needed in times of disaster." Tony laughed, as Mia smiled, remembering the video clips she'd seen of the famed suit.

"Hey Tony, could I, I mean, could I possibly see it?" Mia asked hesitantly. It was a lot to ask and probably pointless as it was a highly protected piece of armour and not for public viewing. "No, actually just forget it." She dismissed, hoping she hadn't embarrassed herself in front of him. She wasn't in awe of him, just his work and he had her respect. Until he lost it when he was rude to her. But, right now as she looked at him, she thought he was earning it back. Although his jokes were annoying, he was funny and he was kind, even if his knowledge of other lives were quite restricted. And if she was honest, the whole "Darling." The joke was sweet and she didn't mind it so much.

"No, of course, you can. You've just got to come around Avengers Tower tomorrow. You can just come down to the lab and I can show you the suit." Tony replied, not wanting her to just see him as the arrogant, rude prick who she had to put in his place.

"Seriously?" Mia asked, her smile coming back. She was going to see the Iron Man suit. This was amazing! When Tony nodded, she smiled and gave him a huge hug, still holding onto the rope from the zip wire. "Thank you." She said, still latched onto him.

"What? Did you think I was going say that was a joke?" Tony teased, a smile still on his face as he hugged Mia back.

"No, I just, it seems too amazing to happen to me." Mia confided, knowing she never thought this would ever happen. She imagined it, but she never thought it would actually happen. "Then I can see Clara as well," Mia said, already imagining it. She swallowed again, she knew she was kidding herself but she knew what Clara was capable of. She'd been taken away publicly by UNIT and came away from it not only unscathed but with an extremely well-paid job. She could do the same here, she knew it. Of course, there was doubt, seeing as even the Avengers tried to protect her from the Fury guy, but she knew that it would be ok.

Tony's smile faltered a bit at this because he didn't know if Clara would be alright, but he knew that he couldn't be so cruel to Mia. He didn't speak, he just watched and then lifted her onto the rope and pushing her without warning and trying not to ruin the mood as she screamed joyously, the thrill of flying bringing every sense alive. He heard her scream louder as she braced herself for the impact and then the silence as her voice was stolen by the force. Then it came back, even louder but more warlike, like Tarzan. She came back and fell into Tony as he stopped the rope. It was either the rope or Mia and he barely dropped it in time to support Mia as she was in his arms, leaning back. It was like when people dance, and they dip them down, Mia was leaning back and Tony was supporting her pulling her back up as she placed her arms on his shoulder to steady herself. Tony was tempted to start swaying but he hastily let go, not wanting to infringe as Mia smiled shakily at him, the thrill overwhelming her as she smoothened down her clothes and patted down her hair. "That was fun. But we've got to let go of the ride. There are actual children who want to have a go." Mia told him as she stepped aside to help the little boy onto the ride as his father looked after the other children. Tony did the same, opting to go watch, sitting on the wooden climbing frame instead of the bench.

"Are you on a date with that man?" The little boy asked as his father signalled and shouted to Mia that she could take care of him. Mia, being the upstanding citizen would obviously ask for permission before taking care of someone else's child. It wouldn't be right to do otherwise. However, as she lifted him onto the rope he asked her a question that threw her completely off balance. She hoped Tony hadn't heard that.

"No, I'm not on a date kid. I just wanted to hang out at the park and he was kind enough to take care of me." Mia spoke, somewhat truthfully.

"Because of the bad people around here?" The kid asked, with wide eyes, and the question took Mia's voice away for a moment again. This kid sure was different.

"Yeah, I ran into a bad person and I fought him, he protected me and we ran. We came here and he was so kind to me because he comforted me and we just talked. Then we pushed each other on the zip wire, just like I'm about to do now." Mia recounted, her eyes wide as she told it, thinking of how much like a love story it was. The very thought made her heart flutter as she thought about it. She shouldn't be surprised people thought of them as a couple, but it still made her heart flutter. She tried to smile at the kid instead of the thought.

"He sounds amazing. Like a superhero." The kid spoke with adoration in his eyes at the mention of Tony's more regular superhero deeds.

"Yeah, he really is," Mia spoke, her secret joke making her smile more than expected.

"So why aren't you on a date then?" The kid asked, confusion in his eyes and Mia found herself lost for a moment thinking of how to answer his question. What was she supposed to say?

"Because I only met him today," Mia said a bit worried that she couldn't think of a better reason.

"But that's like the princesses, they only meet their princes that day! And then they live happily ever after because they know they can trust them." The little boy spoke, excited that he might have met a real-life princess. Mia just laughed and smiled at him. The symbolism was crazy. Being with Tony was basically like being a princess and he had proved she could trust him. In fact, she probably trusted him more than she knew. It was like a fairytale. And to think, she actually hated some princesses. But then again, which princess was this like? Aurora. Damn, she loved Aurora and she loved her songs better. This was getting freaky, best not to think about it, she concluded.

"Ok, I'm going to push you now, just tell me when to stop," Mia told the boy who clung to the rope as he braced himself nodding at her words. Mia cracked her fingers and started to push him and run, running with him and then let go as he shouted for her to stop. He let out a yell of joy and then came coming back, smiling. Mia grabbed the rope, stopping it from going again and he sat there huffing and puffing, the thrill overwhelming him for a moment.

"That was awesome!" He shouted, excited at the experience he'd just had. Mia just laughed at his excitement.

"Want to go again?" She asked, dazzling him with her teeth as she smiled wider and he looked at her like she was a fairy. Or a princess. No, no, not thinking about that, she admonished herself.

"Yeah!" The kid shouted, eager to go again.

"Ok, hold on then. I think I'm going to use my super strength for this one." Mia warned, making up the fact she has super strength and smiling at the kid's excited smile as she started to run, pushing with as much strength as she could again, letting go at the kid's shouting. He went crashing again and came back with just as much force. Mia repeated this with him a few times before he wanted to get off. "Ok, hold on, I'll get you off. Do you want to rest?" Mia asked him, hoping she hadn't worn him out too much.

"Yeah, I'm just going to my Dad." The kid said and Mia nodded, not thinking she could push him anymore. "Maybe you should go on a date with that man. He sounds like a prince and my Mom says that when you meet a prince like she did when she met my Dad, you don't let them go. You keep them." The kid said, remembering what his parents had said and Mia smiled adoringly at this child. She'd only just met him but already she loved him like a little brother. He was so cute and sweet.

"Your Mum is very clever. I think I might listen to her." Mia said, satisfying the kid as he ran back to his Dad, shouting about the princess he'd met. She couldn't help but laugh as she walked back to Tony. He had just been sitting there, looking around and observing and adjusting his disguise.

"What were you talking about? You seem very happy." Tony observed, smiling at Mia who sat down next to him, her head leaning to rest on his shoulder. Tony was a bit hesitant but he let it happen. He didn't know why but he did. Weirder still, he rested his head on top of hers and couldn't help the peaceful feeling that came over him. She scooted closer to be more comfortable and then they were sat extremely close and Tony couldn't help but feel like they were acting like the couples he saw. What was happening to him? Mia was changing him, but it felt like nothing had changed, he mused thoughtfully as he adjusted his head so it wouldn't hurt Mia.

"That kid was so cute. He loved the rides and I told him I had super strength. He thought I was a princess and didn't mind I had super strength, it was so cute." Mia told Tony who laughed at the conversation she recounted. "He also thought we were on a date," Mia added, staying silent after that waiting for Tony to respond.

"He's the second person today, maybe it would've been better if that other guy would've gotten the message as well," Tony spoke, forgetting to put up a filter, worrying that he maybe broached a subject that wasn't too welcome.

"Yeah, well, then I wouldn't have come here. I wouldn't have had the fun I did here. That creep is a slimy dirtbag that shouldn't have come near me, but you stunned him. I got away and for that, I am extremely grateful. It's like a rollercoaster ride, the ride itself is full of up and downs but when you get off, the relief that washes over you is much greater than the thrill of the actual ride. I wish it had never gone upside down and nothing good came out of it but sickness but I still feel better now it's all over and know that I can finally enjoy the relief. Plus, when we came back down and you shot him, I've got to say was awesome. I've never seen it in action but I do know what it can do and got to see it in action. So, as small as that may have been, I loved that aspect of it." Mia spoke trying to conclude the experience trying not to delve further into what she'd felt during that experience.

"Mia," Tony spoke softly, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Ok yeah, I was terrified. Is that what you want to hear? The truth? Because let me warn you now, you will barely ever get that from someone like me." Mia scoffed, knowing how many times she'd lied. "I was terrified, helpless and kicked him randomly. I felt suffocated and the tears were threatening me. I was stuck and I don't know how I didn't faint when I finally got free." Mia stated, trying to keep a non-emotive tone to keep the tears from coming but it didn't work. Her voice cracked and she couldn't stop the tears after they came. One after the other, an endless row of tears streaming down her face, leaving tracks where they went. They went into Tony's suit as he adjusted his head so their foreheads were touching as they leant against each other instead of side by side.

"Mia, you can't keep everything bottled up. You need some sort of release, whether it is just you punching the hell out of some bag in the gym, or talking to someone, you need to tell someone sometime." Tony told her, his hands now holding her face, cupping her cheeks as talked to her. "That's what my therapist says anyway," Tony added, making Mia laugh. She smiled, sputtering and Tony offered a tissue out of his pocket smoothly. His thumbs moved slowly wiping the tears away as she blew her nose. They stayed like that before Mia hugged him, her arm wrapped around him and not letting go any time soon.

"Thanks, Tony." Mia sniffed, her strength slowly returning. She took a breath and pulled away as Tony smiled at her, offering her his arm like a gentleman from the 40's would. He hated Steve for his old ways but he knew that it probably wasn't easy for him and right now, his old habits were useful.

"M'lady," Tony spoke in an accented, rough old American accent pretending he was a normal person for once. Mia laughed, stuffing the tissue in her pocket and gently placing her arm around him, linking them as they got up, and started to walk.

"Thank you, my good Sir," Mia said, returning the American accent but in a more posh, ladylike voice, pretending she was in a dress as she held her hand out swishing the imaginary skirts and Tony could just imagine her in the 40's, a red dress swishing around her legs and vibrant red lipstick with her hair in soft curls pinned behind her and a few strands coming out as she walked, framing her face. He imagined her in red flats instead of heels simply because she could dance better like that. Then the vision zoomed out and he saw himself, looking the same in an olden day suit accompanying her and he smiled. They looked completely normal in the crowd and blended in. No cameras, or flashing lights, no crowd around him or any paper being waved in his face, he simply saw Mia standing there, her smile lighting up as they began to sway with everyone else.

They walked in relative silence, their arms still linked, only making random comments adding their trademark "Darling's." At the end of the sentences then falling back into comfortable silence. They walked back up to Mia's flat and she opened the door to see the note on the table. She picked it up, a bit scared of what it could say and tried to muster enough courage to open it. When she did, she immediately wished she hadn't.

 _Dear Mia,_

 _I am being taken away at this point and have probably put you under the illusion that I will come back. The reason I say 'illusion' is because I have no idea. I don't know if I will come back. Truth is, this is much bigger than anything we've ever faced before. I can't tell you the truth because you don't deserve to be tainted by it, but you do deserve happiness. So what I say to you is, be happy. Forget me, I never existed._

 _But, if you do what I think you will, you will refuse something like this to happen. You'll fight it and say I am wrong. Then, I strongly suggest that you talk to Tony. It doesn't take a genius to see he has a lot of influence over SHIELD. Plus, he can protect you if these guys break their deal. You should also get his number, you can keep in touch and he can tell you if I manage to get out. Let's be positive for a moment and say I do, make sure my soufflé stuff is ready._

 _Love you, Mia, hope to see you soon and talk._

 _From Clara xxx._

The note trembled in Mia's hand as she took shaky breaths, trying to stop the inevitable flow of tears. She bit her lip in an effort to keep the tears that threatened her but it didn't work as the tears came flooding down. Her shaky breaths turned to sobs as she grasped the letter in one hand. She fell to the floor crying as the bags splayed around her. Tony had been getting a drink in the kitchen before setting off to leave. That was when he'd seen Mia on the floor and placed the drink on the counter to rush to comfort her. "Mia? What's wrong?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders to turn her to face him before moving them to move her hands away from her face. Her face was wet with tears and a glimmer was obvious around her eyes. Her palms were damp with saltwater and her hair was coming out of her messy bun as she had her head bowed. "Mia? What happened?" Tony asked, looking her in the eyes as more dry sobs escaped her.

"Clara." Mia managed to choke out before pausing her efforts to sob some more, the grief overtaking her. "She told me that she might not get out. To forget her. Then she said it was bigger than anything we've ever faced. Idiot." Mia insulted, comfortable with it. In fact, Clara had probably known what she was going to say. "Then she said." Mia choked a bit more on her tears, trying to keep speaking. "She said I can't hear the truth. Said I don't deserve to be tainted by it. Bloody idiot." Mia insulted again, it mainly coming from grief than actual anger. Tony had heard everything she'd said and smiled at her insults before pulling her into his arms to comfort her. He was merely repeating what he'd done earlier but it felt right. She sobbed into his arms for a few moments before sniffing and just leaning into him and smiling at his presence.

Hearing the lack of sobbing, Tony smiled. "Feeling better?" He asked, smiling into Mia's messy hair. He felt her laugh a little before pulling away a little to look up.

"Yeah, sorry it's just been one hell of a day." Mia apologised, smiling at him. His presence was comforting and if she was honest, she didn't want to move.

"Don't apologise. Just wanted to know if I could have that drink now darling." Tony smiled again.

"Go on then darling. Bring me one as well." Mia said moving away and picking everything up. It all seemed so wonderfully normal and domestic. Mia packed away the soufflé stuff and walked back into the room to be greeted by Tony and a glass of wine while he had some vodka. She gratefully took the glass and they sipped in comfortable silence before Mia broke it. "Tony?" She asked, thinking over her next words.

"Yeah? What's up, darling?" Tony spoke, going back to the rough olden-day American accent.

"Can you take a message back to Clara?" Mia asked, before seeing Tony's approving nod. He didn't mind. "Can you just tell her," Mia paused, thinking it over. "Tell her, the soufflé stuff is ready. Tell her to come back quickly because the soufflé stuff is ready." Mia confirmed, testing the message on her lips before smiling. Yeah, that sounded right.

"Of course." Tony smiled charmingly at Mia who sighed happily and finished her glass taking them both to the kitchen sink. When she came back Tony moved towards the door and opened it ready to leave. "I should get back." Tony excused himself as Mia walked to the door.

"Ok," Mia spoke quickly, not wanting to seem clingy or anything. She wished he could stay but she knew he couldn't. "Bye, darling!" Mia called out as a last minute thing when he walked out. He turned around to her words and smiled.

"Bye, darling." He spoke, waving down the hall. Mia watched him disappear down the stairs and sighed. She closed the door and went to her room to relax. On the bed, she saw another note. It was sitting there and Mia opened it confidently.

 _Dear Mia,_

 _Get Tony, girl! I know you like him and you two would be the cutest!_

 _From Clara xxx._

Mia just laughed at the note, smiling and flopped on the bed, holding it close to her heart. If Clara couldn't be there properly, at least she had the notes and Tony. She was content enough.

 **Back to the Present (Tony and Clara):**

"So, you left her flat with that? Oh, my God, this is too cute!" Clara cooed as Tony finished talking. He just smiled as he thought back on it. "Wait a minute? She's coming here tomorrow? Just to see you? Tony! This is your perfect opportunity! Spend time with her, try and figure out if she likes you or not! Just don't treat it as a date. That is way too forward." Clara advised, before no longer able to contain her excitement and hugging Tony. Tony just smiled. Since Clara had come, everyone was getting a lot more hugging and love emanating from her. They would be lying if they said it wasn't a nice thing and one of the best things about having her around. She wasn't as messed up as them. She was kind, innocent and she came with amazing friends, Tony thought to himself.

"Thanks for the advice." Tony smiled at her as they continued to embrace. She had become like a little sister to him. At this moment Steve was about to walk into the lab to talk to Clara. JARVIS had told him where she was and he wanted to talk to her. He didn't know why but just being in her presence made him smile. "Love you Clara," Tony said, thankful. It didn't mean much to him and not to Clara either as they knew that Tony was in love with Mia and that made everyone happy. But Steve didn't know that.

"Love you too Tony," Clara replied, pulling away as she smiled at him. She swore she heard the pattering of feet running away and looked outside to find no one there. "So, I've got to go. Set up some stuff. Have fun with Mia tomorrow!" Clara teased, laughing as Tony mock scowled at her. She walked out of the room oblivious to the harm she'd just caused to Steve. Time to find Steve, she thought. "I need to arrange some lessons," Clara muttered as she set on her way.

9


	15. Chapter 15

Avengers AU Chapter 10:

 **Authors Note:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Marvel or any of these characters apart from Mia because she is my own invention. In your faces Marvel and Doctor Who. I got a character you don't. Lol. Sorry, just had to. Couldn't resist. Request from me: Please can everyone review? I love reviews and will totally reply. It might make for an extremely long Author's note but I will always make it in bold so you can skip it and go straight to the chapter if you want. Plus I love it when you do, it makes my life so much better, no matter what you have to say.**

"Love you too Tony." Clara replied, pulling away as she smiled at him. She swore she heard the pattering of feet running away and looked outside to find no one there. "So, I've got to go. Set up some stuff. Have fun with Mia tomorrow!" Clara teased, laughing as Tony mock scowled at her. She walked out of the room oblivious to the harm she'd just caused. Time to find Steve, she thought. "I need to arrange some lessons." Clara muttered as she set on her way.

She walked back into the elevator and asked JARVIS where Steve was. "I'm not sure Miss Oswald. I sent him to the lab a moment ago to talk to you but then he walked out of the building not specifying where he went." JARVIS told Clara who frowned at the news. That didn't sound right. He hadn't spoken to her. And then he just randomly disappears? What happened?

"I guess I should go find him then." Clara murmured mostly to herself than JARVIS. "Am I allowed to go out?" Clara asked, simply wanting to know if she had another obstacle to fight when she got back. She was still going to find Steve.

"I'm not sure Miss Oswald meaning it should be fine as they didn't specify whether you were allowed or not." JARVIS replied, making Clara smile. She walked out and went to her room to grab some stuff before she went out. She needed her phone, even if it probably didn't work in this dimension and she didn't have anyone's number. It was just force of habit.

"If anyone asks, tell them I'm out JARVIS." Clara told JARVIS as she walked out, not waiting for a reply before getting ready to explore New York. She'd been there once before but she didn't know it very well, not without the Doctor. Her breath became a bit sharper as she fought back the tears at the mention of him. The Doctor. Clara had to swallow at the thoughts of him. How he'd turned up at her doorstep as a monk, he saved her and then took her on the wildest journey of her life. The Doctor and Clara Oswald. He was amazing and she needed to get back to him.

That was, if he hadn't forgotten him. The thought crossed her mind like it had so many times before and she tried to control her erratic breaths. The tears pooled before she controlled herself and walked out of Avengers Tower. She tried to control her feet and not simply let them walk on autopilot to Mia's flat. It was one of the places she felt most safe in this dimension, that and the Avengers Tower. She hadn't had much time to go explore anywhere else, but she had a pretty good reason. In any case, she totally unprepared and mostly likely to get lost and in trouble but that happened a lot and she was prepared for it. It sounded weird but it was Clara's life on a daily basis, she shouldn't be surprised when it happened even in a different dimension. She rolled her eyes, lost in her thoughts and reacting to them as her feet pounded the street. She was looking around and smiled at everything and everyone she saw, being friendly and just enjoying the thrill of seeing somewhere new again. It almost felt like home. "Wherever that is." Clara muttered to herself.

She saw a lot of street vendors and people trying to sell her food and as good as it smelt, Clara had to reluctantly but politely refuse telling them she had no money. They smiled sympathetically at her and she moved on. Clara had no idea how long she'd been walking down the street but the sun was definitely getting lower. She walked further and further before finding herself lost in the general normalness of the streets. "Where am I?" She asked herself, Clara looked around, seeing how lost she was and how dangerous the streets had become as she seemed to be in the worse side of the town and it was getting darker. She wasn't a fool, she knew that as much as things could be wonderful in this world, there could be danger as well. It wasn't just aliens she had to watch out for. She pulled out her phone, realising that she still had a faint signal but no data or anything that could help unless she called the Doctor and even still, he couldn't help her then. Then, to make things worse, she heard some people coming. Two men, holding beers. That was enough of a warning sign for Clara to move, she ran behind a building to hide out until they went. They stumbled onto the scene, still swigging from their bottles as they clapped each other on the backs, laughing about something. Clara's breathing intensified and she went to move back but her foot clattered on a crushed can on the floor and the sound seemed to echo in the place as she froze in place. The two men stopped and looked around.

"Hear that mate? Someone's here." One of them stated, looking around as Clara felt her heart stop as he spoke.

"I bet it's one of Karen's friends. Bloody gossips, all of them." The other spoke with a snarl, glaring around as Clara tried to quiet her breathing and ignore the huge thumping in her ears. They were drunk, meaning they wouldn't listen to explanations or be reasonable. Clara had to run, quickly. She looked around to find the way out, carefully tip-toeing her way to the other side of the building to see how to get out when her hand was pulled up and back, forcing her to face the first man. He was leering above her, the alcohol on his breath easy to smell as Clara visibly shrunk away, her terror obvious.

"Found her." He growled as the other came back and Clara's fear took over as she pulled away, her strength fuelled as she pulled away, bolting down the street. She ran on autopilot, her breathing heavy and loud as her feet slapped the pavement. She kept up the pace as she heard them bolting after her, shouting to each other about telling Karen something. She looked back for a moment to see the on the street corner looking for her. As she turned, they saw her face and came running. She turned the next corner and bumped into a tall man, his hands stabilising her in the way Clara knew the best as she looked up to see Steve focussing on her face wondering what was happening.

"Clara?" He asked in pure confusion. The question had so many layers and he meant every single one of them. Why was she here? Why was she running? Why was she on the bad side of town? She didn't reply with words, only a huge hug which Steve reciprocated, feeling her tremble in his arms as his anger started to bubble up inside him. What had happened to her? Two men came around the building and approached menacingly as Steve looked up. Clara pulled away, her hair falling out of her half ponytail as she saw past it at the two men. She instinctively moved closer to Steve and he saw her gaze move to the two men and his jaw clenched involuntarily.

"Oi, there she is." The one with the grudge against Karen spoke, nudging the other with his arm trying to alert him. The other looked and saw Clara's face simply smiling as they both advanced towards her. They took no notice of Steve, simply thinking he was another guy they could both beat up until he moved in front of Clara protectively. They looked up with disdain in their eyes only to be met with the same and anger tinting it as well. They almost faltered at that but their drunk cockiness dimmed it easily. "Move out of the way and you won't get hurt mate. We just want to tell sneaky behind you to tell Karen to piss off. I'm over her." The same one spoke, confidence highlighting his words as he looked Steve in the eyes not afraid. Steve only felt his anger rise at his words. How dare he insult Clara and how dare he try and hurt her? Did he have no integrity? Times really haven't changed, Steve thought with a scowl as he moved closer to them, to block them from Clara, making himself the new target.

"We don't know this Karen. Leave us alone." He managed to growl before falling into angry silence as the men scoffed trying to move around him and sneak attack. That was what spurred him on to fight. They walked behind him and then tried to punch from behind, as he turned at the correct moment and held their hands. He pushed them back as Clara dodged at the right moment to let them fall to the floor. She pressed up to the wall and Steve went to other man who was trying to help his fallen comrade. He scoffed mockingly as they got up and held their hands up in a weak, sloppy pose trying to intimidate him. He took a step forward and they moved backwards at the same time as they tried to stay there for a few moments before losing all their resolve and running off. Steve smiled, watching as they ran. When they were out of sight, he turned back to Clara whose eyes lingered on their retreating form longer than his did. He walked over to her again, placing a hand on her cheek, bringing her attention back to him as she looked up at him a mixture of different emotions lining her face.

"You just, you just pushed him back." Clara spoke, her voice reduced to a breathless whisper as she looked at Steve earnestly, searching his eyes for an answer. She'd loved him before the transformation but after that, she hadn't seen so much of him as he was shipped around the world, as a showgirl and then as a soldier. She'd never seen him fight and never imagined it to be like that, she never thought he would. She had died, knowing that she'd never see him again. That familiar pain came rushing back as she recounted what she'd just seen. Steve looked a bit guilty as he realised he'd just abused his power but he had good motivation, he reasoned in his mind.

Then it clicked as he realised that Clara hadn't seen him fight, for all her memories of him, they were before the transformation. When he was still small and couldn't fight. He felt the same longing come back as he remembered just having transformed and being torn between knowing he would never see Connie again, as much as he loved her and Peggy Carter, the officer who he was also falling in love with. He remembered the guilt, the amount of times he'd tried to look over the situation and try to find a way out. Over time, he found himself looking over experiences with Connie a lot as the relationship with Peggy grew stronger. The memories overwhelmed him and he decided to forget her question, or at least try to, and move on.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking at her as she thought, getting lost in them while her eyes searched Steve's. She was still a bit shaken up and processing what had happened as she nodded slowly in response to his question.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Clara nodded, finally finding the words to accompany the gesture. She turned away from Steve, trying to orientate herself after snapping out of the trance she'd been in. Steve's hand fell away and she felt the loss like always before looking back at him and feeling the same trance wash over her again. It wasn't unpleasant, it was like relief, this trance but she still wasn't sure whether it was good or not.

"What happened?" Steve asked, taking Clara in his arms and giving her another hug to calm her down which she gladly leant into. They stood there for a moment before Steve pulled away, trying to stop himself.

"I was looking for you." Clara told him as her words caused him to make the lines on his forehead visible. He watched her, not saying anything, waiting for her to continue but impatient for the story. "JARVIS told me that you came to the lab seconds before I left it and that you'd then walked out of the Tower without saying where you were going. I decided to follow you but I couldn't find you and got lost. I ended up here and they thought I was one of Karen's friends reporting something back. I was trying to get away and they grabbed my hand but I ran and found you." Clara told him, outlining the rough details of the story. Steve still watched silently his lines more visible at certain points but then relaxing as she came to the end. "Where did you go?" Clara asked, catching Steve off guard. He knew that it was a possibility that she would ask and a very high one but he hoped she wouldn't.

"Just walked around." Steve shrugged off the question, hoping she wouldn't press further.

"But why did you leave?" Clara asked, asking him the question he'd hoped she wouldn't.

"Because I wanted to think about how to congratulate you." Steve began hesitantly, his words coming out slowly as Clara frowned at his words, obviously confused. "About you and Tony." Steve tried to clarify, only confusing her more.

"What about us?" She asked, looking into his eyes as he so desperately wanted to cup her cheek again, to comfort her but he knew that it would overstepping the line as she and Tony were together. It wouldn't be courteous or right.

"The fact you are courting each other." Steve clarified, about to speak again before being interrupted by Clara's splutter of shock.

"What? We're not together! That's Tony and Mia!" Clara explained, trying to set the record straight. She would never go out with Tony. He was a great guy but he wasn't her type and he was more of a brother.

"But, I heard you. In the lab. You told each other you loved each other." Steve spoke, his words faltering as he tried to think of the different meanings it could imply.

"Like friends! Not like that! I don't like him like that!" Clara protested, her words lined with disgust at the idea of dating Tony. He was a friend, a brother that was it.

"So, you and Tony don't, you know, fondue?" Steve asked, still a little confused. He was still processing the fact that all of the arguing he'd been doing with himself all day was for nothing because whatever had bugged him about the relationship between Clara and Tony was gone. There was no relationship.

"Fondue?" Clara murmured, the warm alcohol feeling coming back. She barely noticed it. The word brought back memories for Clara as she had another flashback, memories of her as Connie, meeting Steve and him asking her whether her and Bucky fondue or not. It hit her like a tidal wave and she swayed on her feet, falling backwards as her eyes glowed gold again. Suddenly everything was gone and she was in a floral dress, holding a handbag looking at a small man who was handsome nonetheless. Her mind readjusted and she knew this man was Steve. She had never known him any other way, he was Bucky's cute friend who Bucky introduced you to before he took you to the side and was talking like he was right now. She saw his awkward pose as he tried to speak and she remembered smiling at his behaviour before pecking him gently on the cheek.

Although she was born in the 40's and brought up, meaning to be meek and shy like the other girls, Connie had always been different. She never knew why but she was never afraid of men, she felt like she could be bold and brave and herself around them all. That's when she met Bucky and knew that she'd been right. But he wasn't the one and he knew that, he was respectful and they were still friends, ignoring everyone's insistent poking and prodding into the nature of their relationship. But when she met Steve, something was different. She couldn't place it but she knew that this was different and new and special. So she went with her instincts and kissed him on the cheek, to see where it would go as an answer to his stumbled question. He'd looked up, confusion obvious before melting into bravery, courage and a very large smile as he politely invited Connie to dance.

Clara felt strong arms holding her as she came back to reality looking around, blinking as the gold tint went away. She saw Steve holding her worriedly, as she was in his arms him sitting on the floor to support her. "Clara? Clara, are you ok?" He asked, as she tried to orientate herself. She just focussed on the voice and cleared her head seeing the shadow of Steve as the light blinded her. She felt like she'd just come out of a deep sleep. Her head was fuzzy and she was she could barely see, she felt detached from her body. This was a much longer flashback, it had a much bigger impact on her body as she tried to move her limbs to regain some feeling in them.

"Steve?" Clara asked, then his face came back into view as her eyes adjusted, the less amount of light helping as it had become darker. He smiled as Clara managed a weak one back, trying to stay awake. She started to move and Steve helped her, lifting her up into a sitting position, leaning her against his hand as she tried to steady herself with her hand on his shoulder and the other on the floor. "What happened?" Clara asked as she finally managed to regain some feeling in her fingers.

"I don't know, you just zoned out and swayed before falling to the ground. I caught you but you just looked up with a smile, completely vacant and the gold came back." Steve explained as Clara took in the information. She was piecing together what happened in her mind as Steve spoke. "What happened?" Steve asked, cutting through the fog in Clara's mind as she thought.

"I had another flashback. It was in the 40's, I met you. You asked me if me and Bucky fondue." Clara smiled, remembering his awkwardness. He obviously did too as he looked away with a smile, blushing at the memory. He looked back up to find Clara who locked eyes for a moment and they both shared that smile before averting eyes again as they both remembered. Clara got up and stood strong as she held out a hand for Steve to hold which he gratefully took, letting her pull him up. They stood for a moment before taking each other's hands and lacing their fingers together to hold tight as they walked back.

It was small, but it was something and somewhere on the walk, Steve put his arm around Clara, still holding her hand so she was placing her hand on his on her shoulder as she tucked into him, still walking. As they saw the Tower in sight, neither said a word but instantly slowed their paces, as if dreading the destination where they would have to part. Maybe it was an unspoken rule but they slowed and when they finally reached the Tower, they moved closer and then broke apart, neither still saying a word and Steve took Clara's hand in his own, holding it carefully, unlacing his fingers before bending low and placing a gentle kiss on her fingers then flicking his eyes up to see if Clara was ok with it. The aforementioned person was blushing and a smile lit up her features. When he got up and let her hand go, she curtseyed, dipping her head in acknowledgement and pulling at the flowing jumper as skirts instead before looking up to see Steve smiling at her gesture.

He bowed one last time before silently offering his arm as Clara took it, walking along as he walked her to her room. She was outside the room before she untwined her fingers and placed the arm around his neck instead, giving him a hug which he returned happily. She smiled at him, before opening the door and walking inside with a barely audible "Bye," As she closed the door behind her, she swore she heard a reply and smiled at the thought before seeing clothes laid out on the bed. Pyjamas and a vest, leaving the arms bare. Clara changed and draped the clothes on the chair, not knowing what else to do with them. The cardigan was hung on the wood designs of the bed and Clara got under the covers, before smiling at the thought of everything that had happened that day. "JARVIS?" Clara asked, knowing she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. She needed something soothing and calm to lull her to sleep and make her think the huge covers weren't taking ages to warm up with her body heat.

"Yes Miss Oswald?" JARVIS asked in that same soothing tone that Clara had grown accustomed to. A far cry from the day before but it felt like she'd lived for years after that.

"Can you please play some music? Calming music, just to send me to sleep." Clara asked, specifying before she knew JARVIS would ask her to.

"Of course Miss Oswald." JARVIS replied, before soothing, calm music filled her ears, put at a level just loud enough for her to hear and for it to be calm and soothing. "I've put on Relaxing Music from an artist on YouTube. I will end it when you are asleep." JARVIS told Clara who simply nodded calmly listening before falling into a relaxed sleep. The moment her eyes closed the exhaustion of the past few days took over. Her sleep was riddled with memories but they weren't Clara's.

They were Connie's. She remembered growing up and having a large group of friends before they disbanded and then finishing school to work in a factory for the war with so many others. The nights out she had, she treasured. She remembered meeting Bucky and how they met on a night out but just becoming friends instead of going the next step like everyone around them expected them to. They just talked the entire time and he invited Connie to the exhibition the next day as he set off to the war. Connie accepted, knowing there was something special about this day. She finally felt like her life was moving instead of halting like it felt in the factories every day. The next day she dressed up and met Bucky at the exhibition. He'd mentioned the other night a Steve Rogers that she might like to meet.

Connie didn't know he would be there though so when Bucky told her, a smile lit up her face to finally meet the famed man who was Bucky's best friend. Then she remembered feeling something change when she looked at Steve. He was different from every man she'd ever met before. He was polite, kind and handsome. But he wasn't built up like everyone else she'd met. The fat registered in her mind and she just batted it away, it didn't matter. She could see why Bucky wanted her to meet him. Then they all spoke pleasantly, learning new things about each other and smiling widely as they simply waited for the main event. Connie had arrived a bit earlier than normal to meet Bucky and that worked in her favour as Steve went to talk to Bucky and then took her to the side after the exhibition. Connie felt like she was smitten at this point, and when Steve began to awkwardly ask her she got to the kiss and then Clara felt her happiness before the image changed.

She was suddenly celebrating with Steve that they both were allowed to go to the army, her having completed her nursing training and being shipped to the nearest regiment the next week and Steve being accepted into the army. He kissed her and they spent the entire night drinking and celebrating together. The image changed again and she was back to the army, flashbacks of many different patients she was patching up before skipping to her death again and she saw it all again.

Clara woke up with a start and blinked a few times to get the crust out of her eyes before resorting to her fingers and trod to the bathroom to wake up. After she'd woken up, she put on her cardigan, still in her nightclothes and brushed her hair so she'd look at little bit more presentable in a half ponytail, letting the fringe fall as she pulled the cardigan tighter around her. "Guess I have to find some clothes now." Clara muttered, exiting the room to walk down the hallways aimlessly. She had no idea where she was going but stumbled across a large open area that consisted of not only a kitchen but a large living room with a sofa and a T.V. above it as well. She scanned the room to find Natasha sitting there with Clint eating breakfast. She walked over and they noticed her almost immediately. Spy senses, Clara shrugged off.

"Hey Clara. New style?" Clint laughed as he noticed Clara in her pyjamas. She only rolled her eyes and turned to Natasha who smiled at her knowingly and that shut him up.

"Hey Natasha." Clara spoke and received a nod of acknowledgement. "Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" She asked, gesturing to her clothes as Clint started to laugh again.

"Sure, give me a second I'll get them." Natasha replied getting up as she stopped for a moment and added with a wink, "Then we can talk about, stuff." Natasha spoke, musing over what word to use before settling for "Stuff." And gestured with her eyes to Clint, a look that he didn't miss and his eyes widened for a moment in terror before breathing a sigh as she left.

"Are you feeling alright Clint?" Clara mocked, as she moved to get some breakfast. She could feel her stomach rumbling.

"Fine, just thinking about how to ward off demons." He grumbled, making Clara laugh as he dug back into his breakfast with a vengeance.

"Is this where the Avengers eat? You have your own kitchen?" Clara asked as she poured herself some cereal. She went to the fridge for some milk and poured that as well before opening every drawer she could find for a spoon.

"The right drawer." Clint told her before answering her question. "Yeah, we all eat here. Tony built this as Stark Tower before the battle of New York and all that remained of the name was the "A", so Tony changed it. We all have different houses, but this is where we spend most of our time." Clint explained as Clara sat down and dug into her food.

"The Battle of New York. The Chitauri, the Tower, the accident, death." Clara murmured, going through information like a computer as her eyes turned gold while she swayed again, before coming back to reality, falling onto Clint who caught her easily and helped her back onto her stool.

"Clara? Are you alright?" He asked as the gold faded and Clara came back to reality, having seen the battle through her other self. She had been sitting with Jason on the sofa as she flicked through the channels and then saw the coverage. She saw every time she came across it before the image suddenly flicked back to the car crash. It seemed like every flashback she had ended with her death in whatever life she'd been looking into.

"Yeah, I just had another flashback. It was horrible." Clara answered, holding her head in her hands, massaging it. "I saw the battle of New York, from England, in my other life. When I was Clara, but in this time, then it ended with the car crash." Clara told him and his expression turned to a sympathetic smile. It can't have been easy to watch yourself die another time.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Clint asked, wanting to know all the details.

"Yeah, I wanted to know about the battle. Apparently I saw it." Clara told him looking up as she brushed her fringe out of her face. "But every time I do it, I see the death of what happened to me in that life. It always ends with that unless…" Clara trailed off, remembering the day before. When she remembered kissing Steve, she didn't see her death.

"Unless?" Clint asked, prompting her.

"Yesterday, I had another flashback, about Steve. He was asking me a question in the 40's and I kissed him on the cheek but I didn't see myself being shot again." Clara theorised, piecing everything together trying to think of a good reason why it would only happen some times and not the others.

"Wait what? How much do you know about your other lives?" Clint asked, trying to process all he'd just been told.

"I know practically all of my life in the 40's. Connie Oswald. But I don't know much about my life in the present apart from just now when I saw so many times with Jason and in UNIT when I saw information about the battle but not much apart from that. I've lived thousands of lives if I count this universes as well." Clara told him, remembering her name in the 40's.

"So what happened? How did you get shot?" Clint asked, wanting to know everything.

"I was an army nurse and one day Peggy Carter came to the base. Yes, the same Peggy Carter who was with Steve after me, but she helped me deal with the rush of soldiers and as we went out onto the battlefield to find more, an enemy looked out and shot me. Peggy shot him back and rushed to me. I was on the floor, he had a direct shot, nothing to do. Peggy was trying to haul me back to base but it obviously wouldn't work, so I told her to stop and had a flashback of everything I've seen in my life right now, in the TARDIS and in this dimension but it went too quickly for me to process it properly. Then I told Peggy to tell Steve I remembered and died. I don't know what happened after that because I died." Clara shrugged, ending the tale on a happy enough tone, trying to lift the sombre mood that had creeped in.

"The exes in one places hey?" Clint moved on, trying to lighten the mood as well.

"Technically Steve and I hadn't broken up but yeah. And he and Peggy were still together." Clara told Clint, glad he was helping her.

"Wow, playboy Steve! I never knew that such a title could be given to Steve! Captain America!" Clint mocked, laughing as Clara half sighed and laughed with him as well.

"He wasn't a playboy, he just never had the chance to break up with me, um, Connie. We were in the war Clint, there was so much that happened in that place, you could barely write a letter back home so to another regiment, especially when he didn't know where I'd gone? I don't blame him." Clara tried to defend, leaving Clint thoughtful as he thought back to a time where communication with other regiments was practically impossible.

"It doesn't excuse me though." Steve spoke, coming out of the doorway into the light where they could all see him with an apologetic look on his face. "I should've tried at least when I was working shows. It was wrong and I can only apologise and hope that you forgive me." Steve spoke, his look defeated. Clint walked out, sensing something was coming. Clara was shocked at his appearance and turned to him, walking up to him taking his hands in hers.

"Steve, I promise. I may not be Connie but I can tell you, she is there, in me somewhere and she is telling me with everything she has, she forgives you." Clara reassured him, looking into his eyes and sending whatever support she could. He shouldn't be beating himself up for something that wasn't his fault. Sure, they had lost touch but Connie had never stopped loving and thinking fondly of Steve to get her through the atrocities of war.

"Can I tell Connie that it was the memory of her that got me through the war? And that I never stopped loving her." Steve smiled into Clara's eyes as he came to terms with the past.

"She never stopped loving you either. She always looked fondly at the times you had." Clara told him as she smiled back.

"The times we had. She's a part of you, you said." Steve reminded, leaving Clara's heart fluttering with his words. The spell was broken as Tony walked in yawning, still tired from waking up. They both smiled at each other one last time and went to their breakfasts, Clara's cereal soggy but she still ate it, stealing glances and smiles with Steve across the room as all the other Avengers ate their breakfast and Natasha came in with her clothes. She finished her breakfast, putting the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher before picking up the clothes and returning to her room.

She sat down, trying to sort her thoughts that had been building up throughout breakfast before remembering that Mia was coming today. She could see her and talk to her. She quickly threw on the clothes, another flower pattern but smaller and more indiscreet on the side of the shirt and the back of the shirt was lace and visible clipping together in a flower. Her jeans were normal darker blue jeans but with another, more colourful flower pattern on it and she wore a jacket, the leather, tight fitting and beautiful. Clara couldn't help caressing it a few time before putting it on, she wore a hairclip in her hair and the same flats from the day before putting on a bit of make-up that was stashed in her bag. She walked out of the room to find Fury and talk to him. There were still a few loose ends that she had to address. "JARVIS? Where is Director Fury's office?" Clara asked, finding herself hopelessly lost.

"If you enter the elevator on the right of this hallways and then the left, I can direct you to correct floor. I'm sure you remember the way from the canteen." JARVIS spoke, his calm, English accent and use of words calming Clara. She found the elevator and chatted idly to JARVIS as she waited for the lift. She found his door easily and knocked before entering. She may have been lost before but then she knew that she had some sort of other sixth sense. Clara wasn't a fool, she knew it was the newfound powers and wasn't sure whether to be scared of it or not. But as she stepped foot inside the office, she pushed all thoughts of the powers to the back of her mind. They didn't exist and according to Fury, they didn't either.

9


	16. Chapter 16

Avengers AU Chapter 10:

"If you enter the elevator on the right of this hallways and then the left, I can direct you to correct floor. I'm sure you remember the way from the canteen." JARVIS spoke, his calm, English accent and use of words calming Clara. She found the elevator and chatted idly to JARVIS as she waited for the lift. She found his door easily and knocked before entering. She may have been lost before but then she knew that she had some sort of other sixth sense. Clara wasn't a fool, she knew it was the newfound powers and wasn't sure whether to be scared of it or not. But as she stepped foot inside the office, she pushed all thoughts of the powers to the back of her mind. They didn't exist and according to Fury, they didn't either.

"Miss Oswald." Fury stated, not in question form, as if he was expecting her. He stayed sat down, simply looking up as Clara entered sitting down in the seat always opposite his desk. "I wasn't expecting you." Fury remarked with a smirk on his face simply telling Clara that he had been expecting her. Somehow this infuriating man knew every move she was about to make and it irritated her to no end.

"I had to come and work out a few details." Clara replied, going along with his lie. It didn't even seem like a lie when it came from him, probably because he was so practiced in the art of deception he could spin tales and pull the wool over anyone's eyes and Clara had no doubt he probably had done before.

"Like?" Fury asked, watching her intently as she did the same. There wasn't a moment's hesitation before she answered, her voice laced with the same fake kindness as Fury had. Maybe it wasn't fake but hers certainly was, Clara thought sternly. She didn't know what it was but something about this man just made her wary and on edge despite his kindness.

"The job. My limitations as I assume there are placed already. And what sort of initiation test I shall probably have to do." Clara replied calmly. She just watched him as he smirked again as if he knew something she didn't, irking her enough to make her skin involuntarily itch. What was he hiding from her? Why was he acting as if he knew something else, or was it not an act? That thought annoyed Clara even more, what if it wasn't an act and he had a huge secret that would haunt her until it eventually ruined her?

"You are right of course." Fury commended, about to continue before Clara interrupted.

"About what?" Clara spoke, knowing full well that she could've just waited but wanting to show her authority, her power and her determination to not be one of his minions. She was going to remain as detached from SHIELD as she could. This was not her life, nor would it ever be. That, Clara was sure of.

"All of it." Fury spoke immediately after, showing his dislike of being interrupted. Clara remained steely, silently impressing the Director although he would never show it on his face. He merely carried on, knowing the type like Clara would try as hard as they could to be rebellious despite the impossible situations they found themselves in. This was exactly why they were the perfect people to employ. Others were good and could be easily trained, but Clara's type were indispensable. They could be used for practically any mission and were incredibly flexible due to their sheer determination to be rebellious. They were the best employees that was, if you could use them properly, Fury thought with a smirk.

"There are limitations. You are allowed to go out but with an escort, you don't know New York well and I'm sure I don't need to warn you of the dangers of the streets. I'd prefer if you weren't alone and a list of preferable escorts will be sent to you. You went out yesterday without notifying or taking and escort a breaking of the rules, however you didn't know so we'll let you off. A fact I'm sure you're very proud of." Fury quipped, knowing that her rebellious streak would be proud. Clara only smiled, it was true and she wasn't going to deny the obvious. There was a difference between deception and fakery. "And there are initiation tests for SHIELD jobs but I don't think you are a specialist with guns or martial arts." Fury finished, smiling wryly. She may be rebellious, but she was an English teacher, words were her speciality. That was what she did, she talked. No guns.

"No, not really. Does that mean the test is gone or are you just going to think something else up?" Clara asked, sarcastically knowing that he would find some other test.

"I think you already know the answer to that Miss Oswald." Fury replied, smooth as ever still smirking as Clara narrowed her eyes at him. He must have an idea in mind already, why would he say something like that otherwise?

"Yes, I just hoped I was wrong for once." Clara replied with the same tone, only with an edge to it. She couldn't believe that this was happening again, another agency and she'd been naïve enough to believe that there wasn't going to be some sort of test. She hated the way that sounded so she corrected it. She'd been naïve enough to _hope_ that there wasn't going to be some sort of test. It was more true and fitting, Clara thought.

"Well, I apologise Miss Oswald but it is procedure." Fury replied, not a hint of lies in his voice. He was simply stating a fact but Clara had trouble detecting the emotion but it was there.

"I understand. Anyway, the job. I have the weekends off to work on my earpiece but I would like to enlist the help of some of your top scientists and their complete patient confidentiality seeing as the technology they will be working with may not be entirely of Earth." Clara stated, not bothering to beat around the bush about what she needed.

"And distract them from their work?" Fury questioned, obvious annoyance in his voice.

"Well I for one, think that is a reasonable request. I am co-operating like you asked and am taking your job, will do whatever initiation task you have and all I ask is for you to leave Mia alone, weekends off and some of your top scientists to help me and keep a secret to help me to get home." Clara summarised, holding her ground. She would not let Fury intimidate her.

"This will require some thought. However, I will message you and tell you at the same time, my decision and the initiation task." Fury compromised, his tone leaving no room for discussion. The conversation was over and Clara could sense that easily enough.

"Of course Director, but think about this from my point of view. I am happy to defend this Earth as well but I just want to go home to my Gran and Father. There's also Artie and Angie probably waiting. The faster this happens, the better." Clara spoke solemnly, thinking about everyone but the Doctor back home. He already knew about him and Clara knew that this man didn't like aliens. Her family was a safer bet and worked. She missed them so she didn't need to lie and the Director could understand human ties better than alien and human friendships. He didn't respond as Clara left and walked back up to her room, wondering what to do. "JARVIS?" She asked, flopping onto the bed as she looked around, fully surveying what type of situation she'd landed herself in now.

"Yes Miss Oswald?" JARVIS asked, polite as ever.

"What do I do now?" She asked, fiddling with the covers of the bed she'd done up that morning.

"That's entirely up to you Miss Oswald." JARVIS replied, calmly. He wasn't the type to order people around.

"Do I have anything else to do that might be useful?" Clara asked, getting up to find some better shoes before remembering she had none in this dimension.

"Not that I know of Miss Oswald. Nothing apart from going to meet Captain Rogers and reaching a full agreement on when your training sessions might be." JARVIS said adding it on, making Clara a bit suspicious but she didn't question it, thinking it would probably be Tony.

"Ok, thanks JARVIS. Where is Steve?" Clara asked, moving towards the door.

"In the gym on the 5th floor." JARVIS directed as the door closed at the end of his words. He went silent and waited to detect Clara in the elevator but when he couldn't find anything he used the security cameras to see her taking the stairs. If he could, he would smile but he was an AI so he did the next best thing. He told Tony and let him do enough celebrating for the both of them.

Clara took the stairs so she could work out where she stood with Steve after their wonderful walk and how it ended, Clara blushed at the thought. She thought a mile a minute, every romantic thought was immediately dismissed with a small blush and by the time she'd made it to the gym where Steve was, she had come no closer to the true nature of their relationship and just regarded it as friendship, laughing at herself for thinking any more. She walked in, trying to compose herself and not show the emotions on her face that she had been thinking. "Hey Steve." Clara greeted, standing on the side as he beat up a punching bag, obviously not the first as Clara flicked her eyes over to the deflated bag on the side.

"Hey Clara." Steve greeted as well, looking up as he calmed down and wiped away a bit of sweat that had collected on his forehead. He looked at her a bit surprised, obviously having been in deep thought. Clara smiled at him and made sure he wasn't going to start punching the bag again before walking up to him next to the bag.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to confirm when our sessions were." She spoke, trying to be polite as always.

"Oh that's fine, you didn't interrupt me, and I was almost done." Steve spoke, his chivalry not letting Clara apologise. Needless to say, it brought a smile to her face. "And I thought they were on the weekend?" He asked, vaguely remembering a conversation they'd already had about this.

"Yeah, but Fury said he some sort of initiation test for me. I don't know what it is yet, I'll have to wait." Clara tells Steve who immediately bristles at her words. "What's wrong?" She asks, worry immediately lining her features.

"Do you have to do this?" He asked, ignoring her earlier question.

"If I want the job and be able to leave my cell, then yeah." Clara spoke with worry still lining her words.

"So you have to. And Fury won't be easy on you, so…" Steve spoke before letting out a growl with some words accompanying it Clara guessed, but she couldn't understand them. The thoughts were enough to alert Clara to something wrong before she put her hands on his shoulders, grounding him and bringing him back to reality.

"Steve?" She asked, looking him in the eye. "What's wrong? Tell me." She ordered, hoping her words would mean something to him. Enough to make him listen.

"Nothing, its fine." Steve brushed off, not looking at her.

"Sure?" Clara asked, knowing he was obviously lying. "Because it didn't look like it." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Its fine, I was just overreacting." He brushed off again, leaving Clara no other choice but to forget it.

"Ok, I sort of believe you. Not really." Clara tilted her head, talking to herself mostly and forgetting where she was, leaving Steve to look at her with a smile at her honesty. "Anyway, I just wanted to see when you were free so I could book a session with Captain America." Clara spoke, smiling at how it sounded. It was a sentence she thought she'd never thought she'd say. It just sounded so surreal.

"Are you making fun of me Miss Oswald the time traveller?" Steve retorted, a proper smile on his face, erasing all traces of the stern look her had moments before.

"Ok, when you put it like that, it sounds really bad." Clara confessed, holding up a finger but she laughed regardless, joining in with Steve. "But, what sounds better? The time traveller or the super soldier?" Clara asked, using her hands to trace the words in the sky with a swiping motion, not wanting to go back to sombre moods. She'd had enough of that to last her a lifetime in the last few days.

"The super soldier." Steve stated simply, smiling at her indignant look, her hands snapped back as she put them on her hips.

"But the time traveller sounds so cool!" Clara argued, her defence resembling something of a child's.

"Yes, but the super soldier sounds better. It has super in the title." Steve spoke, being uncharacteristically boastful and happy with Clara. He just felt like he could say stuff like that in front of her and have no punishment or repercussions except for an argument full of banter.

"Yeah, but the time traveller has travel in it, which is cool in itself and then travelling time is so much better than normal travelling. It is so different and more amazing." Clara argued, her arguments becoming much stronger as she used her English skills to outdo him.

"Yes, but normal travel is good too." Steve argued, seeing her point of view but not wanting to concede. He started to take the coverings off of his fists and pick up the punching bag to clean up the gym, ready for the next person. He didn't want to go back to training, not now that Clara was here.

"Really? There are so many places I've always wanted to go." Clara asked, the mention of normal travel enticing her just as much as time travel did.

"You like to travel? Not in time?" Steve asked, joking around.

"I had a book." Clara spoke, her eyes going misty as she remembered her special book with her leaf. "It was called "101 Places to See" And it had so many wonderful places in the world. In the first page, I had the most important leaf in the world safely placed so it wouldn't get lost. I always wanted to visit them." Clara breathed, snapping out of it as she blinked back the vision. She had Steve entranced with her tale and took a breath to steady herself.

"What was so special about this leaf?" Steve asked, confused as to why she loved this leaf so much. Clara laughed at this before settling for a smile and explaining with one sentence.

"It made me." She spoke, and seeing Steve's look elaborated. "My father, when he was young, met my mother because of that leaf. It blew off the tree into his face and he fell into the road, trying to get it off. A car was coming and my mother saved him." At these words, Steve smiled. "It was how they met and my father always told me what he'd told my mother. About how it was destiny they met." Clara spoke, smiling at the memories. She took a breath before continuing. "He used to say that, "This exact leaf had to grow in that exact way, in that exact place, so that precise wind could tear it from that exact branch and make it fly into this exact face at that exact moment, and if one of those tiny little things had never have happened, I'd never have met you. Which makes this the most important leaf in human history." Clara recounted, the words flowing out of her like poetry, never tripping over each other or failing. They were always there, the words would always work.

"Well, it really is the most important leaf in human history then isn't it?" Steve spoke, breaking a few moments of silence as he smiled at her. She smiled back, her smile more emotional as she was reminded of home.

"I guess it is." She agreed, walking along with him as they walked out of the gym, no particular destination in mind, both just happy to be in each other's company. The conversation went on like this, both bantering and talking about their past lives. Their feet directed them to the top of the tower where everyone had sat and been bored a few days ago. Steve smiled at the memory, it seemed so long ago. Nothing was boring now that Clara was here. It wasn't just her amazing stories about outer space, it was her presence. It filled the entire tower despite her not being there at all.

She was the talk of SHIELD and everyone was talking about the remarkable woman who'd gotten out the most guarded cell simply by talking. Steve always smiled when he heard this gossip, it was overtaking any awe anyone had of him and he had no qualms with that. Any agent he talked with just asked him about Clara in his spare time and he loved answering the questions they had. He was normally only sent on quick day trips and there was mainly only paperwork. Nothing too exciting or important but it was much more fun to pass the time entertaining the agents with stories of Clara.

They walked to the sofa and sat down, the huge T.V. in front of them just turned off as they debated whether to turn it on or not. He was freshly changed and showered and Clara had taken the opportunity to change her hair, still using the hairclip but letting a bit of hair out to ease the pressure on her head. "Why can't I just see what's on the T.V., I don't watch any back home. Don't really have the time." Clara smiled at the inside joke she'd just made. She smiled at the domesticity of the entire situation and eventually won the argument and asked JARVIS to turn the T.V. on so she could see what was happening in this world. Steve didn't like T.V. that much, thinking it was full of excessive drama and the only good channel was the news channel. Clara mocked him for this, saying he was exactly like her Dad.

"Great minds think alike." Steve spoke, making Clara dramatically roll her eyes. She'd heard that phrase too many time from Linda, the phrase was officially ruined for her.

"Great, now you sound like Linda." Clara moaned, her drama making up for the placid one she was reading the description of on the T.V. while expertly manoeuvring the remote at the same time.

"Who's Linda?" Steve asked, not hearing about this woman before.

"My soon to be stepmother." Clara spoke stiffly, showing her obvious dislike for the woman. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad my Dad is happy but I don't like coming to a 'family' dinner and all I hear about is how I should be doing something with my life." Clara spoke, telling Steve of everything this Linda woman did. "She doesn't understand that just because I don't have children and a husband to work for me I can be happy. I like working as a teacher myself and I like my apartment. I like being single and able to run off in a time machine. If she knew that part she'd probably faint." Clara thought, raising an eyebrow as Steve laughed.

"You're being very noble Clara. I've never seen this side of you before." Steve stated, trying to make her laugh.

"Well that's probably because you haven't spent enough time with me." Clara spoke suggestively, her automatic flirting filling in for her as she processed the compliment. She'd never thought of it as noble, it was just tolerance and all for the sake of her father. She would never let this woman stay otherwise.

"Maybe I should spend more time with you." Steve spoke, flirting back before reddening at his response. "I mean, I should just um-" Steve tried to amend his mistake, not knowing what to say as Clara interrupted him and filled in for him.

"I'm not allowed out of the tower without an escort, Fury's going to give me a proper list of them, but I think you're on the approved list." Clara hinted and Steve caught the bait immediately.

"Of course, you cannot stay in the tower all day. I will take you wherever you need, simply ask." Steve spoke, offering kindly before grabbing the remote that had lay on the side of the sofa forgotten as he tried to use the thing to move the conversation on. Clara smiled discreetly at his blush and gently took the remote from his fumbling hands. She changed it back to the news channel and sat closer as the news went on.

They ended up getting back into the flow of conversation after seeing a news story about a teacher who was verbally assaulted but roasted the student back without breaking any laws. They got into the conversation about Clara's job as they asked questions like "Would you be like that teacher?" The joking questions before they got into more serious joking questions. "What if someone actually assaulted you?" Clara simply replied with laughter.

"I'd probably do some taekwondo." She told him, pretending to do a kick whilst sitting down, leaning into him. Her leg just flopped but neither of them cared. It didn't matter.

"What about an arm hold?" Steve suggested, his arm miming the action while Clara looked on amused.

"I can't do an arm hold, and it looks a bit too violent for children." Clara countered, her smile getting wider.

"Should I show you?" Steve offered, as Clara thought it over, her head eventually nodding a yes. They got up and made a makeshift training session right there on the sofa. Steve used a pillow to show Clara the arm hold and she tried on the pillow as well. The entire evening was spent with them training and daring each other to do push ups and different work outs. They laughed and sweat and Clara had to take a break for some water because of Steve's no stopping punching on the pillow.

Different Avengers came in and out of the room, stopping for a small chat, the smiles never leaving their faces as they picked something up and left. Clara and Steve would stop for the chat and then get lost in their own worlds again as they laughed together, making up new weird moves that would never work realistically. "What about this?" Clara asked before demonstrating a kick in the air, her leg only going so far because of her jeans. She rode it out though, making it look natural as she let it come back down and immediately put a fist in its place, not harming anyone but if she meant to, delivering pain to the face.

"Yeah, that might work actually." Steve smiled, holding his chin as he observed her move.

"Finally!" Clara breathed, happy to get a move that would work. Steve just laughed at her drama and folded his arms, pretending to be a critic.

"You're that happy?" Steve asked, smiling.

"Of course! Do you know how hard it is to impress someone with a punch when they are already trained in it?" Clara asked, pretending to be exasperated as she threw her hands up in the air.

"It's not that hard, I'm not judging." Steve tried to protest, but was stopped by Clara's raised eyebrow stare. "It's not that hard to spar with me." He protested again but carried on protesting as Clara gave her stare. "Come on, just try." He tried to persuade her as she rolled her eyes mock dramatically and agreed.

They began to spar and while Clara was able to block and dodge a few but she was ultimately hit on the arm gently as she spun, trying to dodge. She looked at it for a moment and then began to attack ferociously. She spun and hit him on the arm and then spun the other way and hit him on the other arm before kicking her leg out and hitting him on the leg as she couldn't bring it very high but he still got hit. She went extremely fast, letting her get in a few hits and she spun again, bringing the other leg out and hitting him but he caught her leg as she made her 4th hit.

She faltered, falling before Steve spun her around and caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up at him, her breathing heavy as she recovered from her near fall. He had a hand placed under her, supporting her back so she didn't fall. She had her hair falling behind her as she tried to get her leg back on the floor so she could gain some grip on the floor to stand up again but her foot kept slipping. Steve brought her up, his hand still supporting her. "You alright Clara?" He asked, bringing her up as she managed to gain two feet on the floor again.

"Yeah, just, shocked." She excuses, after coming up with the worst excuse. She turns her back and takes a drink from her water, trying to calm herself before she carries on sparring. That was scary and wonderful and so exhilarating all at the same time. She took a breath and took another sip, trying to catch her breath before turning back with a smile on her face. "So, how did I do?" She asked, trying to get back into normal conversation.

"You did well. You got in quite a few kicks and that was all because of your speed. You're light and agile and you used that." He stated, obviously flustered as well from what just happened.

"Shall we get in another quick round before everyone comes for dinner?" Clara asked, seeing the time.

"Oh, there's no need for the time limit." He said, before realising how that sounded. "I mean, everyone eats at different times. Tony, not much at all when he's working on a project." Steve explained, earning a sad look from Clara. It was sad for her to see such wonderful friends and beings to be so distant from each other and not even share a dinner together. She didn't say a thing about it and they sparred for a few more rounds before calling it quits. They went to shower and change before grabbing something to eat. That was the plan. But Clara decided to change the plan. She showered quickly and went to the joining kitchen to make some food, but not just for one, she was going to cater for the entire Avengers.

Part of her was telling her how crazy she was being but the other wouldn't let her not try and repay them in any way she could. She hoped to finish before anyone came so they wouldn't try and discourage her but she was caught by Steve. "Clara? What are you doing?" He asked as Clara frantically mixed the pasta pot and the stir fry at the same time. She rushed to the sink to drain the noodles to put in the stir fry and was in the process of doing so when she was caught by Steve. She looked up and just about managed to catch the sieve before she tipped it into the sink.

"Steve!" She spoke surprised as he surveyed the scene. "You finished quickly!" She remarked, rushing the noodles to the stir fry and mixing them in. Everything came a little more under control except for the fact that Clara had brownies in the oven and was letting them burn. She remembered at the last moment, grabbing the dishcloth to pull out the tray and place in on the cooling rack, saving them before they were burnt.

"Clara, what is this? What are you doing?" He asked, gesturing to everything and Clara sighed, obviously flustered at everything she had attempted to make at once.

"I'm sorry Steve, I just wanted to repay you all. You've been so kind to me and I wanted to make you dinner but it is all a mess." Clara apologised, explaining as Steve walked around looking at everything. He picked up the dishcloth which lay abandoned on the shelf and walked over to Clara wiping some sauce from her face. She put a hand to her face where he had just wiped it, smiling her thanks as he smiled back.

"Come on, let's get to work." He smiled and they both managed to gain some control over the kitchen, Steve cleaning up the mess while Clara maintained watch over the dishes and placed the brownies on the cooling rack, minus the tray and placed that in the sink. Once it was all cooked, Clara got all of the plates and glasses out, counting how many they would need for everyone and placing them on the shelf.

"We did it Steve!" Clara yelled in excitement giving Steve a huge hug, embracing him. He laughed and hugged her back, happy to see her happy. "I can't believe we did it! Thank you so much!" She smiled at the blond.

"Yeah, next time just tell me though. We won't have to rush everything." Steve conditioned, making Clara blush a little as she smiled at her mistake.

"Yeah, I know. But we did it!" Clara reminded him, making him chuckle.

"Yeah, we did!" He smiled, partaking in the celebrations. "Now, we should call everyone." Steve calmed them down. As Steve opened his lips, Clara put a finger to them.

"Leave it to me." She smiled and Steve closed his mouth, letting her take centre stage. "JARVIS, please alert the Avengers, their food is ready, courtesy of Clara and Steve." She spoke and JARVIS replied instantly.

"Of course Miss Oswald."

"Now, it's time to plate up." Clara smiled cheekily, turning back to the food with a satisfied humph. The Avengers came running at the notification, all coming to see the sparkling kitchen with two messy chefs and dishes of food behind them.

"Oh man, that looks amazing." Clint spoke, his hunger taking over as Steve moved to plate up for him. He pointed out everything he wanted, asking for extra portions and Steve gladly obliged. They all started to banter with each other, one wanting more than the other and telling them not to eat so much. Clara had kept the brownies hidden for after dinner, stashed safely in the fridge. Everyone ate gladly, talking about their days and what they had been doing. Steve plated up for himself and Clara watched over them all.

"Hey Clara? You going to eat your own food?" Steve asked, gesturing to the portions left. Clara smiled before making her way over and taking whatever was left. "You know, I'm glad that they are talking like a team. They should eat together more often, it makes them bond more." Steve spoke, looking at his team with Clara who murmured a 'yeah' before turning to look at him.

"Steve wait, you have something on your face." Clara pointed out, moving to wipe her thumb over the sauce on his cheek. She rubbed over it a few times before being satisfied with her work.

"Clean?" Steve asked, watching as she concentrated, wiping over it.

"Clean." Clara confirmed and they went to join the team, eating together unaware of the certain redhead watching them. They went and ate as well, sitting down next to everyone. Suddenly Mia came into the room, looking around before seeing everyone eat. Clara and Tony got up at the same time calling out for her. "Mia!" They shouted in unison before looking to each other quizzically.

"Hey guys. Sorry, I got directed here by…" She trailed off before having her sentence finished for her by the AI wired into in the tower.

"JARVIS Miss Sealock." JARVIS filled in and Mia nodded, pointing to the ceiling awkwardly.

"Yeah, JARVIS directed me here. I don't know if I was supposed to come here or am I interrupting?" She asked, seeing everything.

"Yeah sorry, that was me. I asked JARVIS to direct you to wherever I am, I didn't know this was going to happen." Tony apologised, gesturing to the place.

"Mia, it's so great to see you!" Clara smiled, walking over and embracing her with a hug. Mia smiled, tipping her head into her shoulder and trying to breathe a little less shaky.

"God Clara, I thought I would never see you again. I hate you so much!" Mia spoke, hugging her back and pulling away to look her in the face.

"Aw come on, we've been in worse situations than this." Clara appealed, looking at her worried face. Mia tilted her head, giving her a scrutinising look, knowing they had. "Ok, no we haven't." Clara succumbed to Mia's glare. "You know, when you do that it looks like you've aged 10 years." She smiled, teasing her.

"Shut up." Mia smiled, pulling her in for another hug.

"Wow, you're getting rude." Clara replied, mock offended.

"And you're getting absent, I think I'm allowed to be a little rude." Mia retorted with a smile.

"I hate to say it, but you've got a point." Clara sighed, making Mia give her a pat on the back before moving to talk to Tony.

"So, we still on for seeing the Iron Man suit?" She asked, a little shy as she spoke.

"Sure, if you don't hate me for ditching you." Tony smiled back, seeming just as shy but trying to hide it. Clara raised a brow at this, still smiling as she surveyed the scene. She backed away a bit and bumped into Steve behind her who just steadied her and she smiled, nodding her head to the two of them talking. He just laughed, shaking his head as they communicated through their eyes, lost in their own silent conversation. Clara put her hands up in her own way of saying why not? She was going to see if she could get Tony and Mia together and she was asking for assistance but could do it just fine on her own. She conditioned this to Steve who rolled his eyes, submitting.

Clara smiled in victory and Natasha took a victory sip from her water, watching their silent exchange, oblivious to the rest of the world. "Still think I am just imagining things?" She asks Bruce who she had elbowed to watch the exchange with her. Bruce just rolled his eyes and smiled at Natasha's habits as she watched them give each other looks.

"I think you're just getting involved in Steve's life when he doesn't want you to." Bruce replied truthfully and Nat pretended to be offended, placing a hand on her heart and gasping. They both laughed and smiled, unaware of the blond watching them with a certain time traveller who smiled as she saw the potential pairings.

"See? This tower is full of confidence issues." Clara stated, gesturing to their obvious feelings for each other yet they weren't saying anything.

"I don't think Tony has any confidence issues." Steve laughs, knowing Tony to take after Howard and having confidence in abundance rather than not having enough.

"No, he's just shy. Like Bruce and Nat. I don't know what Mia thinks, I'll have to ask her. Then maybe I could see about getting some couples together in this Tower." Clara smiled, rubbing her hands together, ready to bring some happiness.

"You're exactly like Nat." Steve smiled, shaking his head. Nat heard and her interest was piqued.

"I heard my name. You talking about me Cap?" Nat asked in her usual flirty tones.

"Just saying Clara's got some couple ideas in her head and that sounds exactly like a certain agent I know." Steve explained, trying to keep looking at Nat as he felt Clara's eyes on him. He looked back at her and she shrugged, knowing it was true.

"Well, there is one couple I've got my heart set on." Clara smiled, gesturing to Tony and Mia talking in the corner while Steve knew she meant Nat and Bruce.

"Ditto." Nat smiled, also gesturing to Tony and Mia but meaning Clara and Steve as well.

The rest of dinner went well with everyone eating happily, paired off in their conversations and mixing when the brownies came out. Everyone broke out the alcohol and spent the night talking and drinking away. Everyone had sat down together and gone to sleep talking. They had all picked on Bruce who had dozed off first. Mia had gone not long after, falling asleep in Tony's arms. Clara chose to make fun of Tony to see what he would do but he just pulled Mia closer who seemed to have no problem, snuggling closer as she slept. Clint was the next to go and so was Thor and Tony, Clara held out the longest but simply because she didn't drink too much. Steve was the last one awake along with Nat.

The morning was fraught with awkward moments as everyone woke up in each other's arms. Clara had snuggled up to Steve just like Mia had with Tony. Nat had rested her head on Bruce's shoulder like her had on her head, the small contact being enough to freak them out. Nat woke up first and immediately changed her position, trying to ignore the feeling of loss in the shift and Bruce woke up not long after getting up to clear up some of the bottles and discarded plates on the table. With the noise, Clint and Thor woke up afterwards and started to help, being as quiet as they could before getting on with their days and asking JARVIS to send them copies of the photos they'd taken of the couples. Nat had pretended to have been sleeping as the boys cleared up before making her escape.

Steve woke up next and saw Clara in his arms, fast asleep, freezing as he tried to move before realising it would stir her. He lay there with her, trying to think of a way to move without waking her and battling the thoughts of staying there. It wouldn't be right. He wasn't even courting her, it would be rude and not right. He shifted slightly, but every move he made he was terrified it would wake her and she seemed to hum, noticing the movement. Eventually after some patience and persistence on Steve's part, he got out of the embrace and was tempted to get back in but shook the thought out of his head.

He lay a blanket over her to make up for it and brushed the stray hairs out of her face before walking off. Mia woke next at Steve's movement and untangled herself from Tony with a blush, walking off to get home. Clara woke next and took the blanket with her to get to her room and question JARVIS on what happened like everyone else and blush at her actions like everyone else. Tony was the last, having gotten into a drinking competition with Mia and won. He stumbled to his room to get an aspirin to calm the raging headache beating against his skull.

Clara washed her face and freshened up, mixing and matching the clothes she'd accumulated in her stay at the Tower from Nat. She made a different outfit and went to go find Nat with a plan in mind. She walked to the gym and expected to find her there knowing she wasn't allowed in any of the SHIELD segments of the tower. However like normal, she found Steve there, talking with Fury. She looked into the room and started to back away when Fury saw her and stopped her. "Miss Oswald. I was hoping to talk to you." He smiled, obviously ending whatever conversation he and Steve were having much to Steve's chagrin, portrayed on his face.

"I didn't mean to interrupt I can come back later. I was looking for Natasha?" Clara asked, about to leave when Fury gave her the glare and she stopped, walking in. "Or not." She muttered to herself before waiting for Fury to join her as they walked.

"I have a job for you. It can be your initiation task or if you don't want to do it, I can find something else but I don't think it will be any better than this." Fury hinted, not looking Clara in the eyes as she stared at the back of his head.

"What's the job?" Clara asked, not wanting to agree to something she didn't know about.

"A simple arms dealing bust. You just need to make a simple arrest. Agent Romanoff can talk you through the rest." Fury revealed, not wanting to tell her everything in case she backed out. He needed her to have this job but he needed to follow SHIELD protocol and give her an initiation task. He wasn't sure he could find a better one than this.

"Ok, I'll do it. When?" Clara asked, considering everything that had happened and what he had told her.

"Next week." Fury smiled before walking away and leaving Clara standing there and thinking it over.

Clara walked back to the gym and sat down without looking around, wondering what she would have to do. If they were arms dealers, there was a chance she would get shot. She could make a simple arrest and use a few of the moves Steve taught her but she doubted she would be able to do much else. "You're sitting on the punching bag." Steve spoke, bringing her out of her thoughts.

11


	17. Chapter 17

Avengers AU Chapter 17:

Clara walked back to the gym and sat down without looking around, wondering what she would have to do. If they were arms dealers, there was a chance she would get shot. She could make a simple arrest and use a few of the moves Steve taught her but she doubted she would be able to do much else. "You're sitting on the punching bag." Steve spoke, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh right." Clara spoke, getting up as Steve lifted the bag in one fell swoop.

"You alright?" He asked, hooking up the bag. He looked back worriedly.

"Yeah, just got my initiation task from the Director." Clara told him, grabbing his attention.

"And what was it?" He asked, trying to be discreet about his curiosity.

"Arms dealers." Clara told him and burst into nervous laughter. "A 'simple arrest' as Fury put it." She added, sighing and raking a hand through her hair.

"You seem very happy about it." Steve remarked, amused.

"Not really, it's just." Clara stopped, trying to think about how to phrase it. "I never thought I would be doing this you know? I know people make arrests, but I never thought I would make one myself." She explained properly and Steve nodded in understanding.

"I didn't think I would be either. Not when I was a scrawny little kid in Brooklyn." Steve related, sitting beside her and leaving the punching bag hanging in air.

"Yeah, but you still wanted to try. I don't know if I can do this." Clara protested, feeling that seed of doubt in her mind start to flower.

"Of course you can. Why wouldn't you be able to?" Steve asked, hiding his fear about this mission. He didn't think it was smart to send Clara in without any experience and he also didn't want Clara in dangerous territory without him there to at least try and protect her in any way he could.

"I don't know. It just seems like a lot." She shrugged, thinking it over. Steve's words were motivating her, something about it made her feel better. He was right. Why wouldn't she be able to make a simple arrest? It couldn't be that hard could it?

"Well, we've all got to start somewhere." Steve shrugged back, getting and holding out a hand to Clara which she gratefully took, a new determination shining in her eyes.

"You're right." She nodded, letting him pull her up to be right in front of him. "I'll start here and build my way up." Clara smiled, looking at Steve who was very aware of the close proximity. "Thanks Steve." She told him, creating a clear plan in her mind before giving him a hug and walking off, in a much better state than before. Steve was the complete opposite. He'd come in calm and complete but when Clara left, he felt like a piece of him had as well. He shook away the thoughts, opting to punch the stuffing out another bag like he had a lot these days.

She walked out and went to her room and turned on the tap in the en suite before realising that the taps were stiff. After struggling for a moment, she busted the tap lid off and gasped, jumping back with the tap in hand. She looked back at the sink and realised what was going to happen too late. Water came pouring out of the hole and doused Clara in water as she gulped, running out. She let out a huge breath, trying to shake off some of the water and running away from the room.

She automatically ran back to the gym and instantly caught Steve's attention with the state she was in. "What happened?" He asked, a smile on his face as Clara glared at him.

"The tap broke." She told him while trying to wipe some of the water from her face. Steve started to chuckle and Clara looked at him indignantly before taking his water bottle and chucking it over him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Oh that's it." He growled with a smile, making Clara scream before running out, him chasing her down the hallways of the Tower, attracting the attention of everyone in the upper levels. Obviously, Steve could've caught her any time he wanted but he enjoyed how she laughed at every corner, practically glowing with joy at being chased. They got to the kitchen and Clara found herself cornered against the shelves. She looked behind her to see Steve rushing in to come to the same conclusion with a laugh. Clara raised a playful eyebrow, moving from side to side to try and evade him. Steve matched her movements and waited for her move. She went to left before rushing to the right. However, Steve was too quick for her and grabbed her, holding her close to him as they fell to the floor. He shielded her by letting her fall on him.

All the noise they had made had attracted the other Avengers who were surveying the scene in front of them with a smirk. Clara got up first, holding out a hand for Steve to get up and when they did, he ended inches from her face. Sadly, they were both snapped out of it by the deep rumbled of Thor's voice. "Are you alright My Lady?" He asked with worry in his voice as he crashed in through the roof. In the background, they all heard Tony's gasp and temporary inability to talk as he saw the damage done to the roof. Nat and Clint only egged him on, making it worse as they joked about the money he'd have to spend getting the roof fixed while even Bruce let himself smile and enjoy the moment.

"I'm fine Thor, I think you should worry about Tony a bit more." She suggested, putting her hand in his as they walked away. Clara went over to Tony and placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned around with frozen shock on his face. "I know, I know." She told him as he started to choke on nothing, being pulled into a hug by Clara.

"Aww!" Clint mocked, joining in the hug and pulling Nat and Steve along with him.

Thor didn't understand that they were faking and walked over as well. "I apologise Man of Iron." He spoke sincerely, almost crushing Tony in the middle of all the hugging.

"Let me go!" He strained and Clara shook her head.

"Only if you forgive Thor." She conditioned with a smirk, closing her eyes and leaning on his shoulders. Tony held out a few moments longer before shouting.

"Alright, I forgive you!" He told them, being released and immediately gasping for breath. He rolled his eyes at them and muttered words under his breath.

"How do we know that you've properly forgiven him?" Steve asked with a smirk, wanting to join in on the mischief as he stood beside Clara.

"What are you, the forgiveness police?" Tony mocked, not taking them seriously. Clara simply held up her hands like a zombie and began to walk towards him, groaning realistically, Steve and Clint and Nat all catching on a few moments later. Clint touched Bruce's shoulder and he began to join in, joining the army. Only Thor stood there in confusion, brandishing his hammer at them, wondering if they had been brainwashed or some other ailment had taken them over. Tony groaned and ran over to Thor and gave him a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. "See? Nothing but love from me!" He pointed out as the Asgardian went red.

"Man of Iron, I appreciate your friendship and you are a worthy ally but I have Jane Foster." He smiled politely at Tony who rolled his eyes, muttering curse words under his breath.

"Turned down by an Asgardian huh? Yeah I've been there." Clint laughed, putting an arm on Tony's shoulder. He then received doubtful looks from everyone in the room and shook his head with another laugh. "No I haven't." He lied, everyone smirking at his antics.

"At least I haven't been turned down by…" He trailed off, making his way over to Nat who stood there with crossed arms.

"Don't even think about it..." She told him in a deadpan voice.

"In your dreams liar." He winked at her, her 'job' at the Tower only known by him. "I was actually looking for…" He stopped, pushing Nat out of the way and seeing Steve with Clara and looking at Steve. "This fantastic super soldier here." He smiled, taking Steve's arm and pretending to faint. Everyone started to laugh as Steve turned red.

"Sorry, he's taken." Clara chimed in, taking his other arm and making everyone go 'ooh' in anticipation. It was like a badly scripted panto but it was silly enough to make everyone forget how bad it was.

"Oh! Steve, how could you?" Tony asked incredulously, feigning heartbreak as he moved onto Clint.

"Thank you." Steve whispered to Clara, probably redder than he had been before but grateful and even a little pleased that she had been the one to save him.

"Its okay, Tony can be very forward sometimes." Clara laughed as he fawned over Clint who was lapping it up. "But not without good reason." She added, winking with a smile at him, still holding his arm. Steve marvelled at the woman next to him and couldn't help the grin on his face. Nat watched them and slid up next to Steve.

"Come on Steve! She just admitted that she thinks you're cute! If now's not the time then when?" She whisper-yelled, encouraging him as his eye widened at the prospect. When you look at a man like Steve Rogers, you don't think of a shy, nervous man who can barely ask a pretty girl out on a date. But this is post serum Steve. Looking at pre-serum Steve, it would make complete sense. However, his confidence had not risen with his muscles. Some might be very thankful for that because if they had, he would've been worse than Tony as an egotistical icon but some other like Nat at that moment, were cursing it with all they knew because it made him useless in situations where a pretty girl was standing next to him.

"How do I ask?" Steve whispered back, not knowing what to say. He'd seen Tony ask out many women before but his casual, laid-back demeanour was hard to copy and he seemed like he didn't care which Steve didn't want to come across as. If he was going to ask Clara on a date, he wanted to show her that he meant it, he was going to treat her properly and not like a trophy.

"Just say, "Hey, what do you think about dinner?" Or something. It's easy Steve, just speak and you'll know what to say!" She urged, seeing that Clara was about to move away, going to join in the fun with the others. As she began to move, Nat elbowed the super soldier in the stomach and he made a noise which grabbed Clara's attention. At least she'd done that bit for him.

"Uh, Clara? What do you think about dinner?" He asked awkwardly, trying his best to put on a smile and look calm.

"Well, it depends what it is. I do like a posh restaurant but there is charm to a nice small meal." Clara joked, making Steve's mind go blank as he wondered what to reply. "Why?"

"Uh, well, uh. I was wondering, if you want, you don't have to…" He trailed off, trying to think of what to say as Clara smiled kindly, obviously more than a little confused.

"Yes?" She asked, trying to move the conversation along.

"Um, if you wanted to join me for dinner sometime? You don't have to, it's your choice." He stressed, nervously standing there as she let out a little laugh.

"Do you mean a date?" She offered as he looked up with surprise that she was even considering the idea.

"Uh, yeah. What do you think?" He asked and she nodded slowly, her smile slowly widening.

"Sure. Why not?" She agreed as Steve grinned, not able to believe his luck.

"Uh, what time should I pick you up?" He began, already planning it out in his head.

"Maybe not today, I've still got a few things I need to sort out but… text me." Clara told him, walking away. Steve nodded, waiting until she was out of view to turn back to Nat with a huge grin as they both laughed together.

"She did say for you to text her, it's not today." Nat reminded him with a laugh, shaking her head in amusement.

"But Clara agreed to a date! I don't care if it's not today, she agreed to a date!" He grinned, making Nat laugh some more as they turned to see the rest of the Avengers watching with equal grins on their faces.

"I was wondering when you'd finally pluck up the courage to ask her out, you idiot." Tony smiled, giving Steve a friendly slap on the back for his good fortune.

"Well done Steve, I'm sure you'll have the perfect date planned." Bruce congratulated next as he shook Steve's hand, keeping his distance like always. "And Nat, you finally got him to do what he had to." Bruce remembered, nodding at Nat who smiled back.

"Thanks Bruce." She told him as Tony and Steve watched with smirks on their faces.

"But that is only one of the three couples!" Thor pointed out with a piercing look at Bruce and Nat, waiting to see what they would do. When Bruce simply moved to the side, his face fell so comically, Tony almost wanted to take his hammer away to see how crestfallen he could look. Thor was essentially a big puppy in their group, he always made them laugh and was no doubt the cutest in all senses of the word. Ladies loved him, children loved him and he was incredibly innocent and naïve in the sweetest way. And although no one would admit it, they all hated to see him go back to Asgard.

Steve revelled in his success for a moment before remembering Nat's reminder. "So how would I ask her what day?" He turned back to Nat in fear as she shrugged.

"Why do you think I'll know anything about this? No guy has ever asked me out." Nat told him, her peripheral vision concentrating on Bruce as she pretended to look at Steve. The Captain's own crestfallen and fear stricken face was enough to give her a plan. Or a part of a plan. "Why don't you ask Mia? She might know." She suggested, knowing that it wasn't much but the woman had been Clara's best friend in the other universe and although not everything was the same, she still seemed to know her very well. The instant that Nat said that, Steve turned to Tony pleadingly.

"Why you looking at me like that Capsicle? You have to put in the work." Tony told him, not wanting to ask at all. In truth, he hadn't spoken to Mia since that last encounter with the 'sleepover'.

"But you know her the best, she trusts you." Steve reasoned as Tony wrestled with himself, thinking it over. He really didn't want to, but he knew that he had to. For Steve's sake at least.

"Fine, but you owe me after this Capsicle. And I don't just mean a thank you." Tony conditioned as he walked out with a grumble.

"Thank you!" Steve shouted after him as the billionaire rolled his eyes. He went to his room and sent off a text nervously, in hopes of a good reply. Everyone retreated to their rooms, all having 'stuff to do', except Thor who was never busy and was always up for catching up on some Earth ideas. He and Steve often sat together, watching things that people always recommended and trying to understand it together. The trouble was, neither of them had a clue so Bruce always sat with them to correct them on certain things. So in truth, it was only Nat who retreated to her room while the boys, excluding Tony, tried to get to grips with Star Wars. But they only had time for the first movie before Steve got called away with a mission and Bruce and Thor were left alone.

Clara, on the other hand, had walked back to her room and opened the door to find it completely flooded. She gasped, having completely forgotten about the tap, trekking through the water to grab her vital belongings. Luckily, she kept everything she owned in a bag so it didn't take long. She walked back out as quickly as she could, trying not to let too much water out into the hallway before she ran to Tony's room and asked him to call a plumber. He promised he would have it sorted in a few hours and told her to go try out some training rooms or do something so Clara went round to Mia's house. They chatted for an hour, Tony not realising that he didn't actually have Mia's number to send a text to so she didn't get it and he was saved from complete embarrassment.

They caught up with each other's lives and Clara didn't say anything about how she'd 'come back to life', mainly focusing on Mia and what she'd been doing. They just hung out and had fun like old times when Clara had run away for the hundredth time, too annoyed with Linda to stay in the room. She did tell Mia about her date with Steve and Mia immediately went into overdrive, planning out what Clara should wear and what amazing date he probably had planned.

"I mean, he's from the 40's. If you're lucky, he might go for the old fashioned restaurant date with the walk home and first kiss. That would be so romantic!" She gushed, making Clara grin as much as she tried to suppress it.

"That would be quite cute." She agreed, not able to say anything else. Eventually, she got back and went to her room before finding it was locked. "Hello?" She asked, bashing on it repeatedly.

"Hey Miss Oswald. We're still fixing your en suite bathroom. We'll be two seconds, don't worry everything's under control." The man smiled kindly at her as she watched him carefully.

"I hope you know how suspicious that sounds." Clara replied, evoking a few laughs from people inside the room as well as the man before she picked up her bags and tried to look past them. "So I'm not allowed in?" She asked, receiving head shakes and she sighed, looking around and wondering where to go. She let her feet walk their own path and found herself at Steve's door and smiled at her chosen room. She knocked and a moment later, the super soldier opened the door with a smile.

"Clara." He addressed in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He asked, looking down at her bags in hand.

"It's a long story. Can I come in?" She asked, looking past him as he nodded, moving to the side. Even with his courtesy, it was a squeeze, not that Clara minded. His room was quite small but it seemed he preferred it that way, everything in its place. Apart from the SHIELD files splayed all over the table.

"Sorry about the mess. I was sent on a mission. Didn't take too long but I have to do the paperwork." He shrugged with a small smile, showing that he didn't mind the writing side of things. A necessity of the job.

"How long did your mission take?" Clara asked, suddenly interested as she put the bags down.

"About 12 hours. It was all last night." Steve replied as he sat down tenderly, his cut still not healing.

"Are you ok? Did you get injured?" Clara asked, seeing his wince of pain.

"Just a small cut. I'm fine." He brushed off, not wanting Clara to see how bad it was.

"Show me." She ordered, glaring at him sternly as he debated whether to show her or not. "Steve." She warned as he gave in, peeling away his shirt enough to reveal the cut across his abdomen. "Steve!" Clara gasped, seeing how bad it really was. It was stretched across his entire abdomen and it seemed to be quite deep. She tenderly tapped it and saw Steve hiss in pain. "You need a doctor." She shook her head, getting up to go and get one.

"No wait!" He spoke, catching Clara's hand to stop her. She turned around with confusion in her eyes. "Please don't get a doctor." He asked and her confliction was obvious.

"But Steve, you need a doctor. It's bad." Clara tried to persuade him, not understanding why he was being like that. He sighed, knowing she had a point but wondering if he should tell her why.

"Just don't. Please." He finished, not wanting to tell her. Clara looked at him in disbelief as she tried to think of a way to persuade him. "Please." He repeated, seeing her hesitation as she sighed, walking away to grab the first-aid kit on the wall. She walked back and sat down next to him.

"Get on the table." She told him, opening the kit and looking over her materials as Steve looked at her in confusion, the tables turned. "Well you need medical attention and if you won't let a doctor do it then I guess I have to." She shrugged, looking up at Steve who was smiling gratefully.

"Thank you Clara." He spoke sincerely as Clara sighed.

"You're welcome." She smiled back briefly. "Just never make me do this again." She conditioned, looking at him sternly as he got on the table, sitting up. "I haven't used my first-aid training in a long time." Clara admitted with an anxious look at the needle and thread in the box.

"You're trained in first-aid?" Steve asked, removing his shirt to make it easier for Clara to clean it up.

"Yeah, teachers have to be trained in basic," Clara told him, selecting her tools and putting it on the table before looking up and seeing Steve shirtless. She stopped in her sentence for a moment and Steve looked down at his body before blushing as Clara smirked slightly, looking away. "First-aid." She finished, going over to the nearest chair in the opposite direction to the super soldier to bring it over to the one seater table.

She had a bit of trouble lifting it with the first-aid kit still in hand and in a moment, Steve was behind her, helping her to lift it. "Steve, its fine. I can lift it don't worry." She assured but he continued to take it and put it down next to the table for her as she smiled gratefully. "Thanks." She told him as she sat down, putting the kit of the table where some space wasn't taken up. There was no denying that Steve Rogers was a large man. "So why don't you like doctors?" Clara asked, taking off the lid on the antiseptic as she poured it onto a tissue as she slowly dabbed at the wound, cleaning it up.

Steve hesitated before confiding in her. "When I lived in the 40's, when I was weak. I had so many health problems and every single time I went to the doctor, it wasn't so good." Steve sighed, relenting from telling her any more. He didn't want to unpack that whole boatload of insecurities from the past about his health problems.

"Doctors aren't like that today. They're a lot more comforting." Clara told him, not making any comment on how he didn't have to worry about something like that anymore because he was in peak physical shape because she got the feeling he had heard that a lot.

"Any particular colour?" She asked, gesturing to the threads in the box as she looked up at him. "Let me guess, blue for America?" She joked, holding up the vibrant blue.

"I don't really mind." He shrugged, smiling at Clara's joke. It was one he'd heard countless times before from his teammates. "But cream would suit you. Tea colour." He smirked as Clara looked up at him in disbelief.

"No, I prefer black. Like my coffee." She retorted, making Steve rethink what he thought he knew about English people and what he knew about Clara. "And I can only help with minor cuts, I don't think I can handle anything else." She warned him, hoping to make him understand that he could go to doctors and let them treat him.

"So you agree that this is a minor cut?" Steve asked, only challenging undertones visible to Clara who looked up at him with a sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah Steve, this is minor. So it won't hurt when I do this will it?" She asked and before Steve could stop her, she pierced the needle into his skin, making him hiss.

"It's not minor. It's not minor." He agreed, repeating it like a mantra as the searing pain cooled down.

"Glad you agree." Clara smirked, looking up at Steve who was shaking his head in disbelief at the woman he'd saved and who was saving him in more ways than she knew. He barely recognised that he was staring as she sewed up the wound, choosing blue to sew with. "Didn't a doctor come to check you over after your mission?" Clara asked after a moment, the thought popping into her mind.

"Yeah, they did but I told them to look at the other agents first. They didn't get off as lightly." Steve told her, getting used to the pain as he sat there. Clara laughed a little, shaking her head as she stopped sewing.

"Steve, you need to see yourself differently." She urged, sewing again as she spoke, concentrating completely on the wound. "You need to see that you are a human as well and that your needs count as well. You can't just pretend that everything is fine all the time." She told him, finishing up the knot as she put the needle away, still talking. She clicked it close and walked over to the wall to put it back on its hook before turning around.

Steve had put his shirt in the washing and went to get another as she lifted the chair back to its original place. "You need medical attention sometimes. And you also need to let yourself be counted as a human with them." She finished, turning around to see a shirtless Steve right in front of her. "Um, do you understand?" She asked, her voice quiet as she looked up at him.

"I get what you mean, but it is harder than you think. Thank you anyway Clara. Not many people see the real problem." He smiled down at her as she smiled back, walking away to clear her throat. She picked up the bags and went to leave when Steve stopped her. "Clara? Do you want some coffee?" He asked and the school teacher turned around to see Steve putting on his shirt again.

"Ok." She agreed, putting the bags down again and walked over to the coffee pot when Steve stopped this as well.

"Let me. My thank you." He told her as he slowly detached her hands from the pot. She nodded with a smile and sat down on the sofa, getting comfortable as Steve made coffee, putting a shirt on while the kettle boiled.

"Two sugars." Clara told him before she noticed a small black book on the table.

"Duly noted." He joked as he carried on grabbing things from the kitchen. Clara picked up the book, opening it before her morals could kick in. She saw a list of different things, like pop culture and movies. "Clara?" Steve asked, not hearing any reply for a few minutes. He brought the coffee mugs inside and put them down on the table before seeing Clara reading his black book.

"Sorry, I got curious." Clara replied, closing it sheepishly. "What is it?" She asked, as she put it down.

"My list of things to catch up on. People make references to pop culture I don't understand so I write it down to catch up on." He explained, sitting down next to her as he opened the book again, sitting close to her as he showed her.

"Star Wars and Trek?" Clara asked, picking things out of the list.

"In fairness, I watched the first Star Wars movie today. I didn't understand it much though." Steve told her, remembering the confusing movie he watched earlier with Thor and Bruce. Although Bruce had tried his best to explain, neither super soldier nor Asgardian understood.

"Well you can always go back over it. Moon landing? You don't know there's been a moon landing?" She asked with a smile, picking up her mug of coffee as she flicked through the lists. "Oh, you need to try Thai food. It's the greatest." Clara praised, sifting through it all.

"Well, it's on the list but I've never really gotten round to most of these." Steve shrugged, picking up his own mug of coffee.

"Ok, I'm making it my personal mission to help you get this list done." Clara vowed, flicking through it all.

"Really?" Steve asked, looking up at her fondly.

"Yeah, why not? Plus, it'll be fun to see these again." Clara smiled, looking at him the same. "But you need to rest for now." She conditioned with a sly smirk, looking back at the book. They both flicked through the rest of the book, picking out random things as they talked over coffee. And coffee turned to cake which turned to evening. It had been hours since Clara had come over but they were still sitting together on that sofa together at sunset. "I should probably get back to my room." Clara told him, gathering her bags again. She hadn't realised how much time she'd spent in Steve's room.

"Yeah, it's getting late." Steve agreed, a little resentfully as he wanted Clara to stay.

"Um, I'll see you tomorrow?" She suggested, not wanting to finish so quickly. Steve nodded with an irrepressible smile and Clara turned around.

"Wait Clara, what was that long story you had to tell me?" He asked, remembering the reason she'd knocked on his door.

"Oh yeah," Clara spoke, dropping her bags and running out to go check on her room before sighing when she saw it was locked. "JARVIS? Are they still doing work?" She asked, her hands falling to her side as she put her head against the door.

"Yes Miss Oswald. They haven't completed their work yet." He informed as she sighed, walking back to Steve's room.

"It's a long story so brace yourself." She told him as soon as she walked in, picking her bags up again and bringing them back to the sofa as she sat down next to him. He pointed at the kettle and she smiled at him, nodding. She didn't have to say another word as Steve got up, now thoroughly practised in how Clara liked her coffees. She leaned back on the sofa, tired and resting as Steve made the coffee in comfortable silence. He brought it back and she thanked him, gratefully bringing the warm cup to her lips and enjoying the liquid as it entered her system and revitalised her.

She then launched into the story of what had happened and Steve sat and listened patiently, the clock ticking on as she told him everything. "So I went to check if they were done but JARVIS said they weren't and my room is locked. I have nowhere else to go." She finished, putting the cup on the table and sighed for the millionth time, still trying to think about what she should do.

"You could stay here, if you want." He offered, making Clara think as she looked at him.

"Are you sure?" She asked, not wanting to pressurise him into making offers he wasn't comfortable with.

"Of course." He reinforced as Clara grinned, giving him a huge hug.

"Thank you, thank you!" Clara repeated, excited. Steve let out a laugh, trying not to wince as she landed right on the wound. "Wait, is your cut okay?" She asked, realising what she'd done as she got off him.

"Yeah, I'm sure its fine." He dismissed as Clara let out a sigh of relief. "I'll set up the spare room." He told her as she gave him a thankful nod as she walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She took off her shirt and stripped down to the vest underneath while keeping her jeans on. She wasn't going to sleep without anything on her legs. She walked out, stuffing her shirt into her bag and carrying them to the spare room. She didn't want to startle him so she knocked on the door and Steve opened it, Clara flashing him a quick smile before bringing her bags inside to put in the side.

"Thanks for letting me stay, I'll be quiet." She laughed as he smiles, giving her a pair of his leggings in case she wanted to change. "Oh thanks, but I'm fine. I'll just sleep in this." She dismissed, trying to push his hand away.

"No its fine." He told her as she shook her head, both of them being too kind to accept it. She put her hand on the leggings and Steve tipped them into her hands and she gave him a withering look before sighing with a smile.

"Thanks." She resigned herself to taking the leggings and Steve left the room, letting her go to sleep. He sat up in his room, not able to sleep like most nights. He didn't know what it was, but something just kept him up. Sometimes it was the memories, the 40's coming back to haunt him in all their splendour. Sometimes it was how different the future was, with all its technology and customs. No one else knew what it was that bothered him so much, including him but he just felt so out of place. He didn't belong in this era, he couldn't handle it half the time. He just wanted to go home. He had nothing in that place, he had nothing to hold onto. All he had was SHIELD.

9


	18. Chapter 18

Avengers AU Chapter 18:

Clara changed into the leggings went to sleep, curling up inside herself to sleep as she tried not to think about the memories. They haunted her, not letting her sleep as she tried to close her eyes. She woke up every few moments, in a ball. Once she thought she might be able to go to sleep, the memories shifted into a nightmare to torment her further and she woke up with a scream. Steve came crashing in moments later, holding her still and speaking. "It's alright Clara. Don't worry." He soothed, grounding her as he put his hands on her arms. She rocked back and forth, breathing heavily. "Don't worry, it's over." He smiled weakly as she stopped, giving him a watery smile.

"Thanks." She laughed quietly, wiping away some of the tears that had fallen during her dream.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" He asked, knowing that he wouldn't be doing anything else that night. Clara bit her lip, wondering if she should bother him or if she should just pretend she was fine.

"Yeah, I just don't want to be alone." Clara nodded as Steve smiled supportively, both of them going to Steve's room. The bed was bigger and could fit them both comfortably and they got in, Steve wrapping an arm around Clara's arm as they lay in silence. "Sorry if I woke you up before." She added, her voice louder than intended in the quiet.

"It's fine. I wasn't doing much." He joked as she turned to him, laying on her stomach to look at his face.

"You weren't asleep?" She asked, reading between the lines and Steve stopped. "Sorry, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She told him, backing off as Steve opened his mouth.

"Clara, its fine." He replied, making her turn back around. "I don't need as much sleep because of my advanced body." He told her as she watched his face change slightly as he told her.

"But it's not that. You don't need it but you can't get to sleep." Clara smiled, knowing the feeling all too well since she'd arrived in this dimension. Steve laughed at her perceptive nature. "Sorry." She added, laughing along. "What do you do? Isn't it boring in the night?"

"My thoughts are too busy for me to be bored. I just sit here and think." Steve replied truthfully and Clara put her head on the pillow, watching from the side as Steve spoke. "I just think about the 40's. About what I lost and what the world is like now." He sighed and Clara took his hand and squeezed it supportively.

"I do the same. My world has changed completely, I can barely think sometimes. The memories just replay in my mind and I think of a million other things I could've done to change it. It's not healthy, but I just do." Clara sniffed, both of them sharing their sorrow.

"At least I'm not the only one going crazy." Steve related, both of them laughing. They lay in comfortable silence, slowly falling asleep as they took in each other's warmth.

"Steve?" Clara asked, her eyes closed as her head was lolling to one side, almost asleep.

"Hmm?" Steve asked, his own head the same as he let out a breath.

"Thanks." She quickly spoke before she was gone to the world for the few more hours that she had left until the light was destined to break through the window and wake them up. Steve smiled before he did the same and fell asleep, glad he had Clara by his side. When Clara did wake up, she looked around and found herself tucked in by Steve's side and his strong arm was kept around her. She turned to look up at him and her movement stirred him awake. "Hey, have a good sleep?" Clara asked jokingly as she started to get up. She wasn't exactly an expert in waking up in someone else's bed, but she bet she knew more about it than Steve. And especially how to play it, when they hadn't even done anything.

"Um yeah, better than I've had in ages actually." He revealed and Clara smiled at him as she sat up. Steve did the same and debated on whether he should remove his hand from her shoulder. Of course, he knew he should but he didn't want to. He didn't know where, but somewhere along the line of these crazy past few days, he realised he liked Clara. Just like they had all predicted, he liked Clara. More than just a friend. He didn't want to admit it, but he realised he might have to. If he didn't, what chance did he have to take her out on this date and give her a good time?

"Well, we should probably get up." Clara replied, stifling a yawn.

"Do we have to?" He asked, his hand pulling her back gently as she laughed at his question.

"We don't have to, but then you might miss your date." She grinned as he furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding. Clara smirked at him, getting out of the bed and walking to the door.

"With who?" Steve spoke quickly, watching as she opened the door. She turned around and he barely realised he was basically out of the bed already.

"With me." She told him and Steve blinked in amazement for a moment before a grin stretched its way across his face. "Pick me up at 3 today, you can decide the rest. Want to get up now?" She asked and he laughed, nodding as he raked a hand through his hair.

"Yep." He admitted and Clara matched his grin.

"Then my work here is done." She finished, walking out and taking her stuff with her. She began to pack everything up from the places she'd been in the flat. When she was done, she went to the hallway and dumped her stuff in the kitchen. Steve only heard the clicking of his flat door before he realised Clara had left. A part of him felt bad but it was quickly brushed away by the part which reminded him that he had a date with her to look forward to. Clara sat down on the sofa and Tony walked in with a laugh.

"I wasn't aware I'd taken in a squatter." He smirked, regarding Clara as she laughed with him.

"Well, this is what happens when my room floods and I'm not allowed back in it." She pointed out and he sat down opposite her.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's an old room. Where did you sleep last night?" He asked, his genius brain whirring at 100 miles per hour as he came to a conclusion that he would never forget if it was right.

"Steve let me sleep in his flat." She told him and a grin made its way onto his face. "Don't make that face, we didn't sleep together." Clara quickly dashed his hopes before realising she wasn't being entirely truthful. "Well, we did," She admitted. "But not like that!" She blurted out as Tony raised an eyebrow.

"So what was it? Steve got some action or he didn't?" He asked, crossing his arms as he smiled at the time traveller.

"I slept in his bed with him. Nothing happened." She clarified as he rolled his eyes.

"You slept in the same bed and he still couldn't get any?" He tutted before his brain caught up. "Wait, why were you even in the same bed?"

"I didn't sleep too well. He wasn't sleeping at all. So we slept together. It seemed to work." She shrugged, trying to make it out as nothing as she started to blush.

"Peps does that for me as well. She wakes me up when it gets really bad." He nodded as he related, dropping the teasing. He put a hand on Clara's shoulder and they smiled at each other, understanding their pain.

"So, do you have an extra room?" She asked and Tony laughed at her change of topic.

"Why do you need one? You could just stay out here for the day." He grinned, joking around as he brought up a hologram and searched for a good room to give her.

"I wish I could but I've got a date to prepare for." She replied smoothly, a smirk on her face as she laughed at Tony's raised eyebrows.

"Oh, and who would this person you've got a date with be?" He asked, getting protective. It was strange but with only a week or so that he'd known her, he had adopted Clara as a sort of little sister.

"You know him." Clara hinted, gathering her bags.

"Don't tell me its Rogers." He spoke, eyes wide as she laughed. "Rogers?" He pressed and Clara nodded, still laughing at his tone. "Captain America?" He asked again, still in disbelief.

"Can I have a room now?" She asked and Tony merely blinked at her.

"Sure, take the one next to Steve. It'll make it easier in the morning." He winked as Clara laughed at his insinuations.

"I said 3 o clock, so don't expect anything." She replied, walking away to the room and putting her stuff in there. She began to freshen up, brushing her hair and choosing some clothes to make sure it would be good for anything Steve had planned. She had no idea what he would choose for a date and if she would have to dress fancy for a restaurant. She unpacked through the morning and Mia came round to help her to pick out an outfit before leaving promptly without saying a thing to Tony. It was more than a little awkward to talk about. Clara didn't know the details, but apparently Mia and Tony had gotten a bit too close and Mia had run away from it while Tony went back to Pepper.

"Miss Oswald, Director Fury wants to see you in his office." JARVIS notified as she looked up a little dismayed at the interruption but knowing she probably had to go. She walked down to his office. She'd become quite acquainted with the whereabouts of his office since she'd gotten here and knocked gently before walking in to find Steve standing there as well. Her eyes widened for a moment and the briefest flicker of shock ran across her face before she regained control of herself and turned to Fury with an impassive face.

"Miss Oswald." He addressed with a small incline of the head as Clara gave his a small smile in return, still a bit annoyed with the interruption.

"Director. May I ask why I'm here?" She replied smoothly as he handed them both a case file each and they took a few moments to flip through it. She looked back up at him questioningly once she'd given it the once over and he waited until Steve did the same before continuing on.

"This is your mission. This arms deal takes place tonight. We don't have another shot at this." He warned as they both opened their mouths to protest in favour of their date. "So if you want to go on this date, do it. But I suggest that you get your asses to the training room if you want a second shot at the whole relationship thing." He told them as Clara's mouth opened in shock.

"How do you-" She began before being cut off by the omniscient Director.

"I know everything." He boasted as Clara raised an eyebrow at his statement. "It's my job." He added, making her sigh as she realised he was right. Not just about the job, but the date.

"So if I do this, I'm trustworthy?" She checked, a little sarcastically and littered with annoyance at the fact she even had to do this, let alone postpone her date.

"Yes. Now go and talk about it with your boyfriend and meet the team at the SHIELD base at 18:00 tonight." He ordered as Clara scoffed in shock as she moved forwards to yell at him before Steve pulled her back.

"Calm down." He whispered into her ear as she glared at Fury before walking to the door with Steve.

"Don't you dare disrespect me like that again." She hissed at the Director, standing by the door as he watched her carefully, gauging her reaction and smirking at her words before she left the room completely. He always found it amusing when he ignited the fiery side of Clara Oswald. She was like an explosion trying to be contained in a small, brunette body. But he knew that it was definitely more amusing that she never realised he was trying to annoy her just to mentally take notes on her reaction and what type of person she was. At least he knew she was more of a leader than a soldier.

"Clara." Steve chastised lightly as Clara turned back around.

"What? I don't want him talking to me like that." She shrugged, both of them silent for a few moments before they both burst into laughter.

"You really are something aren't you?" He praised as she laughed harder at the description.

"That's me. Definitely something at least." She smirked as they walked to the training room. "So, I know we're going to have to postpone the date but, doesn't mean we still don't have to go." She broke the silence with a suggestion that they both agreed with.

"No, it doesn't. We just have to rearrange for another day." He added as they nodded, looking at each other for a moment before smiling and grabbing their training gear to go and change. They spent a few hours training which was mostly spent with Steve correcting Clara with her gun hold and teaching her to block. She wanted him to teach her defence, not attack. She was still holding onto the Doctor's ideals of being a pacifist and outwitting instead of outgunning the opponents.

They stopped at 17:00, taking showers and freshening up before having a few light snacks to prepare. Neither one of them spoke, too nervous for what might happen to say a word. They got in the car quietly at 17:30, driving to the SHIELD facility in silence, only shaking hands and nodding at the soldiers that had been employed for this mission. But as they'd read, they wouldn't do anything but take out the outside guards with as little noise as possible before leaving them alone to face the rest themselves. During the training, they'd discussed only a little of how this would go, Clara guessed she was just going to have to roll with it.

So when the hand ticked towards 18:00 and the car pulled up at the arms deal place instead, she bit her lip in fear. She may be early but was she just marching quicker to her death? It was nerve-wracking to just sit in the car and wait as the soldiers took out the guards silently and she and Steve got out of the car in their gear, creeping inside. The sound of the car driving off scared Clara more than she ever thought possible and she took Steve's hand, fear filling her. He gripped it tight and they both entered the building, taking it one step at a time as they tried not to make a noise.

They looked down at the arms deal taking place and saw two random men they'd only seen in the photos shaking hands. "You go that way, I'll stay here." Steve told her as she nodded, stepping lightly on the railing around the scene playing out below them.

"Okay! Let's stop this now. You're surrounded." She called out from her new spot as Steve's eyes widened at her 'approach'.

"What the hell?" He whispered as Clara walked down the other steps to enter the scene herself.

"By who?" The man asked, mainly amused at this strange woman who was stepping into something she had no idea would be burnt into her mind.

"By me." She replied, still trying to be strong as she faced off against these men, making a lot of it up as she went along. She had no idea what she was doing, she was just doing it. "So stop this arms deal now and just come quietly." She added as they both laughed at her before pulling their guns out on her at the same time she brought hers out. Steve watched with bated breath in anticipation of what would happen.

"Captain, aren't you going to help?" A voice taunted behind him and Steve turned around in shock only to see the face and weapon he hoped he never would again. Only a gasp escaped his lips before he lost consciousness and a strange entity took over his mind.

"That's not happening any time sweetie." The other arms dealer laughed at her suggestion as she shrugged.

"Didn't really think it would work." She admitted as they laughed again.

"You know what little girl, just go. We'll spare you, just leave now." They allowed as Clara laughed in return, ending it with a sigh.

"I wish I could. But I guess I can't." She revealed and they both sighed as well, cocking their guns and getting ready to shoot as she did the same.

"You know you're outgunned right?" He asked and she shrugged.

"You know you're outwitted right?" She replied, looking up for Steve. "Cap, could use some help right now!" She called and a familiar shield launched its way from the top railings to them down below, but instead of hitting the arms dealers, it almost took off Clara's head if she hadn't ducked. "Cap! Aim at them not me!" She screeched, deeming that miss to be way too near as Cap jumped from the railing and landing on the table with his head bowed and catching the shield that bounced off the nearest wall and into his hands.

"Sorry, bad arm." He apologised in a gravelly tone as he looked up at them and Clara instantly caught the feeling that something was terribly wrong, which was only clarified when she saw his eyes. They were different from the normal, green/grey/blue that captivated her. Instead, they were a pool blue that was a strange kind of captivating.

"Steve?" She asked slowly, lowering her gun and going over to him slowly, reaching out a hand as if taming a wild animal.

"Yes?" He replied with a grin that put Clara on edge and she lost her bottle, instead turning to the arms dealers and putting her gun down on the table next to her.

"You need to get out of here. Go." She told them as they began to move, trying to move the boxes as well. "Forget the guns! Just GO!" She yelled as they reluctantly left their stuff and ran out, getting out of the line of fire. Clara was about to follow, to phone for some help when the shield collapsed the entrance and effectively trapped them both. She turned away from the rubble in fear to see Cap catch the shield again and stand by some strange man. "Steve? What are you doing?" She hissed, trying to talk to the 'real Steve inside' so she didn't have to address the other man.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't he tell you? He works for me now." The man spoke and Clara gasped, recognising the voice.

"Loki." She whispered as he took off the hologram and stepped out in all his glory with his sceptre.

"Hello again Miss Oswald." He greeted charmingly as she discreetly reached for the gun, hoping to fire her way out of this. Truthfully, she knew she wouldn't have the bottle but maybe she could find some other way? Either way, she knew that she would feel much safer with it in her hands, even if it was just to chuck at his head. "Please don't. I don't want to kill you early and lose my fun." He smirked, stopping her in her tracks as she realised he was behind her, the magical hologram dissipating. She gasped as she felt a hand over her own, moving it away from the gun.

He held her hand a little longer, playing with it somewhat affectionately. It was very uncomfortable for Clara who shook in fear, tense and closing her eyes to hope and pray she didn't die. Finally, he moved away and chucked the gun to Steve who caught it robotically. "So where's my old friend? The Great Intelligence?" She asked, trying to make conversation and get some answers as he laughed.

"Your old friend? I was more under the impression he was your enemy. After the… lasting effect he had on you." Loki replied, taunting her as she tried not to think about the nightmares.

"How do you know about that?" She growled and he laughed more as he walked over again.

"I know all about you Clara Oswald. I know your past, in both worlds. I know of the paralysing fear you possess for the notion of strangulation. It had been with you since a child. Yet suffocation has haunted you since your encounter with the Great Intelligence." He whispered, scaring her further as he moved his hand to her neck and she felt the cold sting of fear wash over her again as she closed her eyes again, not able to look at the hand around her neck.

"So do it then. Make my fear come true." She replied, pushing him on further as his hand tightened around her neck before loosening and slipping away. She opened her eyes in shock, breathing heavily and her own hands tracing the place he'd been to make sure it was still there. Her pulse was faster, but there. He neck was a little red but no bruises. He'd left no mark at all. "Why wouldn't-"

"Because you're old friend needs you." He replied, walking back to Steve in an almost tired and bored manner as her eyes narrowed.

"Where is he? Last time I saw him, he died." She countered as he shook his head, wagging a finger in her direction with a patronising tut… tut… tut. "So what happened?" She asked, seeing she was wrong.

"He was dying, not dead. He is still dead. He needs to live, he needs to complete his work." He spoke cryptically and before Clara could reply, the wall seemed to part and the Great Intelligence was wheeled out by Steve. He was their complete servant. And the Great Intelligence was not so great any more. He was a small screen with loose wires everywhere. He was the Great Mess.

"You want me to help him how?" She scoffed, not able to see anything that was salvageable out of that. He was dying, and she couldn't help him.

"By using your power." He spoke through the screen and Clara raised an eyebrow.

"And I'd help you because?" She challenged, angrier than ever now that she was finally face to face with the entity again.

"Because we'll kill you otherwise." He replied smoothly and she bristled as Steve walked up behind her and put a hand on her back where her heart was.

"Not like that. He can't, he's human." She whispered, shaking again as Steve's hand stayed exactly where it should be to get a direct shot.

"He can with this bracelet. I harnessed the power of the Tesseract. It's not strong enough for his entire body, but his arm will be enough." The screen explained as Loki snapped a bracelet around Steve's wrist.

"You can't prove it. The Whisper Men were aliens. I don't know what the Tesseract is but I doubt it can re-create that." She replied, trying to keep calm.

"Can you really place all your bets on that?" Loki reminded as Clara turned around to see Steve.

"Please, don't." She pleaded and he looked down at her with a sympathetic smile.

"It's for the best." He told her as if he believed it and she choked on tears as she turned back to Loki.

"Fine. But I need space." She told him after a moment of gathering herself. They both smiled and Loki stepped aside, pointing to the screen as if giving her an option instead of an ultimatum. She walked over and closed her eyes, taking a moment to calm down before searching through her timelines and trying to find some help. She gasped, a cold feeling washing over her as she fell and Steve caught her before she did.

"We can't let her die before she finishes the project." He defended as Loki raised a judgemental eyebrow at his action. Meanwhile, Clara felt herself reliving every encounter with the Doctor that mentioned robotics. Not even hers, every single one that had ever been. She took in a deep breath as she came out of it, her entire body lurching upwards as she coughed, turning to the side before seeing Steve holding her.

"Steve?" She asked, a glimmer of hope igniting inside her.

"Get to work." He ordered, helping her up as she nodded, going over to the screen and beginning to work. Every time she had to go back to the timeline search, Steve stood ready to catch her and Clara couldn't help but wonder if it was possible to snap him out of it.

"It. It. It. It's working." The Great Intelligence stuttered, twitching as he did, looking at Loki.

"Good. We cannot lose you. Your knowledge is indispensable." He praised as Clara continued to search through the timeline to find more about how to save her enemy. It wasn't the best situation, but it was definitely interesting. And Clara wasn't going to waste the opportunity. She had so far found out that the sceptre held something called the Tesseract which Loki had used against the Avengers before. It controlled people so Steve had turned to their side. She also found out that they had some sort of secret weapon that they needed the Great Intelligence alive for. Only he possessed the knowledge for it. Something like that.

Which meant it was important. It had to be if neither one could do it alone. She also knew that the building was extremely unsafe. It was about to crumble any second. She hadn't found this out from them but rather from the rubble falling every few minutes. This whole thing was set up so they could capture Clara but they hadn't exactly picked the best location for it. But even as Clara worked, she knew that there was no way she could properly restore the Great Intelligence. She could give him extra time, a month or two but she could never bring him back to life. He would die soon.

She needed to get out of there quickly though, unless she wanted to join him for an early death. But she also knew she could never leave without Steve and without breaking him out of this trance. A plan started to form slowly in her mind as she saw the gun on the table again where Steve had put it after catching it. And if that didn't work, there were still crates of guns on the other side of the table if she could make it there. That was it. That was the plan. It was nowhere near finished or solid at all, but the Great Intelligence was nearing completion and if she did, he would probably be able to finish whatever weapon they'd started.

"I'm going back into the time streams." She told them, standing up and Steve got ready to catch her again, standing by her. She stood closer to the gun this time took a small breath before grabbing it and using it to hit Steve across the head, knocking him out cold for the moment.

"Don't you dare!" Loki hissed as Clara aimed the gun at him and he aimed the sceptre at her instead.

"I dare." She replied, her insolence prompting him to shoot it and Clara ducked, the shot hitting the wall behind her and blowing a hole through the already unstable building. She fell to the floor, crawling her way to Steve's shield and using it to protect herself but even the shield was affected and she was blown back into the wall. Loki growled, walking forwards to shoot at her again when she shot the gun at the ceiling and the ceiling began to crumble.

"NO!" He yelled, looking around at the building about to fall down. Clara rushed over to Steve and shook him awake.

"Steve! Steve! Time to wake! Time to go!" She yelled as he opened his eyes blearily, the trance wearing off.

"What?" He asked, his eyes returning to the normal greyish blue and Clara gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek thankfully as they got up, both of them battered and bruised but alive. Loki and the Great Intelligence seemed to be working on an escape plan while Clara dodged falling rubble.

"We need to get out of here." She told him as he nodded, using his shield to knock away dangerous debris. "There!" Clara called, seeing a double door exit as they rushed through it. They got to the hallway and looked at the fork, wondering which way to go.

"This way!" Steve decided as Clara nodded, going after him, both of them rushing off hand in hand when a clump of ceiling landed on Clara's leg, trapping her under it and on the floor. She screamed, alerting Steve as he turned back and felt the panic start to rise. "Okay, just keep calm. I'll get it off you, just keep calm." He coached, repeating the same thing as he bent down to lift it up. He groaned as he did, using a lot of strength as Clara managed to get her leg out from under it.

"I'm out!" She yelled and Steve let the rock drop, both of them breathing heavily before he helped her up, trying to help her walk before resorting to picking her up when it became clear her leg was not going to let her walk, let alone run. He rushed her out of the hallway and into a room, laying her down as he tried to burst through the wall, using his shield to burst through the cheap plaster. A few moments later, Clara let out a strangled scream as another rock prepared to kill her and Steve turned around.

"Clara!" He called, pulling her under his shield as they hid from the debris. They fell to the floor, buried under the rubble but safe under the shield, despite what little wriggle room they had. The shield may be strong but it was only really big enough for one person. And Steve was big enough as it was. The building collapsed around them and after a few minutes of strangled screaming and terrified hiding underneath the shield, they found themselves buried even further.

"Steve, I think we're trapped." Clara spoke after a few moments of catching their breath.

"Yeah, I think you're right." He agreed, both of them nodding as they tried to move, to get out from under the shield at least.

"So, how do we get out?" Clara asked, breaking the struggling silence as they stopped moved around, giving up.

"I don't know." He revealed truthfully as Clara sighed, laying back down on the dusty floor. "Clara, I'm sorry." He spoke after a while, laying back down next to her.

"For what?" She asked, too lost in thought to remember what exactly had gotten them into this situation.

"For what happened. For your foot and for how I scared you." He elaborated as Clara turned her head to look at him.

"Steve, that wasn't your fault. That was Loki and the Great Intelligence." She assured as he sighed, telling her that was something else going through his mind. "What is it?" She asked, putting a hand on his arm.

"It wasn't like I was someone else, like I was taken over. It was like… like I had joined their side. Like I'd seen the light." He explained, not meeting her eyes as she tried not to show how unsettled that made her so as to comfort him.

"Steve, I don't know what that spear does-"

"Sceptre." He corrected, turning his head to look at her as well as she raised an eyebrow, not understanding. "It's a sceptre, not a spear." He elaborated as she laughed, grinning at him.

"I don't know what the _glow stick_ does," She emphasised, making Steve laugh as she refused to say the proper word. "But look at you, you're the exact same. And you're even correcting me. You haven't changed at all. And even if there is a little bit more of Loki inside your head, I'll just hit you with another gun again." She shrugged, putting it all into perspective and joking with him to take his mind off the dark thoughts and put his mind at rest. For the moment at least. They lay there, looking up at the makeshift ceiling which just happened to be the back of the vibranium shield.

"So, do you want to try and get out of here or not?" Steve asked after yet another interval in the conversation.

"I mean, can we?" Clara asked and they both looked at each other with raised eyebrows before laughing. They were pretty much stuck. They got lost in their own thoughts again, looking back up at the ceiling before Clara spoke up again. "Don't we have anything to contact someone with? Some sort of radio or something?" She asked as Steve thought for a moment before pulling out a transmitter.

"No radio, but I've got a transmitter. We could boost a signal." He suggested as Clara reached down as far as she could into her pocket to dig out her phone.

"We could boost this signal." She replied and he nodded, taking the phone before realising she had a password. "Don't snatch Captain." She joked, chastising him as she took her phone back and entered her password, hiding it from Steve before tapping on the dial and passing it back to him so he could enter the number. The phone started to ring and Clara held the transmitter as close as she could so he could get the best signal possible.

"It's ringing." He notified and Clara nodded, knowing that was at least a good sign. The ringing suddenly stopped and Clara gasped happily, hoping that someone had picked up.

"Billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist, how can I help?" Tony asked as Steve let out a sigh of relief.

"Tony, I don't think I've ever been happier to hear your voice." He breathed and Clara heard a surprised laugh.

"Okay big man." He replied with a laughing smirk, regarding Steve as just a crazy old man like he used to. "What do you need? Is this lady advice, is that why you need me?" He asked, making his usual jokes.

"No, I need you to send help. The mission was a setup, we're currently under rubble and Clara's probably sprained her foot." He replied bluntly and Tony instantly went into overdrive.

"Why didn't you start with that Capsicle? Priorities!" He chastised as he hung up, sorting out a team and sending help almost instantly with the help of JARVIS. Steve laughed as he saw the call was over and turned to Clara with a smile.

"Help is on the way." He reassured as Clara let out a sigh of relief with a laugh as well. But before she could reply, the phone rang again and he picked up to hear Tony again. "Tony?" He asked in confusion.

"By the way, you're alone with Clara under rubble which might not be shifted for hours. About that lady advice, take the opportunity now. Because this is prime time." He advised and Steve didn't get a chance to respond before he hung up again. There was so much Steve wanted to say to contradict him, like the fact he hadn't asked for lady advice, how he hoped the response team would be faster than a few hours and hopefully they'd already have a date anyway.

"What is it? What did he say?" Clara asked, not having heard a word as Steve turned to her and passed the phone back.

"Nothing important, just joking." He lied as Clara took her phone back with a smile, pocketing it again before laying down and relaxing her neck.

"So how long?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Probably a few hours." He replied and Clara nodded in understanding, moving closer to him as he noted it, slowly edging his arm around her so they could relax.

10


End file.
